Dark Frost
by michan-natsu
Summary: (CONTIUNACION KISS OF FROST) Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la

Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible uerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

><p>—Si ustedes chicos no paran de besarse, vomitaré.<p>

Sumire Shouda se rió y le plantó otro fuerte y sonoro beso a su novio, Koko Yome. Chispas rosa de magia salieron disparadas de los dedos de mi mejor amiga y parpadearon en el aire alrededor de la pareja; los diminutos arco iris de color eran casi tan brillantes como las encendidas mejillas de Koko.

Giré mis ojos.

—En serio, de verdad, enferma.

Sumire dejó de besar a Koko lo suficiente para girarse y mirarme.

—Oh, supéralo, Mikan. No nos estamos besando. No en este viejo museo mal ventilado.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿De verdad? Entonces ¿por qué Koko lleva más de brillo labial que tú?

El sonrojo de Koko se profundizó, su piel morena tomando un fiero tinte color tomate. El friki de la banda empujó sus gafas negras por su nariz y pasó su mano sobre su boca, intentando restregar los restos del brillo labial, pero todo lo que en realidad hizo fue embarrarse los dedos de rosa. Sumire rió, entonces presionó otro beso en los labios del friki de la banda. Suspiré.

—Vamos, vamos. Ya basta, tortolitos. El museo cierra a las cinco y no hemos visto la mitad de los artefactos que se supone para la clase de Historia de la Mitología.

—De acuerdo. —Sumire hizo un mohín, alejándose de Koko—. Eres una aguafiestas.

Giré mis ojos otra vez.

—Sí, bueno, esta aguafiestas está preocupada por sus notas. Así que, vayamos a la sala que sigue. Según lo que dice en el folleto, se supone que hay algunas armas realmente geniales allí.

Sumire cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Estrechó sus oscuros ojos y se me quedó mirando por interrumpir su diversión, pero ella y Koko me siguieron cuando caminé a través de una puerta y dejé la parte principal del museo detrás.

Eran unos días después de Año Nuevo y los tres estábamos en el Coliseo Crius, un museo localizado en las afueras de Asheville, en Carolina del Norte. Visitar un museo no estaba exactamente en la parte superior de mi lista de cosas divertidas que hacer, pero todos los estudiantes de segundo año en la Academia Mythos debían arrastrarse al Coliseo aunque fuera una vez durante las vacaciones de invierno, para ver una exhibición especial de artefactos. Ya que por la mañana empezaban las clases en la academia, hoy era nuestra última oportunidad para terminar la tarea. Era bastante malo que yo y los otros chicos prodigio guerreros en Mythos estuviéramos siendo entrenados para luchar a los Cosechadores del Caos. Pero ¿tarea en vacaciones también? Eso no era muy justo.

Sumire, Koko y yo habíamos llegado aquí a las tres en punto y habíamos estado vagando por el museo durante al menos noventa minutos, yendo de una exposición a la siguiente. Desde el exterior, el Coliseo Crius parecía como otro edificio, solo otro museo, apartado en las Montañas Apalaches dentro y alrededor de la ciudad.

Dentro, sin embargo, era una historia diferente. Caminar a través de la puerta delantera del museo era como volver en el tiempo a la antigua Roma. La sala principal había sido diseñada para parecerse a un gran coliseo y el mármol blanco se extendía tanto como el ojo podía ver, interrumpido por los altísimos pilares. Hojas de oro, plata y bronce brillaban aquí y allá en las paredes antes de extenderse para cubrir el techo completo en deslumbrantes discos de color. Zafiros y rubíes ardían como carbón de colores en los collares y anillos en exposición, mientras que las finas sedas y otras prendas resplandecían dentro de sus cajas de cristal, pareciendo tan livianas y delicadas como hilo de azúcar. El equipo del museo incluso llevaba largas y sueltas togas blancas, añadiendo efecto.

Pero no era solo la antigua Roma lo que estaba en exposición. Cada sala tenía un tema específico y exponía una cultura diferente, desde la Nórdica, Griega o Rusa hasta la Japonesa y todas las tierras y gentes entremedias. Ese es el por qué el coliseo era fiel a los miembros del Panteón. Dioses, diosas, antiguos guerreros, criaturas mitológicas —el Panteón era un grupo de chicos de magia buena que originariamente había reunido fuerzas para salvar al mundo.

En los viejos tiempos, el malvado dios Nórdico, el embaucador Loki, había intentado esclavizar a todos y había sumergido al mundo en la larga y sangrienta Guerra del Caos. Pero los miembros del Panteón se habían levantado para detener a Loki y sus seguidores, los Cosechadores del Caos.

Eventualmente, los otros dioses y diosas habían encerrado a Loki en una prisión mitológica, muy lejos del mundo real. Ahora, el coliseo exhibía los artefactos —joyería, ropas, armas, armaduras y más—, que ambas partes habían usado durante la Guerra del Caos y otras batallas. A pesar del aprisionamiento de Loki, la lucha entre el Panteón y los Cosechadores había continuado durante años con las nuevas generaciones de guerreros y criaturas batallando la una a la otra.

Por supuesto, de lo que la mayoría de la gente no se daba cuenta, era que Loki estaba malditamente cerca de liberarse de su prisión y comenzar otra Guerra del Caos. Era algo en lo que yo pensaba todo el tiempo — especialmente desde que de alguna manera se suponía tenía que detener al malvado dios de escapar.

—Esto es genial —dijo Sumire.

Ella señaló a un arco curvado dentro de una caja de cristal. El arco estaba hecho de una simple pieza de ónice1, con incrustaciones de pequeños trozos de volutas doradas y enhebrado con varios hilos dorados diminutos. Un carcaj de ónice haciendo juego, se situaba al lado del arco, aunque solo una simple flecha dorada permanecía dentro del delgado tubo.

Sumire se inclinó y leyó la placa de bronce montada en el pedestal debajo del arma.

—Esto dice que el arco una vez perteneció a Sigyn, la diosa Nórdica de la Lealtad, y que cada vez que sacas la flecha del carcaj, otra aparece para tomar su lugar. Vaya, eso es perversamente genial.

—Esto me gusta más —dijo Koko, señalando un cuerno de marfil curvado que se parecía a una pequeña tuba de mano. Trozos de ónice brillaban en la suave superficie—. Esto dice que es el Cuerno de Roland. No asegura que hace, sin embargo.

Parpadeé. Había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos sobre Loki, Cosechadores y el Panteón, que solo había estado vagando alrededor en lugar de mirar en realidad los artefactos como se suponía que debíamos hacer.

Estábamos de pie en una enorme sala circular llena de armas. Espadas, equipos, lanzas, dagas, arcos y estrellas voladoras brillaban desde las cajas de cristal y en puntos en las paredes, al lado de pinturas al óleo de batallas mitológicas. Toda la pared trasera estaba hecha del mismo mármol blanco que el resto del museo, aunque una variedad de criaturas mitológicas .habían sido talladas en la superficie. Grifos, gárgolas, dragones, quimeras,

Arpías con cabello de serpiente y sonrisas crueles.

Un antiguo caballero vestido con una armadura de batalla completa, colgaba sobre un caballo disecado en una tarima en el centro de la sala. El caballero tenía una lanza en su mano y parecía como si fuera a cargar hacia delante y pinchar la figura de cera de un centurión Romano que también se erguía sobre la tarima, con su espada levantada para esquivar la carga del caballero. Había otras figuras diseminadas a través del área, incluyendo a un Vikingo usando un casco con cuernos que estaba suspendido para llevar su enorme hacha de batalla al escudo del Espartano que estaba de pie a su lado.

A unos pocos pasos, dos figuras femeninas representando a una Valquiria y a una Amazona sujetaban espadas y sin pasión observaban al Vikingo y al Espartano en su eterna batalla épica.

Miré al Vikingo y al Espartano y, durante un momento, sus gestos oscilaron y parecieron moverse. Sus labios de cera se levantaron en gruñidos de enfado; sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de las empuñaduras de sus armas; sus cuerpos enteros se tensaron en anticipación a la batalla que estaba por venir. Me estremecí y aparté la mirada.

Mi don Gitano, mi magia psicométrica, había estado actuando desde que habíamos entrado en el museo.

—Hmph. Bueno, no creo que ese arco sea tan malditamente especial — murmuró una voz con un acento inglés estirado—. Creo que es bastante aburrido. Corriente, incluso.

Miré a la fuente de la voz: Vic, la espada enfundada en el cuero negro de la vaina que colgaba de mi cintura. Vic no era una espada común. Para comenzar, en lugar de tener una empuñadura plana, la espada en realidad tenía medio rostro incrustado en el metal plateado. Una única oreja, una nariz ganchuda y una raja de una boca. Todo eso unido, formaba la empuñadura de la espada, junto con el bulto de un ojo. Siempre me parecía como si hubiera un hombre atrapado dentro del metal, intentando salir. No sabía exactamente quién o qué era Vic, aparte de rudo, mandón y sediento de sangre. La espada siempre insistía una y otra vez sobre cómo debíamos ir a buscar algún Cosechador para matar.

Actualmente, solo había un Cosechador que quisiera matar: la chica que había asesinado a mi madre. Un coche abollado. Una espada deslizándose a través de la lluvia. Y sangre… mucha sangre... Los recuerdos del asesinato de mi madre burbujeaban en la superficie de mi mente, amenazando con abrumarme, pero los alejé y me forcé a enfocarme en mis amigos, quienes aún estaban mirando el arco de ónice y el cuerno de marfil.

Había llevado a Vic hoy porque pensé que podría disfrutar viendo los temas de la exposición. Además, había necesitado a alguien con quien hablar mientras Sumire y Koko habían estado riendo y luchando con sus lenguas mutuamente. Los dos estaban tan dentro del otro que era vergonzoso a veces, especialmente dado el triste estado de mi propia vida amorosa.

—Es solo un arco, después de todo —continuó Vic—. Nada importante. No es un arma real.

Giré mis ojos. Oh, sí. Vic hablaba, también —la mayoría del tiempo sobre cuan imponente era.

—Bueno, para algunos de nosotros ocurre que nos gustan los arcos — husmeó Sumire, mirando a la espada.

—Y qué es lo que pasa contigo, Valquiria —dijo Vic. La espada la miró. Vic solo tenía un ojo, y era de un color curioso: ni suficientemente violeta, ni lo bastante gris tampoco. En realidad, el ojo de Vic me recordaba al color del crepúsculo, esa suave forma que surca el cielo antes de que el mundo se oscurezca por completo por la noche.

—Y tú, Celta —dijo Vic, girando su atención a Koko—. Mikan me dijo que prefieres usar un báculo. ¡Un báculo! Eso ni siquiera tiene una condenada punta al final. Son vergonzosas las cosas que les enseñan a los chicos guerreros en Mythos estos días.

Cada chico que iba a la Academia Mythos era algún tipo de guerrero, incluidos nosotros tres. Sumire era una Valquiria, Koko era un Celta y yo era una Gitana, todos descendientes de guerreros del Panteón quienes al principio se habían encargado de Loki y a sus Cosechadores. Ahora, nosotros llevábamos esa tradición en los tiempos modernos al ir a la academia y aprender cómo usar cual fuera las habilidades y la magia que tuviéramos para luchar contra los Cosechadores del Caos. Y no éramos los únicos. Vikingos, Romanos, Amazonas, Ninjas, Samuráis, Espartanos. Todos esos guerreros y más podían ser encontrados en la academia.

—Vergonzoso, digo —gruñó Vic otra vez.

Koko me miró. Yo solo me encogí de hombros. Solo había tenido a Vic unos pocos meses, pero rápidamente había aprendido que la espada con boca no era controlable. Vic decía lo que le gustaba, cuando le gustaba, tan alto como le gustaba. Y si te atrevías a discrepar con él, estaba más que feliz en discutir del tema —mientras su cuchilla se presionara contra tu garganta.

Vic y Sumire se miraron mutuamente antes de que la Valquiria se girara hacia Koko y comenzara a hablar con el friki de la banda sobre cuan genial era el arco. Deambulé a través del resto de la sala, mirando los otros artefactos. Vic siguió con su monólogo sobre cómo las espadas eran las únicas armas reales, siendo él, por supuesto, la mejor de todos los tiempos. Yo hacía sonidos en concordancia cuando era apropiado. Era más fácil que intentar discutir con él.

Sumire y Koko continuaron mirando el arco y Vic terminó su sermón y quedó en silencio una vez más. Estaba leyendo sobre una bola de hilo de plata que había pertenecido a Ariadne, quién se la dio a Teseo para ayudarle a encontrar su camino a través del laberinto donde estaba escondido el Minotauro, cuando unos zapatos golpearon el suelo y alguien caminó a mi lado.

—Mikan Sakura Yukihara —murmuró una voz maliciosa—. Imaginé que te encontraría aquí.

Me giré y me encontré cara a cara con un tipo de cuarenta y tantos, cabello negro, fríos ojos azules y piel tan blanca como el suelo de mármol. Él llevaba un traje azul oscuro y un par de zapatos de punta que tenían más lustre que la mayoría de las cajas de cristal en la sala. Habría pensado en él como alguien apuesto si no hubiera sabido exactamente cuan mojigato y remilgado era —y cuanto me odiaba.

Suspiré.

—Jinno. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Supervisando la exhibición, por supuesto. Muchos de los artefactos expuestos son un préstamo de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades.

Jinno era el mandamás de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, la cual estaba localizada en el campus de la Academia Mythos no muy lejos en Cypres Mountain, Carolina del Norte. Además de libros, la enorme biblioteca era famosa por su invalorable colección de artefactos. Cientos y cientos de cajas de cristal llenaban los siete pisos de la biblioteca, conteniendo cosas que una vez habían pertenecido a todos, desde dioses y diosas hasta sus Campeones y los Cosechadores con los que habían batallado. Supuse que tenía sentido que el Coliseo Crius hubiera tomado prestado algunos artefactos de la biblioteca —que era probablemente la razón por la que los estudiantes de Mythos habían sido asignados a venir aquí en primer lugar. Así ellos serían forzados a mirar y estudiar las cosas que miraban al pasar e ignoraban a diario en la biblioteca.

Jinno me miró, sin parecer más feliz por verme que yo al tener que toparme con él. El bibliotecario y yo no nos llevábamos bien y en general yo pensaba en él como una patada en el trasero. En su mayoría yo ordenaba libros, quitaba el polvo de las urnas de los artefactos, y ayudaba a otros chicos a encontrar el material de referencia, así podrían hacer sus tareas. Nada muy difícil ni estresante.

Pero durante una noche de otoño en la biblioteca, una malvada Valquiria llamada Shizune Yamanochi había intentado sacrificar a su mejor amiga para Loki y asesinarme. Debido a que tuve que luchar por mi vida, no me había preocupado demasiado por todas las cosas que había dañado entremedio, pero a Jinno sí. Yo había creído que Jinno me iba a estrangular allí mismo punto, cuando vio lo mal que habíamos dejado el primer piso de la biblioteca, Jasmin y yo durante la pelea. Innecesario decirlo, yo no era una de las personas favoritas del bibliotecario. El sentimiento, definitivamente era mutuo.

Su boca se torció.

—Veo que tú y tus amigos esperaron hasta el último segundo posible para venir y completar su tarea de historia de mitología, junto con una gran mayoría de tus compañeros.

Yura Otonashi, Akira Tonochi, Wakako Usami, Misaki Harada. Había divisado a varios chicos que sabía vagabundeaban a través del coliseo. Todos de diecisiete años más o menos, como yo, Sumire y Koko, y todos estudiantes de segundo año en Mythos, intentando entrar en una visita al museo antes de las clases de invierno.

—He estado ocupada —murmuré. Jinno soltó un resoplido dudoso.

—Cierto.

El enfado me llenó. Había estado ocupada. Muy ocupada, de hecho. No hacía mucho, había descubierto que los Cosechadores estaban buscando la Daga Helheim, la cual se rumoreaba era uno de los Trece Artefactos que habían sido usados durante la batalla final de la Guerra del Caos. Los Trece Artefactos tenían mucho poder, ya que habían visto acción durante la pelea climática. Pero lo que hacía el arma tan importante —lo que realmente me asustaba— era el hecho de que la daga podía ser usada para liberar a Loki del reino de la prisión en la que estaba atrapado.

Estaba determinada a encontrar la daga antes que los Cosechadores, así que durante las vacaciones había leído todo lo que pude conseguir que cayera a mis manos sobre el arma. Quién podría haberla fabricado, cómo podría haber sido usada durante la Guerra del Caos, incluso qué poderes podría tener. Pero todos los libros y artículos que había leído no me dijeron lo que realmente quería saber: dónde mi madre, Yuka, había escondido la daga antes de ser asesinada —o cómo se suponía que la encontraría antes que los Cosechadores.

Por supuesto, no podía decirle a Jinno todo eso. Él no creería que hubiera estado haciendo algo útil, algo importante, durante el receso de vacaciones. Sin duda Jinno pensaría que solo había estado sentada leyendo historietas y comiendo galletas como hacía muchas noches cuando estaba trabajando para él en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Sí, sí, quizás no era realmente dedicada a mi trabajo después de clase. Demándenme por querer holgazanear y tener un poco de diversión antes de tener que enfrentar a otro Cosechador loco que pensaba que era más poderosa e importante de lo que realmente era.

Aun así, a pesar de la glacial actitud del bibliotecario, no pude evitar mirar alrededor de la sala, esperando ver a un chico de mi edad con él —un chico con los ojos más maravillosos que había visto nunca y una astuta y burlona sonrisa haciendo juego.

—¿Natsume están aquí con usted? —No pude a evitar la esperanza saliendo de mi voz.

Jinno había abierto su boca cuando una voz le interrumpió.

—Justo aquí, chica Gitana. —Una voz baja envió escalofríos por mi columna. Mi corazón saltó y lentamente me giré alrededor. Natsume Hyuuga estaba de pie detrás de mí.

Espeso ondulado cabello negro como la tinta, intensos ojos carmesí y una sonrisa segura. Mi respiración se quedó atrapada en mi garganta al mirar a Natsume y mi corazón se aceleró, latiendo con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que él podría oírlo.

Natsume llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera azul oscura debajo de una chaqueta negra de cuero. Las ropas eran de diseño, por supuesto, ya que el Espartano era tan rico como todos los otros estudiantes de la academia. Pero incluso si él hubiera estado vestido con trapos, aún habría notado la delgada fuerza de su cuerpo y sus anchos y musculosos hombros.

Sí, Natsume realmente conmovía con la apariencia de chico malo y tenía la reputación de promiscuo haciendo juego. Uno de los rumores que volaban alrededor de la academia era que Natsume firmaba los colchones de todas las chicas con las que dormía, solo para poder seguirles el rastro de todas ellas.

Nunca había averiguado si los rumores eran ciertos o no, o cómo se las arreglaría Natsume para hacer eso en primer lugar. Seguro, había tocado al Espartano y destellado mi psicometría en él, pero mayormente había visto sus habilidades de lucha, ya que eso era lo que Natsume había estado pensando y lo que había necesitado sacar en ese momento. No sabía con cuantas chicas había salido Natsume, pero los rumores no me importaban tanto porque el Espartano era simplemente un tipo realmente, de verdad genial. Inteligente, fuerte, divertido, encantador, comprensivo. Entonces, por supuesto, estaba el tema de salvar mi vida múltiples veces. Es difícil que no te guste un chico cuando él evita que te maten Cosechadores y te coman merodeadores de Nemea.

Los ojos de Natsume bajaron a mi garganta y al collar que llevaba allí —el que me había dado antes de dejar la escuela por Navidades. Seis hebras plateadas abrazadas alrededor de mi garganta, creando el collar, mientras los puntos de diamante se unían para formar un simple, aunque elegante copo de nieve en el centro de las hebras. El maravilloso collar parecía algo que una diosa llevaría. Pensé que era demasiado bonito y delicado para mí, pero lo adoraba igual.

—Llevas el collar —dijo el Espartano en voz baja.

—Cada día desde que me lo diste —dije—. Difícilmente me lo quitaría.

Natsume me sonrió y fue como si el sol hubiera estallado desde el cielo lleno de nubes tormentosas. Durante un momento todo era… perfecto.

Entonces Jinno se aclaró su garganta, explotando la burbuja de felicidad en la que había estado flotando. Una amarga expresión torció el rostro del bibliotecario al mirar entre su sobrino y yo.

—Bueno, si me disculpan, el museo cerrará pronto y necesito asegurarme que el personal está listo para comenzar a recoger las cosas para trasportarlas de vuelta a la academia por la mañana.

Jinno giró sobre sus zapatos de punta y salió de la sala de armas sin otra palabra. Suspiré. Sí, podría no ser la trabajadora más dedicada, pero siempre sentía como si hubiera otra razón para que Jinno me odiara. Que no le gustara mucho estaba a la vista y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Puse al bibliotecario y a su mala aptitud fuera de mi mente y me enfoqué en Natsume. Él me había mensajeado un par veces en el receso de vacaciones, pero aún así le había echado de menos con locura —especialmente desde que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. No hacía mucho, Natsume había terminado con su novia Wakako Usami, pero él no me había declarado exactamente su amor mientras tanto —o al menos pedirme salir en una cita real. En su lugar, habíamos estado en este extraño patrón durante semanas —uno que estaba determinada a terminar.

Solté una respiración, lista para preguntar a Natsume que tal le había ido durante sus vacaciones de invierno y lo que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros ahora.

—Natsume, yo...

Gritos y alaridos desgarraron el aire, ahogando mis palabras. Me congelé, preguntándome si solo me había imaginado los fuertes y chirriantes sonidos. ¿Por qué alguien gritaría en el museo? Un segundo después, más gritos sonaron, seguidos por varios estrépitos altos y el pesado bum bum bum de los pasos.

Natsume y yo nos miramos mutuamente, entonces salimos disparados hacia la puerta. Sumire y Koko también habían oído los gritos y corrieron justo detrás de nosotros.

—¡Paren! ¡Paren! ¡Paren! —siseó Sumire.

Ella se las arregló para agarrar mi brazo y la parte trasera de la chaqueta de cuero de Natsume justo antes de que el Espartano corriera fuera de la sala.

Con su gran fuerza de Valquiria, fácilmente fue capaz de tirar de ambos hacia atrás.

—No saben lo que está pasando… o quién podría estar ahí fuera — advirtió Sumire.

Natsume la miró, pero después de un momento, asintió a regañadientes. Hice lo mismo y Sumire aflojó su agarre sobre nosotros. Juntos en un tenso nudo, los cuatro seguimos hacia la puerta y echamos un vistazo hacia el otro lado.

El Coliseo Crius estaba formado como una rueda gigante, con un espacio principal en el medio y los pasillos y salas bifurcándose como rayos.

La puerta en la que estábamos de pie se abría hacia la sección del centro del museo. Cuando Sumire, Koko y yo la habíamos atravesado hacía unos minutos, la gente había estado pululando alrededor de las exhibiciones, mirando los artefactos y observando las caras réplicas de joyería, armaduras y armas en la tienda de regalos. Además del equipo, muchas de las otras personas aquí habían sido estudiantes de segundo año de Mythos, intentando terminar sus tareas, como nosotros tres.

Ya no.

Ahora, figuras usando largas togas negras con capucha irrumpían a través del coliseo —y todos llevaban afiladas y curvadas espadas. Las figuras asediaban a todos en su camino, sus cuchillas cortaban a los estudiantes que habían estado mirando los artefactos justo pocos segundo antes. Más gritos y alaridos desgarraban el aire, haciendo eco tan alto como las escopetas, cuando la gente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Cosechadores —susurró Sumire, vocalizando mi propio horrible pensamiento.

Los Cosechadores del Caos ondeaban sus espadas a través de todos los que conseguían en sus manos, luego empujaban a los muertos y moribundos al suelo. El equipo del museo, adultos, niños. A los Cosechadores no les importaba quienes mataban. Las figuras de cera, estatuas y cajas de exposición se rompían contra el suelo, astillándose en miles de trozos. La sangre salpicaba todo, una cascada de gotas escarlata se deslizaba por las blancas paredes de mármol.

Un enfermizo sentimiento llenó mi estómago por el sangriento caos delante mío. Había oído sobre los Cosechadores, sobre cuan crueles eran, sobre cómo vivían para matar guerreros —sobre cómo vivían para matarnos.

Había enfrentado a dos Cosechadores, pero nunca había visto algo así. Estaba tan sorprendida por la escena de delante que me sentí paralizada, como mis amigos. Sabía que debíamos estar haciendo algo, cualquier cosa, para intentar ayudar a los otros estudiantes, pero no sabía qué podía ser.

Algunos de los estudiantes de Mythos intentaban devolver la pelea, usando sus puños o lo que fuera que cayera en sus manos. Pero no funcionaba, y uno por uno, los Cosechadores asesinaban a los chicos. Akira Tonochi cayó al suelo, gritando y apretando su estómago, la sangre saliendo a chorros de entre sus dedos. Unos pocos estudiantes de Mythos intentaron correr, pero los Cosechadores solo les agarraron por detrás, clavaron sus espadas en las espaldas de los chicos y entonces los tiraban a un lado como basura.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Yura Otonashi agachándose y apretándose entre un alto y ancho pedestal y la pared, poniéndose en paralelo hacia la puerta en la que mis amigos y yo estábamos. Chispas verdes de magia salían disparadas de los dedos de Yura como relámpagos, una clara señal de su sorpresa y pánico; acurrucó sus manos en tensos puños y las metió bajo sus axilas para intentar ahogar los coloreados destellos. Yura sabía tan bien como yo que si los Cosechadores veían las chispas, la encontrarían y terminarían con ella. La bonita Valquiria me vio mirándola y me devolvió la mirada con sus ojos avellana llenos de miedo.

—¡Quédate ahí! ¡Escóndete! ¡No intentes correr! —grité, aunque no creo que Yura pudiera oírme sobre los gritos y las alarmas que habían comenzado a sonar.

En menos de un minuto, acabó. Los Cosechadores se reagruparon en medio del coliseo, hablando unos con otros, pero no podía oír lo que estaban diciendo sobre los gemidos, los gruñidos y lloriqueos de los chicos moribundos en el ensangrentado suelo.

—Cosechadores —susurró Sumire otra vez, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo más de lo que yo podía.

Fue casi como si hubieran oído el bajo murmullo de la Valquiria porque varias figuras de toga negra se giraron y se dirigieron en nuestra dirección.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la

Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible uerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

><p>Por segunda vez, me quedé cogelé. Mi mente quedó en blanco, y lo único que podía hacer era mirar a los Cosechadores dirigirse hacia nosotros, la sangre goteando de la punta de sus espadas curvas. Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero parecía como que podía oír cada gota escarlata chocar contra el suelo de mármol. Plop-plop-plop. Coloqué mi mano sobre mi boca para no gritar al oír el ruido horrible resonando en mi cabeza.<p>

—¡Atrás, atrás, atrás! —susurró Sumire, una vez más usando su fuerza Valquiria para sacar primero a Koko, después a mí, y finalmente a Natsume de la puerta—. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Al dar la vuelta para correr fue cuando nos percatamos que no había donde ir. No había salidas de la habitación a alguna otra parte del museo.

—Atrapados —dijo Koko en un tono amargo—. Estamos atrapados.

Tum-tum-tum. Fuera, los pesados pasos continuaban, haciéndose más y más altos mientras los Cosechadores marchaban hacia nosotros.

Desesperada, miré alrededor con la esperanza de que hubiera una puerta, una ventana, o incluso un tragaluz que no hubiera notado antes —o que tal vez simplemente por arte de magia apareciera y nos dejara escapar. Eso no sucedió, pero mis ojos se posaron en las figuras de cera de los Vikingos y los Espartanos y los elementos que estaban sosteniendo: el hacha Vikinga y el escudo Espartano.

Armas. Mi mirada se movió rápidamente por la habitación. Espadas, lanzas, dagas, bastones. Estábamos en una habitación llena de armas. Los puntos mortales y bordes afilados brillaban bajo las luces, y uno a uno los trozos y piezas de metal me guiñaron un ojo, como si supieran exactamente lo que estaba pensando… y lo que teníamos que hacer si queríamos salir de esta.

—Si no podemos correr, solo hay una cosa que podamos hacer, hacerles frente y luchar —dije con voz sombría—. Para eso es para lo que hemos estado entrenando, ¿no?

Sumire y Koko me miraron fijamente, con la boca abierta, pero Natsume tuvo una reacción diferente. En realidad sonrió, y un feroz brillo empezó a arder en sus ojos. Los Espartanos eran un poco extraños ya que en realidad les gustaba luchar, sobre todo porque eran los mejores guerreros de Mythos —o de cualquier otro lugar.

No por primera vez, me hubiera gustado tener la confianza de Natsume cuando se trataba de luchar con Cosechadores. Con la mano temblorosa, saqué a Vic de la vaina atada a mi cintura y la sostuve en alto. El ojo morado de Vic se encontró con los míos.

—¿Estás lista para esto, Mikan? —preguntó la espada en voz baja.

—Creo que tengo que estarlo, ¿no? —susurré en respuesta.

Si hubiera podido, creo que Vic hubiera asentido con su media cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Estaré contigo en cada paso del camino. Eres una Campeona, Mikan. Vas a estar bien. Todos lo estarán. Nike tiene fe en ti, y yo también.

Asentí, sus palabras haciéndome sentir un poco mejor. Me quedé allí un momento, y me obligué a respirar profundamente, dentro y fuera justo como mi madre me había enseñado. Al igual que ella siempre me decía que hiciera cada vez que tenía miedo, pánico, o estaba molesta. Sí, tenía todas esas cosas ahora mismo —y algo más.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, y no había tiempo para ser cautelosa o silenciosa. Corrí hasta llegar a la vitrina tenía el arco de ónice y el carcaj dentro de ella, levanté a Vic, aparté el rostro y luego descendí la espada en la parte superior del vidrio.

¡CRASH!

La vitrina se hizo añicos con un rugido, y los fragmentos de vidrio volaron a través del aire, picando mis manos y haciéndome salir sangre. Pensé que una alarma sonaría a todo volumen junto con todo lo demás, pero ya me estaba moviendo hacia la siguiente vitrina, que contenía un bastón de madera.

—¡Sumire! ¡Koko! ¡Natsume! —grité—. ¡Tomen las armas!

Mis amigos se movieron rápidamente, sus zapatos crujiendo en los cristales rotos. Rompí otra vitrina, ésta contenía una espada con una empuñadura de bronce opaco. Utilicé a Vic para hacer añicos las vitrinas de los artefactos, uno por uno, mientras Sumire, Koko, y Natsume los tomaban del interior, así como todas las armas que podían alcanzar en las paredes y algunas que sostenían las figuras de cera. Nos encontramos en el centro de la habitación y rápidamente clasificamos entre las armas.

—Tenemos que mantenernos unidos y formar una barrera desde el principio —dijo Koko, sosteniendo un bastón en una mano y metiendo un cuerno de marfil y un par de dagas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones color caqui—. Tenemos que atacar primero. De lo contrario, nos rebasarán.

Sumire se ató el carcaj con su única flecha en la espalda, y luego probó las cuerdas de oro en el arco de ónice. Satisfecha, se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor, el aire a su alrededor titilando y silbando con chispas de magia de color rosa.

—Allí, detrás del caballero y el centurión. Los Cosechadores no nos verán inmediatamente cuando vengan. Con suerte, podremos derribar a un par antes de que se den cuenta de lo que está pasando.

—Ustedes tres hagan eso —dijo Natsume, colocando en su antebrazo el escudo que había tomado del Espartano de cera—. Voy a esconderme allí detrás del Vikingo. Cuando los Cosechadores se muevan para atacar, iré detrás de ellos. Divide y mata, ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza. Era un buen plan, a pesar de que mi estómago se retorcía ante la idea de que Natsume se separace del resto de nosotros. Pero el Espartano era el mejor luchador en Mythos. Este tipo de situación era para lo que había estado entrenando toda su vida —para lo que a todos nos habían estado entrenando.

Trepamos por la tarima y alrededor del otro lado. Sumire tomó una posición entre el caballero y el centurión, luciendo como otra orgullosa figura de pie, la flecha dorada asegurada y lista en el arco de ónice. Koko se movió a su izquierda, mientras yo estaba a su derecha, los dos acompañando y protegiendo a nuestra arquera, como el entrenador Narumi nos había enseñado durante todos los simulacros de peleas que habíamos tenido en la clase de gimnasia. Al otro lado de la habitación, Natsume se deslizó detrás del Vikingo de cera.

—Estaremos bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Koko, el miedo haciendo que sus ojos parecieran más negros que marrones detrás de sus gafas.

—Por supuesto —dije, tratando de que mi voz sonara ligera—. Piensa en lo celosos estarán todos los otros chicos cuando se enteren de que peleamos con un grupo de Cosechadores —y ganamos.

Koko trató de sonreír ante mi chiste malo, pero en su lugar sus labios se torcieron en una mueca. Sabía cómo se sentía. Después de lo que acababa de ver, no sé si alguna vez sería capaz de sonreír de nuevo. Nadie ganaría. No hoy. No con los otros chicos afuera heridos.

No con tantos muertos.

Junto a nosotros, Sumire permanecía en silencio, a pesar de que las chispas de color rosa chasqueaban a su alrededor ahora, tronando como fuegos artificiales, dejando que Koko y yo supiéramos que estaba tan asustada como nosotros. La Valquiria me miró un momento y luego al friki de la banda, antes de volver su atención a la puerta abierta. Koko agarró su báculo y se ajustó las gafas en la nariz, mientras yo apretaba mi agarre en Vic.

Miré a Natsume. Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación, podía ver la anticipación en su rostro. La emoción hacía que sus ojos brillaran como el fuego. El Espartano estaba listo para los Cosechadores, listo para poner sus habilidades de combate a prueba. Natsume me dio un pulgar hacia arriba. Su seguridad en sí mismo, en nosotros y en lo que íbamos a hacer, hizo que mi estómago se aflojara un poquito.

Nos agachamos y esperamos a que los Cosechadores vinieran.

Menos de un minuto más tarde, el primero entró en la sala de armas. La figura llevaba un manto negro sobre sus ropas y pesadas botas negras. Parecía ser un hombre, dada su estatura, y lo grueso y fuerte que su cuerpo se veía.

Pero lo más aterrador en él, era la máscara.

Una máscara de goma cubría el rostro del Cosechador de la frente hasta el fondo de su cuello, escondiendo por completo su rostro. Eso era bastante aterrador, pero me llevó un segundo darme cuenta de que la máscara en realidad formaba una específica y terrorífica forma —el rostro del malvado dios Loki.

Érase una vez, cuando los otros dioses encarcelaron a Loki por sus muchos crímenes, lo habían encadenado debajo de una serpiente gigante que continuamente le goteaba veneno en el rostro, lo que le causaba un dolor inimaginable. El veneno había carcomido las hermosas características del dios, fundiéndolas en algo retorcido, feo y absolutamente grotesco. Esa era la cara que el Cosechador portaba con orgullo sobre la suya, y la visión me heló hasta los huesos —incluso más que la espada ensangrentada colgando de su mano.

Uno por uno, los Cosechadores entraron en la habitación, hasta que siete de ellos se agruparon cerca de la puerta. Siete de ellos, cuatro de nosotros. No eran las mejores probabilidades, pero no muy terrible tampoco teniendo en cuenta que la cosa se había visto como si hubieran cerca de veinte Cosechadores armados en la parte principal del coliseo. Además, teníamos a Natsume. Con sus habilidades de combate, el Espartano valía por una docena de Cosechadores.

Me agaché detrás del caballo disecado, el corazón me latía con fuerza, un férreo control sobre Vic, esperando que más de ellos entraran en la habitación, pero ninguno lo hizo. Me preguntaba qué estaban haciendo los demás Cosechadores, pero no iba a quejarme. Estaba feliz de que no se hubieran decidido todos a venir aquí a la vez. Nos habrían matado a ciencia cierta. Ahora, por lo menos teníamos una oportunidad.

Uno de los Cosechadores se adelantó.

—Sepárense.

Parpadeé. Esa… esa era la voz de una chica. No debería haberme sorprendido, ya que un Cosechador podría ser cualquiera: padres, profesores, estudiantes y todos los demás. Los dos Cosechadores con los que había luchado antes habían sido chicos de mi edad. Sin embargo, algo en la voz baja y gutural me molestaba. Sonaba casi... familiar. Como si la hubiera escuchado antes en alguna parte…

—Toma cualquier cosa que parezca interesante o que tenga magia en ella —dijo ella.

Fruncí el ceño. Había pensado que los Cosechadores nos podrían haber visto de pie en la puerta, que tal vez esa era la razón por la que se habían dirigido en esta dirección, pero sonaba como si acabara de entrar aquí en busca de artefactos.

—Y empieza a buscar la Daga Helheim —continuó la muchacha—. Podrían haberla trasladado aquí, según nuestros cálculos.

Mi aliento se atascó en mi garganta. ¿La Daga Helheim? ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Y por qué creía que estaba aquí, en el museo? Mi mente empezó a revolverse. La chica ladró unas órdenes más, pero yo ya no estaba realmente escuchando sus palabras. En cambio, me concentré en su voz, comparándola con otra —la voz que había oído la noche en la que mi madre había muerto.

La voz de la asesina de mi madre.

¿Dónde está la daga? ¿Dónde lo escondiste? ...Tonta. No hay lugar en el que puedas ocultarla donde no la vayamos a encontrar. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo...

La voz burlona resonó en mi cabeza, las palabras se repetían una y otra vez.

Gracias a mi magia psicometríca, nunca olvido lo que veo, escucho o siento cuando toco un objeto. No solo eso, sino que puedo llamar a esos recuerdos cada vez que quiera y examinarlos de la forma en que alguien podría ver escenas en su DVD favorito. Supongo que era mi propia versión de una memoria fotográfica, solo que con una reproducción perfecta cada vez.

Hacía unas semanas mi mentora, la profesora Aurora Himemiya, me había pedido que usara mi don Gitano en un chico Cosechador llamado Kounji Yamanochi. Cuando tocaba objetos, podía obtener vibraciones bastante vívidas, pero al tocar a otra persona podía llegar a conseguir destellos muy muy reales. Podía ver todo lo que una persona había hecho, desde la infancia hasta la vejez, todos los sentimientos que guardaba bajo llave en lo más profundo, más oscuro de su corazón, y todos los secretos que tan desesperadamente quería esconder de todo el mundo —incluso a sí mismo.

La profesora Himemiya había querido saber lo que Kounji y sus amigos Cosechadores podrían estar planeando, cuál sería su próximo movimiento contra el Panteón. Así que había tomado la mano de Kounji en la mía y usé mi don Gitano para profundizar en su mente.

Nunca había esperado ver el asesinato de mi madre.

Durante meses había pensado que mi madre había sido atropellada por un conductor borracho una noche camino a casa desde el trabajo, pero al ver en la mente de Kounji había visto lo que realmente había sucedido. Cómo Kounji había estado allí. Cómo había causado el accidente impactando su SUV en el coche de mi madre. Cómo lo había hecho por las órdenes de una misteriosa chica Cosechadora —una chica que era la Campeona de Loki y estaba buscando la Daga Helheim que mi madre tenía oculta desde hacía años. Y luego, finalmente, cómo la chica había hundido su espada en el corazón de mi madre, matándola.

La misma chica Cosechadora que estaba de pie frente a mí en estos momentos.

El terrible dolor de ese momento, de revivir el asesinato de mi madre, se clavó a través de mi corazón, fragmentándose en mil pedazos ensangrentados. Dejé escapar un ruido que estaba en algún lugar entre un gemido y un gruñido. Pero junto con el dolor vino la ira, más ira de la que nunca había sentido antes. La rabia rápidamente se tragó el dolor, quemando todo lo demás, excepto mi necesidad de venganza.

—¿Mikan? —susurró Sumire, sintiendo el cambio en mí—. ¿Qué está mal?

Por un momento, no pude hablar, no pude moverme, no pude ni siquiera pensar. No había nada más que la rabia que entró en cada célula de mi cuerpo. Por último, obligué a salir las palabras a través de los dientes apretados.

—Es ella —murmuré—. La chica Cosechadora. La Campeona de Loki. Ella está justo ahí.

La chica que mató a mi madre.

—Hey —dijo uno de los otros Cosechadores, mirando hacia el cristal que cubría el suelo—, ¿por qué todas las vitrinas están ya aquí rotas?

—¡Ahora, Sumire! —grité—. ¡Ahora!

Todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta. Sumire se levantó de su lugar detrás del caballo disecado, ya tomando su flecha de oro y alineando su tiro, apuntando a la otra chica. Sin embargo, la Cosechadora vio lo que estaba haciendo, agarró al hombre a su lado, y lo empujó delante de ella, usándolo como escudo humano. Sumire soltó las cuerdas del arco.

¡Thwang!

El objetivo de mi mejor amiga fue certero, pero la flecha dio en el corazón del hombre en lugar del de la chica Cosechadora.

Una Valquiria, pensé haciendo una nota mental en la parte posterior de la cabeza. La chica Cosechadora tenía que ser una Valquiria, tenía que tener una súper fuerza Valquiria para empujar a un hombre grande a su alrededor como si no pesara nada.

A mi lado, una bocanada de humo dorado llenó el aire, y apareció otra flecha en el carcaj de ónice atada a la espalda de Sumire. Mi amiga tenía razón, era fantástico. Sumire me vio mirándola fijamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza, llegó a la espalda y agarró la flecha.

—¡Mátenlos! —gritó la chica Cosechadora por encima del ruido de las alarmas aún a todo volumen—. ¡Mátenlos a todos!

Los otros Cosechadores no dudaron. Cinco de ellos se lanzaron al ataque, mientras que la chica Cosechadora se quedó donde estaba. Dos de los Cosechadores corrieron hacia el Viquingo de cera.

Con un fuerte grito de guerra, Natsume saltó de su escondite y atacó con su espada al Cosechador más cercano a él, hiriendo a su enemigo. Por un momento, se produjo una gran confusión, antes de que los dos se volvieran a luchar contra Natsume y los otros tres se apresuraran en nuestra dirección, uno fue a la derecha y los dos últimos a la izquierda.

Koko y yo salimos de detrás del caballo disecado a su encuentro, manteniendo a Sumire entre nosotros. Ella puso una flecha en uno de los chicos a la izquierda, justo antes de que llegara a Koko. Eso fue todo lo que vi antes de que el Cosechador en mi lado de la tarima atacara.

Golpe-golpe-golpe.

El Cosechador blandió su espada en mi cabeza, pero esquivé los golpes. No había ido a la Academia Mythos durante mucho tiempo, y no había tenido la formación permanente de armas que los otros chicos habían tenido, pero había recibido un curso intensivo para aprender a permanecer con vida estos últimos pocos meses. El Cosechador levantó su espada para otro golpe, pero me escondí detrás de la figura del centurión Romano, poniéndolo entre nosotros. El Cosechador no fue lo suficientemente rápido para tirar su golpe y su espada se clavó en la cera que componía el pecho del Romano. Frenéticamente tiró de su arma, tratando de liberarla para atacarme otra vez.

No dudé. Era matar o morir, y si la situación hubiera sido al revés, el Cosechador me habría hecho lo mismo. Sin embargo, el conocimiento, la fría lógica, no me hizo sentir mejor mientras que me lanzaba hacia delante y empujaba a Vic en el pecho del Cosechador con toda mi fuerza. Él gritó y arañó la hoja de plata, tratando de rasgar a Vic fuera de mis manos. Apreté mis manos, tirando para sacar la espada, y luego la hundí en su estómago. El Cosechador volvió a gritar y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Cayó despatarrado en el suelo debajo de la tarima, y no volvió a levantarse.

—Bien hecho, Mikan —gritó Vic, su boca se movía debajo de mi mano sudorosa.

—¡Cállate, Vic! —le grité.

En el otro lado de la tarima, Koko luchaba con otro Cosechador, parando la espada con el bastón que había cogido antes. Sumire estaba a unos metros detrás de él, su arco arriba y listo, a la espera de poner una flecha en el Cosechador tan pronto como consiguiera un disparó claro. Al otro lado de la habitación, Natsume había matado al Cosechador que había apuñalado antes y estaba luchando con el segundo.

Mi cabeza giró a la séptima y última Cosechadora —la chica que había asesinado a mi madre. Estaba de pie en el mismo lugar que antes, una espada larga y curvada en su mano enguantada de negro. Me miró fijamente, y a través de las rendijas de la máscara, vi la más mínima chispa de sus ojos —y la chispa de rojo que destellaba en sus profundidades. El parpadeo enfadado y lleno de odio ardía como una cerilla debajo de la torcida máscara de goma que cubría su cara.

—Bien, bien, bien —susurró la chica Cosechadora—. Si es la Campeona de Nike, blandiendo una espada como si realmente supiera cómo usarla. Esperaba poder encontrarme contigo aquí.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi estómago se retorciera de miedo, pero empujé a un lado el sentimiento. Sabía que la chica Cosechadora quería matarme. Había amenazado con hacerlo en el recuerdo que tenía de ella apuñalando a mi madre. Se suponía que no debería haberme sorprendido de que supiera cómo era y cómo me veía. La profesora Himemiya una vez me dijo que los Campeones podían reconocer a otros campeones, que éramos inevitablemente atraídos el uno al otro, atraídos y repelidos como imanes.

—Sí, soy yo. Mikan Yukihara —espeté. La Campeona de Nike en carne y hueso. Sé lo que le hiciste a mi madre.

La muchacha echó hacia atrás su cabeza y rió. Simplemente… se echó a reír. Bajo, largo y alto. Como si fuera gracioso que ella hubiera matado a mi madre a sangre fría. Como si fuera la cosa más divertida que ella y sus amigos Cosechadores acababan de hacer a un museo lleno de gente inocente.

—Bueno, ciertamente lo espero —dijo ella—. Matar a tu débil y llorona madre fue lo más divertido que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

La ira nuevamente llenó mi corazón, bloqueando todo lo demás. Todas mis preguntas, todas mis preocupaciones, todos mis temores. Éramos solo ella y yo y mi deseo de venganza, esa ardiente, llameante necesidad que tenía de hacerla pagar, hacerla sufrir por alejar a mi madre de mí.

Con un rugido, salté de la tarima, levanté mi espada, y me precipité hacia delante y la chica Cosechadora caminó hacia mi encuentro.

Balanceé a Vic en un amplio arco contra la Cosechadora, tratando de separar su cabeza de sus hombros de un solo golpe, tratando de hacer algo. Cualquier cosa para aliviar este intenso dolor en mi corazón.

No funcionó.

Fácilmente bloqueó mi ataque y dejó escapar otra risa burlona.

—¿Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Gitana? Patético. No es de extrañar que el Panteón esté condenado a caer, contigo como la Campeona de Nike.

Entonces, la Cosechadora voló su mano enguantada y me golpeó en la cara, Sí, pensé, tambaleándome hacia atrás mientras el dolor explotaba en mi mandíbula. Definitivamente una Valquiria con un puñetazo como ese.

Apenas me dio tiempo para parpadear las centellantes estrellas de mis ojos antes de que la chica Cosechadora viniera a mí con su propia espada. Me tambaleé al otro lado, justo para salir del camino del silbido de la hoja. El arma se atascó en la base de madera de una de las vitrinas de los artefactos que había destrozado. La súbita, discordante parada hizo que la Cosechadora perdiera el agarre de su arma y tropezara.

Con los ojos abiertos, miré a la espada de la otra chica, que estaba a un pie de distancia de donde estuvo mi cabeza un segundo antes. Símbolos extraños brillaban sobre la superficie de la hoja, justo debajo de la empuñadura, el contorno de cada uno de ellos se marcaba por el ennegrecimiento de la sangre que ya recubría la espada allí.

Himemiya me había dicho que todos los dioses y diosas les daban a sus Campeones un arma, desde que los Campeones eran escogidos por los dioses para llevar a cabo sus deseos aquí en el reino de los mortales. La profesora también dijo que solo un Campeón podía leer las palabras de su arma específica. La victoria siempre estaba tallada en la hoja de Vic. Me preguntaba qué decía la espada de la Cosechadora. De alguna manera supe que tenía algo que ver con sangre, dolor y muerte.

Pero eso no fue la única cosa que noté. La mitad de una cara estaba en la empuñadora de la espada —el rostro de una mujer con un solo ojo carmesí que me estaba mirando. El odio hacía que el orbe quemara tan brillante como un sol sangriento.

Reprimí un grito y acerqué a Vic, para que pudiera ver la otra espada.

—Lucrecia —gruñó Vic, aparentemente reconociéndola.

—Vic —gruó la otra espada en respuesta en una baja y femenina—. Esperaba que alguien finalmente te hubiera fundido y utilizado para chatarra.

—Chatarra —se burló Vic—. ¡Te mostraré chatarra, tú, opaca palillo de dientes!

Bueno, así que la Cosechadora tenía una espada parlante, también, una que parecía tener mucha de la actitud que Vic tenía. Súper, súper espeluznante pero, justo ahora, estaba más preocupada por no recibir una apuñalada de muerte que por el hecho de que su arma era un reflejo de la mía.

La Cosechadora se levantó, arrancó su espada liberándola de la base de madera, y giró su rostro para mirarme una vez más. Detrás de mí, podía oír el clang-clang-clang de la espada del Cosechador golpeando el escudo de Natsume. Sobre la tarima, Koko todavía luchaba contra el último Cosechador, mientras que Sumire le gritaba la friki de la banda para que salieran de su camino así podría poner una flecha a través del corazón del Cosechador.

—Prepárate para morir, Gitana —espetó la Cosechadora, mientras venía hacia mí otra vez.

Clash-clash-clash.

Nuestras espadas sonaban al chocar y el vidrio crujía como cereal bajo nuestros pies mientras luchábamos una y otra vez a través de la habitación. La fuerza de la otra chica Valquiria le proporcionaba una gran ventaja y cada uno de sus golpes amenazaba con arrancar a Vic de mi sudoroso y tembloroso agarre. Por no hablar que la Cosechadora sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo cuando vino para pelear. Ella se movía de una posición de ataque al siguiente y nunca dejaba de avanzar hacia mi —ni siquiera por un segundo.

Desesperada, traté de llamar a mis recuerdo de Natsume y la destreza en el combate de los Espartanos, tratando de aprovechar esos recuerdos de las habilidades de Natsume con mi magia psicométrica. Pero no había demasiadas cosas qué hacer y no podía enfocar el camino que necesitaba.

Swipe-swipe-swipe

La Cosechadora rió de nuevo, su espada se inclinaba cada vez más cerca de mi garganta con cada paso y yo tenía la sensación de que solo estaba jugando conmigo. Que podía matarme en el momento que quisiera pero quería alargar la pelea por el mayor tiempo posible para su propia retorcida diversión.

—¡Koko! —gritó Sumire, su voz frenética penetrando mi cólera—. ¡Koko!

Miré a la tarima justo a tiempo para ver al Cosechador arremeter y embestir su espada contra el pecho de Koko.

—¡No!

No supe si grité yo o si fue Sumire o si fuimos ambas, pero Koko se desplomó en la tarima, la sangre salpicando por todas partes. Natsume incrementó sus ataques sobre el segundo Cosechador con el que había estado luchando para poder acabar con él y apresurarse a ayudar a Koko, pero supe que era demasiado tarde.

—Aw. ¿Uno de tus amigos está herido, Gitana? ¡Qué vergüenza! —se burló La Cosechadora.

Rabia, miedo y adrenalina llenaron mi corazón, y no pensé; sólo actué. Me lancé a la Cosechadora, enfrentándome a ella y conduciéndola al suelo. El movimiento la sorprendió, y perdió su agarre sobre su espada, la cual repiqueteó a lo lejos. Pude oír a Lucrecia gritándole a la chica, pero no podía parar mi ataque. A pesar de no tener su fuerza de Valquiria, levanté a Vic y golpeé la empuñadura de la espada en la cara de la Cosechadora, con la esperanza de poder romper su nariz por debajo de esa horrorosa máscara de Loki.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —rugió Vic—. ¡Sigue así, Mikan!

Pero la Cosechadora no estaba acabada. De alguna manera puso sus brazos entre nosotras y me empujó lejos de ella. Me tambaleé atrás y caí sobre mi trasero, los cristales se cavaron en mis manos y todavía más cortaban a través de mis pantalones vaqueros.

La Cosechadora se puso de pie. En su prisa por apoderarse de la espada, algo suave y blanco revoloteó fuera de los pliegues de su toga negra y cayó en el suelo. La chica extendió su mano, tomando un agarre frenético de él, pero sorprendentemente me puse de pie, tambaleándome hacia adelante, y balanceando a Vic hacia ella otra vez, haciéndola retroceder.

La Cosechadora me miró, sus ojos brillando como rubíes tras su máscara de goma, y dejó escapar una maldición. Entonces, hizo la cosa más extraña de todas —se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—¿A dónde va? ¿Por qué maldita razón está retrocediendo? —dijo Vic bruscamente, haciéndose eco de mis propios pensamientos.

—No tengo ni idea, pero no se va a escapar —gruñí.

Di un paso adelante, lista para ir tras ella, cuando Sumire gritó de nuevo. Esta vez, no fue un grito de miedo —era uno de cólera.

Mi cabeza se giró bruscamente. Si bien había estado luchando contra la Cosechadora, Sumire había salido a luchar contra el atacante de Koko, usando su arco de ónice como escudo para bloquear sus ataques y la última flecha de su mágico carcaj como espada improvisada. Una y otra vez, la Valquiria arremetió contra el Cosechador con la flecha, causando que el hombre diera marcha atrás. Sus pies quedaron atrapados en algo que no pude ver, Sumire se adelantó y clavó profundo la flecha dentro del pecho del Cosechador. El hombre gritó y se tambaleó hacia atrás, la flecha clavada en su corazón como un dedo de oro.

A Sumire no le importaba, sin embargo. Se dio la vuelta y cayó sobre sus rodillas junto a Koko. Las lágrimas corrían por su bonito rostro mientras acunaba la cabeza del friki de la banda en sus manos. Corrí hacia ella. Al otro lado de la habitación, vi a Natsume matar al último Cosechador y hacer lo mismo.

—¡Detente, Mikan, detente! —me gritó Vic.

Me detuve debajo del estrado y Natsume patinó hasta detenerse a mi lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué esta mal? ¿Hay más Cosechadoras? —preguntó Natsume, su cabeza girando hacia atrás, hacia la puerta.

—No, es la Valquiria —dijo Vic—. Su magia finalmente se aceleró. Solo miren y denle un poco de espacio.

Hicimos lo que dijo. Si Vic tenía razón, entonces Sumire había encontrado su poder de Valquiria —latente hasta ahora— y estaba apunto de estallar en una manera muy, muy grande.

Apoyé a Vic contra el lado del caballo disecado para que pudiera ver qué estaba pasando. Mientras mirábamos, más y más chispas rosas empezaron a parpadear alrededor de Sumire, hasta que una corriente continua de magia fluyó de sus dedos. Sumire lloró todo el tiempo, las lágrimas caían de su rostro mezclándose con la magia en el aire. Cada vez que una de las lágrimas de la Valquiria golpeaba la corriente, la magia brillaba y se resquebrajaba, tomando un resplandor rosa y dorado. Ese resplandor rosa siguió creciendo y aumentando, hasta cubrir el cuerpo entero de Sumire —y el de Koko también.

—Koko —suplicó Sumire, la mirada fija en la cabeza del friki de la banda—. Por favor, por favor no te mueras. No puedes morir. No te dejaré. ¿Me oyes?

No sé si la Valquiria lo hizo por sí misma o si fue solo su magia teniendo una mente propia, pero algo cambió con sus palabras. La magia se fusionó a su alrededor, ya no brillaba y se resquebrajaba, sino que en su lugar llenaba la habitación entera con su ardiente poder. A pesar de que estaba agotada de mi pelea con la Cosechadora, algo en el brillo me hizo sentir más fuerte, más vibrante, más viva.

Primero, me di cuenta que la sangre ya no goteaba de la herida abierta en el pecho de Koko. En cambio, el tibia resplandor rosa-dorado de la magia de Sumire se había instalado en la parte superior de su corazón, justo donde el Cosechador le había apuñalado. El resplandor parecía como… como si estuviera ayudando a Koko. Observé mientras los bordes ásperos de la herida se juntaban y luego cicatrizaban perfectamente. En unos pocos segundos, fue como si Koko nunca hubiera sido apuñalado en absoluto.

—Sanación —susurré—, el poder de Sumire es la sanación.

—Parece como si estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo, también —dijo Vic—, creo que el Celta podría lograrlo después de todo.

Koko comenzó a toser, casi como si hubiera escuchado las palabras de Vic. Por un momento, los ojos de Koko se abrieron, y miró a Sumire y sonrió.

—No me vuelvas a hacer esto otra vez —le susurró Sumire con una voz feroz.

Koko abrió su boca como si quisiera decirle algo, pero sus ojos se cerraron una vez más antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras.

—Lo lograste Sumire —dijo Natsume—, estoy seguro que Koko está bien.

Nos subimos a la tarima. Natsume se arrodilló junto a Koko y colocó gentilmente sus dedos sobre la garganta del friki de la banda, comprobando su pulso. Natsume asintió con la cabeza hacia mí, me agaché junto a Sumire y tomé su mano.

Mi don Gitano me dio una patada en el momento que mis dedos se cerraron sobre los de ella.

Había tocado a Sumire muchas, muchas veces antes. Había visto sus recuerdos y sentido sus emociones, pero nunca había experimentado algo así. Era casi como si yo… cayera dentro de la Valquiria, me metiera dentro de su cuerpo de una forma que nunca había hecho con nadie más antes, ni siquiera con Natsume. Su aura, su alma, su espíritu, como lo quieras llamar, mi magia psicométrica me dejó ver el corazón de Sumire —la chispa brillante, el pulsante brillo rosa que hacía a la Valquiria la guerrera fuerte y vibrante que era.

Era hermoso, tan hermoso que no pude evitarlo. Me acerqué con mi propia magia, queriendo de alguna manera tocar la chispa encantadora, queriendo agarrar el poder de Sumire y sentirlo por mí misma.

Y lo hice.

El cálido y puro poder de sanación de Sumire, la magia fluyendo dentro de mí, derritiendo todos los dolores y molestias que había obtenido durante mi pelea con la Cosechadora, curando los cortes de mis manos y brazos, los moretones del resto de mi cuerpo. Cuanto más me aferraba a esa chispa, mejor me sentía —más fuerte y más viva que nunca antes. En unos pocos segundos, estaba completamente bien y todas mis heridas se habían ido, como si nunca hubiera peleado con la Cosechadora después de todo.

Sumire se sacudió, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta que yo estaba allí sosteniendo su mano. Sus dedos de deslizaron de los míos, rompiendo nuestra conexión y desapareciendo la sensación tranquilizadora de su magia.

Un segundo después, el resplandor rosa alrededor de su cuerpo se apagó también, Sumire soltó un largo y cansado suspiro. Su piel, color ámbar, se veía casi tan pálida como la mía y su mano temblaba mientras la recorría a través de su cabello rubio.

—¿Sumire? —pregunté en voz baja—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—No tengo ni idea —murmuró. Entonces, la Valquiria se desmayó, su cuerpo cayó hacia delante y se tumbó encima de Koko.

Por un segundo no supe qué hacer. Luego, agarré y sacudí el hombro de mi amiga.

—¡Sumire! ¡Sumire! —dije, sacudiendo a la Valquiria.

No respondió. Tampoco Koko, a pesar de que la herida en su pecho estaba completamente curada ahora.

Natsume se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus manos sobre mis brazos.

—Relájate, chica Gitana, relájate. Ambos están bien. Solo inconscientes. Koko porque sufrió un gran daño y Sumire porque su magia finalmente se aceleró. Está bien.

Las palabras del Espartano penetraron en mi pánico y miré a mis amigos. Sus rostros estaban pálidos, pero sus pechos subían y bajaban con un ritmo constante. Los observé durante unos pocos segundos para estar segura, pero Natsume tenía razón. Los dos estaban bien. Sí, lo que había pasado era totalmente extraño, pero mis amigos estaban vivos. Eso era lo importante.

Por primera vez, me di cuenta que el coliseo estaba completa e inquietantemente silencioso. Las alarmas habían parado de resonar, las personas habían dejado de gritar y no oía más el thump-thump-thump de las pisadas de los Cosechadores.

¿Los Cosechadores se habían ido? ¿Habrán encontrado la Daga Helheim y desaparecieron con ella? ¿Estaba alguien aún respirando en el museo además de nosotros? Natsume y yo estábamos bien, pero Sumire y Koko necesitaban ayuda. Con un sobresalto, me di cuenta que también podrían haber chicos heridos afuera —si alguno de ellos estuviera incluso todavía vivo. Me había olvidado de los otros estudiantes y todo lo demás cuando había estado luchando contra la Cosechadora.

—¿Crees que los Cosechadores se han ido? —le pregunté a Natsume en voz baja.

—No lo sé, pero necesitamos ir a ver lo que esta pasando en el resto del museo con los otros chicos. —Respiró en un suspiro—. Y Jinno, también.

Jinno y Natsume eran tan diferentes que me era fácil olvidar que el bibliotecario era el tío de Natsume y que el Espartano se preocupaba por él, tanto como yo lo hacía por mi Abuela Yukihara.

—Todo esta bien —saltó Vic de su sitio contra el caballo disecado—, pero primero, ¿no creen que necesitan revisar a los Cosechadores aquí? Nunca le den la espalda a su enemigo a menos que él/ella ya no sea una amenaza. Deberías saber eso, Espartano.

—Él tiene razón —dijo Natsume, recogiendo su espada de nuevo—. Tenemos que asegurarnos que esta habitación sea segura antes de ir a ver a los demás.

El Espartano fue por un camino, y yo fui por otro, ambos moviéndonos a través de la habitación, espada en mano, revisando a los Cosechadores acostados sobre el suelo.

Todos estaban muertos. Lo podía decir por los ángulos extraños de sus brazos y piernas, la quietud absoluta de sus cuerpos y la forma en que sus ojos ciegos brillaban débilmente a través de las hendiduras en sus máscaras de goma.

Miré alrededor de la habitación una última vez para estar segura de no haber pasado por alto alguno de los cuerpos, y mi mirada fue atrapada por algo pequeño y blanco acostado en medio del cristal y la sangre. Me acerqué y me agaché para obtener una mejor visión.

Una pieza de papel doblado en un trozo que descansaba sobre el suelo. Así que eso era lo que se le había caído a la Cosechadora de su toga mientras estábamos luchando. Extraño. Yo habría esperado que ella tuviera una daga o dos cuchillos en su lugar en los bolsillos.

Como no estaba segura qué sensaciones estarían atadas al papel y qué podría ver si lo tocaba con mi mano desnuda, me bajé la manga de mi sudadera de capucha y usé el borde de la tela para recoger el trozo. No lo podía abrir, no sin tocarlo con mis dedos, así que me conformé con deslizar el papel dentro del bolsillo de mis pantalones vaqueros.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Vic.

—No estoy segura —dije—, pero supongo que es importante desde que casi tomé la cabeza de la Cosechadora mientras estaba buscándolo.

Vic bufó.

—Y es una lástima que no lo hicieras.

Una vez que los cuerpos fueron revisados, me reuní con Natsume en la mitad de la habitación. Sumire y Koko estaban todavía acostados sobre el estrado, pero desde que no había otra puerta que diera aquí, estarían suficientemente a salvo mientras nosotros revisábamos qué estaba pasando en el resto del museo.

—¿Estás lista para esto, chica Gitana? —preguntó Natsume en voz baja—. Porque no va a ser muy bonito ahí afuera.

No era muy bonito aquí, pero no tenía que decirle eso. Él podía ver la sangre y los cuerpos tan bien como yo.

—No sé si alguna vez estaré lista, pero si allí hay personas que podemos ayudar, debemos intentarlo.

Natsume se me quedó mirando, sus ojos encontrándose con los míos. Él puso su brazo alrededor mío y me abrazó. Cerré mis ojos y escuché el constante thump-thump-thump de su corazón bajo mis dedos. Podría haberme quedado ahí y escuchar ese sonido por siempre.

—Estamos bien —susurró—. Sobrevivimos.

Un sollozo se levantó en mi garganta al pensar en las horribles cosas que habían sucedido, las cosas horribles que habíamos hecho, pero lo tragué de regreso.

—Lo sé —susurré en respuesta—. Lo sé.

Natsume me sostuvo durante otro segundo. Luego, me dejó ir, levantó su espada, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Apreté mi agarre sobre Vic y lo seguí. Juntos, observamos dentro de la mayor parte del coliseo.

Cuerpos tirados por el suelo, parecían como piezas largas de desechos junto a artefactos destrozados. Cristales, cerámica, metal, y madera cubiertos de mármol como una alfombra andrajosa. Todo lo que podía ser roto lo estaba, incluso los cuadros habían sido arrancados de las paredes y pisoteados. Parecía como si un tornado hubiera arrasado a través del museo —era solo caos, un sangriento caos.

Pero allí estaban algunos supervivientes. Unos pocos estudiantes se habían puesto en una posición sentada, presionando sus manos sobre sus heridas tratando de frenar la pérdida de sangre. Otros estaban tirados contra los altos pilares, aturdidos, miradas vacías en sus ojos, aún más yacían donde habían caído y gritaban silenciosamente, sus hombros temblando y las lágrimas se deslizaban en sus caras y se mezclaban con los restos de sangre sobre el suelo.

—Revisa a los chicos de aquí —dijo Natsume en voz baja—. Iré a las otras habitaciones a ver si hay algún superviviente y, con un poco de suerte, encontraré a Jinno.

Asentí con la cabeza. El Espartano se dirigió a uno de los corredores mientras di un paso atrás dentro del espacio principal del museo. A unos metros vi a Yura McDougal en cuclillas sobre un cuerpo. Desde que ella era la estudiante más cercana a mí, me dirigí hacia ella, sosteniendo a Vic y manteniéndome por si alguno Cosechador podría todavía estar al acecho en el coliseo.

—¿Yura? —pregunté en voz baja—. ¿Estás bien?

La Valquiria alzó la mirada hacia el sonido de mi voz, y me di cuenta que estaba sobre Akira Tonochi. El Viquingo era uno de los chicos más guapos de la academia, pero ahora estaba muerto, su hermoso rostro aplastado por el dolor, sus ojos vacíos mirando al techo y reflejando el brillo de los discos de metal de allí.

—Está bien —le susurré—, estoy aquí para ayudar. ¿Los Cosechadores se fueron?

—Sí —dijo Yura con voz temblorosa—. Uno de ellos salió corriendo de la sala en donde estaban. Una chica, creo. Ella gritó algo a los demás, y todos ellos corrieron por uno de los pasillos. Se fueron. Como si hubieran finalmente obtenido lo que sea que vinieron a buscar.

Fruncí el ceño. No había visto a la Campeona de Loki recoger ningún arma o artefacto, y los otros Cosechadores que fueron dentro de la habitación estaban muertos, así que no podían haberse llevado nada con ellos. ¿Y si la Daga Helheim había estado en otra parte del coliseo? ¿Era por eso que la Cosechadora y sus amigos se habían ido tan rápido? Mi cabeza empezó a doler por todas las preguntas de las que no sabía las respuestas.

Yura se volvió hacia Akira, suavizando el cabello negro del Viquingo apartándolo de su cara ensangrentada.

—Realmente le amaba, ¿sabes? A pesar de que era el novio de Jasmine y nos estuvimos enrollando a sus espaldas, lo amé todo el tiempo.

El pasado otoño, Yura se había enamorado de Akira a pesar de que él había estado saliendo con la mejor amiga de Yura, Shizune Yamanochi. Lo que nadie había sabido era que Jasmine era en realidad una Cosechadora. Jasmine se había molestado tanto cuando supo que Yura se había estado viendo en secreto con su novio, que Jasmine había tratado de sacrificar a Yura a Loki. Ella lo habría hecho, también, si yo no la hubiera detenido esa noche en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades.

Empecé a responderle a Yura, para decirle que estaba bien, que entendía como se sentía acerca de Akira, cuando me di cuenta de una sombra sobre el suelo junto a nosotros que se estaba arrastrando más y más cerca. Quizás los Cosechadores no se habían ido después de todo. El miedo inundó mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos.

Esperé un segundo, dejando que la sombra se acercara al rango de visión, entonces apreté mi agarre sobre Vic, dándome la vuelta, y levantando la espada sobre mi cabeza, lista para llevar la hoja hacia abajo sobre quien se estuviera acercando a mí.

—¡Mikan Sakura! ¡Detente! —ladró Jinno, dando un paso atrás y levantando su mano—. Solo soy yo.

Me llevó un segundo centrarme en el bibliotecario y otro para notar toda la sangre sobre sus ropas y la espada en su mano. La chaqueta del traje de Jinno estaba rota y desgarrada, su camisa estaba fuera de su pantalón y su corbata había sido cortada en dos, dejando solo el nudo colgando alrededor de su garganta. Los cortes y raspaduras cruzaban sus manos como X´s y O´s, y el lado derecho de su rostro se estaba empezando a hinchar en un ojo negro.

Miré alrededor de la habitación otra vez y noté que muchos cuerpos vestidos de negro cubrían el suelo, junto con los estudiantes de Mythos. Jinno debió haber escuchado la conmoción cuando los Cosechadores irrumpieron dentro del coliseo y salió a luchar. Él tendría que hacerlo también, desde que era un Espartano justo como Natsume, con las mismas capacidades de lucha e instinto guerrero asesino. Jinno probablemente había seguido a los Cosechadores cuando se fueron.

El Bibliotecario parecía tan salvaje y huraño como yo, pero la preocupación llenó su rostro cuando vio la sangre sobre Vic y mi ropa. Por primera vez, me di cuenta que quizás Jinno se preocupaba por los estudiantes de la academia después de todo —incluso de mí.

—¿Mikan Sakura? —preguntó Jinno de nuevo—. ¿Dónde esta Natsume?

—Está bien, fue a buscarte.

Lentamente bajé mi espada a mi costado, el frío agotamiento llenando mi cuerpo como agua helada vertiéndose en un vaso. Me quedé mirando a los estudiantes muertos y a los demás quienes todavía estaban sangrando y llorando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jinno en un susurro.

—No estoy herida, si eso es lo que quieres decir — negué con la cabeza—, pero no sé si alguna vez volveré a estar bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible uerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

><p>No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó después de eso. Bueno, eso no es verdad exactamente. Recordaba —siempre recordaría— incluso si todo lo que quería era olvidar.<p>

Jinno llamó a las Potencias a la Academia Mythos y treinta minutos más tarde, otras personas empezaron a llegar. La mayoría de ellos eran profesores de la academia, como el Sr. Llew, mi profesor de cálculo, la Sra. Banba, la profesora de económicas y el entrenador Lir, que supervisaba los equipos de natación de la academia. Nadie llamó a la policía.

La policía mortal ordinaria no entendería lo que había pasado y simplemente no estaban equipados para luchar con Cosechadores, o para tratar con la destrucción mortal que causaban.

Varios otros adultos aparecieron también, hombres y mujeres vestidos con pesados overoles negros. Abrieron las puertas del coliseo y empujaron carros de metal cubiertos con bolsas negras al interior. Sabía para lo que estaban allí: para cargar los cuerpos y llevarlos a la morgue de la academia. Me estremecí y mantuve mi mirada lejos de ellos.

La profesora Himemiya y el entrenador Narumi aparecieron también, ya que eran parte del consejo de seguridad de la academia. Himemiya y Narumi, junto con Jinno, eran responsables de mantener a los estudiantes a salvo mientras estaban en Mythos. Pero no estábamos en la academia ahora mismo —y nadie había estado a salvo hoy.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que Amanatsu viniera al museo. Amanatsu era la mujer que manejaba el carro de café en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, uno de los muchos deberes que parecía tener en la academia. Era una mujer mayor con el pelo blanco, ojos negros, y un rostro surcado por arrugas. Amanatsu lucía un fluido vestido blanco justo como los que el personal del coliseo había llevado, aunque un par de botas negras de combate se asomaban por debajo de su larga falda.

Amanatsu se quedó a un lado del museo, contemplando la destrucción. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y pude ver viejas y descoloridas cicatrices en su piel, junto con oscuras manchas marrones de la edad. Me notó mirándola y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Durante un momento, su imagen osciló, como si hubiera otra cara más joven y bonita debajo de sus arrugas. Pero la cosa verdaderamente extraña fue que sentí algo cuando miré en sus ojos, una afligida ola de dolor y tristeza tan intensa que hizo que lágrimas comenzaran a gotear por mis propias mejillas. Como si de alguna forma el ataque de hoy fuera toda su culpa…

Parpadeé, y ella era solo Amanatsu una vez más, la anciana que vendía aperitivos en la biblioteca. El dolor y la tristeza se habían ido y también las lágrimas que pensé que se habían estado deslizando por mi cara. Extendí la mano, pero mi piel estaba completamente seca. Extraño. Verdaderamente extraño.

Miré a Amanatsu, pero me ignoró, se acercó y comenzó a hablar con la mujer que estaba cargando el cuerpo de Akira en un carro de metal. Amanatsu se movió a través de la multitud, hablando con los adultos que estaban allí para quitar la sangre y los residuos. Supervisarlos debía ser otro de sus singulares trabajos en la academia. Supongo que no debería haber estado sorprendida, ya que estaba en el consejo de seguridad con Himemiya y los demás.

Después de otro minuto, saqué a Amanatsu de mi mente. Su rostro vacilante no era la cosa más horrible que había visto hoy. Mis ojos se detuvieron en una mancha de sangre en el suelo de mármol blanco.

Ni siquiera de cerca.

Una hora después del ataque, estaba en una oficina en la parte trasera del coliseo, observando a Himemiya examinar a Koko. La profesora había hecho que el friki de la banda se sentara en un escritorio y y se quitara la camisa. Había pasado varios minutos escudriñando su pecho, incluso aunque ni una marca permanecía donde el Cosechador lo había apuñalado. Después de eso, Himemiya había pasado sus manos a través del pelo castaño oscuro de Koko, buscando cualquier lesión en la cabeza. Ahora, estaba haciendo resplandecer una pequeña linterna en sus ojos marrones, mirándolo reaccionar al brillo.

—¿Va a estar bien? —pregunté.

Me incliné contra la pared junto a Natsume. Jinno estaba al otro lado del Espartano, mientras que el entrenador Narumi permanecía en la puerta, llenando el espacio vacío con su enorme cuerpo.

Himemiya apagó la linterna.

—Va a estar bien. Ambos lo están.

Los ojos verdes de la profesora flotaron hacia Sumire, que estaba desplomada en una silla. La Valquiria se había levantado para el momento que yo había llevado a Jinno a la sala de armas, pero aún parecía exhausta. De vez en cuando, una chispa rosa parpadeaba débilmente en una de la punta de sus dedos, como si hubiera agotado su energía para el día y esa fuera toda la magia que podía convocar. Supuse que así era, curando a Koko como lo había hecho.

Himemiya asintió a Sumire. Había terminado de examinar a la Valquiria hacía unos minutos.

—Salvaste la vida de Koko hoy con tu magia.

—Supongo que esto significa que tendré que conseguirte algo muy especial para el día de San Valentín — bromeó Koko.

Sumire trató de sonreír, pero el dolor llenó sus ojos negros. Había estado tan cerca de perder a Koko, no podía simplemente olvidar eso, incluso si el friki de la banda estaba vivo y sentado justo delante de ella. Conocía el sentimiento porque había pasado por eso con Natsume hacía unas semanas. Natsume me miró y pude decir que estaba pensando lo mismo, en lo cerca que Kounji Yamanochi había estado de matarnos a ambos, junto con nuestro amigo Espartano, Kitsu Neme.

Una vez que Himemiya terminó con Koko, el friki de la banda se puso su camisa, a pesar de que estaba tan desgarrada y ensangrentada como lo estaban el resto de nuestras ropas.

—¿Qué suponen que buscaban? ¿Qué querían los Cosechadores? — preguntó el entrenador Narumi, cruzando los brazos sobre su ancho y musculoso pecho. Las luces del techo hacían a su piel de ónice brillar como azabache pulido.

La boca de Jinno se torció.

—¿Quieres decir además de matar a seis estudiantes, cinco de los miembros del personal del museo y herir a una docena más? ¿No crees que es suficiente para ellos?

Narumi encogió sus anchos hombros. Por primera vez, noté una mirada cansada en su rostro. Normalmente, el enorme y fuerte entrenador Narumi me recordaba a una estatua de granito más que a cualquier otra cosa, algo sólido e irrompible, pero hoy parecía pequeño y desinflado, a pesar de su alto cuerpo.

—La Daga Helheim —dije en voz baja—. Eso es tras lo que iban, eso es lo que la chica Cosechadora les dijo a los demás que buscaran. Era ella, la Campeona de Loki. Vino a la sala de las armas buscando la daga. Es con la que luché.

Himemiya me miró.

—¿Estás segura de que era ella? ¿Y que iba tras la daga?

Asentí. Himemiya lo sabía todo sobre la daga y el hecho de que mi madre la había escondido de los Cosechadores. Ella y mi madre fueron mejores amigas hacía años cuando habían ido a la Academia Myhtos.

—Bueno, eso sin duda explicaría el ataque directo —dijo Jinno en un tono oscuro—. Los Cosechadores harían cualquier cosa por poner las manos en esa daga.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos sabíamos que la daga era el último sello que quedaba en la prisión mitológica de Loki. Si los Cosechadores alguna vez encontraban la daga, podrían usarla para liberar al Dios y soltarlo en el mundo de los mortales una vez más. Estaba un poco confusa con cómo exactamente se suponía que usarían la daga para hacer eso, pero sabía que la gente moriría si Loki alguna vez salía libre —mucha gente.

Ya había muerto mucha gente hoy.

—Me pregunto, ¿por qué pensarían que la daga estaba aquí? —preguntó Himemiya—. El Coliseo Crius no es conocido por su colección de artefactos. Hay cerámica y arte, sin duda, pero no artefactos mágicamente poderosos de gama alta y no especialmente armas.

—Tal vez esto ayude. —Usé el extremo de la manga de mi sudadera con capucha para sacar el cuadrado blanco de papel del bolsillo de mis vaqueros— . La chica Cosechadora dejó caer esto mientras estábamos luchando. No lo he tocado todavía así que no sé qué tipo de vibraciones pueden estar unidas a él.

Después… después de lo que ocurrió hoy, no sé si quiero tocarlo.

Himemiya, Narumi y Jinno se miraron el uno al otro, luego Himemiya dio un paso adelante y me cogió el papel. Koko se puso de pie, y ella lo extendió en el escritorio donde él había estado sentado. Todos nos reunimos alrededor y miramos el papel.

Había sido doblado varias veces y casi cubría el escritorio entero para cuando Himemiya terminó de extenderlo y alisar los bordes. El papel presentaba un detallado mapa de… de algo. No podía decir qué, exactamente. Algo con una cúpula, juzgando por la forma redonda en la esquina superior izquierda del mapa. Pequeñas X habían sido dibujadas por todo el papel en lo que parecía como posiciones aleatorias. No había patrones en las marcas que pudiera ver. Todas juntas, parecían un galimatías serpenteante. ¿Qué era tan importante acerca de esto que la chica Cosechadora casi me había dejado cortarle la cabeza antes que dejarlo atrás?

Narumi dejó salir una maldición y se apartó del papel. Himemiya suspiró y se frotó la cabeza, como si de repente le doliera. Jinno permaneció donde estaba, sin embargo, aún mirando hacia el papel, una mirada pensativa en su cara.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es un mapa —dijo Jinno.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Bueno, sí, podía ver eso. Pero, ¿un mapa de qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Y por qué era tan importante?

Como si escuchara mis sarcásticos pensamientos, el bibliotecario alzó la mirada hacia mí.

—Es un mapa de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿La biblioteca? ¿Por qué tendría la chica Cosechadora un mapa de la biblioteca?

Jinno siguió mirándome y la respuesta surgió en mi cabeza.

—La biblioteca —susurré—. Los Cosechadores piensan que la Daga Helheim está escondida en algún lugar de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades.

—Parece que sí.

Miré a Jinno.

—¿Bien?

—¿Bien qué?

—¿Bien, está escondida allí en algún lugar? —solicité—. ¿Has sabido dónde estaba todo este tiempo?

Mi voz se volvió más alta y más aguda con cada palabra. Natsume se acercó y puso su mano en mi hombro, diciéndome que me lo tomara con calma, pero demasiadas cosas horribles habían sucedido hoy para que hiciera eso.

Jinno se puso rígido, luego se irguió en toda su estatura y me miró por debajo de su nariz.

—Te aseguro que la daga no está en la biblioteca. Conozco cada centímetro del lugar, y la habría descubierto hace mucho tiempo.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo sabías que Shizune Yamanochi estaba escondida en una sala de almacenamiento en el cuarto piso con el Cuenco de Lágrimas el pasado semestre? —disparé—. Si recuerdo bien, pensaste que algún chico malo, Cosechador anónimo, había robado el cuenco y lo había sacado de contrabando de la biblioteca. Pero las cosas no resultaron de ese modo, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Jinno se sonrojaron de un rojo furioso y abrió la boca, dispuesto a discutir conmigo un poco más. Himemiya se puso delante de él, poniendo la mano en su pecho.

—Suficiente —dijo—. Es suficiente, ustedes dos. Las disputas entre nosotros no van a resolver nada. Estoy segura de que Jinno tiene razón y que la daga no está escondida en la biblioteca. De lo contrario, alguien habría tropezado con ella hace años.

—Pero ese es el por qué los Cosechadores estaban aquí hoy, ¿no? — retumbó el entrenador Narumi con su profunda voz—. Porque la mayoría de las armas y artefactos en exposición eran un préstamo de la biblioteca. Por alguna razón, los Cosechadores creen que la daga está escondida en la biblioteca. Deben haber pensado que Jinno no la reconocería, que tal vez fue etiquetada como algo más y empaquetada y traída al coliseo para ser exhibida. Por lo menos, los Cosechadores sabían que tendrían más fácil irrumpir aquí de lo que sería en la biblioteca.

—Bueno, quién sabe lo que se le ocurriría a la gran mente de Yuka Yukihara —murmuró Jinno en un tono sarcástico—, o dónde escondió la daga para empezar. Nunca entendí algunas de las elecciones que hizo. Yuka era una tonta, si me preguntas, acerca de muchísimas cosas.

La ira explotó como fuegos artificiales en mi pecho ante sus crueles palabras.

—¿Y qué sabes tú de mi madre? —espeté, mis manos encrespándose en puños—. Está muerta, ¿recuerdas? Asesinada por los Cosechadores porque estaba intentando mantener la daga a salvo de ellos. ¡Así que no te atrevas a decir otra palabra sobre ella!

Jinno me miró, su mirada se tornó azul oscura. Natsume apretó su agarre en mi hombro, sus dedos presionando en mi piel a través de la tela de mi ropa. El bibliotecario me miró otro segundo antes de que su mirada saltara a su sobrino. Los labios de Jinno bajaron en otro gesto.

—La daga no está en la biblioteca —insistió una vez más—. Ni siquiera sé por qué nos estamos molestando en discutir esto. Voy a ver si los padres de los estudiantes heridos han llegado ya.

El bibliotecario agarró la puerta de la oficina y dio un portazo tras él cuando salió de la habitación al pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa con él y su mala actitud? — murmuré.

Himemiya sacudió la cabeza.

—Es una larga historia.

La profesora clavó los ojos en el mapa de nuevo, mirando todas las X marcadas en él. Ahora que sabía que era un mapa de la biblioteca, reconocí algunos de los lugares cubiertos por las X. El mostrador donde trabajaba, el lugar donde el Cuenco de Lágrimas había estado una vez, el carro de café instalado para proveer de aperitivos a los estudiantes. Extraño. Cientos de chicos pasaban por esos lugares diariamente. Habría pensado que los Cosechadores habrían marcado más lugares fuera de camino, lugares más probables para que mi madre hubiera escondido la daga y para que permaneciera a salvo todos estos años.

Miramos el mapa durante unos pocos minutos más antes de que Himemiya se lo llevara a la fotocopiadora en la esquina e hiciera varios duplicados, probablemente para dárselo a las Potencias de la academia. Una vez que eso estuvo hecho, la profesora me tendió la pieza original de papel, una pregunta clara en sus ojos.

Suspiré. No tenía ganas de usar mi don Gitano. No ahora, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido, pero no tenía elección. Necesitaba encontrar la daga antes de que los Cosechadores lo hicieran y mi psicometría mágica era la mejor oportunidad que tenía de hacer eso.

Así que me senté en una silla, cerré mis dedos alrededor del papel, y esperé a que los recuerdos y emociones asociadas al mapa llenaran mi mente.

La primera imagen que estalló en mi cabeza fue una de la chica Cosechadora. Llevaba el mismo vestido negro y máscara de goma que tenía hoy y estaba en una opulenta sala de estar. Muebles de madera oscura, sofás pesados y antiguos, grandes pinturas en las paredes, jarrones de cristal llenos de rosas rojas y negras. Observé mientras la chica Cosechadora se inclinaba sobre el mapa, que estaba extendido en una mesa delante de ella.

—¿Estás seguro de que la daga está en la biblioteca? —preguntó.

Volvió la cabeza y me di cuenta de que le estaba hablando a un hombre. No llevaba una máscara de goma como ella, así que pude ver su cara, pero no era uno de los profesores de la academia o miembros del personal, así que no tenía ni idea de quién era.

—Estoy seguro —dijo—. Todos los hechizos de localización que hemos hecho lo confirman. La Daga Helheim está escondida en algún lugar de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades.

La chica Cosechadora miró hacia arriba a una pintura en la pared, una que mostraba un Roc negro. Había visto imágenes del pájaro gigante en mi libro de historia mitológica antes, pero esta pintura mostraba exactamente lo grande y fiero que era. El roc era grande, tan grande como otras criaturas mitológicas como los merodeadores de Nemea o los lobos Fenrir, con garras negras y curvadas que eran capaces de arrancar a un hombre del suelo —o hacerlo pedazos. Su cuerpo entero era de un negro brillante, aunque esta pintura enfatizaba el matiz rojo sangre de las plumas de la criatura y el brillo rojo que ardía en las profundidades de sus líquidos ojos negros.

La chica Cosechadora contempló el resto de la habitación y me di cuenta de que prácticamente cada pieza de mobiliario y cachivache tenía una imagen del pájaro pintada o tallada en él. Las sillas, las mesas, varios jarrones, un par de sujetalibros, incluso una estatua de mármol en la esquina. Alguien estaba un poco obsesionado.

—Bien, entonces —dijo la chica Cosechadora con voz sonriente—. Si la daga está en la biblioteca, supongo que deberíamos ir a buscarla, ¿no?

Los dos comenzaron a discutir donde podía estar escondida la daga y cómo podían dar con la localización de su ubicación exacta. Aparentemente, cualquier hechizo de seguridad que Jinno había situado alrededor de la biblioteca estaba bloqueando la magia del chico malo, lo cual era la razón por la que no podía ser más específico acerca de la localización de la daga.

Fruncí el ceño. Tal vez no estaba concentrándome lo suficientemente duro, pero parecía como si hubiera algo ligeramente desviado sobre los recuerdos unidos al mapa. Algo obvio que me estaba perdiendo. Algo que no parecía lo bastante… real, como si no fuera un recuerdo o sentimiento auténtico. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía descubrir lo que era.

Lentamente, los destellos y flashes de imágenes y sentimientos se desvanecieron, diciéndome que había conseguido todos los recuerdos que podía del mapa. Abrí los ojos y miré a los demás.

—Los Cosechadores han usado algún tipo de palabrería mágica para rastrear la daga —dije—. No pueden acercarse a su localización exacta, pero la han reducido a algún lugar en la biblioteca.

—Si piensan que está escondida en la biblioteca, entonces harán lo que sea necesario para violar la seguridad del campus así pueden buscar por sí mismos —dijo Narumi—. Necesito decirle a Jinno esto. A Amanatsu, también.

Himemiya asintió y Narumi dejó la oficina para ir a buscar a los demás. Luego, la profesora dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, sonando tan cansada como Narumi lo hizo unos minutos antes.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sumire—. Esto es bueno, ¿verdad? ¿Que sepamos dónde está la daga?

Una sombría sonrisa curvó los labios de Himemiya.

—Sí y no. Es bueno que tengamos un lugar para empezar a buscar la daga, pero la biblioteca es enorme, y podría estar en cualquier lugar dentro. Incluso si tienes un ejército de personas a tu disposición, todavía llevaría años una búsqueda completa y exhaustiva en todos los siete pisos, sin mencionar los patios y balcones fuera y las tierras circundantes.

—Hay algo más, ¿no? ¿Otra cosa mala? —preguntó Koko.

Himemiya le miró y asintió.

—Lo malo es que no solo nosotros sabemos ahora dónde está la Daga Helheim, sino que los Cosechadores lo hacen también y harán lo que sea necesario para encontrarla primero.

Pensé en todas las cosas horribles que había visto hoy. Los Cosechadores irrumpiendo en el coliseo y matando a todo el mundo al alcance de su mano; Koko siendo apuñalado; Sumire gritando; Yura inclinada sobre el cadáver de Akira; la sangre que ahora parecía revestir todo dentro del coliseo.

Himemiya tenía razón. Los Cosechadores querían la Daga Helheim y no les importaría lo que tuvieran que hacer o a quién tenían que matar para encontrarla.

Lo que significaba que todo el mundo en la Academia Mythos estaba en serio, serio peligro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la

Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible uerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

Dejamos la oficina y regresamos a la planta principal. Los cuerpos habían sido quitados, pero los alumnos que habían sobrevivido al ataque se acurrucaban en pequeños grupos, mirando a los hombres y mujeres en overoles negros tomando fotografías para cosas forenses. Amanatsu estaba parada junto a uno de los pilares, supervisando la recopilación y limpieza de pruebas.

Algunos de los chicos que vivían en la ciudad más cercana, estaban esperando a que sus padres vinieran a recogerlos y los llevaran a casa, mientras otros estaban yendo directos a la academia. Yo había llamado a mi Abuela Yukihara, le dije lo que había sucedido y estaba de camino hacia aquí. Ella nos había dejado a mí y a Sumire en el coliseo antes, donde nos habíamos encontrado con Koko, quien había tomado un taxi hasta la academia.

Natsume, Sumire, Koko y yo nos habíamos desviado por uno de los lados del coliseo, sin quedarnos con los demás chicos, pero no muy alejados de ellos tampoco. Algunos de los estudiantes aún lloraban o estaban sentados en el suelo con aturdidas miradas en sus rostros. Un par de ellos, como Abigail Rose, una inteligente Valquiria que estaba en mi clase de literatura inglesa, estaban intentando ayudar a otros. Abigail se movía entre la multitud, pasando botellas de agua y pañuelos tranquilizando a todos. Me notó mirándola y me dio una pequeña sonrisa, la cual le devolví.

Mis ojos escanearon a los demás estudiantes. Para mi sorpresa, más que solo unos pocos me miraban y me di cuenta de que la gente nos estaba mirando a mí y a mis amigos.

Para este momento, todos sabían que habíamos luchado contra un grupo de Cosechadores y habíamos matado a varios de ellos. Para los demás, supongo que eso nos hacía héroes, aunque todo lo que habíamos estado haciendo era intentar sobrevivir. Los cuatro habíamos sido afortunados de que hubieran armas en la habitación. Si hubiéramos estado aquí en la planta principal, hubiéramos sido heridos igual que los otros chicos —o peor.

Una chica en particular seguía mirándome. Era como de mi tamaño, con un cuerpo delgado y fuerte. Su cabello era de un rico color castaño, estaba rizado como loco, igual que el mío, pero tenía los más increíbles ojos dorados, como si dos perfectos topacios hubieran sido colocados en su rostro. Incluso con una roja y moqueante nariz, el rostro manchado por las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, seguía siendo muy hermosa. Tenía puesto ropa de diseñador como todos los chicos en Mythos, pero seguía tirando de sus mangas como si su camiseta fuera muy ajustada, aún cuando colgaba de sus hombros. La chica me notó mirándola. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Quién es esa? —pregunté estirando mi cabeza en dirección de la chica.

Sumire miró por encima de mi hombro.

—Oh, esa es Luna Koizumi. Es una estudiante de segundo año también, una Amazona creo. Es amiga de Wakako y de Misaki.

—No recuerdo haberla visto antes.

Sumire se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo que sé Luna es un poco callada. No dice mucho, lee un montón, tiene buenas notas, pero no es tan buena con las armas. Un poco como tú, Mikan.

—Sí, gracias —dije con un tono seco.

Sumire rodó sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Koko. Ella no había dejado que el friki de la banda se alejara ni unos cuantos pasos de ella, desde el ataque. Koko abrazó a Sumire contra su pecho y un par de chispas doradas de magia se dispararon de sus dedos y parpadearon en el aire entre ellos. Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado hoy, al menos Koko estaba bien. No sé que hubiera hecho Sumire si él hubiera muerto. No sé que es lo que yo hubiera hecho.

Natsume agarró mi brazo y me alejó de los otros.

—¿Sabes? No es así como quería que la empezara escuela —dijo Natsume—. O como imaginé verte de nuevo después del receso, chica Gitana.

Me dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa. No, nada sobre este día había salido como esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Yo tampoco —me mordí el labio—. No crees… ¿No crees que esto es culpa mía? ¿El ataque?

Natsume frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Mi estómago se retorció, pero inhalé y me obligué a mí misma a sacar las palabras.

—Porque no he encontrado la Daga Helheim como Nike quiere que haga. Tal vez, si la hubiera encontrado para ahora, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Tal vez nadie hubiera salido herido. Tal vez Koko no hubiera casi muero. Tal vez… Tal vez Akira y los otros chicos seguirían con vida.

El Espartano puso sus manos sobre mis brazos. El calor de su cuerpo espantó algo del frío que estaba calando mis huesos.

—Eso es una locura, y lo sabes, chica Gitana. Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Así es como ha sido desde que los otros dioses atraparon a Loki en esa prisión. Los Cosechadores han intentado liberarlo y han estado asesinando a guerreros como nosotros desde entonces. Incluso si no hubieran estado buscando la daga, probablemente hubieran venido aquí de todas maneras para poder atacar a los estudiantes y robar artefactos. Así que no pienses ni por un segundo que esto es culpa tuya.

Asentí, aunque no le creía realmente. No importaba lo que dijera, no podía evitar pensar que si tan solo hubiera sido más inteligente, ya hubiera encontrado la daga. Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápida, podría haber evitado que Koko fuera apuñalado. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, hubiera podido asesinar a la chica Cosechadora y vengar a mi madre.

Si tan solo…

A veces pensaba que esas eran las tres palabras más horribles en el mundo.

Natsume me sumergió en un fuerte abrazo con sus brazos. Coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, solo sosteniéndome.

—Perra —murmuró una voz detrás de mí.

Aún en los brazos de Natsume levanté mi cabeza, y me giré para ver a Wakako Usami mirándome a unos metros de distancia. Wakako, era una encantadora Amazona con hermosos ojos verdes y cabello rojo que colgaba sobre su espalda como una cascada. También resultaba ser la ex novia de Natsume, con la que él había roto antes del descanso de vacaciones.

Wakako cogía dos botellas de agua en sus manos, apretaba sus dedos alrededor de una manera como si quisiera lanzármela. Con su rapidez amazona, podía darme con la botella en la cabeza antes de que siquiera me diera cuenta de que la había lanzado —o pudiera incluso pensar en agacharme.

Gracias a los chismes que rondaban por el campus antes de las vacaciones, sabía que Wakako me culpaba porque Natsume cortara con ella. Supongo que tenía razón en sentirse así. Después de todo, yo le había demandado al Espartano que me besara o que me dejara ir durante el viaje de Carnaval de Invierno, que los alumnos habíamos tomado unas semanas antes de las vacaciones.

Yo había pensado que nada podría hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía, pero entonces vi el dolor que llenaba el rostro de Wakako mientras miraba a Natsume sosteniéndome. Conocía ese dolor —era el mismo dolor punzante y duradero que había sentido cuando veía a Natsume besando a otra chica. Solo había querido que el Espartano se preocupara por mí como yo lo hacía por él. Nunca había intentado que Wakako saliera lastimada —pero lo había hecho.

Salí de entre los brazos de Natsume, aunque era demasiado tarde.

—¿Wakako? —preguntó Luna con voz suave desde su lugar en el suelo a unos metros.

La Amazona me miró durante otro segundo, entonces caminó hacia su amiga. Le dio a Luna una botella de agua, la cual la otra chica abrió con temblorosas manos y comenzó a beber. Algo de agua se derramó por la camiseta de Luna y Wakako le pasó un par de pañuelos para que se secara. Cada unos cuantos segundos, los enfadados ojos de Wakako, me cortaban.

Natsume suspiró.

—Hablaré con ella.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No, tiene derecho a estar molesta conmigo.

—Oh, sí, lo hace —otra voz revoloteó hasta mí—. Porque todos saben lo loco que está Natsume por ti, Mikan. Lo que es como una leyenda ya aquí en Mythos. Como la chica Gitana, conquistó el salvaje chico Espartano.

Unos pasos sonaron detrás de mí y Yura se movió para pararse junto a mí. Miró a Wakako, quien seguí mirándome mientras hablaba con Luna en voz baja.

—Cuidado, Gitana —murmuró Yura—. Wakako podrá verse dulce e inocente, pero la Amazona tiene carácter. No es alguien con quien te gustaría meterte. Sabes, si esto continúa, podrías convertirte en mí. La puta de la escuela que va por ahí robando los novios de otras chicas.

La Valquiria dejó escapar una fuerte y horrible risa y algunas chispas verdes sisearon en el aire a su alrededor. Yura tenía la reputación de acostarse con cualquier tipo en el que pusiera el ojo, una que solo empeoró después de que se descubriera que había estado saliendo con el novio de su mejor amiga.

Nunca descifré cuanto recordaba Yura de la noche en que Jasmine había intentado sacrificarla a Loki. Jasmine había usado un poderoso artefacto llamado el Cuenco de las Lágrimas para básicamente transformar a Yura en una mascota sin cerebro, y Yura había afirmado no saber lo que había sucedido. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que Yura, sí recordaba todo lo que Jasmine le había hecho, porque desde entonces había cambiado. Ya no se veía tan fría y cruel, e incluso me había ayudado durante el Carnaval de Invierno cuando había decidido husmear en los cuartos de otros chicos. Ahora, la Valquiria era casi alguien con quien podría entablar una amistad, porque había pasado por las terribles cosas que yo.

—No creo que seas la puta de la escuela, Yura —dije en voz baja—. Creo que hoy te mantuviste en calma cuando los Cosechadores atacaron. Sabías que no podías luchar contra todos ellos, así que te ocultaste. Creo que eso te hace muy valiente y realmente inteligente.

La Valquiria me miró con sorpresa. Después de unos segundos, sus ojos se estrecharon, pero había la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Sabes que? De hecho estás bien Mikan.

Yura se dirigió hacia el otro lado del coliseo. Un suave resoplido llamó mi atención y me di cuenta de que Savannaha seguíAa mirándome. Debía haber oído el comentario de Yura sobre Natsume estando loco por mí, porque una vez más, el enfado llenó el rostro de la Amazona. Pero lo más raro fue que los ojos de Wakako brillaban con rojo. De acuerdo, no estaban realmente brillando, pero me pareció como si un poco de fuego parpadeara en sus ojos por un breve segundo, el tipo de color carmesí que había llegado a asociar con los Cosechadores.

Parpadeé. Tan pronto como había aparecido, el destello rojo desapareció y el rostro de Wakako era normal de nuevo, haciéndome preguntar si habría imaginado todo. Me froté la cabeza, con un repentino dolor…

—¡Mikan! —llamó una voz familiar—. ¡Mikan!

Me puse de puntillas. Una anciana se abría paso por la multitud de gente en el coliseo. Se veía fuera de lugar con su blusa de seda color lavanda, pantalones negros y zapatos negros con la punta abierta, como un genio que de alguna manera había escapado de su botella. Pañuelos de seda cubrían su cuerpo, fluyendo en olas de púrpura, gris y verde. Monedas plateadas tintineaban como flecos musicales en el borde de sus mangas, el sonido resonaba contra el techo y volvían a bajar. Un abrigo colgaba sobre sus hombros. Este combinaba con el grisáceo color de su fino cabello, aunque sus ojos eran de un brillante violeta en su arrugado rostro —el mismo violeta que los míos.

Sí, mi abuela, Serina Yukihara, podría haberse visto fuera de lugar en el maldito caos del museo, pero el verla no me podría haber hecho más feliz.

La abuela me ubicó y se apresuró en mi dirección. Me alejé de Natsume y me lancé a sus brazos.

—¡Abuela!

Me abrazó con fuerza.

—Está bien, calabaza. Estoy aquí ahora. Todo irá bien.

No sabía si todo iría bien, pero cerré mis ojos y la abracé incluso más fuerte, pretendiendo que era solo por esta vez.

La abuela me abrazó durante varios minutos antes de finalmente dejarme ir. Entonces miró a Natsume, quien estaba parado detrás de mí.

—Voy a asumir que este es el chico Espartano del que me has estado hablando —sonrió—. Es incluso más apuesto de lo que me dijiste. Te lo estuviste guardando para ti, Calabaza.

Un fiero sonrojo llenó mis mejillas.

—¡Abuela!

Me dio una mirada burlona.

—Me iba a conocer tarde o temprano, Calabaza. Créeme. Solo que no creí que fuera hoy —o de esta horrible manera.

Tenía razón y no podía hacer nada más que presentarlos.

—Natsume Hyuuga esta es mi abuela, Serina Yukihara. Abuela este es Natsume. Mi, um, amigo.

Hice una mueca cuando dije esa última palabra. No sabía si éramos solo amigos, pero Natsume no había declarado exactamente su verdadero amor tampoco. O siquiera era su novia. Ni siquiera habíamos salido aún.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos. Natsume comenzó a irse, pero la Abuela Yukihara envolvió sus dos manos en las suyas. Después de unos segundos, sus ojos violetas, tomaron una vacía y vidriosa mirada, como si estuviera mirando a algo muy lejano. Sentí esa presencia agitar el aire a su alrededor, algo viejo, vigilante y sabio. La abuela Yukihara era gitana como yo, lo cual significaba que tenía un don justo como el mío. En el caso de la abuela era psíquica y podía ver el futuro. Ahora, parecía como si estuviera viendo un destello del de Natsume.

—No es culpa tuya, Natsume —murmuró la abuela al Espartano—. No lo fue en ese entonces y no lo será en el futuro.

El rostro de Natsume palideció con sus palabras, como si supiera exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Abrió su boca como si quisiera hacerle una pregunta a la abuela pero entonces cerró sus labios.

Después de un momento, la fuerza invisible alrededor de la abuela se desvaneció y también lo hizo el vacío en sus ojos. Soltó la mano de Natsume y retrocedió.

—¿Qué viste? —le pregunté.

Por un momento, no creía que respondería, pero finalmente la abuela se volvió hacia a mí y sonrió.

—Nada para preocuparse, Calabaza —dijo—. Además sabes que no comparto la fortuna de otras personas. Confidencialidad del cliente y eso.

¿Confidencialidad del cliente? La abuela era vidente, no abogada. Casi siempre me hablaba sobre sus visiones psíquicas —al menos que tuvieran algo que ver conmigo. Era difícil para la abuela tener visiones de los miembros de la familia y de sus amigos, ya que mientras más cercana era la persona, sus sentimientos más nublaban e influenciaban lo que veía. Incluso cuando veía algo de mí, no solía compartir de que se trataba. La abuela siempre decía que quería que yo tomara mis propias decisiones y siguiera mi propio camino, en vez de depender de un evento futuro que podría o no llegar a suceder. Aun así, algo en la tensión en el rostro de la abuela me hizo preguntarme que fue exactamente lo que había visto —y que tan terrible era.

Natsume miró a mi abuela, con una preocupada y casi dolida mirada en sus ojos, como si compartiera con ella su más profundo y oscuro secreto en todo el mundo. Me preguntaba si la abuela habría visto lo que yo vi cuando toqué a Natsume hacía un par de semanas, el Espartano de pie sobre los cuerpos de una mujer y una niña. Yo había estado concentrada en sus habilidades de lucha, cuando nos habíamos besado, pero también había visto esa imagen, aunque no estaba en realidad buscándola. Me preguntaba si lo que la Abuela Yukihara le había dicho a Natsume tenía algo que ver con ese recuerdo, si tal vez ella había descifrado el secreto que estaba escondiéndome, la cosa terrible que creía que cambiaría la forma en que me sentía sobre él. El secreto que estuve obligada a descubrir cuando mis dedos y mi piel, tocaron la suya.

No tuve la oportunidad de averiguar qué era lo que estaban ocultándome ya que nos separamos después de eso. Koko se dirigió de regreso a la Academia Mythos con Natsume y Jinno, mientras la Abuela Yukihara nos llevaba a Sumire y a mí a su casa a un par de manzanas más abajo del pueblo Asheville. La separación no sería por mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ya que las clases comenzaban por la mañana, a pesar de la tragedia de hoy.

Aparentemente las Potencias que estaban en la academia habían decido que estar en el campus era lo más seguro para los estudiantes en estos momentos. Luego de lo que había pasado en el Coliseo, no podía culparlos. Por primera vez me sentiría feliz de ver a las esfinges de piedra que guardaban los portones de la escuela.

La abuela aparcó el coche en la calle y las tres trotamos hacia los escalones grises de su casa pintada de color lavanda. En un cartel de bronce junto a la puerta de entrada, se leía LECTURAS PSIQUICAS AQUÍ, lo cual era como la abuela usaba su don Gitano para hacer dinero extra. Los empleos secundarios eran una especie de hábito en la familia Yukihara, y yo usaba mi psicometría mágica para encontrar cosas que otros chicos en Mythos perdían, portátiles, móviles, llaves, bolsos, billeteras, joyas, sostenes, bragas y calzoncillos.

Con mi don Gitano, no se me hacía tan difícil encontrar objetos perdidos. Por supuesto, una vez que algo estaba perdido, no podía en realidad tocarlo, pero la gente dejaba vibraciones psíquicas adonde fueran o en todo lo que tocaban.

En general, todo lo que tenía que hacer para encontrar el móvil perdido de algún tipo, era pasar mis dedos sobre algún mueble en su dormitorio para tener una idea de donde dejó le móvil por última vez. Y si no conseguía de inmediato un destello de la localización del teléfono, entonces simplemente continuaba tocando cosas en su cuarto —o adonde fuera que la imagen me llevara— hasta que lo hacía.

Mientras Sumire se dirigió a la sala de estar para llamar a sus padres y contarles lo que había sucedido, la Abuela Yukihara y yo nos dirigimos a la cocina. Con las paredes celestes y el techo blanco, la cocina era el cuarto más brillante de toda la casa. Pero hoy, incluso esta se sentía fría, oscura y sombría. Tiré de una silla y me derrumbé sobre la mesa.

—Hice tarta de manzana mientras estabas en el coliseo —dijo la abuela—. ¿Quieres un poco, Calabaza?

Señaló hacia una bandeja para hornear que había dejado en la mesa para enfriar. El pastel estaba puesto entre un par de tarros de galletas —una decorada con un forma de chocochispa gigante, la otra como un copo de nieve azul. El tarro con el copo de nieve había sido mi regalo de navidad para mi abuela, según nuestra tradición de darnos la una a la otra algo con un copo de nieve en este. Una cosa normal para hacer cuando tu apellido es Yukihara. Este año, la abuela me había comprado una larga bufanda gris oscura, guantes y un gorrito, todos decorados con brillantes copos de nieve plateados.

—¿Calabaza? ¿Pastel? —preguntó de nuevo la abuela.

—No, gracias. No creo que pueda comer nada ahora.

La abuela Yukihara tenía una loca habilidad para hornear y yo tenía una loca obsesión por las cosas dulces, pero ni siquiera el azucarado y cálido pastel podía tentarme hoy. Se sentía mal. Hacer algo tan simple como comer postres después de lo que había pasado.

—Lo sé, Calabaza —dijo—. Yo tampoco siento tanta hambre.

La abuela se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y envolvió mis manos en las suyas, justo como había hecho con Natsume más temprano. Cerré los ojos y dejé que la calidez de su amor me llenara y limpiara todo el horror de hoy.

—¿Se vuelve más fácil? —pregunté en voz suave, abriendo mis ojos—. Saber que los Cosechadores lastiman a otros guerreros. ¿Ver… lo que le hacen a las personas? Después de enfrentarme a Jasmine y a Kounji Yamanochi, creí que sabía de lo que eran capaces los Cosechadores, pero hoy en el coliseo... fue horrible

La abuela negó con su cabeza.

—Me gustaría decirte que se pone más fácil, que te acostumbrarás a la violencia y a la sangre, pero estaría mintiendo. Todo lo que puedo hacer, es estar aquí para ti, Mikan. Siempre estaré para ti, sin importar que —puedes contar con ello.

Pensé en mi madre y en cómo me había dicho eso mismo. Que me amaba sin importar qué y que siempre estaría ahí para mí. Pero mi madre me había sido arrebatada, brutalmente asesinada por una chica Cosechadora.

La muerte de mi madre, no iba a salir impune. No me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, averiguaría quien era realmente esa chica Cosechadora, y entonces la mataría. Tal vez eso no me haría mejor que los Cosechadores, pero no me importaba. No después de todo lo que había visto hoy, no después de que la chica Cosechadora se había reído en mi cara por asesinar a mi madre.

Pero me obligué a quitarme esos oscuros pensamientos, al menos por ahora. Hoy, estaba en la cocina de mi Abuela Yukihara, y eso es todo en lo que me quería enfocar. Mañana regresaría a la Academia Mythos y comenzaría a buscar la Daga Helheim, pero hoy, estábamos a salvo. Disfrutaría de la calma mientras durara.

La abuela y yo sentadas ahí en la cocina, solo sosteniendo nuestras manos por largo, largo tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la

Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible uerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

><p>Sumire finalizó la llamada con sus padres y entró en la cocina, pero ninguna de nosotras tenía ganas de hablar o comer. La Valquiria todavía estaba cansada, por la aceleración de su magia y curar a Koko, por lo que tomó un baño caliente y se fue a la cama incluso aunque no eran todavía las ocho de la noche. La abuela hizo lo mismo y yo también lo hice.<p>

Limpié el vapor del espejo del baño y miré fijamente mi reflejo. El cabello castaño húmedo y ondulado, algunas pecas en mi piel blanca como la nieve y los ojos que eran una extraña sombra violeta. Había lavado toda la sangre que me había salpicado durante el ataque y había tirado mis ropas a la basura, pero los horribles recuerdos todavía estaban ahí, acechando justo por debajo de la superficie. Me estremecí y aparté la mirada del espejo.

Ya que no podía dormir, me envolví en mi bata de franela morada y subí con dificultad las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. En realidad era un ático, aunque la abuela había puesto algunos muebles ahí para mí. Después que mi madre hubiera muerto, pasaba horas ahí arriba, simplemente mirando fuera de la ventana, llorando y preguntándome por qué mi madre había sido arrancada de mi lado, tan repentinamente, tan cruelmente. Debí haberme preguntado por qué unas miles de veces, pero nunca había una respuesta.

Ahora no era más fácil que supiera la verdadera razón del por qué.

Encendí una lámpara. Pilas y pilas de cajas de cartón maltratadas formaban un laberinto zigzagueante a través del ático, extendiéndose de un lado de la casa al otro. La mayoría de las cajas estaban abarrotadas de cosas, con viejas revistas que la abuela nunca había llegado a tirar, ropas gastadas que no se pondría más, decoraciones de Navidad que habíamos guardado hasta el año próximo.

Pero había algunas cajas nuevas en el conjunto —cajas llenas de las cosas de mi madre. Sus ropas, sus libros, sus joyas, incluso sus maquillajes y una botella de su perfume favorito de lilas. Todo lo que mi madre había dejado atrás en nuestra vieja casa cuando había sido asesinada el pasado año. Todas las piezas de su día a día que no usaría nunca otra vez, gracias a la Cosechadora.

No había mirado en las cajas desde su muerte, pero ahora era una necesidad. Durante las vacaciones de invierno, había estado revisando las cajas y los artículos en su interior, uno a uno, intentando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera decirme dónde había escondido mi madre la Daga Helheim. Había utilizado mi psicometría y tocado cada artículo de cada caja, esperando que mi madre me hubiera dejado una pista, que hubiera recogido algo, una vibración y visto exactamente donde había escondido la daga.

Había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en mi vida.

Todo lo que tocaba, cada jersey que sujetaba o cada collar que rozaba con mis dedos traía un recuerdo de mi madre. En cierto modo, era como si estuviera viendo una visión reducida de su vida y de todas las cosas que ella había visto, hecho y sentido a lo largo del camino. Fue divertido ver destellos de sus juguetes cuando era pequeña y verla jugar con ellos, su pelo castaño con trenzas y pecas salpicando su cara justo como las mías. Pero también me recordaba lo mucho que la echaba de menos —y como nunca volvería a ver su sonrisa o su risa o hablaría con ella de nuevo.

De hecho, tocar sus cosas era como perder a mi madre de nuevo —una docena de pequeñas muertes empaquetadas en todas y cada una de las cajas.

Pero estaba determinada a hacerlo. Mi madre había escondido la daga cuando acudía a Mythos y había sido la Campeona de Nike, la Diosa Griega de la Victoria. Ahora, como actual Campeona de la diosa, era mi trabajo encontrar la daga —antes que los Cosechadores lo hicieran.

Mi esperanza disminuía lentamente mientras abría una caja tras otra y no encontraba la que estaba buscando; hasta ahora solo quedaba una caja que aún no había revisado. La llevé hasta un viejo sofá de dos plazas de terciopelo gris en la esquina, abrí la parte superior y empecé a buscar entre los artículos del interior. Ropas, unas zapatillas gastadas, algunos marcadores secos, unos cuantos libros, un rollo de monedas de veinticinco centavos que mi madre había olvidado llevar al banco. Era una extraña mezcla de artículos.

Una a una, toqué cada cosa de la caja, pasando mis dedos alrededor de ellas usando mi magia psicométrica, esforzándome para ver todo lo que posiblemente podía con mi don Gitano. Todo lo que obtuve fueron algunos débiles destellos de mi madre comprando la ropa en las tiendas o sacudiendo los marcadores y refunfuñando porque estaban sin tinta. Cosas bastante comunes. La mayoría de las veces no conseguía mucho de los objetos

comunes y cotidianos que tenían un propósito o funciones específicas que montones de gente utilizaban cada día como bolígrafos, ordenadores o clips de papel. Solamente conseguía altos y fuertes destellos de recuerdos y sentimientos cuando tocaba algo con lo que una persona tenía una profunda conexión emocional, algo en lo que había impreso un pedazo de sí misma, como un anillo atesorado de herencia familiar o un adorno navideño favorito que alguien había hecho cuando era niño.

Aun así, uno a uno, revisé los artículos en la caja, buscando en los bolsillos de las ropas y agitando los libros en el caso de que algo se hubiera deslizado entre las páginas. Nada. Saqué el último jersey de la caja y lo dejé a un lado dispuesta a darme por vencida cuando me di cuenta de que había algo debajo de él —una vieja caja de zapatos. La tomé y le saqué la parte superior esperando encontrar un par de botas de invierno que mi madre no se había puesto en diez años.

En su lugar, un diario pequeño y encuadernado en piel, envuelto en pañuelos de papel de seda se ubicaba dentro de la caja.

Curiosa, alcancé el diario y lo saqué. Del pañuelo de papel, conseguí un pequeño parpadeo de mi madre empaquetando el libro, pero eso fue todo. La portada de cuero gris del diario estaba gastada y descolorida y los bordes de las páginas parecían ondulados y viejos, como si alguien hubiera derramado agua sobre ellos. Pedazos de plata brillaban débilmente en la portada, arremolinándose en formas curvilíneas de viñas y hojas que recorrían el lomo y fluían hacia la parte trasera del diario.

Nunca supe que mi madre hubiera conservado un diario, pero ahora que lo había encontrado, no podía esperar a ver los recuerdos que deparaba —y qué secretos debía haber dejado atrás mi madre. Así que tomé una respiración profunda, aparté el pañuelo de papel a un lado, acaricié con mis dedos el suave cuero que lo cubría y cerré mis ojos.

Mi magia psicométrica inmediatamente empezó a hacer efecto e imágenes de mi madre fluyeron en mi mente. En su mayoría los recuerdos la mostraban sentada en un escritorio en un dormitorio, garrapateando y garabateando en el diario. Era joven entonces, alrededor de mi edad, diecisiete o algo así, su pelo castaño estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y me di cuenta de que debía haber tenido el diario cuando estaba asistiendo a la academia. Una a una, las imágenes de mi madre se destellaron detrás de mis ojos, mostrándola escribiendo en el diario en varios lugares del campus —en el césped del patio superior, en el comedor de lujo, incluso mientras estaba sentada en las escaleras del exterior de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades.

Me concentré en esa última imagen, agarrándola y centrándome verdaderamente en ella, focalizando en detalle, esperando ver algo que pudiera decirme dónde estaba la Daga Helheim. Pero el recuerdo solo la mostraba sentada en las escaleras de la biblioteca principal entre las dos piedras de los grifos que guardan la entrada. Mi madre giró su cabeza, miró fijamente al grifo de la derecha de las escaleras y abruptamente apartó la mirada. No era nada extraño. Las estatuas siempre me asustaban también. Aparentemente, la imagen no había sido tan importante como había parecido.

Dejé ir ese recuerdo y navegué a través de los otros que estaban vinculados al diario, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Solo mi madre escribiendo y garabateando.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, las imágenes y sentimientos comenzaron a desvanecerse diciéndome que ya había aprendido todo lo que podía del diario —al menos usando mi don Gitano. Abrí mis ojos y hojeé el primer par de páginas, rozando con mis dedos la hermosa y fluida escritura de mi madre. Incluso si no había una pista en el diario sobre dónde había escondido la daga, aun así era una pieza suya y quería leerlo. Quería saber qué había hecho cuando había estado en Mythos, cómo se había sentido sobre la escuela, quiénes habían sido sus amigos y enemigos, los chicos guapos de los que estaba enamorada y sobre todo, cómo había encontrado el coraje para ser la Campeona de Nike y luchar con los Cosechadores. Quería saber, bueno, todo —todos sus secretos.

Puesto que no había nada más en la caja, empaqueté todas las ropas y todos los artículos extraños de nuevo en el interior. Bueno, excepto por las monedas de veinticinco centavos. Me gastaría esas.

Sosteniendo el diario en el hueco de mi brazo, apagué la luz y bajé las escaleras del ático hacia mi habitación en el segundo piso. Sumire ya estaba dormida. Levanté las sábanas y me metí en la cama junto a ella. La Valquiria murmuró algo entre sueños y luego rodó lejos de mí. Unos cuantos destellos rosados crepitaron de sus dedos con el movimiento. Me quedé quieta, Sumire dejó escapar un suspiro y se hundió más profundamente en su sueño. Puse el diario de mi madre en la mesita de noche al alcance. Luego me acurruqué más profundamente bajo las sábanas decidida a dormir así no estaría totalmente extenuada mañana.

Lentamente mi cuerpo se relajó, mi mente comenzó a divagar y la reconfortante oscuridad comenzó a elevarse, ahogando los horrores del día. Estaba casi dormida… cuando un gruñido bajo y enfadado sonó debajo de mi ventana.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Había escuchado gruñidos como ese antes y normalmente querían decir una cosa —que algo estaba a punto de probarme y comerme.

Me quedé acostada en la cama, cubriéndome hasta la barbilla con las sábanas, forzando mi vista y oídos, apenas atreviéndome a respirar, pero todo lo que escuchaba era a Sumire. La Valquiria roncaba como si tuviera una motosierra atascada en su garganta, lo cual era súper, súper fastidioso. Estaba empezando a pensar que había soñado el gruñido y estaba empezando a hundirme de nuevo en el sueño…

Cuando lo escuché de nuevo.

Esta vez no podía pretender que lo había imaginado. Salí de la cama, me agaché y agarré mi vaina. Deslicé a Vic fuera del cuero en un susurro y me arrastré hacia la ventana.

—¿Qué está pasando? —murmuró Vic, su media boca se estiró en un enorme bostezo haciendo sonar su mandíbula.

—Creo que hay algo fuera —murmuré.

La espada parpadeó su único ojo, el cual brillaba como una luna púrpura en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

—¿Crees? ¿No lo sabes? Gitana, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Solamente levántame cuando haya problemas —o Cosechadores merodeando que pueda matar.

Vic cerró bruscamente su ojo y volvió a dormirse. Miré fijamente a la espada, tentada de agitarla para despertarla, pero había aprendido que no había nada que pudiera hacer que Vic se comportara. Podía ser un objeto inanimado en su mayoría, pero definitivamente tenía mente propia.

Me aseguré de tener buen agarre en la espada y luego corrí la cortina hacia atrás y me asomé fuera.

No vi nada —ninguna cosa.

No, eso no era del todo cierto. No vi nada sospechoso. La ventana daba hacia el patio trasero, donde un arce alto montaba guardia. Las ramas del árbol alcanzaban la parte superior del cristal. Cuando era niña, solía escalar fuera, sentarme en el árbol y leer mis libros de comics. Esto había asustado de muerte a mi madre. A mi abuela también. Ambas pensaban que me resbalaría, me caería y me rompería el cuello, pero nunca lo hice. En realidad escalar era algo en lo que era buena. Gracias a mi don Gitano, siempre había sido capaz de ver con mi magia qué ramas eran más fuertes y cuáles se romperían bajo mi peso.

Justo ahora, sin embargo, las ramas se balanceaban atrás y adelante como si la fuerza de un tornado las hubiese azotado. Extraño. Nada más se movía y el viento no estaba sacudiendo los arbustos en el patio trasero, pero el árbol parecía como si una bandada de pájaros hubiera estallado de repente de la parte superior del mismo.

Quizás fue la idea de los pájaros, pero al mirar hacia pude ver una sombra moverse a través del cielo en un patrón perezoso —casi como si estuviera rodeando la casa.

Mi mente retrocedió hacia todas aquellas esculturas y figuras de los Rocs negros que había visto cuando había recogido el mapa de la Cosechadora. ¿Era posible que hubiera enviado un Roc para vigilarme? ¿Para espiar por mi ventana? ¿Incluso tal vez para picotear hasta atravesar cristal, tomar el mapa que había dejado caer y matarme? Me estremecí y apreté mi agarre en Vic.

Miré detenidamente la noche, deslizando mis ojos a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, arriba, luego abajo, buscando a un Roc, un merodeador de Nemea o cualquier otra criatura mitológica que pudiera estar merodeando encima de las nubes o bajo las sombras. No vi nada. No era tan tarde, pero una oscura escarcha ya había pintado el paisaje en fragmentos fríos y plateados. Habría pensado que era un espectáculo agradable, si no hubiera sabido lo mucho que las sombras podían ocultar…

El gruñido sonó de nuevo.

Me congelé, esperando a que el sonido se cortara como lo había hecho antes. Pero esta vez, solo continuó, retumbando como un coche al ralentí por la acera. Así que me concentré, escuchando de verdad el gruñido en lugar de dejarme asustar por él y me di cuenta de que no era un merodeador de Nemea como había temido. Por el contrario, el sonido habría sido más un aullido silbante. No, este gruñido sonaba más como… un perro. Un perro muy grande y muy enfadado.

Una sombra se separó del garaje de detrás de la casa, escabulléndose entre los arbustos y desapareció a través de un hueco en una brecha de la valla. Más allá de eso, el paisaje daba paso a una colina cubierta por una maraña salvaje de zarzas y espinos, pero mis ojos se fijaron en una sombra, intentando averiguar exactamente qué era.

Algo con cuatro patas y una cola se deslizó dentro de la espesura y desapareció de la vista. Podría haber sido un perro extraviado —o un lobo Fenrir.

No hace mucho tiempo, ayudé a un lobo Fenrir cuando había sido herido; después de lo cual pareció considerarme casi como una amiga. Pero no había visto al lobo desde que había abandonado la estación de esquí Powder. Himemiya y los otros profesores le habían buscado, pero el lobo había escapado hacia las montañas de los alrededores.

En cierto modo, me alegraba. Incluso aunque Kounji lo había entrenado, golpeado y le había ordenado matarme, el lobo no era tan malo. Había esperado que encontrara una manada de lobos Fenrir salvajes para correr, jugar y vivir en lo profundo de las montañas.

Pero, ¿por qué estaría el lobo fuera de mi ventana esta noche? ¿Cómo me habría seguido hasta aquí desde la estación de esquí? ¿Y por qué ahora?

Entonces otro pensamiento más escalofriante entró en mi mente. ¿Y si este no era mi lobo, el que yo había ayudado, sino que era otro enviado por los Cosechadores para matarme? Sumire me había dicho que una vez que molestas a un Cosechador, no dejan de venir hasta que estás muerto. Yo había hecho mucho para molestarles en el corto tiempo que había estado en la Academia Mythos.

Me agaché junto a la ventana y observé, pero nada más se movió en el árbol, el cielo o las sombras de abajo. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Cualquier cosa que hubiera estado ahí fuera, parecía que se había ido, al menos por esta noche.

Sin embargo, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a la cama —y más aún hasta que finalmente me quedara dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible guerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

><p>Temprano a la mañana siguiente, la Abuela Yukihara nos llevó a Sumire y a mí a la Academia Mythos. Normalmente, solo habría tomado el bus que transporta a los turistas desde Asheville hasta el suburbio elegante de Cypress Mountain, donde se encuentra la academia. Pero después del ataque de ayer, la abuela insistió en llevarnos, y me hizo prometerle que no iba a escabullirme del campus para verla durante la semana como solía hacer. Ya que no quería que se preocupara, acepté de mala gana.<p>

La abuela nos dejó en el estacionamiento detrás del gimnasio, uniéndose a una larga fila de limusinas y conductores que estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Los chicos salían de los coches y agarraban su equipaje de diseñador antes de saltar hacia los carros de golf y acercarse a sus dormitorios a través del campus. Para cuando Sumire y yo sacamos nuestras maletas del maletero, todos los carros estaban llenos, así que tuvimos que esperar que alguien regresara con uno vacío.

—Todo el mundo está tan tranquilo —murmuró Sumire, sosteniendo sus tres enormes maletas en una mano como si no pesaran más que el bolso rosa colgando de su otro brazo—. Es extraño.

Ella tenía razón, todo el mundo estaba callado. Extrañamente.

Normalmente, los chicos habrían estado riendo, enviando mensajes de texto, y chismeando acerca de quién se había enganchado y terminado en las vacaciones de invierno, pero esta mañana, todos los muchachos tenían sus barbillas hundidas en la parte superior de sus chaquetas caras y sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, en vez de jugar con sus teléfonos. Incluso los chicos que no habían estado en el coliseo ayer estaban sintiendo el miedo y el dolor del ataque de los Cosechadores. Había sido un brutal recordatorio de por qué estábamos aquí en Mythos, para empezar.

Finalmente, un par de carros de golf volvieron, y pudimos irnos. Sumire y yo pusimos nuestras cosas en nuestras habitaciones de la residencia, y a las siete y media de la mañana, una vez más me encontré luchando por mi vida.

Pero esta vez, era solo en el gimnasio con Natsume y sus dos amigos Espartanos, Kitsu Neme y Ruka Nogi.

Slash-slash-slash.

Moví a Vic a través de una serie de maniobras rápidas balanceando mi espada un poco más cerca de la cabeza de Natsume cada vez.

—¡Ja! —grité mientras dirigía la hoja hacia él—. ¡Toma eso!

Natsume sonrió, sus ojos azules prácticamente brillaban en su rostro. Nada hacia más feliz al Espartano que combatir, sobre todo desde que casi siempre ganaba.

—No está mal, chica Gitana —dijo él—. Estás finalmente aprendiendo como atacar en lugar de solo defenderte. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer contra algo como esto?

Clang-clang-clang.

El Espartano se lanzó a una serie de movimientos más rápidos, incluso más complicados, y diez segundos más tarde, su espada se cernía contra mi garganta.

—Y las cosas iban tan bien hasta ahora —se quejó Vic.

—Cállate, Vic —dije con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Sí, Natsume había acabado de burlarse matándome de nuevo, pero por primera vez desde que había empezado a entrenar conmigo, había un poco de color en sus mejillas. El Espartano no estaba respirando con dificultad, pero en realidad había tenido que poner un poco de esfuerzo en golpearme esta vez. Estaba empezando a sostenerme contra él, y eso era decir mucho, teniendo en cuenta que era el mejor luchador en Mythos.

Por supuesto, cuando había besado a Natsume hacía unas semanas, había destellado en él y, básicamente, absorbido todas sus habilidades de combate. Usar mi magia de psicometría para ver y aprovechar los recuerdos de Natsume y hacerlos míos fue como había evitado que Kounji nos matara, pero nunca usaba mi magia o la habilidad de Natsume contra él mientras estábamos entrenando. Quería desarrollar algunas habilidades de combate propias, algo que finalmente parecía que estaba haciendo.

Miré a Ruka y Kitsu, quienes estaban explayados a través de las gradas del gimnasio.

—¿Tiempo? —pregunté.

Ruka miró su teléfono.

—Dos minutos, un segundo. Más de un minuto desde nuestra última sesión antes del descanso.

—Te ves bien, Gitana —dijo Kitsu, sonriendo y dándome pulgares hacia arriba.

Sonreí de vuelta. Natsume y yo nos dirigimos a las gradas. Habíamos estado luchando con espadas durante media hora, y ya era hora de pasar a las armas de distancia, como arcos, algo que Ruka y Kitsu utilizaban más de lo que Natsume hacía. Mientras Ruka y Natsume fijaban el objetivo de arquería y decidían con qué tipo de arco practicaríamos hoy, me acerqué a donde Kitsu estaba enviando mensajes de texto en su teléfono.

—Entonces —le pregunté al Espartano—. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

— Bien —dijo—. Un montón de comida, un montón de cosas de familia, ya sabes, lo de siempre.

— ¿Y conociste a alguien lindo en las vacaciones?

Kitsu miró a su teléfono, y un rubor empezó a teñir sus mejillas.

—Tal vez.

Sonreí.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Vas a tener que darme todos los detalles jugosos.

Kitsu sacudió la cabeza y pasó los dedos por su cabello rubio arenoso.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto para eso. Quiero decir, no estoy saliendo con el chico todavía, ni nada. Además, todavía tengo sentimientos por Ruka.

Kitsu miró a su mejor amigo, que estaba debatiendo los méritos de los distintos tipos de ballestas con Natsume. Ruka no hacía latir mi corazón como Natsume, pero era guapo por derecho propio, con su pelo negro brillante y ojos oscuros. Antes de las vacaciones, me enteré de que Kitsu tenía un serio, muy serio enamoramiento con él, aunque Ruka, quien no era gay, no tenía ni idea.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le pregunté en voz baja.

Kitsu sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Superaré lo de Ruka, de verdad, lo haré. Solo que tomará un poco de tiempo. —Otra sonrisa arrugó su rostro—. ¿Tal vez te gustaría hablar, por ejemplo, sobre ese lindo nuevo collar que llevas puesto? ¿Cómo están las cosas entre tú y Natsume?

Pasé los dedos por los hilos de plata alrededor de mi garganta. Mi mirada se dirigió a Natsume, que seguía hablando con Ruka.

—Es complicado. Quiero decir, no tuvimos exactamente la oportunidad de hablar ayer, ¿sabes?

El rostro de Kitsu se ensombreció.

—Lo sé. Natsume nos llamó a Ruka y a mí anoche y nos dijo lo que había sucedido. No puedo creer que los Cosechadores atacaran el coliseo solo así, porque pensaban que la Daga Helheim podría estar allí. Eso fue cruel, incluso para ellos.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando una de las puertas en el otro extremo del gimnasio crujió y tres chicos entraron, dos chicas y un chico.

Estaban de pie en la puerta, los ojos muy abiertos, mirando al gimnasio como si estuvieran esperando ver algo realmente genial en el interior. Miré a mi alrededor, preguntándome en qué podrían estar tan interesados, pero el gimnasio parecía el mismo de siempre. Banderas del campeonato de esgrima, tiro con arco y otros deportes que colgaban del alto techo, gradas de madera sobresaliendo de dos de las paredes, varios bastidores de armas apilados unos contra otros.

Pero los chicos debían haber visto lo que estaban buscando, porque los tres caminaron hacia adelante, arrastrando sus zapatos en las alfombras espesas que cubrían la mayor parte del suelo.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunté—. ¿Y qué crees que están haciendo aquí?

Kitsu miró hacia ellos.

—Algunos estudiantes de primer año. No estoy seguro de cuáles son sus nombres, pero los he visto por el campus.

En Mythos, los estudiantes van desde los de primer año, que tenían dieciséis, todo hacia arriba hasta los de sexto año, que tenían veintiuno.

Los estudiantes de clase alta se mezclaban y socializaban, pero nadie tenía mucho que ver con los de primer año, ni siquiera los chicos de mi clase, que eran solo un año más o menos mayores.

Los tres chicos caminaron de puntillas acercándose y tomaron asientos en las gradas a unos metros de Kitsu y yo. Luego, solo se sentaron allí, mirándonos como si estuvieran esperando que algo increíble pasara. Me di cuenta de que el chico estaba llevando un bastón, además de su mochila, mientras que ambas chicas tenían vainas que sostenían espadas. No había nada inusual allí. Prácticamente todos los chicos llevaban su arma de elección para las clases con ellos. En Mythos, tu arma le decía a todos que clase de guerrero eras, qué tipo de magia tenías, y que podías hacer con esta, y las espadas, bastones y arcos eran símbolos de estatus, tanto como tener el último teléfono o portátil.

Natsume y Ruka terminaron de colocar el blanco de arquería y se dirigieron a las gradas. Natsume miró a los chicos y luego a Kitsu y a mí. Los dos nos encogimos de hombros. No sabíamos quiénes eran o qué querían. Por lo general, éramos solo nosotros cuatro en el gimnasio tan temprano en la mañana antes de que comenzaran las clases.

—¿Necesitan algo? —preguntó Natsume.

—Oh, pensamos que te, um, observaríamos —dijo una de las chicas—. Alguien nos dijo que Natsume Hyuuga entrena todos los días en el gimnasio. Ese eres tú, ¿verdad?

Natsume frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué querrían verme? Es solo entrenamiento con armas. Lo mismo que hacemos en la clase de educación física todos los días.

—Porque mataste Cosechadores en el coliseo ayer —explicó el chico, con los ojos brillantes de emoción—. ¿Cuán impresionante fue? Quiero decir, ¿realmente llegaste a luchar contra ellos? Apuesto a que fue súper genial.

Sus palabras desataron una avalancha de recuerdos, y por un momento, estaba de vuelta en el coliseo. La imagen del Cosechador apuñalando a Koko pasó por mi mente, mientras los gritos de Sumire se hacían eco en mi cabeza.

Y la sangre, toda la sangre que había salpicado por todas partes El olor cobrizo de esta llenó mi nariz. Mi estómago se retorció, y mi corazón latía como si hubiera acabado de suceder hacía un segundo.

—¿Impresionante? —espeté—. No fue impresionante en absoluto. Fue difícil y aterrador y peligroso, y pensé que iba a vomitar todo el tiempo. No hubo nada impresionante sobre eso, y si te parece que lo hubo, entonces eres un idiota.

La boca del tipo se abrió y dejó escapar un resoplido.

—Oh, por favor, solo estás celosa porque no mataste a tantos Cosechadores como Natsume. He oído que solo acabaste con uno, mientras que él mató, como a una docena.

¿Una docena? ¿De dónde estaba consiguiendo ese número ridículo? Natsume solo había matado a dos Cosechadores, no una docena. En realidad, Sumire había acabado con la mayor cantidad de Cosechadores, ya que la Valquiria había matado a tres de ellos.

—¿Ese pequeño gamberro está cuestionando tus habilidades de combate? —murmuró Vic —. ¿Por qué no le demostramos quién es el jefe, eh, Mikan?

Agarré con más firmeza a Vic, amortiguando el sonido de su voz, pero sus palabras solo hicieron que me enfadara mucho más. Tanto así, que no me di cuenta que había dado un paso amenazador hacia adelante hasta que sentí la mano de Natsume en mi brazo.

—Chica Gitana —dijo Natsume con una voz suave—. Todo está bien. Cálmate. No quiso decir nada con eso.

Tomé aliento y lo dejé escapar.

—Bueno, él no debería hablar de cosas de las que no sabe nada al respecto.

El tipo me dio una mirada altiva que se convirtió en una sonrisa arrogante cuando Natsume les dijo que podían quedarse y vernos entrenar. Me acerqué a la diana y comencé a disparar flechas con un arco, mientras Ruka y Kitsu se quedaban a un lado, gritando consejos y sugerencias.

Tal vez fue el hecho de que teníamos una audiencia o tal vez era porque el chico de primer año me había cabreado, pero toda mi buena disposición de antes desapareció, y perdí el objetivo tantas veces como lo golpeé. Cada pérdida me hacía enfadar más y eso me frustraba mucho más.

—Caray —oí decir al tipo después de que una de mis flechas volara más allá del objetivo y golpeara débilmente la pared—. ¿Cómo logró alguna vez matar a un Cosechador? Apesta totalmente.

Las dos chicas murmuraron su acuerdo.

—No lo sé —dijo una de las chicas—. Tiene que haber algo especial en ella, ¿verdad? ¿No es la que sobrevivió a la avalancha durante el Carnaval de Invierno? ¿Esa extraña chica Gitana?

—Bueno, tal vez ella lo hace mejor con el clima de lo que lo hace con las armas. Desde luego no podría hacerlo peor. —El tipo se rió de su mal chiste.

Mis manos se cerraron alrededor del arco, y consideré seriamente acercarme a las gradas y golpearlo en la cabeza con este.

—No dejes que te afecten —dijo Kitsu en voz baja, y me entregó otra flecha—. Ellos no saben de lo que están hablando. No saben lo bien que lo estás haciendo, especialmente si se considera el hecho de que no has estado entrenando toda tu vida como el resto de nosotros.

Sabía que lo que Kitsu decía era cierto, pero eso no acallaba las risas que sonaban desde las gradas detrás de mí, o calmaban mi ira.

Sin embargo, apreté los dientes y alcé el arco al hombro, decidida a pasar el resto del tiempo de entrenamiento lo más rápido posible. Alineé mi tiro y dejé ir la cuerda del arco.

Otro disparo, otro fallo. Detrás de mí, las risitas se hicieron aún más fuertes, pareciendo hacerse eco todo el camino hasta la parte superior de las vigas del techo y hacia abajo de nuevo.

Suspiré. No era psíquica, no como la Abuela Yukihara, pero tenía la sensación de que iba a ser ese tipo de día.

Después de que la humillación del entrenamiento de armas por fin se terminó, dejé el gimnasio y salí. El patio principal superior era el centro de la Academia Mythos y presentaba los cinco edificios donde los estudiantes pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo: inglés, historia, matemáticas, ciencia, el gimnasio, el comedor y la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Cada uno de los edificios se asentaba en una orilla diferente del patio, recordándome las puntas de una estrella.

Desde la distancia, todas las estructuras parecían viejas y pretenciosas con su piedra gris oscuro y ventanas altas y delgadas. Pero si echabas una mirada más cercana, te darías cuenta cómo las pesadas vides de hiedra se aferraban a las puertas y ventanas como dedos verdes, huesudos, mientras que los balcones, torres y parapetos sobresalían como puntas de espada desde los lados y parte superior de las estructuras. Los ángulos agudos brillaban bajo el sol de invierno, y siempre me pareció como si las torres se extendieran hasta apuñalar el cielo.

Y luego estaban las estatuas.

Grifos, gárgolas, dragones, un minotauro, quimeras, y docenas de otras criaturas mitológicas cubrían todos y cada uno de los edificios de arriba a abajo. Una garra aquí, un par de colmillos allá, dientes que eran más largos que mis dedos. Las estatuas siniestras eran réplicas realistas de las criaturas que representaban, hasta llegar a representar todas las formas de las cosas reales que podrían desgarrarte en pedazos. Pero lo que los hacía especialmente espeluznantes para mí era el hecho de que los ojos sin párpados abiertos de las estatuas, siempre parecían seguir mis movimientos, como si hubiera algo escondido debajo de la piedra a la espera de desprenderse y tragarme. No importa a donde fuera en el patio o cuan rápido caminara, nunca podría escapar de las miradas frías y fijas de las criaturas.

Pero hoy, las estatuas no eran los únicos que me observaban.

Pensé que mi calvario habría terminado después del entrenamiento de armas, pero para mi sorpresa, continuó durante todo el día. Desde que empecé a ir a Mythos, había sido casi invisible para los demás estudiantes, ya que no era tan rica, bonita, poderosa y popular como todos los demás parecían ser. Si los otros chicos alguna vez me veían, era solo porque me conocían como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que tocaba cosas y veía cosas. Bueno, eso, o que querían que encontrara algo que estaba perdido, como su teléfono, ordenador portátil, o un paquete de seis de cerveza que habían introducido de contrabando en su dormitorio.

Pero hoy, era completamente diferente.

Entre cada una de mis clases, todos los otros chicos en el patio volvían sus cabezas para mirarme, como si fuera una especie de fenómeno de circo por la que se habían reunido para ver. La mujer barbuda que no podían dejar de mirar. Mantuve mi cabeza baja y me apresuré a mi siguiente clase, como si eso de alguna manera me protegería de las miradas curiosas.

Pero las cosas no fueron mejor adentro que en el exterior. En cada una de mis clases, los otros chicos me miraban y susurraban a los demás detrás de sus manos, o peor, se enviaban mensajes de sus comentarios a través de la habitación, hasta que el teléfono de todo el mundo se iluminó con las noticias.

Al parecer, se había corrido la voz de que había estado en el Coliseo Crius ayer y que había matado a un Cosechador. Algunos de los chicos me lanzaron pequeñas y alentadoras sonrisas, pero al igual muchos resoplaban, meneaban la cabeza y giraban los ojos con incredulidad. Como si solo hubiera tenido suerte al haber matado a un Cosechador. Tal vez la tuve, pero eso no les daba el derecho a juzgarme o burlarse de mí.

Los rumores que corrían alrededor del campus eran simplemente absurdos. Todo, desde los Cosechadores robando el coliseo para tomar el oro y las joyas de los artefactos, hasta asesinando a todo el mundo dentro del museo, hasta Natsume entrando en modo completo de batalla, matando a dos docenas de Cosechadores, y asustando a los demás tanto que todos se habían ido corriendo, llorando. A nadie parecía importarle lo que había sucedido realmente. Lo más escandaloso de la historia era, lo más rápido que se enviaba desde un teléfono a otro.

Para la hora del almuerzo continuaba, había tenido suficiente de las miradas furtivas y susurros sarcásticos. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había disfrutado de ser invisible hasta hoy.

—Desearía que todos dejaran de mirarnos —me quejé —. No veo cuál es el gran problema. ¿No saben que solo tuvimos suerte?

—Creo que la mayoría saben que tuvimos suerte —dijo Koko—. Pero casi todo el mundo en Mythos ha perdido a alguien a manos de los Cosechadores. El hecho de que tú, Natsume, y Sumire maten a algunos de ellos en batalla, bueno, hace que los chicos que han perdido a sus padres y amigos se sientan un poco mejor, ¿sabes? Como si realmente fuéramos capaces de tomar la delantera sobre los Cosechadores por una vez. Al igual que fuimos capaces de devolver el golpe un poco por todos ellos.

—¿A pesar de que Akira y los otros chicos hubieran muerto ayer? —le pregunté.

El friki de la banda se encogió de hombros. No tenía una respuesta para eso más de la que yo tenía.

Suspiré y clavé mi tenedor en el delicado tazón de porcelana china sobre la mesa delante de mí. No estaba segura exactamente de lo que había en el tazón.

Oh, había algo elaborado en forma de pasta flotando por ahí y lo que parecía carne chamuscada mezclada con una picante salsa marinara, pero nunca podrías decir lo que era en Mythos. En este caso, la carne misteriosa tenía la misma probabilidad de ser caracol como cualquier otra cosa.

Sí, caracol. Eso es lo que el comedor servía para el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, junto con cosas como hígado, ternera y langosta.

En serio, hígado para el desayuno. Puaj. Pero los cocineros de la academia serían más que felices de preparar una tortilla de hígado-y-cebollas con sabor a queso de cabra y algunas especias oscuras y extrañas, si eso es lo que querías para empezar el día. No sé por qué las Potencias no se iluminaban y servían algún alimento normal, o lo tenían en el menú. Algunos días, me hubiera encantado hacer tareas extra solo para tener un batido triple de chocolate del restaurante Pork Pit.

Dadas la escasa variedad y la falta de comida normal en la fila del almuerzo, por lo general optaba por una especie de ensalada de pollo a la parrilla. Era un poco difícil estropearla con verduras crudas, pero los chefs de Mythos hacían su mejor esfuerzo, cortando las zanahorias, lechuga y tomates en formas de froufrou y marinándolas en salsa extrañas. Hoy, había querido algo caliente, dado el frío de afuera, por lo que había optado por la pasta.

Ahora, estaba lamentando mi decisión.

Empujé el cuenco lejos y cogí el postre que había agarrado, mousse de chocolate, uno de mis favoritos. Al menos parecía ser mousse de chocolate. La copa era tan pequeña que solo había cerca de una cucharada de postre en realidad en su interior. Las Potencias escatimaban totalmente en el tamaño de las porciones cuando se trataba de las cosas dulces.

Suponía que debería estar agradecida de que un cocinero no hubiera llegado e intentado flamear la mousse. Por alguna razón, a los chefs de Mythos les gustaba jugar con fuego, y siempre había al menos un postre en el menú que necesitaba ser flambeado antes de que te permitieran comerlo. Los chefs aquí, podrían haber aprendido una o dos cosas de la Abuela Yukihara a la hora de hornear.

Una serie de agudas risitas llamó mi atención, y busqué la fuente del sonido. Como todo lo demás en Mythos, el comedor era totalmente pretencioso, y había más armaduras aquí que las que habían estado en todo el Coliseo Crius. Los caballeros de metal agarraban sus espadas relucientes y hachas de batalla, montando guardia contra las paredes, justo debajo de las pinturas al óleo que mostraban todo tipo de festines mitológicos.

Mesas redondas cubiertas con finos manteles blancos, platos delicados, cubiertos de platino, y vasos de cristal llenos de flores de narcisos frescas llenaban el comedor, que se parecía más a un restaurante de cinco estrellas que un comedor escolar. Agregado a la atmósfera estaba el jardín interior al aire libre que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Árboles de olivos, almendros y naranjos se elevaban del suelo de color negro, mientras que una serie de viñas se retorcían sobre y a través de todos ellos. Aquí y allá, las estatuas de los dioses del vino, la comida, y la cosecha, como Dionisio y Demeter se asomaban desde detrás de los árboles, con sus ojos de piedra fijos en los estudiantes escarbando sus caros entrantes.

Las risitas sonaron de nuevo, y esta vez, fui capaz de identificar el origen, la mesa donde estaba sentado Natsume. Una chica, una de las estudiantes de primer año que habían estado en el gimnasio esta mañana, rondaba por la mesa que el Espartano estaba compartiendo con Ruka y Kitsu. La chica le dijo algo a Natsume, luego le entregó una pluma y un pedazo de papel. El Espartano se removió en su silla, pareciendo incómodo, pero Ruka y Kitsu tenía las manos sobre sus bocas, como si estuvieran a unos tres segundos de reírse.

—¿Natsume acaba de darle a esa chica un autógrafo? —preguntó Sumire, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa y haciendo que chispas de color rosa de magia se dispararan por todas partes.

Koko vaciló.

—Eso es lo que parece.

La chica le dio otra risita a Natsume antes de sonreír de nuevo y salir corriendo. Se apresuró hacia la mesa donde sus propias amigas estaban sentadas y les mostró el pedazo de papel. Esta vez, todas ellas estallaron en un ataque de chillidos.

—Caray —murmuré—. Es un milagro que todas ellas no solo fueran hasta allí, se quitaran la camisa, y le pidieran que firmara sus sostenes.

Sumire levantó una ceja. —¿Un poco celosa?

Me hundí un poco más abajo en mi silla.

—No son celos. Bueno, no exactamente. No es como si tuviera algún derecho sobre Natsume. No hemos hablado, ya sabes, acerca de nada.

Yo había querido hablar con el Espartano esta mañana durante el entrenamiento de armas, pero Ruka y Kitsu se habían presentado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. Después, Natsume se había lanzado fuera del gimnasio, diciendo que tenía que volver a su dormitorio antes de que comenzaran las clases. Me daba la sensación de que Natsume estaba tratando de evitarme en la medida de lo posible. Me pregunté si tenía algo que ver con lo que la Abuela Yukihara le había dicho ayer, acerca de cómo algo no había sido culpa suya en el pasado y no iba a ser culpa suya en el futuro, tampoco.

La Valquiria levantó la ceja.

—Oh, chúpate esa, Mikan. El Espartano te dio un collar de diamantes para Navidad. Yo diría que eso es una buena indicación de que le gustas. Y luchó a tu lado en el coliseo.

Suspiré.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solo deseo… solo deseo saber dónde están las cosas entre nosotros dos. De una vez por todas.

Observé como otra chica de la mesa de estudiantes de primer año se levantó, se acercó a Natsume, y le hizo que le diera un autógrafo también. Giré los ojos.

—Podrías pensar que por lo menos nos pedirían a todos autógrafos— murmuré—. Estuvimos allí también, y tú salvaste la vida de Koko.

—Algo de lo que siempre estaré agradecido —dijo Koko, apretando la mano de Sumire.

En lugar de estar satisfecha por las suaves y dulces palabras del friki de la banda, algo incierto brilló en los ojos de Sumire. Después de un momento, ella deslizó su mano de la de él.

—Acabo de recordar que necesito ir corriendo a la biblioteca y buscar un libro de referencia para mi próxima clase —dijo Sumire —. Nos vemos más tarde.

La Valquiria se puso de pie, cogió su bolso Dooney & Bourke, y salió del comedor, dejando destellos rosados de magia relumbrando en su estela.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —pregunté.

Koko encogió sus hombros delgados. Él no lo sabía. Sumire podría ser rápida para la ira, y definitivamente tenía genio, pero nunca se había levantado y alejado antes, sobre todo cuando no parecía estar molesta por nada. Extraño.

Más risas sonaron, y mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de mi tenedor mientras una tercera chica se acercaba a Natsume.

Yo no era la única que se percató del nuevo club de fans del Espartano. A unas pocas mesas de donde Koko y yo nos sentábamos, Wakako miraba a Natsume. Estaba sentada con Misaki Harada y Luna Koizumi, y recordé lo que Sumire había dicho acerca de las tres siendo amigas.

De hecho, conocía a Misaki ya que teníamos clase de gimnasia juntas y con frecuencia terminábamos como compañeras de entrenamiento. A veces se dejaba caer por el gimnasio cuando yo estaba haciendo mi entrenamiento de armas temprano por la mañana con los Espartanos ya que ella estaba saliendo con Ruka. Misaki era alta y esbelta con la piel de ébano y pelo negro que estaba recortado en un lindo corte. Ella estaba hablando y gesticulando sobre algo, pero Wakako no estaba prestando atención. Tampoco lo hacía Luna, que tenía su cabeza inclinada sobre un libro grueso y estaba jugando con un pedazo de su rizado cabello castaño rojizo. El primer día de regreso en la escuela, ¿y ya estaba haciendo los deberes? Incluso yo no era tan dedicada, o friki.

Wakako debió haberme sentido mirándola porque la Amazona volvió la cabeza y miró en mi dirección. Nuestras miradas se encontraron al otro lado del comedor.

Una vez más, me pareció ver un encendido destello rojo en sus ojos, rojo Cosechador, ya que había llegado a pensar en ello.

Una sensación de inquietud se deslizó por mi columna vertebral. Solo había visto esa chispa carmesí un par de veces antes y siempre en los ojos de los Cosechadores o de las criaturas que ellos entrenaban. ¿Podría Wakako ser un Cosechador?

¿Tal vez incluso la chica Cosechadores? ¿La Campeona de Loki?

No sé de dónde vinieron los pensamientos extraños, pero me vinieron a la cabeza, y no podía alejarlos. Era como si alguien estuviera golpeando las ideas en mi cabeza con un martillo. La cabeza me empezó a doler, y mi corazón comenzó a arder de rabia al pensar en la chica Cosechadora y cómo había matado a mi madre. Mi mano se cerró tensamente alrededor de mi tenedor de nuevo, y me imaginé a mí misma empujándolo en el pecho de Wakako. Realmente no me consideraba una persona violenta, pero ese pensamiento me hizo feliz de una manera que nada más lo había hecho en un largo, largo tiempo…

—¿Mikan? —preguntó Koko—. ¿Estás bien? Tienes esa mirada muy enfadada en tu rostro ahora mismo. ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

Su voz suave y preocupada penetró en mi ira. Desvié mis ojos de Wakako y sacudí la cabeza. Casi de inmediato, la rabia que había sentido desapareció, aunque mi cabeza continuaba dolorida, como si me estuviera dando una migraña. Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Supongo que me lo merecía justo por enloquecer y ser totalmente paranoica. Wakako no era una Cosechadora. De ninguna manera. Ella había estado allí en el coliseo con Luna, ayer, y había sido atacada al igual que todos los otros chicos. Wakako era una víctima, al igual que todos los demás.

La boca de Wakako se aplanó en una línea dura y delgada, y le dijo algo a Misaki. Pronto, la otra Amazona estaba mirándome, también. Incluso Luna me lanzaba miradas oscuras cada vez que pasaba una página en su libro, aunque su mirada dorada era un poco menos hostil de lo que eran las de las otras.

Suspiré y me giré alejándome de ellas. Sí, sabía que Wakako me culpaba porque Natsume rompió con ella, y yo tenía un montón de culpa por eso, pero la otra Amazona realmente necesita darle un descanso a las miradas sucias. No era como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Además, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando con Natsume y conmigo, si éramos una pareja o simplemente amigos o algo intermedio. La incertidumbre me estaba volviendo loca, tan loca que me estaba imaginando que Wakako era una Cosechadora. Caray. Contrólate, Mikan.

De repente cansada de, bueno, de todo, especialmente de la forma extraña en que me estaba sintiendo, me puse de pie y cogí mi mochila gris.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Koko.

Otra risita resonó en el comedor mientras otra chica revoloteaba sobre Natsume. El sonido hizo que mi dolor de cabeza se pusiera mucho peor.

— A algún lugar tranquilo donde no puedas conseguir autógrafos.

El resto del día pasó lentamente, pero por fin llegó el momento para mi sexto período, la clase de historia de mitología. Me deslicé en el asiento detrás de Koko justo cuando sonó la campana.

Un minuto más tarde, la profesora Himemiya entró en el aula y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Piel bronceada, cuerpo bajo y fornido, gafas de plata, el pelo negro recogido en un moño apretado. Himemiya se veía igual que siempre, aunque hoy sus ojos parecían sin brillo y cansados, sus hombros caídos de agotamiento. Sumire podría haber sanado a Koko ayer, pero Himemiya había sido responsable de sanar a todos los estudiantes que habían sido heridos.

Parecía que la profesora estaba sintiendo todavía las secuelas del ataque, al igual que el resto de nosotros.

Himemiya barajó y arregló algunos papeles sobre un podio que era casi tan alto como ella. Después, prestó atención a los estudiantes.

—Estoy segura que todos han oído ya sobre el ataque de los Cosechadores —dijo—. Sobre los estudiantes que fueron asesinados, los que fueron heridos y los otros que lucharon contra los Cosechadores.

Los ojos de Himemiya se centraron primero en Koko, después en mí y todos los demás estudiantes se volvieron para mirar en nuestra dirección también. Koko suspiró, mientras yo me hundía un poco más en mi asiento. No sabía por qué Himemiya me estaba representando como a una especie de héroe, cuando yo sabía que no era así —y nunca lo sería.

—Los estudiantes en el coliseo fueron muy valientes —dijo Himemiya—. Y todos podemos aprender algo de lo que pasó. Tan horrible como fue el ataque, me recordó a mí y a los otros profesores lo que hemos venido a hacer. Para enseñarles —a todos ustedes— cómo utilizar mejor su magia y habilidades para protegerse a ustedes mismos y a sus seres queridos y para luchar contra los Cosechadores en caso de que alguna vez tengan la mala suerte de encontrarse con ellos al igual que lo hicieron sus compañeros.

La profesora miró de un chico a otro, hasta que finalmente, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos. Después de un momento bajé mi mirada. Todo lo que quería hacer era olvidarme de lo que había visto el día anterior, a pesar de que sabía que nunca lo haría.

—Les iba a hacer preguntas sobre los artefactos que se supone que han ido a ver al coliseo durante las vacaciones de invierno —dijo Himemiya—. Pero, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias eso no parece justo.

Todo el mundo dio un suspiro de alivio. Las preguntas de Himemiya siempre eran difíciles, sin importar lo mucho que estudiases.

—En su lugar, me gustaría que abrieran sus libros en la página 269 — continuó Himemiya—. Hoy vamos a hablar sobre la excepcional arquitectura que se puede encontrar en el terreno de la academia.

¿Arquitectura? Eso sonaba totalmente aburrido, pero pasé hasta la página correspondiente y me encontré mirando la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. La fotografía en blanco y negro hizo que el edificio pareciera más oscuro y más siniestro de lo que solía ser.

—Vamos a empezar con la biblioteca, ya que es el edificio más grande en el campus —comenzó Himemiya—. Como pueden ver, la biblioteca cuenta con una serie de balcones, por no hablar de las torres en el tejado...

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos, Himemiya habló de todo, desde las varias características de la biblioteca a los estilos arquitectónicos que lo habían influenciado, al patrimonio del oro y las gemas que constituían los frescos que cubrían el interior de la cúpula del edificio. Respuesta: Cerca de cinco millones de los grandes. A excepción de ese divertido dato de interés para ladrones, la información era muy seria, muy aburrida de verdad y tuve que pellizcarme varias veces solo para mantenerme despierta. Estaba a punto de estar de nuevo en las nubes cuando Himemiya finalmente pasó a un tema un poco más interesante.

—Ahora, vamos a hablar de la variedad de estatuas que se pueden encontrar en la biblioteca —dijo—. Por favor, pasen a la página 273.

Las páginas crujieron y una vez más, me encontré mirando otra foto en blanco y negro. Solo que esta vez, era el primer plano de los dos grifos que custodiaban la escalera de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades.

Se veían tan feroces en mi libro de historia de mitología como lo hacían en la vida real. Los grifos sentados derechos, con cabezas de águila en alto y sus alas apretadas detrás de sus enormes cuerpos de león, como si estuvieran a punto de saludar`—o partirte con sus picos aguileños y afiladas garras.

Mientras miraba la página, la foto empezó a hacerse borrosa y fundirse, como si la tinta aún estuviera húmeda y a punto de mancharlo todo. Suspiré. Otra vez no.

Las estatuas eran lo suficientemente espeluznantes por sí mismas, no necesitaba que mi psicometría les hiciera parecer más reales y aterradores de lo que ya eran, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. A veces mi don Gitano se volvía un poco loco y me hacía ver cosas que realmente no estaban allí. No sabía exactamente por qué.

A pesar de que sabía lo que venía, no podía dejar de mirar como los grifos de la foto comenzaron a moverse, arqueándose y estirándose, como dos gatos despertando de una larga siesta de invierno. Los grifos doblaron sus cuerpos aquí y allá, sus colas de leones arremetiendo hacia atrás y adelante, enfundando y desenvainando sus garras, picos abiertos y chillando, cerrándose con fuertes chasquidos. Entonces, las cabezas de las criaturas giraron hacia mí, sus entornados ojos sin párpados mirándome fijamente desde la foto. Los grifos empezaron a acecharme, como si fuera su prevista presa…

Sacudí mi cabeza. Los grifos recuperaron rápidamente su posición original y la foto volvió a la normalidad. Con mucho cuidado me alejé de mi libro de historia de la mitología, manteniendo mi mirada lejos de los grifos. Escalofriante.

—Al igual que todas las estatuas en el campus, los grifos están diseñados para ser guardianes —continuó Himemiya con su lectura—. Eso es lo que simbolizan, la protección, la dedicación, la devoción por una causa mayor.

—¿Cómo las esfinges posadas en ambos lados de la puerta principal? — preguntó una amazona desde el otro lado de la habitación—. ¿Las que supuestamente saldrán de sus conchas de piedra y atacarán si un Cosechador intentara colarse en el campus? Eso es lo que se supone que va a pasar ¿verdad?

Himemiya asintió con la cabeza.

—Exactamente como eso. Todas las estatuas, los grifos y esfinges incluidos, están imbuidos con magia y conjuradas para proteger el campus y mantener fuera a los Cosechadores. Incluso si los Cosechadores consiguieran pasar de alguna manera las defensas exteriores y organizaran un ataque, las estatuas todavía harían sonar una alarma, una sirena que alertaría a todos en el campus sobre lo que está pasando.

Me di cuenta de que la profesora no respondió exactamente a la pregunta de la chica acerca de si las esfinges realmente cobrarían vida y romperían en pedazos a los Cosechadores. Después de lo que les había visto hacer en el coliseo, es exactamente lo que esperaba que sucediera. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con Vic —me estaba empezando a volver tan sanguinaria como lo era la espada.

—Ahora, nada es infalible, pero quiero que todos sepan que están tan seguros en la academia como es posible —dijo Himemiya—. Es por eso que hoy quería hablar de las estatuas y mencionar que todo el personal se dedica a protegerlos; ahora más dada la tragedia en el coliseo.

Himemiya miró a todos los estudiantes de nuevo, uno a uno, antes de que su mirada se encontrase con la mía. Quería creerle a la profesora, de verdad que sí, pero después de lo que había visto hacer a los Cosechadores ayer, sabía que ninguno de nosotros estábamos a salvo, ni siquiera tras los gruesos muros de la Academia Mythos.

—Y ahora, para su próximo ensayo.

Se escuchó un coro de gemidos, pero Himemiya no les hizo caso.

—Para su siguiente trabajo, quiero que escojan una estatua, la investiguen y escriban un informe sobre su historia, arquitectura y así sucesivamente — dijo—. Espero varias fuentes y una bibliografía completa. De los libros reales de la biblioteca, de personas y no de algunas citas pseudomitológicas que encuentren en las páginas de perfil de la academia de sus amigos.

Más gemidos recorrieron la habitación, pero la campana sonó, ahogándolos. Los otros chicos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, pero yo me quedé sentada, mi mirada yendo una vez más a mi libro y a la foto.

Los grifos, decidí. Haría mi trabajo sobre los grifos. Ya era hora de que superara ese extraño, paranoico miedo que tenía de ellos y todas las otras estatuas.

Además, escribir sobre algo que me asustaba era probablemente la única forma en que me quedaría despierta el tiempo suficiente para terminar esta tarea.

Después de clase empecé a dirigirme hacia Himemiya para preguntarle si ella, Jinno o el entrenador Narumi habían encontrado algo de los Cosechadores que habían atacado el coliseo. Quiénes eran realmente, dónde podrían estar escondiéndose, si la chica Cosechadora estaba con ellos.

También quería preguntarle a Himemiya lo que ella y los demás iban a hacer con la Daga Helheim; si iban a organizar grupos para iniciar su búsqueda en la biblioteca. La profesora me había dejado quedarme el mapa original, por si podía conseguir cualquier sensación más de él, pero había hecho fotocopias para que ella, Jinno, Narumi y supuestamente Amanatsu pudieran estudiarlos.

Para mi sorpresa, la profesora empaquetó su maletín y salió de la clase antes de que lo hiciera la mitad de los estudiantes. Me preguntaba dónde se había ido Himemiya con tanta prisa, pero no quería ser una friki total, empujar a través de la multitud, perseguirla y preguntar.

Así que me metí en el flujo de estudiantes que corrían por el pasillo, empujé la puerta más cercana y bajé las escaleras del edificio de letras. Hacía frío en Cypress Mountain incluso para ser enero, y el aire helado arremetió contra mi pesado abrigo a cuadros púrpura como un ariete. Si teníamos que soportar un frígido soplo del Ártico, por lo menos tendría que haber nieve en el suelo pero por supuesto, no la había. No sé por qué eso me puso de un humor gruñón, pero lo hizo.

Saqué mis guantes de los bolsillos y me los puse, después envolví mi bufanda de lana gris con los brillantes copos de nieve alrededor de mi cuello. También tiré un gorro de lana a juego sobre mi pelo suelto, pero las capas extra no ayudaban tanto como deberían haberlo hecho.

Todavía pensando en el frío, Himemiya y en la chica cosechadora, salí del patio superior por detrás, seguí sus pasos por la colina y me apresuré por los patios inferiores. Metí mi barbilla bajo mi bufanda y no dejé de caminar hasta que llegué al borde del campus y a la pared de casi cuatro metros de alto que separaba la Academia Mythos y el mundo exterior.

Las barras de hierro en la puerta se alzaban frente a mí, recordándome exactamente donde estaba —y que no debía estar aquí. Hoy no, de todos modos. La mayoría de las tardes, me deslizaba a través de los barrotes, caminaba hacia la parada del autobús y me dirigía hacia la ciudad a ver a la Abuela Yukihara, pero me había olvidado que no iba a salir de la escuela hoy, que le había prometido a la abuela que no lo haría debido al ataque de los Cosechadores. A pesar de que tenía muchas ganas de verla, no quería que mi abuela se preocupase por mí más de lo que ya estaba.

Suspirando, eché un vistazo a mi reloj. Todavía tenía un montón de tiempo para matar antes de tener que ir a la Biblioteca de Antigüedades a hacer mi turno habitual. A pesar del frío, no tenía ganas de volver a mi dormitorio y obsesionarme con Natsume, la chica Cosechadora, dónde había ocultado la Daga Helheim mi madre y todo lo que estaba en mi mente ahora mismo.

Llamé a Sumire, esperando poder pasar el rato con la Valquiria, pero no contestó. Raro. Mi mejor amiga era una de esas personas obsesivas que siempre cogían sus llamadas. Incluso cuando alguien le mandaba un mensaje, Sumire normalmente solo le llamaría de vuelta. Me preguntaba qué estaba pasando con la Valquiria. Primero salió corriendo del comedor durante el almuerzo y ahora no contestaba su móvil. No era demasiado difícil de entender que tenía algo que ver con lo que había pasado en el coliseo. Solo que no podía imaginarme lo que podría ser. Sí, el ataque había sido espantoso y horrible, pero habíamos salido bien de él. Eso era en lo que me estaba centrando, o por lo menos lo intentaba, aunque la cara muerta de Akira Tonouchi y las de los otros chicos habían pasado por mi mente más de una vez hoy.

Como no tenía nada qué hacer o donde estar durante un tiempo, decidí pasear por uno de los caminos empedrados de color gris ceniza que corría paralelo a la pared y ver a dónde me llevaba. Por lo general, me dirigía directamente hacia la puerta y corría hacia la parada del autobús. Nunca me había parado a explorar lo que estaba por el lado interior del muro, así que me embarqué por uno de los caminos, dirigiéndome hacia la izquierda.

A pesar del frío en el aire, pensamientos púrpuras y otras pequeñas flores de invierno luchaban para mantener sus coloridos pétalos abiertos. Por encima de ellos, los árboles extendían sus ramas desnudas y esqueléticas en todas direcciones, creando un oscuro dosel de madera que ocultaba el poco sol que había. Unos pocos bancos de hierro estaban escondidos en las ennegrecidas sombras, mientras que un pequeño riachuelo que serpenteaba junto a ellos estada completamente helado.

Y por supuesto, había más estatuas.

Las estatuas estaban hechas de la misma piedra gris oscura que las del campus principal, aunque éstas eran mucho más pequeñas, no más de un metro de altura. Un pequeño grupo de ellas se agrupaba en torno a una pasarela de piedra que se arqueaba sobre el arroyo congelado. La figura mayor tenía el torso de un hombre, pezuñas de cabra y una corta cola. Dos cuernos se enroscaban en su pelo de piedra y llevaba una flauta a sus labios, como si estuviera a punto de resonar una melodía alegre. Reconocí la estatua como Pan, el dios griego de los pastores y un montón de otras cosas, dependiendo de qué libro de historia de mitología cogías en la biblioteca.

Varias estatuas de piedra de ninfas del bosque y dríadas estaban dispuestas en torno a él, sus brazos y pies en alto, flores agarradas en sus manos, como si estuvieran bailando con la canción fantasma de Pan. Cuanto más lo miraba, más parecía que las ninfas estaban mirándome, sus ojos estrechándose en unas rendijas pícaras, sus labios retrocediéndose para mostrar sus dientes, sus dedos estrangulando los pétalos delicados en sus agarres.

Suspiré y desvié la mirada. A veces pensaba que si nunca volvía a ver otra estatua, sería demasiado pronto. Y ahora tenía que hacer un estúpido trabajo sobre ellas para la clase Himemiya. Ugh.

Seguí caminando, pasando más bancos y más estatuas, pero lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que varias puertas más estaban dispuestas en el muro de piedra que rodeaba la academia. Hasta el momento, solo había pasado por la puerta principal y la secundaria al final del aparcamiento detrás del gimnasio, pero las barras de hierro estaban separadas en la pared cada pocos cientos de metros. Un par de esfinges de piedra posadas encima de todas ellas, cerniéndose sobre ambos lados de los espacios abiertos. Supuse que había tantas puertas en caso de que los estudiantes necesitasen salir de la escuela a toda prisa —como si los Cosechadores atacaran la academia en un grupo de la misma manera como lo hicieron en el coliseo. La idea me provocó un nudo en mi estómago.

A pesar de mi paso ligero, el frío del invierno continuaba arrastrándose a través de mi ropa y se filtró en mis huesos. Acababa de dar la vuelta para regresar a mi cálido dormitorio cuando escuché un gruñido.

Me quedé helada, de repente más fría que nunca, preguntándome si solo había imaginado el sonido —y realmente, de verdad esperaba haberlo hecho. Por mi experiencia, los gruñidos nunca eran, nada bueno. Los gruñidos, por lo general, significan que grandes y temibles criaturas como merodeadores de Nemea estaban escondidas cerca e intentando romperme con sus dientes y garras. No estaba muy encariñada con las enormes y negras criaturas parecidas a panteras —sobre todo porque los Cosechadores los entrenaban para ser unos gatitos mortales y asesinos.

El gruñido recorrió otra vez el aire, haciendo añicos cualquier esperanza que había tenido que fuera sólo mi imaginación o que mi don Gitano se volviera salvaje. Volví mi cabeza despacio hacia la derecha —y vi al lobo Fenrir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la

Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible uerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

><p>El lobo Fenrir estaba agazapado en un montón de hojas al otro lado de la puerta en la que yo estaba parada. La criatura era incluso más alta que yo, de cuerpo grueso y poderoso, con dientes y garras a juego tan afilados como una hoja de afeitar. Su piel no era negra, sino más bien como el color oscuro, intenso y humeante de las cenizas. El pelaje le ayudaba a mezclarse con las sombras de los altísimos árboles. La última vez que había visto a un lobo Fenrir, me di cuenta de que su pelaje tenía mechones de color carmesí brillantes, pero no vi ninguno en el pelaje de esta criatura. Sus ojos eran de un rojo ladrillo, aunque el color era mucho más tenue de lo que recordaba y sin el intenso brillo espeluznante que me había dicho lo mucho que el lobo había querido devorarme.<p>

Mi mirada vagó por la criatura, y mis ojos se fijaron en su oreja. Una pequeña V estaba marcada en la oreja derecha del lobo, y supe que era mi lobo después de todo. El que había conocido en la estación de esquí, el que me había impedido morir congelada después de que ambos habíamos quedado atrapados en la avalancha que Kounji había provocado. El lobo había conseguido la cicatriz en forma de V ese día.

—¿Um, perrito? —pregunté con voz vacilante, ya que era de la única forma en la que siempre había llamado al lobo—. ¿Eres realmente tú?

Ante el sonido de mi voz, el lobo Fenrir se levantó de un salto, y estiró las comisuras de su hocico hacia atrás en lo que parecía una —una sonrisa. Bien, eso fue un poco espeluznante. Por lo general, las criaturas mitológicas no eran más felices de verme que yo al notar que me acechaban y que se relamían los labios ante la idea de hundir sus dientes en mi cuerpo. Pero el lobo en realidad parecía contento de que lo hubiera notado, como… como si hubiese estado esperando aquí para caminar a mi lado.

El lobo dejó escapar un gemido suave y se acercó más a la puerta, haciendo crujir las hojas debajo de su enorme cuerpo. Me acerqué a los barrotes de hierro. Vacilé, luego extendí la mano a través de uno de los espacios. El lobo se paseó de un lado a otro durante unos segundos antes de dirigirse hacia mí y meter la cabeza debajo de mi mano.

En cuanto mis dedos rozaron su piel, las imágenes del lobo empezaron a llenar mi mente. Destellos de la avalancha destructiva que casi nos había enterrado a los dos, luego uno de la rama que había atravesado la pata de la criatura y de mí empujando hacia afuera la madera puntiaguda por lo que el lobo pudo caminar de nuevo, incluso un recuerdo de mí enfrentando a Kounji y el lobo estropeando el objetivo del Cosechador, cuando Kounji había tratado de matarme con una ballesta.

Más imágenes pasaron rápidamente en mi mente, la nieve y los árboles y el lobo corriendo por el bosque, junto con los sentimientos de la criatura. Solamente había una emoción, verdadera: felicidad. Felicidad pura, profunda e intensa de ser finalmente libre de los Cosechadores que lo habían enjaulado, lastimado y torturado durante mucho tiempo. Las lágrimas quemaron mis ojos con la intensidad y la profundidad de la euforia del lobo.

Después, la imagen de otro lobo me vino a la cabeza, un segundo lobo Fenrir, aunque éste no tenía el matiz rojo Cosechador en su mirada o en el pelaje. Debía ser uno de los lobos Fenrir salvajes de los que Himemiya me había hablado, los que vivían en las montañas y eran vistos raramente por los miembros del Panteón. Al principio, mi lobo se mostró cauteloso en torno a esta criatura, pero pronto, los dos estaban cazando juntos en la nieve. Jugando, simulando luchar entre ellos, incluso acurrucándose juntos.

Por primera vez, me di cuenta que mi lobo era en realidad una hembra, y también me dio la sensación de que él —no, ella— quería que la ayudara.

—No lo entiendo —murmuré, abriendo los ojos y mirando a la loba—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué dejaste a tu pareja? Eras tan feliz con él. ¿Qué podrías querer aquí conmigo?

La loba dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido, como si no pudiera creer que fuera tan lerda. Era un poco triste cuando una criatura mitológica pensaba que era más inteligente que tú. La loba se alejó y caminó de un lado a otro al frente de la puerta, casi como si estuviera desfilando para mí. Me quedé mirando a la criatura, preguntándome qué estaba haciendo, lo que estaba tratando de mostrarme. Después de unos segundos, me di cuenta que la loba estaba mucho más gorda de lo que recordaba antes —sobre todo en el medio.

Me acerqué y puse mi mano sobre el vientre de la criatura. Me llevó un segundo, pero otro pequeño destello llenó mi mente, otra pequeña chispa que me dijo que la loba ya no estaba exactamente sola.

—Oh —dije—. Oh. Vas a tener un cachorro... o lo que sea.

No sabía cuántas de mis palabras el lobo entendió, pero casi pareció asentir con la cabeza, como diciendo por fin, la tonta chica mortal entendió lo que estoy tratando de decirle.

No sabía mucho sobre animales, pero me pareció que la loba era mucho más grande de lo que debería haber sido, dado el hecho de que sólo la había visto un par de semanas atrás. ¿Las criaturas mitológicas tenían a sus bebés más rápido de lo que los animales normales hacían? ¿Era por eso que la loba ya estaba tan grande? ¿En cuánto tiempo iba a tener a su cachorro? No sabía las respuestas a cualquiera de las preguntas que giraban en mi mente.

—Pero sigo sin entender. ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Cómo incluso me encontraste en el primer lugar? —pregunté.

El lobo dejó escapar un fuerte resoplido, y movió su nariz negra.

—¿Así que... me olfateaste? ¿De alguna manera... me seguiste la pista todo el camino de vuelta hasta aquí desde la estación de esquí?

Una vez más, la lobo asintió. Bueno, entonces la lobo Fenrir me había estado siguiendo. Eso era un poco extraño.

Mis ojos se estrecharon cuando otro pensamiento se me ocurrió.

—¿Estabas fuera de la casa de mi Abuela Yukihara anoche? ¿La casa grande de color morado con los escalones grises?

Otro gesto de asentimiento.

—¿Por qué?

En vez de asentir, esta vez el lobo hizo un gruñido en el fondo de su garganta —el tipo de gruñido áspero que me dijo que le gustaría hundir sus dientes en algo y no soltarlo hasta que estuviera bien muerto. Mantuve mi mano sobre el vientre de la criatura, llegando con mi don Gitano, tratando de averiguar lo que la había enfurecido lo suficiente para hacer ese sonido, pero todo lo que pude ver y sentir fue al cachorro moviéndose en su interior.

Frustrada, dejé caer la mano y me puse en cuclillas al lado de la puerta. Pensando. Bueno, así que la loba Fenrir me había ayudado semanas atrás y de alguna manera me había rastreado, atravesando varias montañas y una gran cantidad de kilómetros para hacerlo. Ahora, el supuesto lobo estaba aquí en la Academia Mythos, embarazada, y al parecer esperando que yo la llevara adentro, como si fuera solamente un pequeño y lindo Corgi, en lugar de una criatura mitológica con más dientes que células cerebrales tengo yo.

Había visto y hecho un montón de cosas extrañas desde que había llegado a Mythos, pero esto rápidamente pasaba a la cabeza de la lista de lo extraño. La loba me miró fijamente, casi como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando. Bajó sus orejas y dejó escapar un gemido triste que me atravesó el corazón como la espada de un Cosechador. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla. Sí, puede ser que en un principio la criatura tenía la intención de matarme por órdenes de Kounji, pero la loba me había mantenido caliente después de la avalancha, y había evitado que Kounji pusiera una flecha de ballesta en mi pecho. Yo le debía eso.

En cuanto a por qué había llegado a la academia, bueno, no lo sabía. Tal vez no quería tener a su cachorro en las montañas. Tal vez había Cosechadores tras ella. O tal vez había algo más en juego que había dejado pasar por completo. De cualquier manera, la loba me había ayudado lo mejor que pudo. Pensé que debería devolverle el favor. Era lo correcto.

Primero, sin embargo, tenía que aclarar las cosas con las Potencias —a saber, las dos esfinges encaramadas en el muro de piedra a ambos lados de la puerta de hierro. Había estado tan concentrada en la loba que no me había dado cuenta de que las esfinges parecían haber aumentado de tamaño y se veían más imponentes en los últimos minutos, sus rasgos estaban cada vez más agudos y más pronunciados, sus garras brillaban en el débil sol de invierno, como si cualquier cosa que se escondiera debajo de sus fachadas de piedra estuviera muy cerca de saltar hacia abajo y hacer al lobo pedazos.

La profesora Himemiya me había dicho que las esfinges fueron diseñadas para no dejar pasar las cosas en la academia —cosas malas, muy malas como Cosechadores, merodeadores Nemea y, bueno, lobos Fenrir. No sabía exactamente lo bien que funcionaban, sin embargo, ya Shizune Yamanochi había dicho que habían otros Cosechadores en Mythos, además de ella —chicos y profesores. Supongo que los Cosechadores tenían alguna forma de ocultar su verdadera naturaleza a las esfinges, una especie de triquiñuela que les permite caminar al lado de las estatuas sin ser atacados. Había muchas triquiñuelas como esa en Mythos, especialmente cuando se trata de toda esa palabrería mágica.

Pero Himemiya también había alegado que las estatuas no me harían daño a mí o a cualquier otra persona que se suponía debía estar aquí. Solo esperaba que también le dieran el pase a mi nueva amiga peluda.

—La loba está conmigo —dije a las esfinges—. Ella no pertenece a los Cosechadores. Ya no.

Las esfinges me fulminaron con la mirada, sus ojos de piedra parecieron estrecharse al oír mis palabras, como si estuvieran juzgando si eran o no ciertas. Esperé unos segundos, pero no pasó nada. Las esfinges no relajaron su postura rígida, pero no cobraron vida y tampoco atacaron a la loba. En cambio, seguían mirándome. Bueno, parecía que era a mí a quien correspondía hacer el siguiente movimiento.

Estiré mi mano entre los barrotes y le hice señas al lobo.

—Vamos, chica. Ven aquí.

La loba se paseó unos segundos, mirando a las esfinges en la misma forma que ellas la miraban. Finalmente, sin embargo, la loba dio un paso adelante.

Clavé mi mano profundamente en su pelaje lanudo y suavemente tiré de ella hacia la puerta, manteniendo el contacto con su cuerpo todo el tiempo. Mi teoría era que, si las esfinges no me atacaban, entonces tal vez no le harían daño a cualquier cosa o persona que estuviera tocando.

El lobo se deslizó hacia adelante y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero las esfinges parecieron temblar y algunas esquirlas de piedra cayeron de la parte superior de la pared y golpearon contra los barrotes de hierro. La loba se estremeció al oír el sonido áspero y resonante, pero mantuve mi mano en su espalda y levantó la mirada hacia las esfinges.

—Les dije que está conmigo.

Las esfinges continuaron mirándome fijamente, pero no hubo más esquirlas de piedra cayendo de la pared.

Pasaron unos segundos. Cuando nada sucedió, tiré de la loba, instándola a avanzar antes de que las estatuas cambiaran de opinión. Ella tentativamente deslizó una de sus patas delanteras en el interior de la puerta, luego la otra.

—Eso es —susurré—. No te harán daño mientras estés conmigo.

La loba soltó otro bufido, como si en realidad no me creyera, pero siguió avanzando. Era un poco estrecho, especialmente alrededor de su cintura, pero la criatura se meneó en las barras de hierro para pasar al otro lado, tumbándome en el proceso.

Entonces, se dejó caer sobre su trasero, su larga cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, como si acabara de hacer el mejor truco del mundo. Tal vez lo había hecho.

Levanté la vista hacia las esfinges, que seguían mirándome, sus ojos sin párpados se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas.

—Gracias —les dije—. Ya saben, por no hacernos pedazos.

Las esfinges no hicieron o dijeron nada, pero por un momento, sentí la fuerza que se agitaba en torno a ellas —esa fuerza ancestral que parecía flotar alrededor de todas las estatuas en el campus. Después, se desvaneció, y las esfinges eran de piedra una vez más.

A mi lado, la loba soltó otro gruñido amenazador, como si le estuviera mostrando a las esfinges que no les temía.

—Vamos —dije, acariciando sus orejas—. Vamos a instalarte en mi dormitorio antes de que alguien te vea. Escalofriantes esfinges de piedra son una cosa, pero los profesores son otra.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a los árboles, con la loba trotando detrás de mí.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible uerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

><p>No fue fácil, ir a escondidas con el lobo Fenrir a través del campus a mi dormitorio, pero lo logré, generalmente escondiéndome de árbol en árbol. Realmente, era más fácil detectarme a mi que a la loba. Con su piel oscura, era completamente capaz de casi mezclarse con el paisaje sombrío. ¿Yo en mi abrigo morado, vaqueros, y zapatillas de deporte? No tanto.<p>

Una vez que llegamos a mi dormitorio, la residencia Estigia, las cosas se hicieron mucho más fáciles, ya que mi cuarto era el único en el tercer piso, atrapado en una torrecilla independiente que había sido separada del resto del edificio. Una cama, algunas estanterías, un escritorio, una pequeña nevera. Se veía como un dormitorio típico, aunque hubiera añadido mis propios toques personales, como las fotos enmarcadas de mi madre que estaban en mi escritorio, justo al lado de una pequeña estatua réplica de Nike.

Vic había dicho que quería tomar una siesta, así que lo traje de vuelta a mi cuarto antes de la clase de historia de la mitología. La espada colgaba en su vaina de cuero negra en su punto habitual en la pared, justo al lado de mis posters de la Mujer Maravilla, Chica del Karma y The Killers. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al oír que estaba abriendo la puerta y entraba.

—Bien, ya era hora de que llegaras...

Los ojos color del crepúsculo de Vic se abrieron a la vista del lobo Fenrir y su boca cayó abierta. Realmente, me imaginé que habría caído completamente si, ya sabes, no estuviera forjada junto con el resto de su cara. Suspiré. Sabía lo que venía ahora.

—¿Mikan Yukihara, has perdido la maldita cabeza? —rugió Vic.

—¡Sshh! —Puse un dedo en mis labios—. ¿Quieres que todo el mundo en el dormitorio te escuche?

—¿Qué es eso... eso qué hace aquí? —espetó Vic, fulminando con la mirada al lobo.

Los ojos del lobo se estrecharon y ella soltó un gruñido bajo, su mirada fija en el arma como si quisiera levantarse de un salto, agarrar a Vic de la pared y darle una cruel sacudida.

—No es una cosa, es un lobo. Una lobo hembra, de hecho. Quién va a tener un, umm, cachorro muy pronto.

—Bien, puedo ver eso —olfateó Vic—. Está tan grande en el centro como una condenada vaca.

El gruñido del lobo se hizo un poco más profundo y más feo. Puse una mano sobre su espalda y comencé a acariciar su pelaje. Pareció calmarla, aunque seguía gruñendo a la espada.

—Bueno, por lo visto, ella ha decidido que quiere quedarse conmigo... o algo —dije—. La encontré abajo por una de las puertas, como si estuviera esperando que yo apareciera.

La boca de Vic cayó abierta otra vez.

—¿Entonces la dejaste entrar en los terrenos de la academia? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No la dejé entrar —dije en una voz enfadada—. Las esfinges lo hicieron... después de que les dije que estaba conmigo.

La espada se me quedó mirando.

—Si tuviera una mano, me daría una palmada en mi frente por la incredulidad —se quejó Vic—. No, realmente, me gustaría usarla para meter algo de sentido en ti, Mikan. Es un condenado lobo Fenrir, no un cachorro con ojos tristes que te vio en la perrera y solo tenías que llevarla a casa. Por si lo has olvidado, es la misma loba que habría estado más que contenta de hacerte picadillo en la estación de esquí.

Suspiré.

—Sé todo eso. También sé que el lobo impidió que muriera de frío durante la avalancha y no dejó que Kounji me matara con su ballesta. Seguramente recuerdas eso, dado que estabas allí.

Vic volvió a bufar.

—No recuerdo tal cosa. Salvo que estuve brillante en la batalla, como siempre.

—De todos modos —dije con los dientes apretados—. Si el lobo quiere quedarse aquí conmigo un rato, entonces voy a dejarle. Al menos hasta que pueda averiguar lo que realmente quiere. Ha pasado mucho desde que se escapó de Kounji, y no sé exactamente hablar lobo.

Vic resopló y cerró su ojo bruscamente. Discusión. Suspiré otra vez. Ahora la espada estaba en uno de sus humores y probablemente no me hablaría otra vez hasta que yo le halagara —o le sobornara encendiendo la televisión en algún maratón de películas de acción. Tal vez era su naturaleza sanguinaria, pero Vic absolutamente amaba mirar a tipos malos pegándose, ensangrentados y explotando. Los maratones de James Bond eran sus favoritos.

Pero lo bueno de Vic sobre que no estaba hablándome era que no podría replicarme de nuevo, o peor, decirme que era un error colosal lo que hacía, confiando en una criatura que los Cosechadores habían entrenado para matar a guerreros como yo. Pero sabía que el lobo no era todo eso. Mi don Gitano me había mostrado lo que estaba en su corazón —el alivio al ser finalmente libre de los Cosechadores. Ella no me haría daño ahora.

Entré en el cuarto de baño, llené un tazón con agua y lo puse al pie de mi cama para que la loba pudiera beber si quería. Entonces, me agaché en el suelo a su lado.

—Quédate aquí. Tengo que salir durante unas horas, pero te conseguiré algo de comer y te lo traeré, ¿de acuerdo?

La loba soltó una pequeña queja de placer cuando acaricié sus orejas.

—Sabes, realmente tengo que pensar en un nombre para ti si vas a estar dando vueltas durante un tiempo —dije— ¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Un nombre?

Su oreja, la que tenía una V desigual, se crispó. Tomé eso como un sí.

Contemplé al lobo, preguntándome exactamente qué tipo de nombre darle a una criatura mitológica. De ninguna manera pensaría en Fido o que Fluffy sería suficiente.

—¿Que tal Nott? —dije finalmente, recordando un nombre de uno de mis libros de historia mitológica—. Ella es la diosa nórdica de la noche y tu piel te hace ver toda oscura, sombría, y misteriosa.

La loba se sentó allí un segundo, entonces su cara se dividió en una sonrisa feliz y su lengua quedó colgando de la comisura de su boca. Era del mismo rojo oxidado que sus ojos, en vez del carmesí brillante que recordaba.

—Entonces, Nott —sentencié.

La loba se inclinó hacia adelante y me lamió la mejilla. Me reí y juguetonamente aparté su cabeza, antes de ponerme de pies y salir.

La primera cosa que hice fue acercame al comedor, agarrar una bandeja y amontonarla hasta lo alto con cada plato de carne en el menú de la cena. Los ofrecimientos de esta noche incluían chuletas de cordero chamuscadas, filete mignon asado a la parrilla y montones de espaguetis coronados con albóndigas de ternera sazonadas. Sí, lo sé, no se supone que se da a los animales la comida de la gente. Pero Nott era una criatura mitológica, una que realmente podría comerse a la gente. Entonces me figuré que la carne estaría bien. Además, era lo mejor que podía hacer esta noche.

El chef de la cocina que empaquetó mi comida en una bolsa de papel de embalaje me miró un poco extrañado, por lo visto preguntándose cuánto pensaba que podría comer en algún momento, pero le di una sonrisa suave. Solo esperaba que a Nott le gustara la ternera más que a mí. ¡Puaj!

Había estado tan ocupada con la loba que había perdido la noción del tiempo y tuve que darme prisa para llegar a la Biblioteca de Antigüedades para mi turno. La biblioteca se encontraba a la cabecera del patio superior, el punto más alto en la formación de las estrellas y empequeñecía a todos los otros edificios. Solo tenía la mayor parte de todo —la mayor parte de ventanas, la mayor parte de balcones, la mayor parte de torres. La mayor parte de estatuas.

De acuerdo a la conferencia de Himemiya, más estatuas podían ser encontradas en la biblioteca que en cualquier otro edificio del campus. Criaturas mitológicas cubrían la estructura, desde el fondo, balcón al aire libre que envolvía todo alrededor del edificio hasta los puntos de lanza en las torres en el séptimo piso y parte superior. Mis pasos desaceleraron, y me detuve en el fondo de las escaleras de la biblioteca, contemplando a los dos grifos posados a ambos lados.

Las estatuas se veían igual que lo hacían en mi libro de historia mitológica. Cabezas de águila, cuerpos de león, garras asesinas, picos encorvados. Se cernían sobre mí, sus contornos definidos y nítidos contra el cielo gris, sombrío de invierno, sus ojos sin párpados cerrados sobre mí, rastreando mis pasos.

Destellé la imagen de mi madre que había visto cuando había recogido su diario, de como ella había estado sentada en las escaleras de la biblioteca entre los dos grifos. Me pregunté lo que mi madre había pensado de las estatuas y si hubiera tenido los pelos de punta por ellas como yo. Incluso más que las esfinges que custodiaban las puertas, siempre me parecía que los grifos estaban a segundos de cobrar vida, quitarse sus cáscaras de piedra, y rasgarme en pedazos sangrientos.

Aparté aquel pensamiento inquietante y me dirigí escaleras arriba, por una puerta, y a un pasillo antes de entrar en el interior de un par de puertas dobles abiertas. Una isleta desenrollada como una alfombra de mármol en el centro de la biblioteca, antes de extenderse hacia un espacio abierto que contaba con mesas donde los estudiantes podrían sentarse y estudiar, así como las oficinas acristaladas de los bibliotecarios.

En vez de bajar por el pasillo a mi puesto habitual detrás del mostrador, di la vuelta y regresé a las estanterías hasta que encontré un lugar seguro. Una vez, una vitrina había estado aquí, de la cual había agarrado a Vic durante mi lucha desesperada a muerte con Jasmine. Por supuesto, la vitrina ya no estaba, desde que la malvada Valquiria la había roto en pedazos, pero no era por lo que estaba allí de todos modos.

No, estaba aquí para visitar a una diosa.

Incliné mi cabeza y contemplé a una figura encima de mí. Un balcón cubría todo alrededor del primer piso de la biblioteca y unas finas columnas separaban las estatuas de todos los dioses y diosas de todas las culturas del mundo. Dioses griegos como Psyche y Persephone. Deidades indígenas como Coyote y Tejón. Dioses celtas como Balor y Branwen. Todos los miembros del Panteón podían ser vistos, a excepción de un único punto vacío. Ahí es donde la estatua de Loki habría estado de pie, pero no había ninguna estatua del Dios nórdico del Caos en ninguna parte en el campus de Mythos. No es difícil entender por qué, ya que el malvado Dios había tratado de apoderarse del mundo y sus Cosechadores del Caos disfrutaban matando a guerreros más que otra cosa.

Retiré mis ojos del punto vacío y miré a la figura directamente encima de mí, Nike, la Diosa griega de la Victoria. La estatua de la Diosa se veía exactamente como lo hacía en la vida real. El cabello caía sobre sus hombros, un vestido parecido a una toga fluía alrededor de su cuerpo, las alas asomaban por detrás de su espalda. Para mí, la Diosa era fría, hermosa, fuerte y terrible todo al mismo tiempo. Eso es lo que sentía cuando estaba en su presencia —el poder crudo que rodaba de ella en ondas feroces, heladas.

Supuse que me parecía así porque Nike era la encarnación de la victoria, algo que podría ser algo amargo, amargo al final. Eso es lo que sentía sobre lo que había pasado en el coliseo. Claro que mis amigos y yo habíamos sobrevivido —pero otros chicos habían muerto. Yo nunca, jamás lo olvidaría.

Había sido seguramente así también para los miembros del Panteón cuando habían combatido contra Loki. La hermana se había vuelto contra su hermana, el guerrero contra el guerrero, Dios contra Dios, hasta que el mundo entero había estado al borde de la destrucción. Si Loki alguna vez se escapaba, eso es lo que ocurriría otra vez —otra larga guerra del Caos, sangrienta. Pero eso no iba a pasar, me prometí. Ahora que sabía dónde buscar, ahora que sabía que la Daga Helheim estaba escondida en la biblioteca, estaba decidida a encontrarla —pasara lo que pasase.

—Bien, por si no te has dado cuenta, parece que tengo una nueva, umm, mascota, por falta de una mejor palabra —dije—. ¿Quieres darme una pista de por qué Nott decidió encontrarme?

La estatua no se movió, no parpadeó, no tembló, no hizo nada para indicar que Nike estaba allí en algún sitio o que la diosa realmente me escuchaba en primer lugar. De todos modos, decir hola a Nike y hablar con ella, aún si no contestaba, siempre me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Como si tal vez realmente estuviera allí arriba en el Monte Olimpo o dondequiera que los dioses anduvieran estos días, mirando abajo y vigilándome.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dije—. Realmente no puedes decirme nada debido al pacto que los dioses hicieron de no interferir en los asuntos mortales. De todos modos, si alguna vez quisieras pasarme una pista a escondidas, estaría más que feliz de escuchar.

La estatua no se movió, pero durante un momento, pareció como si los labios de Nike se encorvaran en una sonrisa. Bien, supuse que había cosas peores que divertir a una diosa.

Dejé a la estatua, salí de las estanterías y me dirigí hacia el mostrador. El espacio principal de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades era una habitación enorme con un techo en forma de cúpula que se arqueaba todo el camino hasta la parte superior del séptimo piso. Siempre me parecía que la biblioteca era más alta que eso, como si siguiera subiendo arriba y arriba.

Estiré el cuello hacia atrás, tratando de conseguir un vislumbre de los frescos pintados en el techo curvo, aquellos adornados por los millones en oro, plata y joyas que Himemiya había mencionado durante su conferencia en historia mitológica, pero todo lo que podía ver eran sombras. Tal vez eso era mejor. Sin duda los frescos eran tan escalofriantes y realistas como las estatuas de piedra que decoraban el resto del campus. Solo había un poco de rareza que podía manejar en un día.

El mostrador estaba en medio de la biblioteca frente a las oficinas que dividen por la mitad a la sala abovedada. Los estudiantes se amontonaban en las mesas de estudio cerca del mostrador. A pesar de que sólo era el primer día de regreso de las vacaciones de invierno, cada mesa estaba llena, y no porque tuviéramos tanta tarea para hacer ya.

La biblioteca era uno de los principales sitios para andar y ser visto en Mythos. Los chicos estaban aquí para estudiar, seguro, pero también observaban a todos los que iban y venían, hablaban, enviaban mensajes de texto y chismorreaban tan rápido como sus dedos y bocas se movían. Supuse que la biblioteca estaba atestada esta noche porque todo el mundo quería ponerse al día con sus amigos o sobre todo lo que había pasado durante las vacaciones de invierno. Por no mencionar de todos los rumores que todavía seguían rondando sobre el ataque de los Cosechadores y mi parte en ello. Otra vez, más de un chico me miró antes de que se diera vuelta y susurrara algo a sus amigos. Genial. Simplemente genial.

Di un paso detrás de la caja registradora y puse mi bolso de mensajero en una ranura debajo del largo mostrador. Apenas había tenido tiempo de sentarme en el taburete junto a uno de los ordenadores cuando una puerta en el complejo de oficinas se abrió con un chillido.

—Llegas tarde, Mikan Sakura —dijo una voz baja—. Una vez más.

Rodé mis ojos y giré alrededor en el taburete. Bastante segura, Jinno estaba detrás de mí. El bibliotecario tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y daba toques con sus dedos derechos contra su codo izquierdo, un signo claro de que estaba disgustado conmigo otra vez. ¿Pero realmente, cuándo no estaba enfadado conmigo? No podía hacer nada bien a lo que Jinno se refiere, y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Miré el reloj con forma de sol que colgaba en la pared de cristal exterior.

—No, no lo he hecho. Estoy justo a tiempo.

Jinno empujó hacia atrás la manga de su suéter negro y miró su propio reloj.

—No, no lo haces. Es un minuto pasada de la hora límite, lo que significa que llegas tarde.

Rodé mis ojos otra vez.

— ¿Un minuto? ¿En serio? ¿Vas a gritarme por llegar un minuto tarde?

Los ojos azules del bibliotecario se estrecharon.

—No importa si es un minuto o una hora. Tarde es tarde, Mikan Sakura.

Supongo que estabas ocupada moviéndote furtivamente fuera del campus por lo que podrías ir a ver a tu abuela, a pesar de que sabes que se supone que los estudiantes no deben salir de los terrenos de la academia durante la semana.

Su tono sarcástico crispaba mis nervios. Sí, tal vez eso es lo que solía hacer, pero hoy me había quedado en la academia, justo como la Abuela Yukihara me había pedido. Aún cuando hice lo que se suponía que debía, sólo no podía tomar un descanso en lo que le concernía al bibliotecario.

—En realidad, estaba caminando por el campus como una niña buena —le espeté—. No puse un pie fuera de los muros hoy.

Una mano, sí. Un pie, no. A pesar de que no iba a mencionar a Nott al bibliotecario. Jinno arqueó sus cejas negras y me dio una mirada ácida. Obviamente, no me creyó. Quise gruñir justo como Nott.

En primer lugar, Sumire se había marchado durante el almuerzo en un estado de ánimo extraño, entonces la Profesora Himemiya se había escapado antes de que yo pudiera hablar con ella y ahora, Jinno me estaba dando pena por llegar un minuto tarde. Estaba tan cansada de la gente y sus actitudes hoy, sobre todo de Jinno, que me había despreciado abiertamente a partir del primer momento en que había entrado en la biblioteca.

Toda mi ira y frustración burbujeó, quemándome como ácido en mi pecho y abrí mi boca sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué me odia tanto? —pregunté—. ¿Qué le he hecho que fue tan terrible? Realmente me gustaría saberlo.

Por un momento, Jinno pareció sorprendido, como si no fuera a notar lo mucho que le disgustaba o como salía de su camino aguijoneándome sobre cada pequeña cosa. Por favor. Aunque no tuviera mi don Gitano, todavía habría sentido la ira fría que despegaba siempre que ponía sus ojos sobre mí, y parecía que el odio del bibliotecario había empeorado ya que me había visto con Natsume en el coliseo. Era como si que Natsume y yo fuéramos amigos —o lo que sea que fuéramos— hiciera que Jinno estuviera aún más molesto conmigo, por cualquier razón. Como si hubiera salido de mi camino precisamente para ofenderlo personalmente o algo así.

Jinno se quedó de pie allí, mirándome, sus labios presionados en una línea delgada.

—¿Bien? —espeté—. ¿Va a contestarme? ¿O va a gritarme un poco más? Porque tengo trabajo que hacer, y realmente hoy no tengo tiempo para sus juegos mentales.

Un rubor furioso floreció en las mejillas pálidas de Jinno, pero vi algo vacilar en sus fríos ojos—algo que se parecía mucho a la tristeza. Como si hubiera perdido algo alguna vez y nunca pudiera recuperarlo, y como consecuencia lanzara su cólera sobre todos los demás. El bibliotecario abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero en el último segundo, la cerró. Jinno giró sobre sus talones, caminando hacia el complejo de oficinas y cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él con tanta fuerza que el cristal traqueteó.

Me senté allí y le miré entrar en su oficina, sentarse frente a su escritorio y comenzar a revolver papeles alrededor, deliberadamente ignorándome. Parecía como si realmente le hubiera tocado un punto sensible al bibliotecario. Por la razón que fuera, sin embargo, eso no me hacía tan feliz como había creído que sería.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible uerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

><p>Saqué a Jinno de mi mente y pasé la siguiente hora trabajando. Revisando libros, buscando información para otros chicos, ayudándoles a encontrar los materiales de referencia que necesitaban para hacer sus deberes.<p>

Después de una hora, las cosas se desaceleraron lo suficiente como para que pudiera hacer lo que realmente quería hacer esta noche —empezar a buscar la Daga Helheim. Saqué el mapa de la biblioteca de la Cosechadora de mi mochila y lo extendí sobre una repisa debajo del mostrador de la recepción, fuera de la vista de los estudiantes que pasaban. No quería que nadie se interesara demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo, especialmente dado que los otros chicos se quedaban mirándome. Eso ya me hacía sentir lo suficientemente incómoda. Además, ya era una especie de bicho raro en Mythos. No quería ser conocida como Mikan Yukihara, esa extraña chica Gitana que estudia mapas en su tiempo libre.

No había tenido mucha oportunidad de mirar el mapa desde ayer, así que pasé unos quince minutos solo estudiándolo, memorizando cada una de las líneas, cada pequeño garabato, cada mancha de tinta y extraña arruga al azar. Gracias a mi don Gitano, nunca olvidaba nada de lo que veía. Ahora, el mapa estaba en mi cabeza y podría ser capaz de invocar su imagen cada vez que quisiera, lo cual sería mucho mejor que arrastrar el papel a través de las estanterías mientras buscaba la daga. Llevar un mapa por los alrededores era una señal segura de que estabas tramando algo, y yo quería mantener lo que estaba haciendo fuera de radar.

Especialmente ya que no sabía si había algún Cosechador observándome esta noche.

No estaba fuera del reino de la posibilidad. De hecho, diría que las probabilidades eran bastante altas de que al menos un Cosechador estuviera en la biblioteca, entre las Amazonas, Romanos, Vikingos y Valquirias. Dada su incapacidad para encontrar la daga en el coliseo, estaba bastante segura que los Cosechadores —quien quiera que fueran realmente— estaban en pleno despliegue esta noche, sobre todo porque había visto más estudiantes que los habituales deslizándose entre las estanterías.

Por supuesto, algunos de esos chicos solo habían vuelto aquí para buscar un rincón oscuro para tener sexo. En Mythos, hacer la hazaña en la biblioteca era considerado algo emocionante. Siempre que desempolvaba los libros y las cajas de artefactos de las estanterías, encontraba varios condones usados.

¡Puaj!

Empujé esos pensamientos fuera de mi mente y me concentré en el mapa, especialmente en las "Xs" que marcaban varios lugares en la biblioteca.

Reconocía algunos de los lugares, como el carro que vende café, bebidas energéticas y aperitivos dulces para que los estudiantes no tengan que abandonar la biblioteca para conseguir algo de comer mientras estudian.

Amanatsu, la anciana que había supervisado la colección del cuerpo de estudiantes en el coliseo ayer, también se encargaba del carrito del café. En realidad, nunca había prestado mucha atención a Amanatsu antes pero parecía como si estuviera en todas partes donde me girara estos días. Cabello blanco, vestido blanco, arrugas. Amanatsu estaba encaramada en un alto taburete detrás del carro, leyendo un periódico sensacionalista de gente famosa y pareciendo estar completamente absorta en las páginas llenas de chismes. No se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente; mi estrecha mirada iba desde las botellas de sirope a las tazas de plata de la máquina de café expreso acurrucadas cerca de su codo.

Sin embargo, no importa cómo de extraña fuera Amanatsu, no pensaba que la daga estuviera escondida en su carrito junto con las magdalenas de arándanos y las barras de granola, así que volví mi atención de nuevo al mapa.

Otra X marcaba un lugar en la planta principal donde una vez había estado puesta una vitrina de vidrio que sostenía el Cuenco de Lágrimas. Me las había arreglado una vez para utilizar a Vic y destruir el artefacto y la vitrina hacía tiempo que no estaba, había sido hecha pedazos por Jasmine cuando por primera vez hubo robado el recipiente.

La daga no estaba oculta allí tampoco, así que pasé a la siguiente X. Una a una, examiné todas las marcas del mapa, consiguiendo más decepción y desánimo en cada ubicación. O la Chica Cosechadora no era tan lista como yo pensaba o había algún error en el mapa, porque cada X estaba en un lugar donde la daga no podía estar. Como el carrito de café o alguna parte del piso que sabía que estaba completamente vacía. Extraño. Muy extraño. ¿Para empezar por qué marcar un mapa con lugares escondidos que no eran verdaderamente lugares escondidos?

Estaba a punto de poner el mapa a un lado como una causa perdida cuando me di cuenta de que había una X final que había pasado por alto —una que marcaba una localización en el balcón del segundo piso. Alcé la vista, intentando concordar la X en el mapa con el lugar exacto en la biblioteca. Me tomó varios segundos darme cuenta de que la X en realidad señalaba una de las estatuas, Sigyn, la diosa nórdica de la devoción —y esposa de Loki.

Hace siglos, cuando Loki había comenzado a crear problemas y causó la muerte de Balder, el dios nórdico de la luz, los otros dioses habían encadenado a Loki bajo una serpiente gigante que continuamente goteaba veneno sobre su hermoso rostro. El Cuenco de Lágrimas era lo que Sigyn había utilizado para mantener el veneno fuera de él tanto como fuera posible, incluso aunque la hubiera salpicado a ella también. Pero Sigyn se había mantenido allí, sosteniendo y vaciando ese recipiente durante años —hasta que Loki había engañado de alguna manera a la diosa para ayudarle a escapar y luego la había dejado atrás.

Al principio, pensaba que Sigyn fue un poco tonta por intentar ayudar a Loki durante todos esos años pero, ahora, solo sentía pena por ella. Todo lo que había hecho era amar al tipo. Ella no era responsable de que fuera semejante monstruo. Aun así, Sigyn siempre parecía tener una mala reputación en todos los libros de historia mitológica. Era como si la gente la culpara porque Loki se soltara y comenzara la Guerra del Caos. Me imaginaba que no era culpa suya que su marido resultara ser un genio criminal psicópata. Además, la Abuela Yukihara siempre me había dicho que la gente hace sus propias elecciones. Imaginaba que era lo mismo cuando se trataba de los dioses.

Miré detenidamente el mapa más de cerca. La estatua de Sigyn estaba en una parte de la biblioteca en la segunda planta a la que no iba a menudo. Ya era bastante malo que los grifos y las otras estatuas de afuera parecieran mirarme fijamente todo el tiempo —no quería pensar que las figuras de los dioses estaban mirándome también.

Sin embargo, mientras miraba la X, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. La estatua de Sigyn estaba en una ubicación remota en el Panteón circular, lejos de las escaleras que conducían arriba a la segunda planta. Sería el lugar perfecto para esconder algo como la Daga Helheim. Dudaba que incluso Jinno fuera a esa parte de la biblioteca más de una o dos veces al año. Quizás había estado equivocado. Quizás la daga estaba en la biblioteca después de todo. No había nada que quisiera más que ir allí arriba, encontrar el lugar del escondite de la daga, y mostrarle al bibliotecario lo equivocado que había estado…

—¿Eres Mikan? —preguntó una voz suave.

Alcé la vista para encontrar a Luna Koizumi de pie delante del mostrador de la recepción. Pelo rubio muy rizado, cara bonita y ojos dorados. Luna estaba de puntillas, intentando mirar por encima del mostrador y ver lo que yo estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —preguntó.

Rápidamente doble la mitad del mapa sobre la otra mitad, ocultando de la vista los garabatos.

—Nada, solo algunos deberes de historia mitológica. Conoces a la profesora Himemiya. Siempre dándonos algo para hacer.

—Pero eres Mikan ¿verdad? ¿Mikan Yukihara? —preguntó Luna—. ¿La chica Gitana?

—Sí, esa soy yo. La extraordinaria chica Gitana. ¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Necesitas que te ayude a buscar un libro o algo?

Agitó su cabeza.

—No un libro, pero escuché que puedes buscar otros artículos. Cosas que han sido perdidas… o quizás robadas.

—Sí, hago eso de vez en cuando.

En realidad es más como un par de veces a la semana, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que los alumnos de Mythos perdían sus teléfonos móviles como la mayoría de la gente lo hacía con los pañuelos. Sin mencionar todas las otras cosas que perdían, extraviaban o robaban de otros estudiantes.

—¿Qué has perdido?

—O me han robado. —Luna hizo una mueca como si no le gustara decir las palabras en voz alta o como si pudiera hacerlas realidad con solo hablar de ellas. El horrible pensamiento estaba definitivamente en desacuerdo con su suave, dulce y melódica voz.

Alcé mis cejas.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué te ha sido robado?

Se mordió su labio.

—Bueno, no sé si exactamente fue robado. Es solo que normalmente soy muy cuidadosa con mis cosas ¿sabes? Me gusta saber dónde están todas las cosas todo el tiempo.

De acuerdo, sonaba como si Luna tuviera alguna rareza sobre el orden en marcha, pero estaba bien. Yo también la tenía, de vez en cuando.

—Entonces, ¿qué está desaparecido? —pregunté—. ¿Teléfonos móviles, llaves, tus tarjetas de crédito?

Agitó su cabeza.

—Nada de eso. Vas a pensar que es estúpido, de verdad, pero he perdido un anillo. Un anillo muy especial.

—¿Cuál es el aspecto de este anillo? —pregunté—. ¿Tienes una foto de él? ¿Y qué hay de especial en él?

Estas eran las grandes preguntas estándar que hacía cada vez que alguien me quería para encontrar un objeto perdido. Ayudaba si, ya sabes, yo en realidad supiera exactamente lo que estaba buscando, en lugar de una vaga descripción como: un anillo o mi teléfono móvil o mi sujetador negro favorito.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces terminaba trabajando a ciegas, por así decirlo, ya que poca gente pensaba tomar fotos de cosas que apreciaban, como las joyas. Así que estaba gratamente sorprendida cuando Luna sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolso y comenzó a desplazarse por las imágenes en él.

—Aquí —dijo—. Aquí está.

Dio la vuelta al teléfono móvil para que pudiera ver la foto y me incliné hacia adelante para conseguir un mejor vistazo. En la foto Luna tenía su brazo alrededor de Wakako y ambas estaban sonriendo. Luna estaba abrazando a la Amazona y podía ver una banda en su dedo anular derecho. Era un anillo simple, fabricado de oro sólido aunque la banda formaba dos pequeños rostros, uno girado a la izquierda y llorando, el otro girado a la derecha y riendo.

—Por la forma en la que estabas hablando sobre el anillo, imaginé que tendría diamantes o algo por todos los lados pero esto es un diseño genial. ¿Qué es?

Hace siglos, los dioses y las diosas de ambos lados de la Guerra del Caos habían recompensado a sus campeones y luchadores con oro, plata y joyas por todos sus servicios leales. Con los años, los guerreros habían mantenido la tradición que los ricos llevaban, inversiones y yo que sé qué más, lo cual era el por qué los estudiantes de Mythos tenían padres que estaban tan cargados y podían permitirse el lujo de dar a sus hijos lo mejor de todas las cosas. La mayoría de los chicos en la academia, especialmente las chicas, tenían más joyería ostentosa que las estrellas de las películas de Hollywood.

—Gracias —dijo Luna—. El diseño son las máscaras de teatro de la antigüedad. A veces son llamadas máscaras de Janus, en honor al dios Romano. Tengo el anillo porque estoy en el club de teatro, al igual que mi madre lo estaba cuando iba a Mythos.

Se sonrojó y bajó su cabeza, casi como si pensara que iba a burlarme de ella por contarme mucho sobre sí misma. Sumire tenía razón. Luna era incluso una friki más tímida e insegura que yo. Me preguntaba como alguien tan tranquilo podía sobrevivir en un lugar como Mythos, donde buscar nuevas formas de ser mezquino y vicioso era considerado una forma de arte.

—Bueno, creo que es genial que estés en el club de teatro —dije—. A mí me gustan los libros de comic. Ya sabes, superhéroes, villanos, ese tipo de cosas. Me gusta como los chicos buenos siempre ganan al final de la historia.

—Genial.

Luna me dio una pequeña sonrisa, la cual devolví.

—Así que ¿qué sucede ahora? —preguntó—. ¿Tengo que pagarte antes de encontrar el anillo? ¿O después?

—Cobro un anticipo de cien dólares —dije—. Puedes darme eso mañana por la tarde cuando vaya a tu habitación y empiece a buscar el anillo. Si lo encuentro, me debes otros cien dólares. Pero si no lo encuentro te devuelvo tus cien. ¿Te parece justo?

Asintió, luego frunció el ceño.

—Pero ya he mirado en mi dormitorio. Busqué por todas partes el anillo. Confía en mí. Casi destrocé mi habitación buscándolo.

—Estoy segura de que lo hiciste —dije—. Pero tengo mi propia forma especial de localizar cosas. Así que necesito mirar en tu habitación primero ¿de acuerdo?

No le conté sobre mi psicometría o sobre cómo pensaba dar vueltas por su habitación mañana, tocar cosas y ver qué tipo de vibraciones sacaba de ellas. Había aprendido que era mejor mantener información como esa a un nivel de "necesito saber lo básico", especialmente ahora que era la Campeona de Nike. La abuela Yukihara me había contado que ser la Campeona era como tener un blanco pintado en tu espalda, y yo ya estaba sintiéndome bastante insegura gracias al ataque del Cosechador.

Luna frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, está bien, supongo que no habrá nada de malo en mirar en mi habitación de nuevo.

—Genial —dije—. ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?

Hicimos planes para encontrarnos en su habitación, Residencia Vallhalla, después de la sexta hora de mañana. Luego, Luna me dio otra sonrisa tímida y se dirigió a la mesa en la que había estado sentada con Wakako y Misaki. Las tres amigas guardaron sus libros y salieron de la biblioteca, a pesar de que Wakako se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para darme una mirada desagradable en su camino hacia la puerta. Suspiré. Deseaba que la Amazona se calmara ya sobre toda la situación con Natsume.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer que consiguiera para que Wakako me diera un respiro, y tenía asuntos más importantes en los cuales pensar de todos modos, es decir, dónde podría estar escondida la Daga Helheim. Así que desplegué el mapa de la Chica Cosechadora y empecé a estudiarlo de nuevo, preguntándome si me había pasado por alto algo que pudiera llevarme a la daga.

Finalmente, a eso de las ocho y media, los estudiantes comenzaron a irse de la biblioteca por la noche. El último chisme jugoso se había extendido, los mensajes frenéticos ya estaban enviados y ya era hora de descansar un poco antes de que todo el mundo hiciera lo mismo otra vez mañana.

Jinno seguía enfurruñado en su oficina, lo que significaba que por fin podía salir y buscar la daga. Y conocía el lugar perfecto para comenzar. La biblioteca parecía estar abandonada, e incluso Amanatsu había cerrado su carrito de café y se había ido, pero me decidí a ser tan sigilosa como pudiese.

Así que cogí un carrito de metal lleno de libros que los habían olvidado y lo empujé. Las ruedas chirriaban con cada paso que daba, pero ya que todas las ruedas en todos los estúpidos carros lo hacían, pensé que el sonido me ayudaría a mezclarme. Hubiera sido extraño si las ruedas no chirriasen.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, empujé el carrito de un lado a otro por los estantes, colocando todos los libros que había que guardar, antes de dirigir el carro al conjunto de escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Miré a mi alrededor otra vez, pero no vi ni oí nada. Por supuesto, eso no significaba mucho en la biblioteca, que según mi experiencia era uno de los lugares más peligrosos en el campus. Cogí el último libro del carro y subí las escaleras así como los otros volúmenes iban en la primera sala, este iba en los archivos de la segunda planta.

Si hay una palabra que describe las estatuas que rodeaban el balcón del segundo piso, era impresionante. Todos los Dioses y Diosas, de unos diez metros de altura, estaban talladas en mármol blanco, tan suave que apenas brillaban. Me sentía muy pequeña y en muy mal estado en comparación con esas elegantes esculturas. Mis zapatillas golpeaban suavemente contra el suelo mientras me apresuraba a lo largo de la terraza. Cada pocos pasos hacía una pausa y miraba a mi alrededor, escuchando pisadas o susurros de ropa detrás de mí.

Nada. Ni ruidos ni nada parecido.

Finalmente, llegué a la estatua de Sigyn. Para mi sorpresa, la diosa nórdica estaba justo al lado de la estatua de Nike. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Por otra parte, en las raras ocasiones en que me aventuraba hasta el segundo piso, siempre había venido a ver a Nike, no a cualquier otra Diosa.

La estatua de Sigyn era tan alta e imponente como las demás. La Diosa nórdica de la Devoción llevaba un vestido largo, sus pies descalzos apenas asomando por debajo de los pliegues drapeados. Por extraño que pareciese, el vestido parecía roto y andrajoso en algunos lugares, como si su estatua hubiese sido continuamente erosionada en los últimos años, aunque no veía cómo eso pudiese haber sucedido en la biblioteca. Las manos y los brazos se veían especialmente demacrados y mal conservadas. Una tela de araña unía un lado de la estatua al otro, viéndose como un collar de plata brillante que había sido colgado alrededor del cuello de la Diosa. Sigyn parecía bastante guapa, pero había tal tristeza en su rostro, como si de alguna manera fuese responsable de toda la tristeza del mundo, que me dieron ganas de ir y consolarla.

Me quedé allí durante unos segundos, mirando fijamente a los ojos de piedra de Sigyn, antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver a mí misma.

—Está bien, Mikan —murmuré—, céntrate.

Dejé en el suelo el libro que había estado llevando. Entonces, tomé aliento, me incliné y rocé los dedos contra la piedra fría, esperando a que arrancase mi psicometría y que invadiesen mi mente las imágenes y los recuerdos.

En lugar de ver destellos de la estatua y de toda la gente que la había visto y caminado a su alrededor en los últimos años, no sentí nada —nada en absoluto. No habían destellos de sentimiento, ni recuerdos, nada. Era como si nadie hubiera tocado alguna vez la estatua —ni siquiera el artista que la había tallado.

Fruncí el ceño. Mi don Gitano siempre me dejaba ver algo, siempre me hacía sentir algo cuando tocaba un objeto, no importaba cuán grande o pequeño fuese. La única vez que no había tenido un destello o no pude tener uno, fue cuando se trataba de una ilusión, porque allí no había nada realmente. Así es como Jasmine me había engañado haciéndome creer que estaba muerta —había creado una ilusión de su cuerpo tendido en el suelo de la biblioteca.

Golpeé mi puño sobre la piedra y el mudo sonido de los golpes resonó en el balcón. No, la estatua era tan real como yo. Tal vez nadie la había tocado en tanto tiempo, que todos los recuerdos unidos a la ella se habían desvanecido. Eso podría suceder a veces con objetos que fueron puestos en almacenamiento y no se utilizaron durante largos períodos de tiempo.

Ya que no había recibido ninguna sensación de la piedra, me decidí a seguir buscando a la antigua escuela; comencé a palpar y presionar la estatua por todas partes, en busca de un compartimiento secreto. Vale, vale, tal vez me hubiese visto demasiados capítulos de Scooby-Doo durante las vacaciones de invierno, pero pensé que valía la pena intentarlo.

Nada —no encontré nada. La estatua de Sigyn era de mármol sólido. Incluso usé una escalera para llegar aún más alto, pero no encontré nada. No sabía por qué la chica Cosechadora había marcado la estatua de Sigyn en su mapa, pero la daga no estaba allí. Tal vez la daga no estuviese en la biblioteca después de todo.

Decepcionada, me bajé de la escalera, la arrastré hasta la pared y la puse de nuevo en su lugar al lado de una estantería alta y flaca.

Escaleras similares podías encontrarlas por toda la biblioteca para ayudar a los chicos a llegar a los libros en los estantes altos. También recuperé el libro que había puesto en el suelo a los pies de Sigyn, miré el número de registro en el lomo, y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde debía estar archivado.

Encontré la estantería y deslicé el libro en su sitio correspondiente. Sólo estaba dando la vuelta para bajar las escaleras hasta el primer piso cuando una placa de plata en la pared al lado de la estantería me llamó la atención. COLECCIÓN DE ARQUITECTURA # 1-13. La placa me hizo pensar en el ensayo que tenía que escribir para la clase de Historia de la Mitología. Mientras estaba allí, ya de paso podría tomar un par de libros de referencia, puesto que Himemiya quería fuentes reales para el ensayo.

Uno por uno, saqué los libros de los estantes y los abrí, explorando las tablas de contenido. No tuve ninguna vibración real fuera de los libros, solo débiles destellos vagos de otros estudiantes hojeando las páginas descoloridas. La mayoría de los libros no habían sido tocados en años y los recuerdos que se asociaban con ellos hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido.

Lo que hice fue remover todo el polvo que se había reunido en los volúmenes. Muy pronto, las nubes de partículas de polvo se arremolinaron en el aire a mi alrededor, recordándome a las chispas de magia que despedía Sumire. Le envié un mensaje a la Valquiria mientras había estado trabajando, diciéndole que había encontrado una posible ubicación para la daga y lo iba a comprobar, pero ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera me respondió diciendo que estaba ocupada. No sé qué le pasaba a mi mejor amiga, pero me preocupaba.

La mayoría de los libros se centraban en los edificios de la academia, en lugar de las estatuas, pero finalmente encontré algunos que parecían útiles, incluyendo uno que tenía un grifo en relieve en la portada en papel de plata. Miré el título. "El uso de grifos, Gárgolas, y otras criaturas mitológicas en Arquitectura". Bueno, eso sonaba lo bastante pretencioso para la clase de Himemiya. Pasé las páginas y vi varias fotos de grifos de piedra, incluyendo una que mostraba las dos estatuas fuera de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Bingo. Cerré el libro y lo puse bajo el brazo. ¿Quién sabía? Además de usarlo para una fuente de referencia, tal vez algo en el libro me dijese por qué las estatuas parecían estar vigilándome todo el tiempo...

El chirrido de una zapatilla de deporte me congeló.

Fue un sonido suave y pequeño que no hubiese oído si no hubiera estado tan callada en el segundo piso. Miré hacia abajo y vi una sombra deslizándose hacia arriba en el suelo junto a mí, acercándose más y más. Mantuve la cabeza baja, como si estuviera todavía investigando la estantería en frente de mí y apreté mis manos sobre el libro de los grifos. La sombra seguía viniendo y viniendo, hasta que llegó a mi lado. Me di la vuelta y levanté el libro en alto, dispuesta a dejarlo caer tan fuerte como pudiese sobre lo que venía detrás mío.

Pero allí no había nadie —nadie en absoluto.

Empecé a mirar a todos lados, revisando al balcón, también. Nadie apareció, nada se movía, ni siquiera las estatuas. Yo realmente, de verdad quería hablar y preguntar si había alguien allí, pero ya que así era como todo el mundo siempre moría en las películas de terror, decidí mantener la boca cerrada. En su lugar, apretando el libro de grifos aún más fuerte, me acerqué de puntillas a la escalera, bajándola y llegando al primer piso.

Me deslicé entre las estanterías, con los ojos explorando mi izquierda y derecha mientras me dirigía hacia la caja. Sí, Jinno puede ser un pesado, pero escucharlo gritarme era mejor que quedarse a esperar a que un Cosechador viniese a por mí a hurtadillas. Estaba tan cansada de luchar por mi vida en la biblioteca…

No vi nada más que libros, libros y más libros, pero por alguna razón, sentía que no estaba sola, como si hubiese otra presencia oculta entre las altas estanterías, deslizándose entre las sombras. Peor que eso, mi cabeza comenzó a latir con fuerza, como si un conjunto de dedos invisibles lentamente apuñalasen profundamente mi cerebro.

_Gitana..._ Una voz ronca resonó en la biblioteca. _Oh, Gitana... Voy a matarte... _

Me quedé inmóvil otra vez, con mi corazón saltando en mi garganta. No fueron las palabras susurradas lo que me asustaron tanto, era la persona que las había dicho la que realmente me asustó —Kounji Yamanoichi, cuando había estado acechándome a través de la obra de construcción en la estación de esquí de Powder. Lo que es peor, Kounji había amenazado con ir tras mi abuela y matarla de la misma manera que había ayudado a la chica Cosechadora a asesinar a mi madre.

Pero Kounji no podía estar libre por el campus. Simplemente no podía. Kounji estaba encerrado en la prisión de la academia, en la parte inferior del edificio de matemáticas y ciencias. No estaba segura de dónde surgió la idea, pero de repente estaba pensando en la prisión y todas las cerraduras y bloqueos mágicos que tenía que pasar para llegar hasta la puerta, haciéndome recordar todo eso. Los golpes en la cabeza se intensificaron y por un momento, tuve problemas para dejar ir las imágenes, pero no había nada de qué preocuparse. Kounji estaba atrapado bajo tierra y hasta ahora nunca había podido abrirse camino hacia fuera.

¿Cierto?

_Gitana... _

La voz seguía resonando en la biblioteca, cada vez más fuerte con cada susurro frío, ronca. Tal vez se suponía que la voz debía asustarme y hacerme gritar. Y sí, parte de mí estaba temblando de miedo. Pero luego pensé en lo que había visto en el coliseo. Voces escalofriantes eran una cosa, Cosechadores de carne y hueso eran otra. Después del ataque de ayer, que alguien estuviese tratando de asustarme con susurros parecía un juego de niños —un maldito fastidio como diría Vic, más que como una amenaza real.

—Claro que sí, voz espeluznante —murmuré—. Vamos a ver cómo de duro eres cuando ponga mis manos alrededor de tu garganta.

Sin soltar el libro de grifos, seguí a escondidas a través de los montones de libros, deteniéndome para mirar y escuchar cada pocos metros y tratando de determinar exactamente de donde venía la voz. No veía nada, pero la voz susurraba una y otra vez, como una campana que estaba atrapada dentro de mi cabeza, haciendo que surgiese una nueva oleada de dolor con cada tañido.

Apreté los dientes, tratando de fingir que no oía el sonido e ignoré el dolor creciente en mi cráneo.

Por un segundo, me pregunté si todo estaba en mi cabeza pero empujé ese pensamiento. Había visto un montón de cosas malas a largo de los años con mi don Gitano, una de las peores fue una chica que estaba siendo abusada por su padrastro. Si me hubiese vuelto loca y en realidad estaba imaginándome todo esto, bueno, había cosas peores que podría estar pensando en vez de una voz espeluznante diciendo que me iba a matar.

Seguí vagando a través de las pilas, mirando en torno a los bordes de los estantes, buscando la fuente de la voz. Estaba a punto de darme por vencida y regresar a la caja, cuando algo crujió algunos estantes más allá.

Aún sujetando el libro de los grifos, me deslicé en esa dirección. Mis zapatillas apenas hacían ruido sobre el suelo de mármol, pero aun así hacía una pausa cada pocos segundos, mirando y escuchando. Finalmente, llegué a la sección de la que había oído el sonido. Me asomé a través de los libros justo a tiempo para ver a una figura doblando la esquina, de espaldas a mí.

—Te pillé —murmuré.

Me lancé a la vuelta de la estantería, corrí por el pasillo y me dirigí hacia el espacio de la biblioteca principal. Una figura caminaba en dirección contraria hacia el mostrador. Levanté el libro alto, dispuesta a derribarle y golpearle en la cabeza por detrás...

Debió de haber oído el susurro de mis zapatillas de deporte, ya que en el último segundo, se volvió y me agarró la muñeca. Un momento después, estaba volando por el aire. Lo siguiente que supe fue estar tendida de espaldas en el suelo, dolorida por todas partes y tratando desesperadamente de respirar y recordar lo que había hecho en primer lugar.

Algo se arrastró, una sombra cayó sobre mí, bloqueando la luz, y un par de botas se plantaron al lado de mi cabeza. Esto no era bueno, nada bueno. Me agitaba por el suelo, mis dedos buscando el libro de los grifos que había caído de mis manos, pero no podía sentirlo de todas maneras. Una oleada de pánico y sudor frío me inundó. Necesitaba ese libro. Necesitaba algún tipo de arma para luchar contra un Cosechador, para mantener la promesa que me había hecho de matar a Kounji...

—¿Chica Gitana? ¿Estás bien?

Sus palabras hicieron que me congelase por tercera vez. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, todavía podía reconocer esa voz. Lo suficiente como para saber que Kounji no estaba de pie sobre mí.

Oh, no. Natsume me había pateado el culo en su lugar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible uerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

><p>Me llevó un par de segundos conseguir que mi respiración se ralentizara lo suficiente para responderle.<p>

—Seguro —jadeé, intentando evitar que la biblioteca girara con vueltas y más vueltas—. Estoy bien para una chica que acaba de ser levantada por el hombro de un Espartano y estrellada contra el suelo.

Natsume hizo una mueca, se inclinó y me ayudó a incorporarme.

—Lo siento —dijo, con una expresión tímida en su rostro—. Te vi por el rabillo de mi ojo y, bueno, el instinto se hizo cargo. Especialmente después de lo que sucedió ayer.

Sí, eso era la cosa sobre los Espartanos —todos tenían ese instinto asesino. Era asombroso que Natsume no hubiera cogido el libro de los grifo que había estado sosteniendo y me apuñalara con uno de los puntiagudos bordes. El Espartano podía hacer cosas totalmente extrañas como esa, gracias a su habilidad para coger cualquier objeto e inmediatamente saber cómo matar a alguien con ello. En serio. Natsume era el tipo de chico que podía atravesarte con un clip de sujetar papel. Eso es lo que le convertía en un gran luchador.

Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente estable, Natsume agarró mi brazo y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. El Espartano puso sus manos en mi cintura y sentí el calor abrasador de sus dedos a través de mi sudadera gris y mi camiseta. De repente, me sentí mareada una vez más, pero por otra razón completamente diferente que ser arrojada al suelo y el aire salió a empujones de mis pulmones.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —preguntó, sus ojos brillaban con preocupación. Sonreí.

—Me siento cada vez mejor, Espartano, especialmente desde que pusiste tus brazos a mi alrededor.

Una sonrisa se deslizó por el rostro de Natsume y tiró un poco más cerca de mí, mirando fijamente mi rostro. Por mucho que simplemente quisiera olvidar los últimos minutos, no podía dejar de preguntarme qué había sucedido con los susurros espeluznantes. Habían desaparecido en el momento en que hube atacado a Natsume. Mi cabeza todavía dolía punzantemente pero los dedos invisibles que habían parecido estar perforando dentro de mi cráneo se habían desvanecido.

—¿Natsume?

—¿Sí? —preguntó con voz ronca, mirando mis labios.

—Cuando has entrado por primera vez en la biblioteca, antes de verme, ¿escuchaste algún… susurro o algo así? ¿Una voz quizás?

El Espartano agitó su cabeza.

—No escuché nada hasta que te acercaste sigilosamente a mí. No deberías llevar zapatillas de tenis, lo sabes. Siempre parecen chirriar sin importar cuan sigilosa estés intentando ser. ¿Pero por qué estás preguntándome sobre voces?

Me mordí el labio. No quería admitir al Espartano que había pensado que había escuchado voces o cualquiera de esos susurros extraños que tuve. No quería que pensara que estaba volviéndome loca, incluso si eso me parecía a mí. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir que alguien más había estado en la biblioteca, alguien que sabría exactamente lo que Kounji me había dicho en la estación de esquí. ¿Pero cómo era eso incluso posible? Además de mí, Natsume había sido la única persona allí y yo sabía que el Espartano no intentaría asustarme con eso.

—¿Estás bien, Chica Gitana? —preguntó Natsume—. Pareces algo distraída.

Empujé lejos todos los pensamientos de los susurros espeluznantes y me centré en Natsume.

—Estoy bien. Solo pensaba. Escuché a alguien moviéndose alrededor de la biblioteca. Ese es el por qué yo, um, te ataqué. O lo intenté, de cualquier modo.

Natsume me sonrió de nuevo.

—Bueno, no pasa nada ¿verdad?

—Cierto.

—Así que —dijo—. ¿Sería este un buen momento para hablar sobre… nosotros?

Parpadeé ante el brusco cambio de tema.

—¿Qué?

Durante un momento me miró incómodo.

—Ya sabes, nosotros. Como tú y yo y lo que está pasando entre nosotros.

Confundida, seguí mirándole. Él suspiró.

—Las chicas siempre parecen querer hablar sobre cosas como estas. Todo el tiempo. Así que pensé en plantearlo yo primero. Para variar —murmuró esas últimas palabras bajo su respiración.

De acuerdo, así que esta no era exactamente la charla romántica y estrellada que había estado esperando, pero Natsume había dicho la palabra nosotros. Eso debería haberme dado un pedacito de esperanza excepto por una cosa —el hecho de que Natsume tuviera un secreto que estaba guardando de mí. Uno que pensaba que me haría dejar de preocuparme por él. Uno que iba a salir más tarde o más temprano, una vez que empezáramos a tocarnos.

Si nos empezábamos a tocar.

Tomé una respiración.

—Me encantaría que haya un nosotros. Quiero eso más que otra cosa. Quiero decir, es bastante obvio lo que siento por ti. Cómo me he sentido por ti desde hace un tiempo. Estoy loca por ti, Espartano. Incluso cuando estabas con Wakako, ya estaba loca por ti, y mis sentimientos no han cambiado nada en estas vacaciones.

En todo caso, se habían vuelto más fuertes, pero no le dije eso. Natsume frunció el ceño.

—Estoy sintiendo un pero ahí.

Tomé otra respiración.

—Pero no es tan simple. Sabes cómo me siento por ti y creo que sé como te sientes por mí. Pero ambos sabemos que estás ocultándome algo. Tu mayor secreto ¿recuerdas?

Los rasgos de Natsume se tensaron y su rostro se volvió reservado.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Voy a averiguar tu secreto, Natsume. No porque quiera —añadí con una voz apresurada, dándome cuenta de que la ira estaba empezando a nublar su cara—. Sino debido a mi magia, debido a mi don Gitano. Al segundo de que te toque durante mucho tiempo, mi psicometría va a arrancar, y sabré todo lo que hay que saber sobre ti —tanto si lo quieres como si no.

—Pero no puedes solo… ¿apagarlo o algo? —preguntó Natsume, la frustración haciendo discordante su voz. —¿Al menos mientras estamos juntos?

Negué con mi cabeza.

—No puedo, y créeme, lo he intentado docenas de veces a lo largo de los años. Pero mi magia es parte de mí. Eso es lo que me hace una Gitana, justo como tu instinto asesino te hace un Espartano. No sería yo sin mi magia.

Y ahora era el momento de la parte de mayor dificultad, la cosa a la que había estado teniéndole pavor de decirle durante semanas.

—Ya he visto parte de ti. Parte de tu secreto.

Natsume dejó caer sus manos de alrededor de mi cintura y dio un paso atrás. Una luz de pánico se encendió en sus ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Cuando nos besamos en el lugar en construcción de la estación de esquí, cuando te besé porque podía aprovechar tus habilidades de lucha y derrotar a Kounji, vi más que sólo a ti batallando con otros chicos —dije con una voz baja—. Te vi cuando eras un niño; de pie sobre dos cuerpos. Una mujer y una chica. Se parecían a ti, y había… había sangre sobre todas ellas.

—¿Viste eso? —susurró.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Trozos y piezas de ello. Primero te vi en un armario, aferrando una espada. Estabas tan asustado de lo que estaba pasando fuera de la puerta, de todas las sombras y gritos que escuchabas. Entonces, el recuerdo cambió y estabas de pie sobre los dos cuerpos… llorando. Eso fue todo lo que vi antes de que el beso terminara.

Natsume se giró lejos de mí. El Espartano se pasó sus manos por su rostro, como si pudiera restregar el recuerdo de su propia mente con el movimiento. Después de un momento, se recuperó de vuelta y clavó sus dedos en mí.

—No tenías derecho a hacer eso. No tienes derecho a ir fisgoneando a través de mi cabeza con eso. Ningún derecho, Mikan.

Oh-oh. El Espartano solamente me llamaba Mikan cuando estaba serio sobre algo —seriamente cabreado como estaba ahora.

—No lo hice a propósito. Solo… sucedió.

La mirada dura y enfadada en el rostro de Natsume me decía que no me creía, que no creía que los recuerdos solo vinieran a mí y que no hubiera ido a buscarlos a propósito. Sí, a veces, utilizaba mi don Gitano para saber lo que escondían los demás, cuáles eran sus secretos, pero nunca haría eso a Natsume. Nunca.

—¿Al menos me dirás quiénes eran? —pregunté en voz baja—. ¿La mujer y la chica?

Natsume dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—Supongo que no tengo elección ahora, ¿no? Porque ya lo sabes, Chica Gitana. Una vez clavas tu diente en algo, nunca lo dejas ir. Una vez que encuentras que alguien está guardándose una cosa de ti, estás incluso más decidida a averiguar lo que es, cuál es su precioso secreto.

Me estremecí ante sus palabras.

—¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, Chica Gitana? —gruñó Natsume—. Te lo contaré.

Las manos del Espartano se apretaron en puños, y su cuerpo entero tembló con rabia mientras me miraba fijamente. Su rostro estaba tan duro y fiero como nunca la había visto.

—Los Cosechadores vinieron a nuestra casa una tarde, y mataron a todo el que se le cruzó por su camino, igual a como hicieron en el coliseo. Excepto que en este caso, la que se le cruzó fue mi madre, Kaoru, y mi hermana mayor, Aoi. Los Cosechadores vinieron y les masacraron como a ganado, incluso aunque ninguna de ellas tuviera un arma.

Había pensado que debía haber sido algo así, pero mi corazón todavía se retorcía en su dolor, en la profunda pena cruda y desnuda brillando en sus ojos.

—Oh Natsume lo siento tanto, tanto. Sé lo que es perder a tu madre. Ser apartada de ti. Estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste para ayudar a tu madre y a tu hermana. Estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo pudiste para intentar salvarlas…

Soltó otra carcajada áspera, cortando mis palabras.

—No sabes nada. Ni una maldita cosa. No sobre mí, no sobre ser un Espartano, nada —gruñó—. Tu madre y tu abuela te mantuvieron fuera de todo esto, te refugiaron de Loki y los Cosechadores y todo lo demás. No tienes ni idea de lo que significa crecer en nuestro mundo, para hacer frente a la amenaza de ellos diariamente. Para ti, es como si todo fuera un gran juego o algo así. Incluso cuando Himemiya y Jinno te dicen que seas inteligente para mantenerte a salvo, te vas de vuelta a meter tu nariz en los asuntos de otras personas. ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta que esta obsesión que tienes con averiguar los secretos de la gente va a conseguir matarte?

Abrí mi boca para decir que no era verdad, que nada de lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, pero las palabras ya no salían. Porque realmente, en el fondo, era exactamente esí. Me había burlado de la idea de Loki y los Cosechadores del Caos cuando vine por primera vez a Mythos a pesar de toda la magia que había visto a mi alrededor. Incluso ahora, cuando sabía que la chica Cosechadora estaba enfocándose en mí. Quería buscar la Daga Helheim y mantenerla a salvo de ella y de todos los otros Cosechadores.

Quería ser digna del poder y la confianza que Nike me había dado. Quería ser tan inteligente, fuerte y valiente como todas las otras mujeres Yukihara que habían servido a la diosa de la victoria.

Pero sobre todo, quería hacer pagar a la Chica Cosechadora por asesinar a mi madre.

—No sé por qué pensé que serías diferente. No sé por qué pensé que podrías entenderme. No sé porqué pensé que esto funcionaría —dijo Natsume—. Lo siento, Mikan, yo solo… no puedo hacer esto. Ni siquiera por ti. Especialmente no por ti.

El Espartano se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las puertas dobles que conducían fuera de la biblioteca.

—¿Natsume? ¡Natsume!

Pero el Espartano no se detuvo. En todo caso, apuró su paso; y no miró hacia atrás. Ni siquiera una vez.

Me quedé ahí en medio de la biblioteca aturdida —completamente aturdida. Por la cosa horrible que había sucedido a la familia de Natsume y por las cosas horribles que me había dicho. Esas cosas que estaban un poco más cerca de la verdad de lo que me hubiera gustado que estuvieran. Las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos y un sollozo se levantó en mi garganta, pero me lo tragué. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado Natsume y yo de hablar sobre nosotros a que podríamos estar rompiendo incluso antes de salir juntos?

—Ejem. —Alguien se aclaró su garganta.

Limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos y me giré para encontrar a Jinno detrás de mí, sujetando mi mochila delante de él como un escudo. Por la mirada en su cara, era obvio que el bibliotecario había oído todo lo que Natsume me había dicho.

—Apuesto a que acabas de adorar esto, ¿verdad? —dije bruscamente, intentando evitar que las lágrimas descendieran por mis mejillas—. Tu sobrino diciéndome exactamente cuan horrible persona soy. ¿Le diste ideas para esa pequeña charla? ¿O simplemente ser cruel corre por sus venas?

Jinno me miró, su cara en blanco y neutral.

—Estoy listo para cerrar la biblioteca para la noche, Mikan Sakura. Pensaba que podrías querer tus cosas antes de irte.

Él levantó mi mochila, y yo me incliné hacia delante y la tomé, completamente intentado huir del bibliotecario antes de que me viera llorar. Excepto que no sujeté bien un gran agarre en la correa, y la mochila cayó al suelo, volcando mis cosas por todas partes. El perfecto final para una noche perfectamente miserable. Me puse sobre mis manos y rodillas y comencé a recoger todo de vuelta en la mochila. Bolígrafos, libretas, el último comic que estaba leyendo, la bolsa de comida para Nott. Acababa de arrastrarme hacia el libro de mitología que había dejado antes, cuando oí a Jinno ponerse de pies detrás de mí.

—¿Dónde conseguiste esto? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Levanté la mirada para encontrar al bibliotecario apretando el diario de mi madre en sus manos, una extraña y retorcida expresión en su rostro, como si el cuero cubierto quemara su piel y le hiciera daño sólo de mirar el diario. Me puse de pie, me incliné, y lo arranqué de sus dedos, preguntándome si el daño ya había sido hecho, si él ya había impreso su odio por mí en el diario.

—Dame eso —siseé —. Eso era de mi madre, y no quiero que lo toques. Ni por un segundo.

El bibliotecario frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Quizás por una vez se dio cuenta exactamente de cuan enfadada y herida estaba —si se preocupaba por esas cosas. En su lugar, la mirada de Jinno cayó hacia algo más en el suelo, algo que se había deslizado debajo de una de las mesas, caminó hacia él y se inclinó.

Me quedé de pie allí durante un segundo, apretando el diario y alcanzándolo con mi psicometría. Una vez más, todo lo que sentí fue la presencia de mi madre, y las únicas imágenes que llenaron mi mente fueron de ella escribiendo en el diario. Jinno no lo había tocado lo suficiente para dejar cualquier trozo de sí mismo detrás. Bien. No quería que él arruinara esto para mí, también.

—Mikan Sakura, espera —dijo Jinno, aún agachado.

Pero no estaba de humor para ser sermoneada o lo que fuera que el bibliotecario tuviera en mente, así que acomodé la correa de mi mochila a través de mi pecho y salí corriendo de la biblioteca tan rápido como pude.

Corrí a través del campus hacia mi dormitorio, intentando no llorar por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre Natsume y yo —y fallé miserablemente. Por una vez, me alegraba de que las sombras cubrieran la parte superior del patio interior y las aceras de adoquines que guiaban a los dormitorios. No quería que nadie me viera así, o peor, tomar una estúpida foto con su teléfono de él o de ella y mandarlo por mensaje de texto a todos en la academia.

Pasé a unos pocos chicos que se dirigían a sus propios dormitorios para el toque de queda de las diez, pero no conseguir regresar a la Residencia Estigia sin que nadie alcanzara una buena mirada a mi enrojecida y manchada cara. Usé mi tarjeta de estudiante para abrir la puerta delantera del dormitorio y subí las escaleras con golpes a mi dormitorio al tercer piso. Abrí esa puerta, también, y entré. Tiré mi mochila a mi escritorio, entonces crucé y me dejé caer en mi cama.

En el suelo, Nott soltó un pequeño gemido y azotó su cola de lado a lado. El ojo de Vic se abrió bruscamente por el sonido cuando entré en la habitación. La espada me miró durante un segundo, su mirada violácea oscura y sospechosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Vic —. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—No es nada, Vic —dije y solté un hipido.

Por alguna estúpida razón, siempre comenzaba a hipar después de llorar. Otra cosa que me convertía en un fenómeno, junto con mi psicometría. Por una vez, me preguntaba por qué no podía haber sido bendecida con un tipo diferente de magia. ¿Por qué Nike no podía haberme hecho súper fuerte como una Valquiria? ¿O súper rápida como una Amazona? Mi psicometría era lo que mantenía separado a Natsume de mí. No, corrección, era lo que había conducido a Natsume a separarse de mí. Después de la manera en la que el Espartano la había emprendido conmigo esta noche, dudaba que algo que dijera o hiciera le haría darme otra oportunidad —hacerle darnos otra oportunidad.

No comprendía el por qué. Le había dicho a Natsume que había visto su secreto, que sabía lo que me escondía, lo que le ponía tan dolorosamente triste, a pesar del hecho que intentaba esconder su dolor con astutas burlas y diabólicas sonrisas. En lugar de estar aliviado, Natsume solo se enfadó más cuando oyó mi confesión. No comprendía qué estaba mal con el Espartano — o conmigo.

Natsume y yo terminamos antes de siquiera llegar a empezar. Algunas veces pensaba que era la historia de mi vida. Mi padre, Izumi, había muerto cuando tenía dos años, antes de siquiera tuviera oportunidad para conocerle. Mi madre había sido asesinada y nunca me había hablado sobre Loki, Cosechadores, o ser la Campeona de Nike. Y ahora, no podía encontrar la Daga Helheim para poder protegerla de la chica Cosechadora. Sí, la trágica pérdida y el colosal fallo definitivamente eran las historias de mi vida.

Giré sobre mi espalda y Nott se levantó de su sitio en el suelo. La loba Fenrir era tan alta que fácilmente se las arregló para poner su cabeza en la cama. Me miró con sus ojos cobre apagados —ojos que ya no eran rojo Cosechador pero tampoco lo bastante marrones— y soltó otro gemido.

Intentando consolarme, supuse.

Suspiré, levanté una mano y acaricié sus sedosas orejas. Nott soltó un gruñido de placer y empujó más su cabeza debajo de mis dedos. Por alguna razón, acariciarla me hacía sentir un poco mejor —incluso si era lo bastante grande para comerme. Suspirando, me puse de pie. Solo porque estaba sufriendo no significaba que el lobo debería, también.

Mientras Nott comía la comida que le había traído del comedor, tomé una ducha, luego bajé las escaleras y agarré algunas mantas y almohadas de uno de los armarios donde estaba guardada la ropa extra de cama. Llevé las mantas a mi dormitorio e hice un nido para Nott entre mi cama y mi escritorio.

—Nunca me hiciste una cama acogedora así —dijo Vic desde su sitio en la pared—. Y soy mucho más útil que un condenado lobo.

Nott dejó de comer lo bastante para gruñirle.

—Eso es porque tú tienes una fría funda de cuero —le dije a la malhumorada espada—. Ese es tu propio nido.

—¡Hmph! —Vic cerró su ojo bruscamente una vez más.

Suspiré y volví escaleras abajo, esta vez agarrando un cubo de debajo del fregadero en la cocina común que todas las chicas en el dormitorio compartíamos. Llevé el cubo de vuelta a mi dormitorio, llenándolo con agua y lo dejé para que Nott bebiera tanto como quisiera. Entonces, cuando la mayoría de las luces en el dormitorio se apagaron y todo estuvo tranquilo, escabullí al lobo escaleras abajo y la dejé hacer sus asuntos fuera del dormitorio antes de que las puertas automáticamente se cerraran para la noche.

Finalmente, estábamos a salvo en mi dormitorio. Pensé en abrir el libro de los grifos y empezar el ensayo para la clase de historia de la mitología de Himemiya, pero en su lugar, me encontré sacando el diario de mi madre de mi mochila y acurrucándome en la cama con él.

Nott y Vic estaban durmiendo, pero yo estaba demasiado herida para calmarme, así que encendí una luz sobre mi cama y comencé a leer.

_Hoy, comencé mi segundo año en la Academia Mythos..._ Esas eran las palabras en la primera página del diario. Me acurruqué más allá de mi comodidad, lista para una larga noche de lectura y esperando olvidar mis propios problemas.

El diario seguía desde allí, detallando las cosas que mi madre había hecho cuando tenía diecisiete años y era estudiante de segundo año en la academia como yo. Describía a sus profesores, sus clases y cuanto le disgustaba la Mrs. Banba, la malhumorada profesora de economía.

Sonreí, oyendo la voz de mi madre en sus palabras, casi como si ella estuviera aquí leyendo el diario para mí como una historia para irse a la cama. Eso me consolaba. Especialmente me gustaban las páginas que hablaban sobre su amistad con Himemiya.

Aparentemente, las dos habían sido suficientes alborotadoras durante sus días en Mythos. Mamá incluso se quejaba sobre una charla con las Potencias en la academia después de una de sus proezas. Unas pocas fotos habían sido pegadas en el diario, también, mayoritariamente de mi madre sonriendo a la cámara o ella y Himemiya con sus brazos alrededor de la otra. Dejé eso a un lado. Las enmarcaría después y las pondría con las otras fotos en mi escritorio.

Aun así, tanto como disfrutaba leer el diario, no me daba ninguna pista de dónde mi madre había escondido la Daga Helheim. Ella nunca escribió nada sobre el artefacto después de todo. Lo más cerca que estuvo fue cuando mencionó una importante misión que había recibido de Nike. Pensé que podría haberse referido a la daga, y escaneé las páginas siguientes, pero no escribió nada más sobre la misión —ni siquiera si había tenido éxito o no.

Pero el diario me dijo cosas sobre mi madre: le gustaba garabatear. Esbozos y dibujos podían ser encontrados en casi todas las páginas, pero no eran los normales corazones y flores que habrías esperado encontrar. En su lugar, mi madre había dibujado estatuas —todas las estatuas que cubrían los edificios de la Academia Mythos.

Gárgolas, Minotauros, basiliscos, dragones, quimeras, Arpías. Todas esas y más cubrían el diario, mirándome fijamente desde las partes inferiores y superiores de las páginas o extendiéndose por el dorso. Por alguna razón, a mi madre parecían gustarle especialmente los grifos que protegían los escalones de la biblioteca. Había más dibujos de las dos que de las que habían de todas las otras estatuas combinadas. Quizás a mi madre le habían dado una tarea como a mí, y tenía que buscar y escribir sobre las estatuas. Eso era la única razón en la que podía pensar de por qué las había dibujado una y otra vez.

A pesar de los extraños esbozos y mi frustración, no fui capaz de encontrar la daga, solo leer a través del diario de mi madre, solo escuchar su voz en mi cabeza y mirar su maravillosa escritura, me hizo sentir un poco mejor sobre, bueno, todo. O quizás ese era el por qué estaba sujetando el diario y empapándome de todas las imágenes y sentimientos asociados con él —todo lo que mi madre había sentido y hecho. Todos los buenos tiempos que había tenido en la academia y los malos, también. Era todo una parte de ella y me dejaba ver a mi madre en una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes, como observar las viejas películas suyas en casa como una adolescente.

No quería que el sentimiento terminara, así que cuando finalmente dejé de leer y apagué la luz, deslicé el diario debajo de mi almohada, acurrucando mis dedos a su alrededor. Y me quedé así hasta que finalmente e dormí.

El día siguiente fue excepcionalmente normal. Excepto, por supuesto, por mi corazón roto. Me aseguré estar en el gimnasio para el entrenamiento de armas diez minutos antes, con la esperanza de hablar con Natsume antes de que los demás llegaran, con la esperanza de decirle... algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera solucionar este problema entre nosotros.

Por una vez, el Espartano no se presentó.

—Lo siento, Mikan —dijo Kitsu, arrojando su bolsa en las gradas—. Natsume me envió un mensaje y me dijo que no se sentía del todo bien esta mañana.

—No es el único —murmuré.

Sabía que el Espartano me evitaba, y parecía que Kitsu y Ruka también lo sabían, por las simpáticas miradas que me daban. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, una vez más tuvimos una audiencia de estudiantes de primer año, con más chicos que los que hubo ayer aquí. Por lo menos hasta que se enteraron de que Natsume no estaría en el entrenamiento. Después de eso, todas las chicas se fueron.

Apreté los dientes y agarré con tanta fuerza a Vic que mis dedos se entumecieron, solo intentando pasar la hora de tortura.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió en un borrón aburrido de clases, lecturas y deberes, hasta que finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo. Koko tenía una sesión de ensayo especial al que atender para el inminente concierto de verano. El friki de la banda era un Celta y tenía un talento mágico para la música, al igual que un bardo guerrero. Automáticamente sabía tocar todos los instrumentos que cogía.

Así que solo estábamos Sumire y yo en nuestra mesa de siempre en el comedor, aunque la Valquiria acababa de recoger su ensalada de pollo al curry, croissant y ensalada de fruta de ambrosía.

—...y entonces él me dijo que no lo entendía, que nunca lo entendería, y básicamente rompió conmigo incluso antes de que estuviéramos juntos. ¿Puedes creerlo? —murmuré, quejándome de Natsume.

Esperé un segundo, pero Sumire no dijo nada. En cambio, la Valquiria apuñaló otra fresa en forma de corazón en su plato, aunque en realidad no se la comió.

—Y entonces Natsume y yo nos enrollamos allí mismo encima de una de las en medio de la biblioteca —concluí—. Frente a Jinno. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Impresionante— masculló Sumire—. Simplemente increíble.

Ondeé la mano delante de la cara de la Valquiria, finalmente conseguí que ella me mirase.

—¿Qué te pasa? Apenas has dicho una palabra durante el almuerzo, y no me estás escuchando en absoluto.

—Claro que lo hago —dijo Sumire—. Es lo mismo de lo que siempre hablas. Tú y Natsume y su relación estelar, y esa cosa grande, e importante que tienes que hacer para Nike, porque eres su maldita Campeona. Dale un descanso, Mikan. No eres el centro absoluto del universo. El resto de nosotros tenemos problemas, también, sabes.

Me quedé mirando a la Valquiria, sorprendida y un poco herida por sus palabras sarcásticas.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dices algo así? Se supone que debes ser mi amiga —mi mejor amiga.

Sumire me miró, las chispas disparándose de sus dedos. Por un momento, se quedó mirando las chispas de color rosa de magia que parpadeaban a su alrededor, y su oscura mirada se endureció.

—Olvídalo —murmuró—. No lo entenderías de todos modos.

A continuación, la Valquiria se puso de pie, cogió su bandeja y salió del comedor sin decir otra palabra.

Me senté allí y la vi alejarse, preguntándome qué había sucedido. Sumire había estado tranquila y distraída desde que nos habíamos sentado, pero pensé que su estado de ánimo tenía que ver con el ataque en el coliseo y por casi perder a Koko. Casi ver morir a tu novio, para después curarle con magia que de repente has desarrollado era suficiente para sacudir a cualquiera, incluso a la fuerte y atrevida Valquiria. Pero parecía que le pasaba algo más a mi amiga, y no tenía ni idea de qué era. Por segunda vez en dos días, alguien me había dicho que no lo entendería. Bueno, no era adivina. No podía entenderlo si no me decían lo que estaba pasando en el primer lugar.

Las cosas no mejoraron durante el resto del día, sobre todo desde que me emparejaron con Misaki en la clase de gimnasia. Entrenábamos con bastones y la alta Amazona se salió de su camino para patearme el culo, barriendo mis pies debajo de mí y reventando mis nudillos tantas veces como pudo. Sabía que era porque Misaki era la amiga de Wakako.

Me pregunté si Wakako se sentiría mejor sabiendo que yo había alejado a Natsume de mí, también, solo por ser yo.

Incluso la profesora Himemiya estaba de un humor extraño en la clase de Historia de la Mitología, y se precipitó hacia la puerta en el segundo en que la última campana del día sonó.

Me acerqué a mi habitación de la residencia para chequear a Nott y le di al lobo Fenrir un poco de comida del comedor, junto con un poco de agua fresca. Luego llegó mi momento para reunirme con Luna Holler en el edificio Valhala.

El edificio Valhala era el dormitorio más lujoso en Mythos y el hogar de la mayoría de la Valquirias princesas, aunque unas cuantas Amazonas como Wakako vivían allí, también. Me dirigí al segundo piso, donde estaba la habitación de Luna, y llamé a la puerta.

Un segundo más tarde, Luna abrió y me dio una tímida sonrisa.

—Entra.

Entré en la habitación, y Luna cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Durante un segundo me quedé allí, mirando todo. Una cama, un escritorio, un armario, algunas estanterías, una mesa de tocador agradable. Luna tenía los mismos muebles de dormitorio que la mayoría de las chicas.

Luna había dicho que estaba en el club de teatro, pero no me había dicho qué era. Impresiones del musical La Bella y la Bestia y La Pimpinela Escarlata cubrían las paredes, junto con pequeños carteles enmarcados de un par de actuaciones de los alumnos de Mythos, incluyendo La Odisea y La Ilíada. Había más máscaras de Jano aquí, también, desde los sujetalibros de bronce que se apoyaban en una pila de libros de texto etiquetados con gomas brillantes doradas que decoraban el espejo del tocador a un bloc de notas en el escritorio. Pensaba que yo era un poco obsesiva sobre los libros de comic, pero no tenía nada que ver con Luna.

Miré a los sujetalibros. Era muy interesante que Luna estuviera tan metida en cosas de teatro, pero todas esas caras llorando y riendo me asustaban un poco…

—Así que, ¿estás lista para empezar? —preguntó Luna, cortando mis pensamientos—. Porque me tengo que reunir con Wakako y Misaki en unos minutos.

—Claro —dije, retirando mis ojos de las máscaras—. ¿Dónde recuerdas haber visto el anillo? ¿Te acuerdas si lo tenías en tu habitación? ¿O crees que lo has perdido en algún lugar del campus?

Yo realmente, de verdad esperaba que fuera solo aquí en la habitación. Si Luna lo había dejado caer en su camino a una de sus clases, me podría llevar días encontrar el anillo —si es que alguna vez lo hacía.

Luna vaciló.

—La última vez que recuerdo haber visto el anillo estaba aquí. Wakako y yo estábamos viendo la tele y salimos la noche del domingo, y recuerdo que me lo quité y lo puse en mi tocador, al lado de mi joyero. Pero no está ahí ahora, y no puedo encontrarlo en ningún lugar.

Hizo un gesto hacia el joyero, que también tenía la forma de un par de caras. Estaba tallado en ónice y tenía una superficie lisa y brillante que me recordaba a un piano. Tal vez fue un truco de la luz solar deslizándose por la ventana pero, por un momento, pareció como si las caras de ónice se derritieran en un charco de sangre negra que manaba por todo el cristal de la tapa de la mesa...

Parpadeé, y la imagen desapareció. La caja era solo una caja una vez más.

—Mikan —preguntó Luna—. ¿Estás bien? Tienes una extraña expresión en tu rostro.

—Estoy bien —dije—. ¿Me puedes mostrar exactamente donde pusiste el anillo en el tocador?

Hizo un gesto a un lugar justo al lado del joyero. Tomé aliento, me incliné, toqué la superficie del tocador, y esperé a que las imágenes llenaran mi mente.

No pasó nada.

No vi nada. No había recuerdos, no había destellos de sentimientos, ni destellos de emoción, nada. Moví mis dedos alrededor de la mesa, hasta que hube tocado toda la superficie, junto con el joyero, pero aún así no recibí ninguna vibración de él. Me quedé en la mesa y me di cuenta de cuán flamante parecía —y no tan usada como lo estaban los muebles de los dormitorios por lo general.

—¿Es una mesa nueva? —pregunté.

—Sí —dijo Luna—. Mi padre me lo ha entregado esta mañana. El mobiliario nuevo era parte de mi regalo de Navidad de este año. Todo aquí es nuevo, incluyendo el joyero.

Me parecía un regalo algo extraño de Navidad. Dado cuan generosamente los padres de los guerreros mimaban a sus hijos, habría esperado que Luna recibiera algo así como una muñequera de diamantes, un Aston Martin, o una espada hecha a medida por Navidad. Por otra parte, yo le había comprado a mi abuela una caja de galletas para la fiesta, así que no podía juzgar con demasiada dureza.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que los muebles de Luna fueran nuevos era un problema, ya que no los había usado lo suficiente todavía para dejar cualquier huella de sí misma detrás. Eso significaba que no podía obtener ninguna vibración de sus muebles y no iba a ser capaz de usar mi don Gitano para seguir el rastro de los destellos psíquicos de su anillo, donde quiera que estuviera.

Era raro, pero de vez en cuando, no podía encontrar un artículo perdido. A veces no había muchas pistas para seguir. Llaves que se deslizaban fuera de los bolsillos, teléfonos que se caían de los bolsos, relojes que se quitaban de las muñecas cada día en cada lugar que te puedas imaginar. A veces los elementos solo se perdían y ninguna cantidad de magia o de espionaje de mi parte harían que volvieran a aparecer.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Luna.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Me di cuenta de que esto no será tan fácil como pensaba.

Luna me dio una mirada extraña, pero no dijo nada más. En su lugar, se sentó en la cama y observó mientras yo gateaba por el cuarto, pasando mis manos sobre todos sus libros, maquillaje, y muebles, buscando altas y bajas para su anillo.

No encontré el anillo, y no tuve ni una sola vibración útil de las cosas de Luna —ni una. Oh, tuve algunos destellos tenues de su lectura a través de sus libros favoritos o poniéndose maquillaje cuando toqué esos temas, pero eran solo las mismas vibraciones que siempre veía cuando tocaba cosas así. Casi todo lo demás en la habitación era nuevo, brillante y puro. Bien por ella, pero malo para mí ya que estaba tratando de usar mi don Gitano.

Por último, reconocí mi derrota y me puse de pies, sacudiendo con mis manos el polvo en mis pantalones vaqueros.

—Bueno, tienes razón. Miré debajo y detrás de cada pieza de mobiliario, y tu anillo no está en ningún lugar. ¿Crees que lo podrías haber perdido en algún otro lugar en el campus? Tal vez te lo quitaste antes del entrenamiento con armas y lo dejaste en una de las taquillas del gimnasio.

Ella vaciló, una luz turbulenta llenó sus ojos de color topacio.

—Eso es. No estoy muy segura de haberlo perdido. Creo —creo que alguien podría haberse llevado mi anillo.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién? Encuentro cosas para la gente todo el tiempo, y en mi experiencia, si crees que alguien robó tu anillo, entonces probablemente tienes razón. Sucede más de lo que imaginas.

Siempre me sorprendía lo cleptómanos que podían ser algunos de los niños prodigio-guerreros. La mayoría tenían todo el dinero del mundo, pero todavía robaban cosas de otros estudiantes e incluso a sus amigos por odio, celos o rencor. Supuse que en realidad, ya sabes, pagar por algo que querías era muy del año pasado.

Luna recogió un hilo suelto de su edredón.

—Es tan tonto, sin embargo. Ella es mi amiga. Nunca haría algo así. Nunca me robaría, sobre todo ese anillo. Ella sabe lo mucho que significa para mí.

—¿Qué tiene de especial el anillo?

Luna se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza.

—Era de mi madre. Me lo dio justo antes de morir.

—Oh. Lo siento mucho.

No podía pensar en nada más que decir, y sabía que todo lo que dijera no haría realmente una diferencia de todos modos. Mis palabras no le traerían a Luna ningún tipo de verdadero consuelo. Nada de lo que todos me habían dicho después de que mi madre fuera asesinada había ayudado.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sucedió cuando tenía trece años. Cosechadores, ya sabes.

Mis pensamientos vagaron hacia Natsume, y cómo su madre y su hermana mayor habían sido asesinadas por los Cosechadores, también, probablemente de la misma manera que la madre de Luna. Pensar en el Espartano hizo que mi corazón doliera, pero me obligué a centrarme en la chica delante de mí.

—Vamos, Luna. Podrías decirme quien crees que robó tu anillo. Me hará que sea mucho más fácil encontrarlo si tengo un lugar para empezar a buscar.

Ella suspiró.

—Wakako. Creo que fue Wakako. Como he dicho antes, la última vez que recuerdo haber tenido el anillo estaba en mi habitación donde estábamos pasando el tiempo hace dos noches. Se fue justo antes del toque de queda de las diez, y ayer por la mañana no pude encontrar mi anillo. Simplemente… desapareció.

La voz de Luna tembló, y puso su mano sobre los ojos. Solo el pensamiento de que Wakako pudiera haberse llevado el anillo era suficiente para hacerla llorar.

Fruncí el ceño, pensando en sus suaves palabras. ¿Por qué Wakako robaría a su amiga? Sí, los niños robaban a otros niños en Mythos todo el tiempo, pero por lo general solo los artículos súper caros de gama alta — televisores, relojes, pendientes de platino esmeralda del tamaño de cuartos. Llevarse un simple anillo de oro, especialmente cuando Wakako sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella, bueno, eso sonaba como algo que un Cosechador haría solo por maldad.

Pensé en ese destello de color rojo que había visto en los ojos de Wakako, en primer lugar en el coliseo y de nuevo ayer en el comedor. Podría Wakako… ¿podría ser una Cosechadora? ¿Podría incluso ser la Cosechador, la chica Cosechadora que había asesinado a mi madre? ¿La Campeona de Loki?

No sabía de donde vinieron los pensamientos, pero una vez me llegaron a la cabeza, no podía deshacerme de ellos. Por alguna razón, la idea solo se expandía más y más profundo en mi mente, enterrándose en mi cerebro como el frío, clavando los dedos…

—Entonces, ¿qué sigue? —preguntó Luna.

Una vez más, un dolor sordo comenzó en la parte posterior de mi cráneo, pero por fin me sacudí mis sospechas sobre Wakako.

—Me das un adelanto de cien dólares, como habíamos acordado. Yo rastrearé algunas pistas y te informaré en unos días. Si encuentro tu anillo, me pagas el resto del dinero, pero si no lo encuentro, te devuelvo tus cien dólares. ¿De acuerdo?

Luna asintió, sacó su billetera del bolso de diseño, y me pasó un crujiente billete de cien dólares. Me aferré al dinero por un momento, pero no recibí nada de él. Solo la sensación de ser entregado de una persona a otra hasta que terminó con Luna.

—Gracias —dije, metiendo el dinero en el bolsillo de mi pantalón—. Intentaré tener algunas noticias para ti en un día o dos.

Había hecho todo lo que podía por Luna, así que me dirigí a la puerta. Empecé a coger el pomo, pero Luna se me adelantó y abrió la puerta en su lugar. Bueno, eso fue educado de su parte.

—Gracias —dije.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—De nada. Y gracias por buscar mi anillo, Mikan. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significa para mí.

Le sonreí.

—Hey, es por eso que soy la chica Gitana.

Dejé la habitación de Luna, y cerró la puerta detrás de mí. En mi camino hacia las escaleras, pasé la habitación de Sumire. Al igual que las otras aspirantes a princesas Valquirias, Sumire también vivía en el edificio Valhalla. No había hablado con la Valquiria desde nuestra discusión en el almuerzo, y ella no me había llamado o mandado un mensaje de texto. No sabía lo que estaba pasando con ella, lo que la había disgustado tanto, pero la echaba de menos. Ni siquiera había pensado en contarle que Nott había aparecido, y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar sobre ella. La Loba, Natsume, y muy especialmente sobre si Wakako realmente podría ser un Cosechador o no.

Vacilé, y luego llamé a la puerta de Sumire. No hubo respuesta. No oía ninguna música que se saliera del interior. No había sonidos de mecanografía, tampoco. La Valquiria no estaba allí trabajando en uno de sus muchos equipos. Decepcionada, me dirigí pesadamente por las escaleras, salí del dormitorio y me dirigí al otro lado de la escuela hacia el edificio de Inglés e Historia, donde Himemiya tenía su oficina.

Hoy era martes, lo que significaba que era hora de hacer una visita a Kounji Yamanochi. Desde que el Cosechador había sido encarcelado en la academia, había estado usando mi don Gitano para mirar en su mente y tratar de averiguar lo que los otros Cosechadores estaban haciendo. Ahora, por supuesto, quería saber lo que sabía sobre la Daga Helheim y si tenía la menor idea de dónde podría estar oculta. Tal vez era irracional, pero también quería ver por mí misma que Kounji estaba todavía en la cárcel de la academia. Después de escuchar esa voz espeluznante susurrándome en la biblioteca anoche, quería asegurarme que Kounji estaba encerrado donde no podía hacer daño a nadie —especialmente no a mi Abuela Yukihara.

Entré en el edificio y caminé por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Himemiya. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta estaba abierta, y pude ver dos figuras en el interior a través del cristal esmerilado. Ya había levantado la mano para golpear cuando una voz llegó hasta mí.

—Pero no quiero ser una sanadora —murmuró alguien—. Nunca quise ser una sanadora.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso sonaba como Sumire. Me eché a un lado para poder mirar a través de la grieta y me di cuenta de que efectivamente era Sumire. La Valquiria estaba parada frente al escritorio de Himemiya, con las manos en las caderas, las chispas de magia rosa princesa chisporroteando en el aire a su alrededor.

—Me temo que no tienes elección, Sumire —dijo Himemiya con voz suave—. Tu magia se ha acelerado. No hay marcha atrás. Nos hemos reunido después de las clases desde hace dos días, y nada ha cambiado.

Bueno, eso explicaba adónde se había ido Himemiya corriendo después de Historia de la Mitología.

Sumire levantó las manos, haciendo que las chispas cayeran en cascada como gotas de lluvia que caen del cielo.

—Pero solo se aceleró porque estaba muy disgustada por Koko. Porque el Cosechador lo apuñaló, y se estaba muriendo.

—Y tu magia se aceleró entonces, emergiendo pues, fue lo que te permitió salvarle —dijo Himemiya.

Sumire no dijo nada, pero se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio de la profesora.

—No lo entiendes. Ninguna de las otras Valquirias en mi familia son sanadores. Mi madre tiene la magia del fuego, así como mi abuela antes de morir. Pensé que ese era el tipo de poder que tendría yo también. Algo fuerte, algo poderoso. No esta —esta cosa inútil.

Sumire levantó sus dedos y se concentró. Después de un momento, las chispas de color rosa se disparaon juntas, formando un brillo rosado, curativo que recubrió la mano entera. Una vez más, tuve la extraña sensación de que podía estirar la mano y agarrar su magia, que sería capaz de sentirla vertiéndose en mí, si tocara a la Valquiria. Era la misma sensación que había tenido en el coliseo, cuando agarré la mano de Sumire y había visto que la luz de color rosa brillante ardía en su corazón —esa chispa hermosa, bella.

—Y luego, hay esto —murmuró Sumire.

La Valquiria se inclinó. Cuando se enderezó de nuevo, me di cuenta de que estaba agarrando dos cosas en sus manos: el arco y el carcaj de ónice con su única flecha de oro. Las armas que había usado para combatir a los Cosechadores. Parpadeé. Había pensado que Sumire los había dejado atrás en el Coliseo de Crius después del ataque.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? —espetó Sumire—.Te los he dado a ti dos veces, pero cada vez que voy a mi cuarto, ahí están, acostados en mi cama. Y lo mismo ha ocurrido con Koko y ese cuerno estúpido que recogió en el coliseo.

Ella puso las armas en la mesa y se las dio en Himemiya. Después de un momento, la profesora se acercó y cogió el arco primero, luego el carcaj. Examinó a ambos durante varios segundos antes de dejarlos.

—Sumire, ¿ves... ves algo en el arco o en el carcaj? ¿Alguna palabra o símbolo? —preguntó Himemiya en voz baja.

Mi aliento se quedó en mi garganta. Sabía lo que Himemiya le estaba preguntando realmente mi amiga —si Sumire podía leer una especie de inscripción en las armas. A cada Campeón se le daba un arma por el dios o diosa que servía, y solo un Campeón podía leer las palabras en su arma específica. De regreso en el coliseo, me acordé de que Sumire dijo que el arco y el carcaj habían pertenecido una vez a Sigyn, la Diosa Nórdica de la Devoción. ¿Podría —podría haber escogido la diosa a Sumire para ser su Campeona? ¿Era por eso que las armas seguían apareciendo en la habitación de la Valquiria? ¿Por eso Koko todavía tenía ese cuerno extraño también?

Sumire suspiró y recogió el arco y el carcaj, mirándolos.

—No veo nada.

—Bueno, tal vez algún día pronto —dijo Himemiya—. Hasta entonces, parece que hay algo de magia vinculante entre las armas y tú, así que tendrás que guardarlos —y usarlos, en caso de necesidad.

—Lo que sea —murmuró Sumire—. ¿Hemos terminado? Porque tengo un ensayo que escribir para inglés.

Himemiya asintió con la cabeza, y Sumire se puso de pie y agarró sus cosas, incluyendo el arco y el carcaj de ónice. Apenas tuve tiempo de levantarme antes de que la Valquiria abriera la puerta y me viera de pie en el pasillo. La sorpresa llenó su rostro, pero fue reemplazada rápidamente por la ira.

Sumire me miró.

—Caray, Mikan. ¿No puedes mantener la nariz fuera de los asuntos de nadie durante cinco minutos?

Me puse rígida ante su tono áspero.

—Yo no estaba aquí por ti. Se supone que debo ir a ver a Kounji hoy. Para averiguar si sabe algo sobre el ataque de los Cosechadores o si sabe dónde está oculta la daga.

La Valquiria resopló.

—Genial. Vas a excavar a través de la cabeza de un Cosechador en vez de espiarnos al resto. Bueno, eso es un cambio, supongo, desde que escuchas a escondidas a tus amigos. Diviértete con eso, Gitana.

Sumire me empujó para pasar y salió corriendo por el pasillo sin decir una palabra.

Me quedé allí con la boca abierta, mientras la veía marcharse. Sí, la Valquiria podía ser volátil a veces, pero era la segunda vez hoy y era desagradable para mí. Está bien, está bien quizá había escuchado a Sumire y a Himemiya, pero era solo porque había estado preocupada por Sumire. Seguro me preocupaba por mi mejor amiga.

Himemiya salió de su oficina, con sus suaves y agradables ojos verdes. Suspiré.

—¿Supongo que ha escuchado eso?

La profesora asintió.

—Sumire solo está molesta. Ella pensaba que su magia sería una cosa y ha resultado ser otra.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué se está desquitando conmigo?

Himemiya inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Porque tu magia es exactamente como se supone que debe ser. Asumes completamente tu poder Mikan, e intentas hacer el bien con él. Esa es una de las cosas que te hace tan fuerte. No te preocupes por Sumire. Estará bien. Le llevará un poco de tiempo adaptarse, pero entenderá que todo sucede por alguna razón. Que los dioses nos dan los dones que tenemos cuando más los necesitamos.

La profesora miró a lo lejos.

—Me pasó lo mismo cuando tenía su edad. Tenía la esperanza de que mi magia fuera física en lugar de mental.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Himemiya suspiró.

—La magia esta divida básicamente en dos categorías —física y mental. La magia física incluye cosas como el fuego mágico que dijo Sumire que su madre tiene. En general, la magia física se utiliza para herir a alguien, mientras que la magia mental es más bien una magia protectora, como mi poder de curación.

—Así que lo que estamos diciendo es que la magia física tiene algún tipo de forma o silueta real, ¿no? ¿Cómo la lluvia de una tormenta?

Himemiya asintió en respuesta.

—Correcto. La lluvia sería la forma física de la magia, es algo que se puede ver, sentir y tocar, mientras que la telequinesis o la telepatía serían una forma mental, algo que no necesariamente se puede ver o tocar.

Por alguna razón, la palabra telepatía parecía resonar en mi cabeza, como una campana que sonaba suavemente, aunque no tenía ni idea del por qué. Por lo que sabía, nunca había conocido a nadie con magia telepática. Un montón de los chicos de Mythos tenían la magia física que Himemiya había descrito, como la capacidad de disparar rayos con sus manos o la convocación de las ráfagas de viento con un solo movimiento de la mano. Supuse que muchos de los sentidos mejorados de los estudiantes serían considerados una forma de magia mental.

—¿Pero que hay de mí? —pregunté— ¿Qué hay de mi toque mágico? Algunas personas llaman mi psicometría —toque mágico.

—Tu toque mágico es diferente —dijo Himemiya—. Es una de las extraña habilidades que pueden ser tanto físicas como mentales al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Himemiya tamborileó sus dedos sobre sus labios, como si estuviera luchando por saber cómo explicármelo.

—Bueno, naturalmente, conoces la parte mental. Que es cuando tocas los objetos y ves cosas, como dices. Cuando llegan los destellos de los recuerdos y las emociones de las otras personas en tu mente.

Asentí.

—Pero hay un aspecto físico del toque mágico también —dijo Himemiya—. Puedes sentir las vibraciones de los objetos con bastante facilidad, pero los que tienen un toque mágico como el tuyo también pueden influir en las personas. Me imagino que si lo intentas lo suficiente, Mikan, podrías poner tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos en alguien, y hacerle ver y sentir exactamente lo que quieras. En teoría, podrías hacer mucho más que eso. Tu psicometría te permite ver los recuerdos de las personas, te permite sentir lo que ellos sienten. ¿Quién puede decir que no puedes llegar más profundo en su interior? ¿Quizá incluso aprovechar la magia de alguien más mientras estás luchando contra él y convertir su poder en su contra? Existen algunas teorías muy interesantes del toque mágico por ahí, y aunque algunas de ellas han sido probadas, sigue siendo un don extraño.

Las palabras de Himemiya me hicieron regresar al ataque de la Cosechadora. Recordé haber visto una chispa dentro de Sumire que intenté alcanzar y atrapar con mi propia magia. Durante algunos segundos, se había sentido casi como que era lo que yo estaba haciendo, como si estuviera canalizando su energía curativa, antes de que el agotamiento hubiera derribado a la Valquiria. Tal vez eso era exactamente lo que había hecho, ya que todos los cortes y golpes que me había hecho durante la pelea con la chica Cosechadora habían desaparecido. Me pregunté si era eso de lo que Himemiya estaba hablando, si aprovechar el poder de Sumire o el de alguien más era una de esas cosas misteriosas que podría ser capaz de hacer con mi don Gitano.

Sin embargo, básicamente la profesora me dijo lo mismo que la Abuela Yukihara me había dicho tiempo atrás —que mi magia se haría cada vez más fuerte, seguiría creciendo y que sería capaz de hacer más y más cosas con ella. Aunque me preguntaba como funcionaba todo. Nunca había intentado tomar más recuerdos y sentimientos de un objeto y ciertamente nunca había trato de ejercer mi voluntad sobre los demás.

Abrí mi boca para preguntar otra cosa, pero Himemiya me cortó.

—Déjame ir por mi chaqueta y te llevaré a la prisión —dijo—. Estoy interesada en escuchar lo que Kounji tiene que decir. Y no te preocupes por Sumire. Estará bien.

La profesora volvió a entrar a su oficina. Una vez más, pensé en las duras palabras de Sumire y la ira hirviendo a fuego lento en sus ojos. De alguna manera dudaba que la Valquiria estuviera por aquí tan rápido como Himemiya parecía creer.

Himemiya y yo salimos del edificio de Historia e Inglés y cruzamos hacia el patio superior del edificio de Matemática y Ciencias. Metí mi barbilla en la bufanda gris para tratar de mantener el calor, pero el aire parecía hacerse más y más frío con cada paso que daba, como si hubiera una tormenta soplando.

Seguí a Himemiya al interior del edifico de Matemáticas y Ciencias, y luego hacia abajo, un poco más abajo y fuimos más abajo todavía, pasando por una serie de puertas codificadas con teclados y cerraduras mágicas, hasta que estuvimos tan debajo de la tierra, que parecía que no volveríamos a ver el sol.

Finalmente, llegamos a una puerta enorme que estaba hecha de la misma piedra gris oscura del resto del edificio. Los gruesos barrotes de hierro se entrecruzaban sobre la puerta y dos esfinges habían sido talladas en la piedra frente a frente. Las criaturas parecían más feroces que en la puerta exterior, como si su única tarea fuera mantener cualquier cosa detrás de la puerta. No importaba cuantas veces viniera aquí, los brillantes ojos de las esfinges siempre me inquietaban. Me estremecí y desvié la mirada.

Himemiya sacó una gran llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta, deslizándola dentro de la cerradura. La puerta se abrió con un estridente chirrido y cruzamos al otro lado.

La prisión tenía un techo en forma de cúpula, al igual que la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, y parecía mucho más grande de lo que debería haber sido, considerando que estábamos bajo tierra. Las celdas de vidrio formaban los muros de las prisiones circulares, apilándose hasta formar tres pisos. Siempre me ha parecido extraño que fuera el único lugar de la academia que no tuviera estatuas de los dioses, diosas o criaturas mitológicas. En su lugar, una mano que sostenía una enorme balanza había sido tallada en el techo de piedra. Sin embargo, eso no la hacía menos escalofriante.

Un escritorio desproporcionadamente bajo estaba justo detrás de la puerta. Por lo general Amanatsu se sentaba allí, leyendo una de sus revistas de chismes de celebridades, pero hoy su silla estaba vacía. Himemiya vio mi mirada inquisitiva.

—Amanatsu tuvo que ir al comedor para conseguir suministros para el carrito de café —dijo—. Además no es como si Kounji fuera a irse. Si los otros Cosechadores lo quisieran libre ya hubieran venido por él.

Su explicación tenía sentido, pero no me hizo sentir mejor por estar allí. Nada lo haría. Puse mi mochila sobre el escritorio de Amanatsu y me giré hacia el centro de la prisión.

Kounji Yamanochi estaba desplomado sobre una mesa de piedra en el centro de la sala abovedada, justo debajo de la mano y la balanza tallada. A pesar de que llevaba puesto un traje naranja y zapatos de papel, Kounji era un chico apuesto, con el cabello rubio, pálidos ojos azules y rasgos cincelados. Al menos había pensado que era magnífico hasta que ya sabes, intentó matarme un par de veces. Ahora cuando miraba a Kounji, todo lo que podía ver era la chispa roja de los Cosechadores al fondo de sus ojos.

Kounji se levantó al escuchar el suave susurro de nuestros pasos en el suelo y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desprecio.

—¿Por qué, Gitana —dijo—, no has venido aquí en las últimas semanas? Estaba empezando a creer que te habías olvidado de mí por las festividades.

Como si pudiera olvidar alguna vez a Kounji y la cosa espantosa que había prometido hacerle a la Abuela Yukihara si alguna vez estaba libre. Pero no tenía sentido dejarle saber al Cosechador lo mucho que me asustaba —eso solo lo haría sentir feliz.

—En realidad, estuviste fuera de mi mente durante las festividades —dije con voz fría, dejándome caer en la silla de piedra frente a él—. Fue bastante refrescante no cavar a través de tus depravados recuerdos por algunas semanas.

Kounji se estiró hacía mí, pero las cadenas que sujetaban sus brazos en la mesa y sus piernas en el suelo le impidieron moverse más de una pulgada.

—El temperamento, el temperamento —me burlé de él.

Kounji se sentó de nuevo en su silla y me dio una sonrisa fría, aunque sus mejillas aún ardían por la ira.

—Ya veremos quien ríe de último, Gitana. Ya veremos.

No le hice caso a la frialdad que su sonrisa burlona siempre me hacía sentir, agarré sus manos y alcancé mi magia. Pasé los siguientes quince minutos escarbando en la mente de Kounji, clasificando sus recuerdos, las cosas que había visto y las horribles, terribles y repugnantes cosas que había hecho como Cosechador. La gente que mató, a todos a los que había torturado, todos los que había herido. Lo vi todo —y todo era muy, muy malo.

—¿Conseguiste algo? —preguntó Himemiya.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nada. Solo los mismos recuerdos que vi antes. No creo que sepa nada del ataque al Coliseo o donde podría estar oculta la Daga Helheim.

Kounji levantó una ceja.

—¿Sigues buscando la Daga, Gitana? Yo habría pensado que una chica lista como tú ya la habría encontrado.

—Cállate, Cosechador —dije y tomé sus manos de nuevo.

Una vez más, no obtuve nada. No había indicio de que Kounji supiera del ataque y ninguna pista de si tenía alguna idea de donde estaba la daga. Acababa de dejar sus manos cuando el móvil de Himemiya sonó. La profesora sacó el móvil de su bolsillo.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola? —Himemiya alejó el móvil de su oreja y sacudió su cabeza—. Se cortó. Nunca tengo buena recepción aquí abajo. Voy a tener que subir las escaleras para devolver la llamada.

Himemiya me dijo que me tomara un descanso, ya que ella también necesitaba poner al día a Jinno y al entrenador Narumi sobre la tremenda, grandiosa y enorme nada que había descubierto. La profesora se disculpó, diciendo que regresaría en un par de minutos.

Salió de la prisión dejándome sola con Kounji.

Y ya que no quería tocar al Cosechador sin Himemiya, me levanté y vagué alrededor de la prisión, mirando en todas las celdas. No había mucho que ver. Algunas de las celdas ofrecían un catre para dormir, fregaderos e inodoros metálicos mientras que otras eran habitaciones vacías. Ahí es donde mantenían a las criaturas, pensé. Los merodeadores de Nemea, los lobos de Fenrir, los negros Rocs que los Cosechadores solían usar para hacer su trabajo sucio.

Kounji no dijo nada mientras yo caminaba alrededor, pero mantuvo sus ojos llenos de odio sobre mí, solo mirándome, y eso me asustaba más que si hubiera estado gritándome maldiciones todo el tiempo.

Finalmente, ya no pude soportar el silencio y me dirigí a la puerta. Esperaría afuera hasta que Himemiya regresara y luego intentaría buscar en la mente de Kounji de nuevo. Abrí la puerta para salir al pasillo —y encontré a la chica Cosechadora esperándome allí.

—Hola, Gitana —dijo en un tono desagradable—. ¿Me echaste de menos?

Antes de que pudiera moverme, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, incluso antes de que pudiera gritar, la chica Cosechadora se adelantó y me dio un puñetazo en la cara. Me tambaleé hacia atrás y caí al suelo, pero la chica Cosechadora no se detuvo ahí. Me pateó en las costillas, dejé escapar un gemido y rodé lejos de ella. Sin embargo, pese al dolor, no podía dejar de preguntarme como es que había podido llegar aquí en primer lugar pasando todas las puertas y las cerraduras.

—¡Olvídate de ella! —gritó Kounji desde el otro lado de la habitación—. ¡Quítame estás cadenas! ¡Rápido! ¡Antes de que Himemiya regrese!

La chica Cosechadora saltó sobre mí y corrió hacia la mesa donde Kounji estaba encadenado. Llevaba la misma túnica negra y la misma máscara de Loki que había usado en el ataque al coliseo. No sabía de donde la había sacado pero la chica Cosechadora sacó una llave de los pliegues de su túnica y comenzó a jugar en la cerradura de las cadenas de Kounji. Un segundo más tarde la cerradura se abrió de golpe —y supe que estaba en un gran, gran problema.

Me puse de pie y me tambaleé hacia el escritorio de Amanatsu. La chica Cosechadora vio lo que iba a hacer y corrió de nuevo hacia mí justo cuando saqué a Vic de mi bolsa y arrancaba la espada de su vaina de cuero. Siempre traía a Vic conmigo cuando venía a la prisión, ya que me hacía sentir una pizca más segura. La chica Cosechadora respondió desenvainado su espada debajo de los ondulantes pliegues de su ropa negra.

—¡Lucretia! —siseó Vic al ver a la otra espada.

El ojo rojo de Lucretia se estrechó y ardió con odio.

—¡Vic! —gruñó en respuesta.

Eso fue todo lo que pudieron decir antes de que la pelea comenzara.

¡Slash-slash-clang!

Mi espada bloqueaba la de la chica Cosechadora, las hojas lanzaban chispas púrpura y rojas en todas partes mientras ambas armas se gritaban insultos y burlas la una a la otra.

—¡Cuchillo de mantequilla! —cacareó Lucretia.

—¡Cuchara oxidada! —espetó Vic.

Me desconecté de la charla de las espadas y me concentré en la chica Cosechadora, intentando anticipar que es lo que haría a continuación, cómo me atacaría. Detrás de mí, el metal resonaba y traqueteaba. Una por una, Kounji abrió las cerraduras de sus cadenas —y luego estuvo libre.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Kounji dirigirse hacia mí, con las manos cerradas en puños y con una mirada asesina en su rostro. Sus ojos brillantes, brillaban aún más ahora —con el espeluznante y sangrante color rojo de los Cosechadores.

Ataqué con mi espada, haciendo que la chica Cosechadora momentáneamente se retirara, y entonces me giré para que mi espalda estuviera hacia una de las celdas de vidrio. No iba a durar ni un minuto si permitía que la chica Cosechadora y Kounji me atacaran por dos lados a la vez. Natsume me había ensañado eso. Mi corazón se apretó. Natsume. Desearía que estuviera aquí ahora mismo. El Espartano sabría que hacer —él sabría exactamente como derrotar a los Cosechadores. Sería afortunada si sobrevivía otro minuto.

En lugar de lanzarse hacia mí como esperaba, Kounji se detuvo y me miró.

—¡Vamos! —le gritó la chica Cosechadora a Kounji—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Kounji me dio una sonrisa cruel y luego salió corriendo de la prisión. Empecé a seguirlo, pero la chica Cosechadora me bloqueó el paso y levantó su espada de nuevo.

¡Slash-slash-clang!

Nos batimos en duelo, una y otra vez, durante dos minutos antes de que mis zapatillas de deporte patinaran por el suelo de piedra lisa. La chica Cosechadora se aprovechó de mi desliz y me pegó en la cara de nuevo. La fuerza de su golpe me envió volando de nuevo a una de las celdas. Mi cabeza golpeó contra el cristal y el dolor explotó en mi cráneo. Aturdida me dejé caer al suelo, apenas logrando sostener a Vic.

—¡Mikan! —gritó Vic—. ¡Levántate, Mikan! ¡Levántate antes de que ella te mate!

Pero estaba demasiado aturdida para hacerlo —demasiado aturdida para hacer algo. La chica Cosechadora se quedó ahí, con la espada en su mano. Y todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantarla, bajarla y estaría muerta.

Tan simple como eso.

Se quedó ahí, dudando, exactamente como si eso fuera lo que quisiera hacer. Pero en lugar de terminar conmigo, la chica Cosechadora se giró y salió corriendo por la puerta abierta de la prisión.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible uerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

><p>Me puse de pie y apreté mi agarre sobre Vic. Ignorando el dolor palpitante en mi cabeza, cara y costillas, me lancé fuera de la puerta de la prisión detrás de los Cosechadores —pero ya habían desaparecido.<p>

Corrí hasta el final del pasillo y comencé a subir corriendo las escaleras, atravesando todas las puertas abiertas. Arriba, arriba, arriba, iba subiendo tan rápido como podía, pero ya estaban demasiado lejos. Ni siquiera escuchaba el eco hueco de Kounji ni los pasos de la chica Cosechadora sonando en las escaleras por encima de mi cabeza.

—¡Vamos, Mikan! —gritó Vic con voz alentadora—. ¡Puedes alcanzarlos!

Finalmente, subí el último tramo de las escaleras, salí corriendo del edificio de Matemáticas y Ciencias y patiné hasta detenerme en el patio superior. Giré mi cabeza a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, mientras estaba allí jadeando, pero Kounji y la chica Cosechadora no estaban por ningún lado. Tampoco estaba Himemiya. Los chicos se arremolinaban en el patio, como de costumbre, riendo, hablando y enviándose mensajes de texto mientras se dirigían a sus actividades después de clases.

Algunos chicos me dieron miradas extrañas al notar mi rostro enrojecido y las enormes aspiraciones de aire que estaba haciendo, pero los ignoré. ¿Qué harían ahora Kounji y la chica Cosechadora? ¿A dónde irían? ¡Piensa, Mikan, piensa!

Entonces, la respuesta vino a mí.

_Será mejor que termines conmigo ahora, Gitana. O algún día me liberaré y mataré a esa anciana abuela tuya que tanto quieres. _

¡La abuela Yukihara! pensé, recordando la horrible, terrible promesa de Kounji.

De alguna manera sabía que ahí es a donde se dirigían. Kounji no se perdería la oportunidad de hacerme daño matando a mi abuela —por nada se lo perdería. Y la abuela no tenía ni idea que él iba hacia ella y el terrible peligro en que se encontraba.

El terror retorció mi corazón ante esa idea, pero me forcé a empujar más allá el miedo y pensar. No tenía ni idea de cómo la chica Cosechadora había superado todas las medidas de seguridad para bajar a la cárcel en primer lugar, pero si había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer eso, entonces ella tenía que haber pensado en el escape de Kounji también. Ella lo debía de haber sacado del campus lo más rápido posible, y ya que los Cosechadores estaban abandonando los terrenos de la academia, dudé de que las esfinges trataran de detenerlos. Y entonces —y entonces, ¿qué?

Un coche, pensé. Ella tendría listo un coche esperando fuera de los muros de la academia para partir con Kounji, pero el Cosechador no se iría tan rápido a esconderse. No, él se detendría en la casa de la Abuela Yukihara primero. Yo sabía que lo haría, lo que significaba que yo también necesitaba un coche, si tenía alguna posibilidad de salvarla.

Inhalé otra fría respiración y comencé a correr.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo de mis vaqueros mientras corría. Como no podía escribir un mensaje, correr y sostener a Vic, todo al mismo tiempo, decidí teclear los números en mi marcación rápida. En primer lugar, llamé a mi Abuela Yukihara.

—Contesta —jadeé mientras corría—. Por favor, por favor contesta.

Pero no lo hizo.

El terror se elevó en mi garganta, ahogándome, pero lo obligué a bajar.

Los Cosechadores no podrían haber llegado a su casa todavía, así que la abuela debía estar haciendo una lectura psíquica para alguno de sus clientes.

Ella nunca contestaba el teléfono cuando lo hacía. El contestador se encendió, y le dejé un mensaje confuso y frenético sobre la chica Cosechadora que había liberado a Kounji y le pedí que me llamara al momento de recibir el mensaje. Hubiera seguido hablando, pero la máquina hizo un clic, cortándome.

Maldiciendo, fui al número siguiente en mi lista, Sumire. Pero al parecer, la Valquiria seguía enfadada conmigo y revisó quién llamaba porque no respondió. Lo intenté después con Natsume, pero el Espartano tampoco respondió.

¿Por qué todo el mundo tuvo que elegir hoy para estar enojado conmigo?

Así que fui a la cuarta persona en mi lista. Por una vez, por una vez, alguien decidió responder a su maldito teléfono.

—Hey, Gitana —la suave voz de Kitsu llenó mi oído—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito que me consigas un coche y te reúnas conmigo en la puerta principal de la academia. ¡Ahora mismo!

—¿Mikan? —la voz de Kitsu se agudizó al oír el pánico en mi tono—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Kounji acaba de escapar de la prisión de la academia —dije entre jadeos—. Creo que se dirige a la casa de mi Abuela Yukihara para matarla. Necesito que me lleves allí, así que nos vemos en la puerta principal tan pronto como sea posible. Y trae algunas armas. Las vamos a necesitar.

—Mikan…

Colgué antes de que Kitsu pudiera decir nada más. Yo sabía que el Espartano me ayudaría. Eso es lo que los amigos hacen el uno por el otro.

Seguí corriendo, tratando de llamar a la Abuela Yukihara, Sumire y Natsume, una y otra vez —pero nadie me respondía. Maldije un poco más. ¿De qué servían los teléfonos móviles si nadie los contestaba? Finalmente, justo cuando me estaba quedando sin energías, llegué a la Residencia Estigia. Me tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que me hubiera gustado sacar mi tarjeta de identificación de estudiante del bolsillo de mis vaqueros, escanearla a través de la máquina, abrir la puerta y correr los tres tramos de escaleras hasta mi habitación, pero había otra cosa que tenía que hacer antes de encontrarme con Kitsu, otra forma por la cual tal vez podría salvar a mi abuela.

—¡Nott! —dije, irrumpiendo en mi dormitorio—. ¡Nott, te necesito!

La loba Fenrir había estado durmiendo en su nido de mantas, pero ella se puso en pie al oír el sonido de mi frenética voz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Mikan? —dijo Vic—. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Cállate, Vic —dije, poniendo la espada en la cama y metiendo mi teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón—. Tengo que concentrarme.

Mientras había estado corriendo por el campus, se me había ocurrido que la loba podía correr mucho más rápido que yo, mucho, mucho más rápido.

Estaba segura de que Kitsu estaba corriendo hacia su coche ahora mismo, pero todavía le llevaría algún tiempo llegar a él y aún más tiempo para que nosotros condujéramos rumbo montaña abajo.

Tiempo que la Abuela Yukihara no tenía.

Me dejé caer junto al lobo, preguntándome si mi loco plan iba a funcionar. Tal vez Vic tenía razón y estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Pero tenía que intentarlo —tenía que hacerlo.

Himemiya me había dicho que yo podía hacer muchas más con mi don Gitano que tan solo tocar cosas y tener visiones —dijo que podría hacer que otras personas vieran y sintieran cosas, también. Solo esperaba que ella tuviera razón.

Aún aspirando grandes tragos de aire, puse mis manos cuidadosamente a cada lado de la enorme cabeza de Nott mirando sus ojos apagados —y después busqué todos los recuerdos que tenía de mi Abuela Yukihara. Toda la bondad y el cuidado que me había demostrado a lo largo de los años, todas las grandes y pequeñas formas en que ella se había preocupado por mí, sobre todo después de que mi madre hubiera muerto, todo el amor que sentía cada vez que le tomaba la mano.

Me concentré en esos recuerdos, tirando de ellos en mi mente, y luego como que... los empujé hacia Nott. En lugar de tocar algo y dejar que las imágenes llenaran mi mente, hice lo contrario —tomé los recuerdos que ya tenía y conscientemente los empujé hacia fuera en otra dirección, hacia otra mente.

De alguna manera funcionó.

La loba se estremeció y pude sentir su confusión ante la maraña de recuerdos y pensamientos que no eran del propio hacinamiento en su cerebro. Después de unos segundos, se relajó cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a hacerle daño, que los pensamientos no iban a hacerle daño. Entonces, me concentré en la casa de mi abuela y empujé esa imagen en la mente del lobo también.

—Necesito que vayas a la casa de mi abuela y la protejas hasta que llegue allí —dije—. Por favor. ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Por lo menos me entiendes?

Nott se me quedó mirando un segundo más. Entonces, se inclinó hacia delante, me lamió la mejilla con la lengua y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —dije, agarrando a Vic de la cama y saliendo detrás de ella.

Llevé a Nott por las escaleras y a través de la residencia de estudiantes, sin importarme quién me viera o lo que pensaran al respecto. Por primera vez, tuve suerte y no nos encontramos con ningún estudiante. Abrí la puerta trasera de la residencia de estudiantes y la loba corrió afuera. En un instante desapareció de la vista.

Tomé aire otra vez y comencé mi propia carrera, en dirección a la puerta principal. Ni siquiera malgasté una mirada hacia las esfinges mientras me deslizaba a través de los barrotes de hierro hacia el otro lado. Kitsu había sido más rápido que yo, porque el Espartano estaba estacionado al otro lado de la calle en su Cadillac Escalade negro.

Corrí hacia el SUV, abrí la puerta y me tiré en el asiento del pasajero.

—¿Mikan? —dijo Kitsu, poniendo el coche en marcha—. ¿Estás segura de esto?

—No —dije—. Pero no puedo arriesgarme con la vida de mi abuela. Ahora, conduce.

Kitsu despegó de la acera sin decir palabra. Puse a Vic en mi regazo, luego saqué el teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Una vez más, llamé al número de la Abuela Yukihara. Una vez más, ella no respondió. Mi hirviente pánico lentamente se convirtió en un miedo helado. Tenía que llegar a ella antes de que Kounji y la chica Cosechadora lo hicieran. No podía perder a mi abuela como perdí a mi madre. Simplemente no podía.

—Llamé a Natsume y a Ruka para que vinieran a ayudar —dijo Kitsu, volando montaña abajo tan rápido como podía—. Pero no me respondieron.

Mi corazón se hundió un poco más en mi pecho. Me mordí el labio y asentí con la cabeza, resistiendo las ganas de gritarle a Kitsu para que condujera más rápido. Natsume y Ruka no importaban ahora. Si no llegábamos a la casa antes que Kounji y la chica Cosechadora, mi abuela estaría bien muerta.

Pareció una eternidad para que Kitsu avanzara en la montaña, aunque hizo mejor tiempo del que el autobús nunca hubiera hecho. Giró hacia la calle que daba a la casa de mi abuela y estacionó afuera. Yo estaba fuera del SUV antes de que las ruedas dejaran de rodar. Kitsu apagó el motor, abrió su propia puerta y corrió tras de mí.

Lo que vi en el porche de hecho me heló la sangre. El cartel de LECTURAS PSÍQUICAS AQUÍ que estaba al lado de la puerta frontal apenas se aferraba al costado de la casa, como si alguien hubiera tomado una palanca y hubiera intentado arrancarlo. Peor aún fue el hecho de que la puerta había sido pateada, el marco estaba dividido en al menos tres lugares.

—¡Mikan! ¡Detente! —siseó Kitsu, agarrando la parte de atrás de mi sudadera con capucha antes de que pudiera brincar dentro de la casa—. No sabes quién o qué está ahí dentro.

A pesar de que no quería nada más que correr dentro, me detuve. El Espartano tenía razón. Si entraba corriendo a la casa podría hacer de una mala situación una peor.

Así que apreté mi agarre en Vic y coloqué la espada en posición de ataque.

A mi lado, Kitsu colocó un perno en la ballesta que había traído consigo. El Espartano asintió con la cabeza hacia mí, diciéndome que tomara la iniciativa y que él cuidaría mi espalda. Juntos, entramos en las sombras.

El interior de la casa era un desastre. Todo lo que podía ser volcado, lo estaba, desde el curioso gabinete con la porcelana china de la abuela hasta el sofá azul o el centro de entretenimiento donde estaba la TV. Todo estaba destruido, pisoteado y roto, como si alguien se hubiera dado un gran regocijo en destruir cada cosa que podía.

_Kounji_, pensé sombríamente y seguí adelante.

Kitsu señaló otra puerta astillada, me acerqué de puntillas a ella y miré dentro de la habitación donde mi abuela daba lecturas psíquicas. Las cortinas de cuentas que colgaban de las ventanas habían sido destrozadas y la mesa cubierta de gasa gris había sido partida en dos. La bola de cristal de la abuela también había sido rota, los fragmentos astillados brillaban como lágrimas en la parte superior de la tela de gasa.

Un puño frío de miedo se envolvió alrededor de mi corazón y lo apretó firmemente. Me di la vuelta y moví mi cabeza hacia Kitsu, diciéndole que la habitación estaba vacía. Pasamos de puntillas por el resto de la planta baja, pasando por encima de más muebles destrozados, antes de finalmente dirigirnos a la cocina. Mi corazón latía con fuerza al pensar en lo que podríamos encontrar allí y tenía fuertemente apretado a Vic lo que hacía que mis manos dolieran.

Algo crujió en la cocina. Kitsu y yo nos detuvimos donde estábamos en el pasillo —escuchando. Una serie de crujidos y peleas sonaron, diciéndonos que alguien se movía en la cocina. Kitsu puso una mano en mi hombro, preguntándome en silencio si estaba bien. Asentí con la cabeza, respiré y me moví hacia delante, mirando hacia la habitación.

La imagen me sorprendió.

La Abuela Yukihara estaba en el medio de la cocina, con una espada ensangrentada en su mano, Nott estaba sentada a su derecha y un Cosechador muerto a sus pies.

—¿Abuela? —susurré, apurándome—. ¿Estás bien?

La Abuela Yukihara me dio una sombría sonrisa.

—Bueno, tanto como puedo estar con un Cosechador muerto ensangrentando mi cocina y un lobo demasiado crecido, queriendo una recompensa.

Nott soltó un suave gimoteo, aparentemente estando de acuerdo con mi abuela. Dejé a Vic en la mesa de la cocina, luego abracé a mi abuela lo más fuerte que pude. Su mano arrugada alisó mi cabello y acarició mi mejilla, y la calidez de su amor me llenó, apartando el frío, helado miedo.

—Estoy bien, Calabaza —susurró. —Estoy bien.

Lágrimas de alivio se deslizaron por las esquinas de mis ojos. Retrocedí y las aparté.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté—. ¿Cuántos Cosechadores había? ¿Cómo peleaste con ellos tú sola?

—Siéntate, y te contaré todo. Y cómo es que peleé con ellos…— Mi abuela blandió su ensangrentada espada en un arco perverso que incluso el Entrenador Narumi hubiese estado orgulloso—. Te olvidaste de una cosa, calabaza —yo también solía ser la Campeona de Nike.

Luego, ella agarró un paño de cocina y empezó a limpiar la sangre del Cosechador de la espada, como si simplemente fuese otra mancha que necesitaba ser limpiada.

Quince minutos después, la Abuela Yukihara deslizó una sartén de rollos de canela de manzana hechos en casa fuera del horno. Los cálidos olores de la mantequilla derretida, azúcar marrón y dulce de canela, llenaron la cocina, haciéndola sentir tan invitadora y acogedora como nunca —excepto por el cuerpo muerto en el suelo. Kitsu había tirado el cuerpo del Cosechador a la esquina más lejana, y mi abuela había colocado una sábana gris encima, pero todos sabíamos que estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, aparentemente, el cuerpo no le molestaba a Kitsu.

—Están geniales —dijo él, tomando un gran pedazo de uno de los calientes y pegajosos rollos—. Esto es algo que me has estado ocultando, Mikan. Si hubiera sabido que tu abuela hacía postres como este, hubiera venido hace siglos aquí.

La Abuela Yukihara se inclinó y dio unos golpecitos suavemente en la mano del Espartano.

—Eres bienvenido aquí en cualquier momento, Kitsu. Solo déjame saber cuándo vendrás, y haré algo especial para ti.

Le guiñó el ojo. El Espartano sonrió y dio otro mordisco a su rollo. Yo cogí mi propio rollo pero lo puse de nuevo en mi plato. Ahora mismo no tenía apetito.

—¿Entonces qué pasó con el Cosechador?

Mi abuela me miró, sus ojos violetas oscuros en su rostro.

—Tuve un mal presentimiento durante todo el día de que algo estaba mal, pero no podía decir exactamente qué era. Justo acababa de dar mi última lectura de la tarde y estaba acompañando a un cliente a la puerta delantera, cuando vi un SUV negro estacionado al otro lado de la calle. Lo miré y supe que había problemas —problemas que se dirigían hacia mí.

—¿Y luego qué pasó?— preguntó Kitsu, cogiendo otro rollo de canela.

—Fui al armario y agarré mi buena vieja espada —dijo mi abuela, dándole a su espada una cariñosa palmadita. Ella la había limpiado y la había apoyado encima de una silla junto a Vic, aunque era simplemente una espada regular y no tenía un rostro o hablaba como él—. Luego volví aquí a la cocina y los esperé. Ellos vinieron, pasaron la puerta delantera, destrozando todo lo que podían. Aunque creo que no esperaban que yo combatiera. El primero de ahí del suelo, vino aquí como si fuera su cocina en lugar de la mía. Le corté bastante rápido, pero no fue el único.

—¿Cuántos más había?— pregunté.

—Dos más —dijo ella—. Un chico utilizando un mono naranja y una chica usando una capa negra y una máscara de Cosechadora.

Kounji y la chica Cosechadora. Ellos habían venido aquí justo como pensé que harían.

—Admito que no soy tan joven como solía ser, pero me resistí bastante bien —dijo mi abuela—. Pero luego, la chica Cosechadora intentó usar sus trucos mentales en mí.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué trucos mentales?

—Intentó confundirme, hacerme ver cosas que realmente no estaban ahí —dijo la Abuela Yukihara—. Incluso intentó forzar su camino hacia mi mente y congelarme para que dejara de pelear. Ella tenía un montón de trucos, y era fuerte en la magia. Tan fuerte como cualquiera que haya visto con esa clase de poder mental.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Poder mental? ¿La chica Cosechadora tenía una especie de magia mental?

—Me estaba debilitando, pero luego tu amiga aquí... —Mi abuela hizo un gesto hacia Nott—, entró corriendo hacia la cocina. Bueno, el chico en el mono naranja y la chica Cosechadora se fueron corriendo después de eso. Ni siquiera los Cosechadores quieren enfrentarse a un lobo Fenrir.

—Buena chica —murmuré, acariciando las orejas de Nott.

La loba suspiró con placer. Algunas veces pensaba que ella me dejaría tratarla como una mascota para siempre. No era de extrañar. Kounji no había hecho otra cosa más que golpear y azotar a Nott mientras ella estuviera en su control. Lo sabía. Había visto los recuerdos del lobo y todas las cosas horribles que él le había hecho.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Kitsu—. Porque asumo que no quieres un cuerpo muerto sentando en tu cocina por el resto del día.

Mi abuela miró hacia el cuerpo del Cosechador. Las botas del hombre justo se habían salido por debajo de la esquina de la sábana blanca.

—Ahora, llamamos a Himemiya —dijo ella—. Y le contamos qué sucedió.

Mi abuela llamó a la academia, y Himemiya, Jinno, y el entrenador Narumi llegaron como treinta minutos después, junto a varios hombres y mujeres utilizando overoles negros. Casi esperaba que Amanatsu también apareciera, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez si hubiese estado en prisión como siempre, entonces Kounji no hubiese escapado y hubiera venido detrás de mi abuela. Tal vez si Himemiya se hubiera quedado allí conmigo, podríamos haber sido capaces de capturar también a la chica Cosechadora. No sabía con quién estaba molesta ahora —con Kounji y la chica Cosechadora por escapar, o con Amanatsu y Himemiya por no estar cerca cuando las necesitaba.

Justo antes de que llegaran, llevé a Nott afuera y la puse en el garaje, detrás de la casa. No sabía cómo Himemiya y los otros reaccionarían al ver a un lobo Fenrir, y no quería que la lastimaran o que intentasen llevársela. Mi abuela estuvo de acuerdo conmigo desde que Nott también había ayudado a salvar su vida. Ella me dio un par de sábanas y un cubo de agua; todo lo cargó Kitsu hacia el garaje por mí. El Espartano volvió dentro de la casa mientras yo colocaba el suave forro polar en el suelo de hormigón, intentando que Nott estuviera lo más cómoda posible.

Cuando terminé, la loba se dejó caer en las sábanas y soltó un largo suspiro. Sus orejas cayeron y sus ojos de color rojizo estaban más tenues de lo habitual. Se la veía cansada. Recorrí mis dedos sobre su cuerpo y utilicé mi psicometría, preguntándome si tenía una herida que no habíamos visto, pero estaba bien. Podía sentir que correr por la montaña la había deteriorado, pero por primera vez, tuve la sensación de que algo más estaba mal con ella —algo más que simple cansancio. Casi parecía como si algo se estuviera comiendo por dentro al lobo, minando toda su energía. Alcancé con mi don Gitano de nuevo, pero simplemente no podía descubrir qué era.

Así que me pasé unos pocos minutos acariciando a Nott, luego volví adentro.

Mientras las personas en los overoles limpiaban el desastre en frente de la casa, el resto nos reunimos en la cocina. Himemiya usó su magia para curar las heridas que la Abuela Yukihara y yo habíamos obtenido peleando con los Cosechadores. Cuando la profesora terminó con nosotras, Narumi quitó la sábana, revelando el rostro del chico muerto. No lo reconocí y para mi sorpresa, él no había estado usando la máscara de Cosechador. Probablemente porque Kounji y la chica Cosechadora pensaron que mi abuela no estaría por ahí para contarle a alguien cómo era el chico. El pensamiento hizo que mi corazón se apretara con miedo.

Miré hacia el chico muerto. Después de un momento, fruncí el ceño. Algo me estaba molestando. Algo sobre la chica Cosechadora y su máscara, algo que ella había dicho o hecho en el recuerdo que había visto, cuando miraba el mapa de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Utilicé mi psicometría para llegar hasta el recuerdo. La chica Cosechadora mirando hacia el mapa, hablando al hombre a su lado sobre la Daga Helheim, todas las pinturas horripilantes y las esculturas de las oscuras aves Roc en la habitación con ellos. Visualicé las imágenes una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero no podía descubrir qué había de malo con ellos.

—¿Mikan? —preguntó Himemiya—. ¿Crees que podrías ver qué puedes obtener de un hombre muerto? Puede que sea útil. Puede que él sepa hacia dónde iba Kounji o quién es realmente la chica Cosechadora.

Sorprendida, la miré.

—¿Quieres que toque a un chico muerto? ¿Por qué? No me pediste que tocara a ninguno de los Cosechadores muertos en el coliseo.

Himemiya miró hacia Narumi y Jinno.

—Pensamos en pedírtelo en ese entonces, pero no queríamos que pasaras por eso cuando recién habías visto a tus compañeros de clase morir. Pero ahora…

—Ahora no tenemos otra alternativa. No si queremos encontrar a Kounji y a la chica Cosechadora antes de que lastimen a alguien más — dije con tono amargo.

Himemiya asintió.

—Cuando dejé la prisión para devolver la llamada que obtuve, nadie contestó. Creo que la chica Cosechadora fue la que me telefoneó para sacarme fuera de la prisión y así poder liberar a Kounji. Necesitamos saber qué están planeando y adónde puede que vayan después, y tú eres la mejor esperanza de obtener esa información en estos momentos.

Sabía que su petición era perfectamente razonable, pero eso no lo hacía más sencillo. Si había siquiera una mínima posibilidad de atrapar a Kounji y a la chica Cosechadora, entonces tenía que usar mi magia para intentarlo y descubrir lo que pudiera, incluso si eso significaba tocar a un hombre muerto. Quería que los dos fueran capturados y encerrados —para siempre esta vez.

Así que solté un suspiro, me incliné hacia abajo, y tomé la mano del hombre muerto en la mía.

Las imágenes y sentimientos inundaron mi mente, de la forma que siempre hacían.

Nunca había tocado antes a un hombre muerto, pero obtuve la sensación de que todos los recuerdos y sentimientos asociados a este hombre, se estaban desvaneciendo rápidamente, junto a la calidez de su cuerpo. Por más que lo intenté, solo pude ver y sentir lo que el Cosechador había experimentado durante sus últimos minutos. El resto de él ya se había ido.

Así que me enfoqué en su último recuerdo que podía ver —los tres Cosechadores en un coche.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó el hombre muerto, mirando a través de la calle, hacia la casa de mi abuela—. Quiero decir, esta tipa debe ser vieja, pero solía ser una Campeona. La Campeona de Nike. Sabes cuántos problemas nos han dado a lo largo de los años.

—Relájate, Stuart —se burló Kounji con voz confiada—. No hay manera de que la vieja dama sea capaz de acabar con tres Cosechadores, especialmente desde que tenemos el elemento de la sorpresa de nuestro lado.

Kounji se giró para mirar hacia la chica Cosechadora sentada en la parte de atrás. No podía ver su rostro por la máscara que llevaba, pero un destello de rojo brilló en sus ojos a través de las ranuras de la goma.

—Has estado espantosamente callada ahí atrás —dijo Kounji. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Asustada?

La chica Cosechadora golpeó su dedo contra sus labios. Bueno, de acuerdo, realmente no eran sus labios, sino los derretidos de Loki. El movimiento causó algo dorado destellando alrededor de su dedo, algo que tenía una forma familiar.

—No, no tengo miedo —dijo en una voz baja y gutural—. Pero tal vez sería bueno que fueras un poco más cuidadoso, Kounji. Después de todo, eres el que pasó las últimas semanas encerrado por la Campeona de Nike.

—Esa perra Gitana —gruñó Kounji—. Deberías haberme dejado matarla en la prisión.

La chica Cosechadora sacudió su cabeza.

—Nos limitados al plan, ¿recuerdas? Solo estamos aquí porque estás muy determinado en matar a la abuela, y no interfiere con nada más. Si supieras lo que es inteligente, irías directo a la casa segura como te dije.

El tono de la chica fue casual, pero no había error en su autoridad o poder en su voz o en el hecho de que era la que estaba a cargo. Kounji retrocedió apenas en su asiento.

—No —dijo él—. No hasta que le cumpla mi promesa a Mikan. Esa Gitana ha pasado las últimas semanas excavando en mi cerebro. Voy a lastimarla donde más le duela. Así que vamos.

Kounji abrió la puerta del coche y caminó hacia la casa. Los otros lo siguieron. Después de eso, los recuerdos del hombre muerto se volvieron más y más inconexos. Hubo un borrón de movimiento, el romper de cristales rotos, y luego finalmente, una brillante y agonizante luz de dolor mientras la Abuela Yukihara apuñalaba al Cosechador con su espada. Después de eso, el mundo de desvaneció en el negro hasta que no había nada más que ver o sentir —y ningún otro secreto más que descubrir.

Solté un suspiro y abrí mis ojos. Los otros me miraban, sus rostros duros con la preocupación y preguntas. Dejé que la Abuela Yukihara me ayudara a levantarme y luego caí en una silla y me desplomé sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Obtuviste algo? —preguntó Narumi, con una profunda y estruendosa voz.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No mucho. Solo obtuve unos pocos fragmentos de conversación, mayormente Kounji y la chica Cosechadora diciéndose cosas el uno al otro, aunque ella mencionó algo sobre una casa segura. ¿Crees que aún están en el área?

Jinno asintió con la cabeza.

—Es probable. Solo han pasado unas pocas horas, así que los Cosechadores probablemente no han tenido la oportunidad de sacar a escondidas a Kounji del país aún, así que él puede estar reunido con sus padres, dónde sea que se estén escondiendo.

Himemiya, Jinno, y Narumi empezaron a hablar, con Kitsu y la Abuela Yukihara repicando, sobre dónde podían estar escondiendo a Kounji los Cosechadores y cuál sería su siguiente movimiento para tenerlo a salvo.

Tal vez estaba equivocada, pero sentía como si todo lo que hubiera pasado hasta ahora hubiera sucedido exactamente en la forma en que los Cosechadores querían. Seguro, la chica Cosechadora había soltado el mapa en el museo, así sabíamos que la Daga Helheim estaba escondida en la biblioteca, pero más que eso, no teníamos nada. Varios chicos habían sido asesinados en el coliseo, yo no había encontrado la daga, y ahora Kounji había escapado y estaba libre para aterrorizar a las personas una vez más. Yo diría que era: Cosechadores 100, Mikan 0.

Y no parecía que la puntuación fuera a cambiar en un corto plazo.

Para el momento en el que volvimos a casa de la Abuela Yukihara y pusimos un poco de orden, era de noche. Himemiya trató de hacerme volver a la academia, pero yo me negué, queriendo quedarme con mi abuela toda la noche. La abuela dijo que no había visto a Kounji o a la Cosechadora volver en ninguna visión, pero no me podía quitar la sensación de que tratarían de hacerle daño otra vez, así que me quedé, con Nott, que seguía escondida en el garaje. Himemiya también dijo que pondría varios guardias —los hombres y mujeres con los overoles— fuera en la calle, para que echaran un vistazo.

Varias horas después, la abuela vino a mi habitación para arroparme. Me tumbé en la cama, mirando al techo y rumiando.

—Uh-oh —dijo la abuela, sentada en la esquina de la cama—. Sé lo que significa esa mirada, ¿Qué es lo que va mal, calabaza?

Suspiré.

—Había algo más, algo más que vi cuando toqué al hombre muerto, algo que no les dije a los demás.

La abuela asintió.

—Ya me lo había imaginado, teniendo en cuenta lo callada que estabas. ¿Qué es lo que viste, Mikan? Puedes decírmelo. Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Rodé sobre mí misma para mirarla.

—Cuando luché con la Cosechadora en la prisión de la academia, pudo haberme matado… pero no lo hizo. En el recuerdo la vi diciéndole a Kounji que no me había matado porque los Cosechadores tienen algún tipo de plan. ¿Qué crees que pueda ser? ¿Crees… crees que de alguna manera me involucra? Porque yo nunca les ayudaría. Nunca. Pero lo que dijo me asusta bastante.

La Abuela Yukihara se agachó y cogió mi mano, pero, por una vez, la calidez de su tacto no me tranquilizó.

—Sé que nunca ayudarías a los Cosechadores de buena gana, Calabaza — dijo—. No sé lo que esa chica quiso decir. Puede que solo estuviera probando a Kounji.

—Pero siento que es importante —insistí—. Como si se me estuviera pasando algo obvio que está pasando. Es como si tuviera todas las piezas del rompecabezas, pero no calzan entre sí, da igual lo mucho que lo intente.

—Lo sé, Calabaza. A veces me siento así con mi visión especialmente cuando solo veo parte del futuro de alguien. Lo descifrarás —dijo la abuela— . La respuesta vendrá a ti a su tiempo. Tengo fe en ti, y tu madre y Nike también. Nunca olvides eso.

Besó mi frente y la familiar dulzura de su amor se apoderó de mí, una vez más.

—Ahora, trata de dormir —dijo mi abuela, dejando la habitación.

Aunque no creía que pudiera dormir, hice lo que me pidió y me acurruqué en la manta. Supuse que estaba tan cansada como Nott porque me dormí en cuestión de minutos. Un revoltijo de imágenes llenaron mi mente, todo y todos a los que había visto en los últimos días. A veces mi mente estaba tan despierta que, mientras mi cerebro luchaba para procesar toda la información, mi don Gitano descargaba diariamente.

El ataque en el coliseo. La chica Cosechadora y el destello rojo en sus ojos. La sensación de Vic en mis manos y el sonido de sus palabras gruñidas mientras lo usaba para combatir a los Cosechadores. Los susurros crueles en la biblioteca y la sensación horrible, el dolor de unos dedos escarbando en mi mente. Todas las imágenes de los negros rocs que había visto en la sala de la chica Cosechadora transformándose en criaturas reales de repente, tomando vuelo y arrojándose hacia mí, picoteándome con sus picos afilados, ahogándome con sus tupidas y negras alas.

Entonces, finalmente, vi a los grifos, los que guardan la entrada a la biblioteca. Me miraban fijamente como de costumbre, pero en vez de ser de piedra, sus ojos eran de color rojo —rojo Cosechador. Miré, horrorizada, como las estatuas empezaban a moverse. Uno de ellos, el de la derecha, bajó de su posición y empezó a andar lentamente hacia mí…

Me desperté con un sudor frío, golpeando las sábanas que se habían enrollado alrededor de mi cuerpo como una serpiente enroscándose en su víctima. A los pocos segundos, me di cuenta de que estaba despierta y que los grifos, los rocs, y todo lo demás había sido sólo un sueño. Sólo un condenado sueño, como diría Vic. Miré a la mesita de noche donde había apoyado la espada. El ojo de Vic estaba cerrado y su boca estaba relajada y floja. Una serie de suaves murmullos sonaban, haciéndome saber que estaba dormido.

—Condenados Cosechadores —murmuró la espada—. Matar a todos...

De vez en cuando, los ojos de Vic temblaban, como si estuviera persiguiendo a los Cosechadores que rondaban sus sueños. Por una vez, su actitud sanguinaria me hizo sonreír. Era bueno saber que siempre podía contar con Vic siendo, bueno, Vic. Incluso cuando dormía.

Como no podía volver a dormirme, me levanté y excavé en mi bolso para coger el diario de mi madre. Había dejado la bolsa en la prisión de la academia cuando perseguí a Kounji y a la chica Cosechadora, pero Himemiya me la había traído. Encendí una luz y ojeé las arrugadas hojas, pero ni siquiera las palabras de mi madre podían consolarme esta noche.

Puse el diario a un lado, pero había otro libro en mi bolso: el libro sobre esfinges que había recogido ayer por la noche en la biblioteca. "El uso de las esfinges, gárgolas y otras criaturas mitológicas en la arquitectura". Recordando mi extraño sueño sobre las estatuas acechándome, abrí el libro, me metí bajo el edredón, y empecé a leer.

En su mayor parte, el libro era súper, súper aburrido. Sí, si te interesaba la arquitectura y los edificios viejos, sí, podía estar bien, pero en mi caso, terminaría dormitando. Después de echarle el ojo a unas pocas páginas, dejé de leer y solo ojeaba y miraba las fotos, que eran mucho más interesantes. Básicamente, el libro mostraba fotos de las estatuas-criaturas construidas en edificios famosos del mundo mitológico. No reconocí a la mayoría de las estructuras, pero el Coliseo Crios estaba incluido y también la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Mostraba un montón de fotos de estatuas de la biblioteca. Entre ellas, las dos esfinges en los escalones de la entrada, las cuales tenían más espacio, teniendo un par de páginas dedicadas exclusivamente a ellas.

Altura, peso, tipo de piedra utilizada. Todo eso y más estaba recopilado en aburridos cuadros de información pequeños. Estaban estimadas en dos metros de altura y pesaban la friolera de tres toneladas cada uno. ¿Solo dos metros de altura? ¿En serio? Las estatuas siempre me parecían mucho más grandes. Incluso en las fotos, parecían más grandes que eso, pero no podía decidir si era sólo un juego de luz a través de las páginas.

Suspiré. No sabía por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo buscando sobre las esfinges. No eran más que estatuas después de todo. Yo andaba detrás de la Daga Helheim, a pesar de que no estaba más cerca de encontrarla que cuando había empezado. Por no mencionar el hecho de que la Cosechadora me había golpeado dos veces esta semana, Kounji estaba libre y Natsume y Sumire no me hablaban.

En este momento, no tenía ganas de ser la Campeona de Nike. No me sentía valiente, o fuerte, o inteligente. No me sentía como si hubiera hecho una sola cosa que hubiera valido la pena. Era Mikan Yukihara, esa desquiciada chica Gitana.

Disgustada conmigo misma, dejé el libro a un lado, apagué la luz y medité en la oscuridad.

La Abuela Yukihara me llevó de regreso a la academia a la mañana siguiente. Nott ocupaba la mayor parte del asiento trasero, con la enorme cabeza gris pegada a la ventana como si fuera un perro normal en un paseo en coche. El lobo me hizo sonreír cuando nada más lo había hecho en los últimos días.

Antes de que dejáramos la casa, le pregunté a la abuela si quería que le dejara a Nott, para ayudarla a protegerse en caso de que la Cosechadora o Kounji volvieran a la casa. La abuela había mirado al lobo Fenrir y había puesto esa mirada vacía y vidriosa en sus ojos violeta de nuevo.

—No —murmuró—. Creo que el lobo debe regresar a la academia contigo, Calabaza. Nott vino a ti, no a mí. Ella te pertenece.

Le dije adiós a la Abuela Yukihara y ordené a Nott volver a mi dormitorio. Luego, llegó el momento para ir al gimnasio para el entrenamiento de armas. Ruka y Kitsu ya estaban allí esperándome —y también Sumire.

La Valquiria estaba sentada en las gradas hablando con los dos Espartanos, pero se puso de pie tan pronto como me vio. Llevaba puesto uno de sus suéteres favoritos de rombos de color rosa sobre una falda negra y medias negras. Se paró delante de mí y me miró un segundo, antes de saltar hacia adelante y darme un abrazo aplastante.

—Sumire... —jadeé, mi espalda crujió—. Yo... No puedo... respirar...

—Oops. Lo siento. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, saltando hacia atrás y revisándome de arriba abajo—. Kitsu me llamó anoche y me contó lo que pasó. Iba a llamarte, pero no sabía si lo cogerías o no, por lo que sucedió fuera de la oficina de Himemiya ayer.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Estoy bien, supongo. Himemiya sanó los golpes y moretones del combate. Mi abuela también está bien —eso es lo más importante. Todavía no puedo creer que la chica Cosechadora lograra liberar a Kounji de la prisión de la academia.

Los ojos de Sumire se estrecharon.

—¿Sabes cómo lo hizo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea. Pero yo abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella, más imponente que la vida, como si hubiera tenido todos y cada uno de los códigos de la puerta y los galimatías mágicos que necesitaba para superar los bloqueos. Incluso Himemiya no está realmente segura de cómo lo logró. Y por supuesto, yo fui tan estúpida como para abrir la puerta de la cárcel para ella. Al parecer, es por eso que las esfinges talladas en la puerta no atacaron o hicieron lo que se supone que deben hacer. Eso es lo que Himemiya dijo, de todos modos.

En la casa de mi abuela, Himemiya me llevó aparte y me dijo que la puesta en libertad de Kounji no era mi culpa, que ella debería haber estado en la cárcel conmigo, sobre todo porque Amanatsu no había estado allí. Me di cuenta de que no estaba realmente enfadada con la profesora por dejarme sola. No, estaba molesta sobre todo conmigo misma por no ser fuerte y lo suficientemente inteligente como para atrapar a Kounji y a la Cosechadora. Vaya Campeona estaba resultando ser.

—Cuéntame todo —dijo la Valquiria, caminando conmigo hacia una de las gradas.

Nos sentamos allí y le hablé a mi mejor amiga sobre la liberación de Kounji, el ataque a mi abuela, y cómo corrí para salvarla. También le conté todo acerca de Nott, ya que no había mencionado al lobo, y su reaparición, a la Valquiria todavía.

—Yo, uh, recibí tus llamadas —dijo Sumire, encogiéndose un poco—. Pensé que estabas llamando para hablar. O tal vez para acusarme de todas las cosas que te había gritado. Si hubiera sabido que tu abuela estaba en problemas, lo hubiera cogido.

—Lo sé —dije—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes sobre tu magia? Podrías habérmelo dicho, ya sabes, que te estaba volviendo loca ser una sanadora. Te habría escuchado.

—Sé que me habrías escuchado —dijo Sumire en voz baja—. Yo solo… quería que alguien tuviera la culpa, ¿sabes? Quería que fuera culpa de alguien que mi magia no saliera como pensaba que sería. Eso es todo.

La Valquiria levantó la mano y ese brillo rosado volvió a cubrir su palma. Me incliné y la toqué con los dedos. Una vez más, sentí el poder curativo que emanaba de ella.

Pensé en lo que había dicho Himemiya sobre mi propia magia, de cómo tal vez podría usar mi psicometría para aprovechar los dones de las personas. No supe exactamente cómo, pero extendí la mano y le di un tirón con mi mente, y sentí un poquito de la magia de Sumire verterse en mí.

No era sólo que la magia de la Valquiria sanara el cuerpo de una persona. Había también una cualidad calmante en ella, lo que me recordaba la sensación que tenía cuando estaba alrededor de Himemiya. Vic siempre dormía cuando la profesora estaba delante, pero para mí, no era más que un calmante. Incluso cuando Himemiya estaba hablando de Cosechadoras, Loki, y otras cosas horribles, parecían distantes y lejanos. El mismo tipo de sensación calmante que la magia de Sumire. Era un poco raro, ya que la Valquiria podría explotar tan rápido para enfadarse...

—¿Mikan? —preguntó Sumire, el resplandor en su palma se pagaba—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dejé caer mis dedos y desapareció la sensación de su magia.

—Nada. Solo… nada.

No tenía ganas de explicarle las cosas, no cuando todavía estaba tratando de averiguarlo por mí misma. La Valquiria cerró la mano en un puño apretado y el resplandor desapareció en una lluvia de chispas de color rosa. Los diminutos destellos de magia se agrietaron y sisearon antes de desaparecer uno por uno.

—No me gusta, pero creo que me tengo que quedar con ella —dijo Sumire, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Yo, una sanadora? ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

Podía, tal vez más de lo que mi amiga pensaba. Había tanta fuerza en ella, tanta bondad. Ahora, tenía una manera de compartir su poder con los demás.

—Creo que tu magia es increíble y estoy segura de que vas a hacer cosas increíbles con ella.

Sumire me miró fijamente, sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa. No dijimos nada durante unos momentos. Por último, la Valquiria se aclaró la garganta.

—De todos modos, siento haber sido una perra esta semana —dijo—. Es solo que, Koko apuñalado y mi magia manifestándose y todo. Me puso un poco de mal humor.

Yo diría que mal humor era poco, pero lo dejé pasar. Había estado tan absorta en mis propios problemas que no había sido exactamente la mejor amiga, tampoco.

—Eso está bien. Eso es para lo que están los amigos, ¿no? Así que podemos estar de mal humor juntas.

Sumire me dio otra sonrisa, luego, en broma, me dio un puñetazo en el hombro, su fuerza Valquiria casi haciéndome caer del banco. Las dos nos echamos a reír, todo estaba bien entre nosotras otra vez.

Seguíamos hablando y bromeando cuando la puerta del gimnasio se abrió —y Natsume entró.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible uerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

><p>Natsume se dirigió hacia mí, y mi corazón se levantó en mi pecho. Para ahora, de seguro el Espartano debía haber oído lo que había pasado con mi abuela, Kounji y la Cosechadora. Tenía la esperanza de que él, bueno, no sabía exactamente lo que esperaba. Me alegraba de que estuviera aquí. Me puse en pie y empecé a sonreír al Espartano —hasta que me di cuenta de que venía seguido una vez más por su comitiva de estudiante de primer año. Los chicos, entre ellos varias chicas más que antes, corrieron tras el Espartano, al igual que los fans detrás de una estrella de rock. Rodé mis ojos.<p>

Natsume dijo algo a uno de los chicos de primer año, quien condujo a todos los demás hacia las gradas para que pudieran observar la práctica. Solo que yo no sabía si incluso íbamos a entrenar hoy. Me quedé atrás, sosteniendo a Vic y esperando a Natsume para hacer el primer movimiento.

—Hey —llamó el Espartano, yendo a agarrar una espada de uno de los bastidores de armas.

—Hey —le dije, consolándome.

En las gradas detrás de mí, Sumire dejó escapar un fuerte resoplido.

—Oh, solo sigue adelante, bésalo y reconcíliense ya —dijo la Valquiria—. Sabes que ambos quieren hacerlo.

No me hubiera gustado nada mejor. Pero no podíamos besarnos —no sin que destellara en Natsume y leyera el resto de su secreto. Descubriendo lo que él tenía tanto miedo de decirme, la cosa profunda y oscura que pensaba que iba a cambiar mis sentimientos por él. Pude ver el mismo pensamiento llenar los ojos del Espartano. Eso sí, tal vez le hubiera gustado besarme, pero no quería renunciar a su secreto solo por tocarme. Me dolía saber que su secreto era más importante para él que yo. Me dolió más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado que lo haría.

Las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos, pero las parpadeé. Una vez más, mi don Gitano era lo que nos mantenía separados. Siempre me había gustado mi magia y los secretos que me revelaba, pero por primera vez, me preguntaba cómo sería no tenerla. Para ser capaz de dejarme llevar y no preocuparme de lo que estuviera tocando y lo que podría ver. Para solo caminar a los brazos de Natsume sin ningún tipo de miedo de saber si él se preocupaba por mí tanto como yo de él o de los secretos que no quería compartir.

El Espartano blandió su espada de lado a lado, para sentir el arma mientras se acercaba a mi posición en el centro de una de las colchonetas. Natsume se detuvo frente a mí. Incluso ahora, cuando sabía lo enfadado que estaba conmigo, mi corazón dio un vuelco al verlo. Cabello negro, ojos rojos, cuerpo fuerte. Lo único que faltaba era su habitual sonrisa burlona.

Le sonreí, esperando que él me devolviera la sonrisa y así saber que todo iba a estar bien entre nosotros. En cambio, la mirada de Natsume se mantuvo fría mientras alzaba su espada y besaba suavemente la hoja contra mi arma.

—¿Lista, chica Gitana? —preguntó con voz neutra.

Mi corazón se estremeció de dolor, pero asentí con la cabeza y apreté mis manos sobre Vic.

Durante la siguiente hora, nos enfrentamos, con Natsume simulando que me mataba una y otra vez. Lástima que el mortal Espartano no pudiera poner un puñal en mis sentimientos por él.

Natsume se fue del gimnasio tan pronto como terminamos el entrenamiento, seguido por su comitiva. Me paré delante de las gradas y lo vi pasar por una de las puertas. El Espartano no se volvió a verme —ni siquiera una vez.

—No te preocupes, Mikan —dijo Kitsu mientras empaquetaba sus cosas— . Él entrará en razón. Ya lo verás. —Pensé en la frialdad en los ojos de Natsume esta mañana y las cosas que me había dicho la otra noche. Pensé que no había nada que pudiera hacer o decirle a Natsume para que me perdonara. No esta vez.

—¿Mikan? —dijo Kitsu.

—Sí, estoy segura de que tienes razón. Natsume vendrá tarde o temprano. — Me obligué a sonreírle a mi amigo, a pesar de que la mentira quemara mi lengua como el ácido.

El resto del día pasó como siempre lo hacía. Clases, conferencias, tareas, la usual comida refinada en el comedor. Finalmente, la última campana sonó después de la clase de historia de la mitología. Himemiya miró en mi dirección como si quisiera venir y asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero no tenía tiempo para la profesora hoy. Tenía un presentimiento, quería salir y comprobarlo — y por desgracia, Sumire insistió en ir conmigo.

Me aparté el pelo castaño de la cara y moví la mano, sacudiendo una chispa perdida de su magia que había decidido aferrarse a mi piel en lugar de desaparecer. Un segundo más tarde, esa chispa de princesa rosa fue reemplazada por más de una docena. Sumire siempre emitía más magia cuando estaba nerviosa, preocupada o molesta.

Podría parecer que ella nunca había irrumpido en la habitación de alguien antes.

Y yo era el bicho raro según ella. Por favor. Podía mantener totalmente la calma cuando la ocasión requería un poco de allanamiento de morada. O chantaje. Y, bueno, varias cosas que no eran exactamente legales. Mi don Gitano y todas las malas, malas cosas que había visto con él me habían hastiado un poco de esa manera. Bueno, bien, totalmente hastiado de esa manera.

—¿Vas a darte prisa con eso? —susurró Sumire—. Ella podría volver en cualquier momento. No veo por qué estamos haciendo esto en primer lugar.

Deslicé mi licencia de conducir entre el marco y la cerradura de la puerta que me mantenía fuera de la habitación de Wakako Usami.

—Bueno, podría ir mucho más rápido si te callaras y dejaras de pedir que 169 me dé prisa. Solo puedo concentrarme en una cosa a la vez.

—Y yo que pensaba que eras una brillante multitareas —masculló Sumire, mirando por el pasillo hacia la escalera vacía diez veces en el último minuto.

Giré los ojos y comencé a volverme bruscamente hacia ella, cuando mi licencia se deslizó exactamente donde yo la quería, y la puerta se abrió.

—Bingo —susurré, giré el picaporte y entré.

Sumire se quedó en la puerta, una mirada insegura en su rostro. Puse los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—Bueno, no te quedes ahí —dije, agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola dentro—. La clave para el allanamiento de morada es entrar después de violar la cerradura. No estar de pie alrededor de la sala, donde todo el mundo puede ver exactamente lo que estás haciendo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Sumire—. No he tenido tanta experiencia en esto como tú, Mikan.

Sí, estábamos totalmente enredadas la una con la otra, pero no me importaba porque era lo más cercano a lo normal, de lo que habíamos pasado desde el ataque del Cosechador.

—¿Dime otra vez por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Sumire, caminando de puntillas para llegar al lado de la estantería que estaba contra la pared detrás de la puerta.

—Debido a que Luna me contrató para encontrar su anillo y la última vez que recuerda haberlo visto fue cuando ella estaba con Wakako.

Sí, sí, sabía que había cosas más importantes que se podían hacer, como ver si Himemiya y los otros habían descubierto dónde se escondían Kounji y la Cosechadora. Pero había recibido dinero de Luna para encontrar su anillo, y debía intentar hacerlo, especialmente porque significaba mucho para ella, ya que el anillo había sido de su madre también. Sabía lo que era perder a tu madre, cómo querías aferrarte a cada pieza de ella después se haberse ido.

Además, quería hacer algo bien esta semana. Tal vez la búsqueda del anillo de Luna sería más de lo mismo. Por lo menos, a lo mejor alejaría mi mente de todos mis otros problemas —por un rato, de todas formas.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Sumire—. Wakako probablemente lo tomó sin decírselo. Los amigos hacen eso todo el tiempo.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿En serio? Así que si te pidiera prestado, oh, no sé, tu bolso favorito sin decírtelo, ¿entonces estarías perfectamente bien con eso?

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Yo estaría de acuerdo con eso, pero no creo que lo hagas si quieres vivir el tiempo suficiente para terminar el semestre.

—Eso es lo que pensé —dije, yendo hacia el tocador—. Ahora ayúdame a buscar el anillo de Luna.

—Bien —resopló Sumire, dando un paso hacia adelante—. Pero lo hago bajo protesta.

—Eso noté. Ahora cállate y empieza a buscar.

Pasamos los siguientes diez minutos lanzando cosas en la habitación de Wakako. Vale, vale, tal vez lanzando no era la palabra correcta, pero revisamos cada agujero, grieta y hendidura que pudimos encontrar, junto con todos los puntos habituales que los chicos piensan que son escondites inteligentes, los lugares en los que a uno nunca se le ocurriría buscar, escondites súper secretos para barras de chocolate, cerveza, cigarrillos, o lo que sea que fuese su vicio de elección. Debajo del colchón. Pegado al fondo de un cajón. Metido en una bolsa de plástico y escondido en la parte trasera del inodoro. Yo conocía todos los escondites buenos, y mi madre me había hablado incluso de más que había descubierto como detective de la policía.

—Nada —dijo Sumire cuando terminamos—. ¿Ves? Te dije que Wakako no tenía el anillo. Ahora, ¿podemos salir de aquí antes de que vuelva? Se supone que Wakako quedó en reunirse con Misaki y Luna en su cuarto por la tarde. Eso es lo que oí decir cuando estaba de pie en la fila detrás de ella en el comedor.

Sumire me había dicho lo que oyó en el almuerzo, esa era la razón por la que había decidido entrar aquí, ya que era un poco difícil investigar la pérdida o robo de una propiedad cuando el ladrón está en su habitación.

Frustrada, puse mis manos en mis caderas y miré a la habitación de nuevo. Por alguna razón, sentí como que el anillo de Luna estaba en alguna parte, al igual que casi podía sentir que me llamaba. No estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida, así que me fui a través de la habitación de nuevo, más despacio y metódicamente, esta vez, a pesar del hecho de que Sumire despedía cada vez más chispas de magia cuanto más nos quedábamos.

La Valquiria estaba a punto de sacarme a la fuerza al pasillo cuando agarré un libro y accidentalmente lo golpeé en el costado de la estantería —y el anillo se deslizó fuera de una caja y cayó al suelo.

Me incliné hacia delante, mirando el interior de la librería. Yo había sacado todos los libros y mirado a través y detrás de ellos, pero el anillo se había metido en un hueco donde uno de los estantes de madera no acababa de encontrarse con el fondo. Nada como un lugar de escondite. Sin duda, un poco más creativo que la parte trasera del inodoro.

Sumire se agachó, cogió el anillo y le dio vueltas y vueltas en la palma de su mano.

—¿Esto? ¿De verdad crees que Wakako robó esto? Es solo oro. No hay ningún diamante en él. No hay rubíes, zafiros, nada. Ni siquiera parece que valga más que un par de cientos de dólares. Y esas dos caras son realmente feas. —Al terminar su crítica, la Valquiria lo olió y me lo entregó.

Imágenes llenaron mi mente tan pronto como toqué el anillo.

Había esperado conseguir algunas vibraciones del anillo sobre todo porque Luna me había dicho lo especial que era para ella y que había sido el anillo de su madre. Y lo que hice fue ver esos recuerdos. Una Luna joven, de pie al lado de una cama. Una mujer mayor se alzaba sobre ella, su mano ensangrentada temblaba cuando le entregaba el anillo. Luna llorando y deslizando el anillo de oro en su dedo. Podía sentir las emociones de Luna, también. La tristeza de que su madre se estaba muriendo, su ira por la gente que la había matado. Eso hizo que mi corazón doliera por la otra chica. Sabía lo difícil que era perder a tu madre —sobre todo por los Cosechadores.

También vi otros destellos, imágenes de Luna usando el anillo y creciendo a lo largo de los años. Pero entonces, las imágenes cambiaron y se movieron. Por un segundo, me sentí como que algo andaba mal. Como si hubiera algún sentimiento, una emoción unida al anillo que no podía entender, que mi don Gitano no podía enseñarme, por la razón que fuese. Era algo vago, una difícil sensación como la que había tenido cuando toqué el mapa que se le había caído en el coliseo a la chica Cosechadora.

Luego, una nueva imagen llenó mi mente, una de Wakako poniéndose el anillo. La bonita Amazona estaba sentada a la mesa del tocador en su habitación, mirando su mano y admirando el anillo de Jano y la forma en que el oro brillaba. La presumida de Wakako sentía satisfacción porque el anillo fuera suyo ahora, que había tomado lo que quería y que no existía nadie más sabio. Codicia. La sensación hizo sentir mal a mi estómago. Así que Luna tenía razón, y Wakako le había robado el anillo después de todo. A pesar de que eran las mejores amigas. Pensé que sería el fin de los recuerdos, pero la imagen no se desvanecía. En cambio, se agudizaba, golpeando en mi cabeza, y Wakako se acercó y recogió algo encima del tocador —una máscara de Cosechador.

Horrorizada, vi como Wakako se ponía la máscara, y luego cogía un manto negro del suelo y se lo colocaba sobre sus hombros. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió, un poco del fuego rojo de los Cosechadores brillando en sus ojos.

La reconocí entonces. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Me sorprendí tanto, que el resto de la visión desapareció, fragmentándose en pedazos que se sentían como si se estuvieran incrustando más y más en mi cerebro. Grité de dolor y abrí los ojos. El anillo se deslizó de mis dedos temblorosos y cayó al suelo de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —dijo Sumire—. ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada extraña y enferma en tu cara?

—Porque Wakako no solo acaba de robar el anillo de Luna —dije en voz baja, mirando a mi mejor amiga—. Ella es una Cosechadora, también. Y no cualquier Cosechadora. Es la chica Cosechadora, Sumire. La Campeona de Loki. La que mató a mi madre.

—¿Wakako Usami? ¿Una Cosechadora? —Sumire negó con la cabeza, haciendo que su cola de caballo ondease de un lado a lado—. No, no me lo creo. De ninguna manera.

—Pero ella tiene el anillo —le aseguré.

Miré hacia abajo al anillo tirado en el suelo. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana hacía que el oro brillase, haciendo que otra idea estallase en mi cabeza. Me acordé de otro lugar en el que había visto otro destello de oro recientemente. Recordé a la chica Cosechadora sentada en el coche fuera de la casa de mi Abuela Yukihara y me centré en ella. Toqué las imágenes otra vez en mi cabeza. No había prestado mucha atención la vez anterior, pero allí estaba en su mano derecha, haciéndome un guiño como un mal de ojo mientras ella tamborileaba sus dedos contra los labios.

Apunté con el dedo al anillo.

—Vi a la chica Cosechadora llevando eso en mi visión, cuando atacó la casa de la Abuela Yukihara. Es el mismo anillo que Luna pensaba que Wakako robó de su habitación.

Sumire sacudió la cabeza otra vez, produciendo chispas de color rosa de la punta de sus dedos.

—No, Mikan. No lo entiendes. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que Wakako pudiese ser una Cosechadora.

—¿Por qué no?

Sumire me miró fijamente.

—Porque los Cosechadores mataron a toda su familia.

—¿Qué?

La Valquiria suspiró.

—Sabes que prácticamente todo el mundo en Mythos ha perdido a alguien a manos de los Cosechadores, ¿verdad? Sus padres, una tía, un tío, un amigo, alguien.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Bueno, poco más de un año atrás, justo después de que comenzase como estudiante de primer año, la familia de Wakako fue asesinada por los Cosechadores. Sus padres, su hermana pequeña, incluso algunos primos. Los Cosechadores entraron en la casa de verano de sus padres en Londres y mataron a todos. Incluso para los Cosechadores, fue despiadado. La única razón por la que Wakako no fue asesinada también fue porque estaba aquí. Se retiró de la escuela después de eso y fue a vivir con su tía. No volvió hasta después de las vacaciones del año pasado. Así que por eso te digo que no hay manera de que Wakako sea una Cosechadora. No es posible.

Sumire miró el anillo en el suelo. La Valquiria no podía tener mi magia psicometría, pero no quería recogerlo más de lo que yo quería. No si pertenecía a un Cosechador.

—¿Qué pasa con Luna?

—¿Qué tiene Luna?

Sumire hizo un gesto hacia el anillo.

—Es su anillo, ¿no? Así que tal vez las imágenes que viste fueron de ella. Tal vez su magia se mezcló o algo así y ella es realmente el Cosechador.

Yo la miré.

—¿De verdad crees que alguien como Luna Koizumi podría ser una Cosechadora? Ya has visto lo asustada que estaba en el coliseo después del ataque y tú misma me dijiste que apesta usando armas. La chica Cosechadora, sea quien sea realmente, sin duda no es un lastre con las armas. Tengo heridas y moretones para probarlo. Me ha golpeado dos veces. ¿Crees que Luna podría hacer algo así?

Sumire se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es su anillo, por lo que los recuerdos que se le atribuyen deben de ser suyos, ¿no?

—No lo sé —dije—. He visto algunas imágenes de la madre de Luna al darle el anillo y Luna lo llevaba. Pero entonces, las imágenes cambiaron y fue Wakako la que llevaba el anillo, y ella se puso una máscara Cosechadora. No Luna.

—¿No viste a nadie más que lo llevase?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Así que tiene que ser una de ellas, ¿verdad? Tal vez los recuerdos están en mal estado debido a que las dos han usado el anillo.

Miré hacia el anillo de oro.

—No lo sé. No lo sé. Si Luna es la Cosechadora, entonces ¿por qué iba a contratarme para encontrar su anillo perdido? Supuestamente, los Cosechadores saben todo sobre mi magia psicométrica. Tendría que darse cuenta de que habría sabido al instante que ella era una Cosechadora en cuanto lo tocase.

—¿Quién sabe por qué los Cosechadores hacen lo que hacen? —dijo Sumire, finalmente agachándose y recogiendo el anillo—. Todos están locos. De todos modos, no vamos a resolverlo de pie aquí. Vámonos antes de que Wakako regrese. No creo que ella sea una Cosechadora, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de equivocarme al respecto, tampoco.

Salimos de la habitación de Wakako, caminamos por el pasillo y entramos en la habitación de Sumire. Agarré mi mochila y saqué una bolsa de plástico. Con el borde de la manga tomé el anillo de Sumire, con cuidado de no tocarlo con los dedos desnudos, y lo deslicé en el interior del plástico. Las máscaras doradas brillaban en mí, con un aspecto luminoso y siniestro a la vez.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con él? —preguntó Sumire.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Creo que voy a devolvérselo a Luna. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Es su anillo. Además, no quiero decirle a Himemiya que creo que Wakako o Luna sean realmente la chica Cosechadora y la Campeona de Loki disfrazadas. Al menos, no sin pruebas.

—Bueno, ¿cómo crees que podríamos obtener alguna prueba? — preguntó Sumire.

Pensé en ello.

—Tendría que tocar a Wakako y a Luna. De los objetos se pueden conseguir muchas imágenes y sentimientos unidos a ellos que a veces puede amortiguar todo lo demás, como tú dijiste. Pero no creo que haya ninguna manera de que una Cosechadora pudiese ocultar lo que realmente es si la tocase. Al menos, no que yo sepa. Creo que vale la pena intentarlo, al menos. Entonces, puedo decirle a Himemiya que uno de ellas es una Cosechadora.

—Muy bien, entonces, ¿con quién quieres empezar? —preguntó Sumire.

—Luna —dije—. Va a ser más fácil. Tengo una razón para verla ahora que encontré su anillo. Acercarse lo suficiente como para tocar a Wakako será más complicado, ya que ella me odia.

Sumire y yo hicimos planes para reunirnos más tarde en la biblioteca y ella se comprometió a traer a Koko como refuerzo. También envié un mensaje a Luna para quedar y darle el anillo. Entonces, me fui a mi dormitorio, agarré a Vic y le conté todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Bueno, ya era hora de que descubrieses la verdadera identidad de la chica Cosechadora —dijo la espada. —Tengo muchas ganas de hundir mis dientes en Lucrecia de nuevo.

Vic hizo un ruido parecido a una dentellada con la boca. Fruncí el ceño y lo sujeté lo más lejos que pudo estirarse mi brazo. ¿La espada tenía dientes? Nunca había pensado en buscar y no estaba segura de que quisiera verlos ahora.

Mientras Vic cantaba una y otra y otra vez sobre la forma en que iba a cortar en tiras a Lucrecia, me dejé caer en el suelo y comencé a acariciar a Nott. Tal vez fuese solo por mi don Gitano, pero el lobo parecía haber duplicado su tamaño desde que lo había visto esta mañana. Sus ojos estaban más apagados, también, como si todavía estuviera cansada, a pesar de que había estado en mi habitación todo el día de reposo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba siempre tan cansada?

—¿Cómo estás, chica? —murmuré.

Nott agitó su cola y se apoyó en mí. Cerré los ojos y me concentré. Una vez más, pude sentir esa chispa de vida en el estómago, el cachorro esperaba por nacer, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuándo podría ocurrir o qué hacer para ayudarla. Con todo lo que había estado sucediendo, se me olvidó que Nott esperaba cachorros. Tendría que llamar a la abuela más tarde y obtener algunos consejos sobre cómo hacer que la loba estuviese más cómoda. La abuela se había criado en una granja. Ella sabría qué hacer. Siempre lo hacía.

Me aseguré de que Nott tuviera suficiente agua y le di toda la carne que había sido capaz de traer desde el comedor durante el almuerzo de hoy. Después de que comiese, la loba se acurrucó en su nido de mantas y se fue a dormir. La acaricié por última vez antes de agarrar a Vic. Dejé la puerta entreabierta para que Nott pudiera salir y tener más espacio para moverse alrededor si quería y luego caminé por el campus hacia la biblioteca.

Una vez más, me detuve frente al edificio, mirando a los grifos agazapados a cada lado de la entrada. Parecía como si estuviera viendo a los grifos a cualquier sitio que fuese hoy en día. Primero, el diario de mi madre y luego el libro de arquitectura que había encontrado, y ahora aquí de nuevo, en la vida real. Si solo la Daga Helheim fuese tan fácil de encontrar…

Mientras miraba a los grifos, me pregunté lo mismo de siempre —¿qué pasaría si realmente tocase una de las estatuas, si de alguna manera mi psicometría las hiciese reales, reviviesen y me atacasen como en el sueño de anoche?

Miré alrededor a los otros chicos que entraban y salían de la biblioteca, riendo, hablando, y apoyándose en las otras estatuas como si no fueran gran cosa. Los otros estudiantes se sentaban al lado e incluso en los grifos y otras criaturas de piedra en el campus todo el tiempo. Sin duda, no me morderían... o algo así.

Olvídate, Mikan. Eso es lo que Sumire me diría si estuviese aquí y mi amiga tenía razón. Había estado asustada por los grifos y otras estatuas desde la primera vez que había empezado a ir a Mythos. Ya era suficiente. Ya era hora de que me diese cuenta de que las estatuas estaban hechas solo de piedra — nada más. Decidida a olvidarme de mi fobia de una vez por todas, me acerqué para tocar uno de los grifos con mis dedos...

—Tarde otra vez, por lo que veo —murmuró una voz sarcástica detrás de mí—. Por lo general, entras dentro de la biblioteca antes de empezar a perder el tiempo.

Suspiré y bajé la mano.

—¿Sí, Jinno?

El bibliotecario se acercó a mi lado, llevando varios libros.

—Aquí —dijo, tirando los libros a mis brazos—. Haz algo útil y llévalos a su sitio. Tengo otra carga para llevar desde el edificio de inglés-historia.

—Sí, señor —murmuré, pero el bibliotecario ya había dado la vuelta y se había ido, así que no me oyó.

Pensé en poner los libros en las escaleras y seguir adelante con mi plan de tocar el grifo antes de ir a la biblioteca para trabajar mi turno.

—¡Ahora, Mikan Sakura! —gritó Jinno desde el otro lado del patio.

Suspiré, haciendo malabares con los libros para que encajasen mejor en mis brazos y me dirigí hacia el interior antes de que pudiese gritarme otra vez.

La velada transcurrió como siempre lo hacía. Revisé los libros, ayudé a los estudiantes a buscar los otros e incluso conseguí terminar algunos de mis propios deberes. Finalmente decidí empezar a escribir el ensayo de arquitectura para la clase de Himemiya y busqué a través de los libros de los grifos, buscando información que pudiera usar.

Pero no podía concentrarme. Una y otra vez, mis ojos seguían volviéndose hacia el otro libro en mi mochila —el diario de mi madre. Algo sobre el diario estaba abriéndose paso lentamente desde el fondo de mi cerebro. Aunque sabía que era mejor no apresurarlo. Eso solo me daría dolor de cabeza y ya había tenido un montón de esos esta semana.

Sumire se presentó en la biblioteca sobre las seis, junto con Koko. La Valquiria se acercó a la recepción, como si solo estuviera pasando el tiempo. Rápidamente me terminé de comer la barrita de cerezas que había comprado antes en el carrito de Amanatsu y pulí el resto de mi botella de agua.

—¿Estás lista? —dijo en voz baja.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, tengo el anillo justo aquí y Luna solo me envió un mensaje para decirme que está en camino. Así que a esperar y veremos que sucede.

Sumire asintió y se trasladó a su mesa de estudio donde Koko estaba esperando. Acababa de devolver a mi libro de arquitectura cuando Natsume entró en la biblioteca.

La visión de él me dejó sin aliento, a pesar de cómo de frío y distante había estado esta mañana durante el entrenamiento de armas. Esperaba que fuera a sentarse en una de las mesas de estudio o tal vez que consiguiera un aperitivo en el carrito de café, pero para mi sorpresa, Natsume se dirigió hacia mí, como si yo fuera la persona que había venido a ver desde el principio. El pensamiento hizo a mi corazón empezara a bombear en mi pecho, pero me dije a mí misma que no me hiciera ilusiones.

—Chica Gitana.

—Espartano.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante varios segundos antes de que Natsume suspirara.

—Mira, he estado pensando sobre el otro día y solo quería decir que lo siento. Sé que el que tú tengas ese tipo de magia no es tu culpa. Solo es… frustrante. Que puedas saber todas esas cosas sobre mí solo con un roce de tus dedos. Me asusta.

—Lo siento —dije—, deseo que pudiera apagarlo —para ti.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una mínima insinuación de una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, pero no tenía que ser tan idiota sobre eso tampoco. O actuar como lo hice esta mañana en el gimnasio. Me estaba preguntando si podríamos empezar de nuevo y retroceder a como estaban las cosas en el coliseo antes de que los Cosechadores atacaran. ¿Crees que podríamos hacer eso?

Miré en el interior de sus ojos carmesí y supe que haría cualquier cosa por él —incluso perdonarle.

—Eso me encantaría, Espartano. De verdad me gustaría.

Él sonrió y de repente, todo estaba bien de nuevo en mi mundo. No quería nada más que apoyarme sobre el mostrador de recepción y abrazarle fuerte, pero me obligué a ser fría y hacer que las cosas funcionaran esta vez. Siempre y cuando Natsume estuviera ocultando algo, estaríamos en un terreno inestable.

Quería que el Espartano me contara su secreto a su manera, en su propio momento y no quería hacer algo para estropear lo que teníamos entre nosotros hasta entonces.

—Quizás deberíamos tomarnos las cosas despacio —dije—. Ya sabes, sentarnos y hablar de verdad en lugar de luchar contra los Cosechadores e ir de una crisis a otra. Tal vez por fin podemos ir a tomar ese café del que hemos estado hablando hace tiempo.

La sonrisa de Natsume se amplió.

—Me gustaría eso. En cuanto a tomar las cosas despacio, está bien, también —siempre y cuando puedas controlarte a mi alrededor, chica Gitana. Tengo fama de ser irresistible, ya lo sabes.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y él se echó a reír con su profunda y cálida risa, haciendo que los dedos de mis pies hormiguearan.

Mi buen humor no duró mucho, porque Luna entró en la biblioteca, junto con Wakako y Misaki. Las tres Amazonas pusieron sus cosas sobre una de las mesas de estudio, luego Luna se acercó y dio un paso detrás de Natsume, aparentemente pensando que el Espartano estaba inclinando en el mostrador para sacar un libro.

—Hablaremos después —dije—. Hay algo de lo que necesito encargarme ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Llámame después.

Me dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Lo haré, chica Gitana.

Natsume me guiñó un ojo y se alejó pero en vez de salir de la biblioteca, se detuvo en la mesa de Sumire y Koko, y comenzó a hablar con ellos. La Valquiria hablaba con Natsume pero ella seguía mirando hacia mí, esperando ver si al tocar a Luna perdería el control cuando me diera cuenta de que ella era de verdad la Cosechadora. Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

—Recibí tu mensaje —dijo Luna dando un paso para tomar el lugar de Natsume—. ¿Dijiste que encontraste mi anillo?

Saqué la bolsa de plástico de mi bolso con el anillo dentro de ella y se lo mostré. El rostro entero de Luna se iluminó al ver el anillo, como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo para ella. Quizás lo era, dado el apego que le tenía. No podía creer que ella fuera la Cosechadora, sin importar lo que Sumire pensara. Yo solo no veía cómo Luna podía fingir ese nivel de amabilidad íntima. Además, su voz era tan suave y dulce. No sonaba nada como el tono bajo y fuerte de la Cosechadora. Por otra parte, tampoco lo hacía la voz de Wakako.

Luna puso los otros cien dólares que me debía en el mostrador. Toqué el dinero y me concentré, pero solo conseguí una débil y familiar sensación, el sentimiento de la factura que va de una mano a otra hasta que hubiera acabado en la mía. No tenía la pista ahí, así que me guardé el dinero en el bolsillo de mis pantalones.

—¿Así que dónde estaba? —preguntó Luna—. ¿Dónde encontraste el anillo?

—Lo encontré en la habitación de Wakako —dije en un tono neutral.

Esto siempre era la parte más difícil, decirle a alguien que su amiga había tomado lo que por derecho le correspondía a ella y no por accidente. La miré de cerca, pero todas las emociones habituales se cruzaron en la cara de Luna. Sorpresa, confusión y finalmente, el frío conocimiento al darse cuenta de lo que significaba realmente el que yo encontrara el anillo en el cuarto de Wakako.

—Oh —dijo, palideciendo su cara—. Oh.

Eso era todo lo que mucha gente podía decir cuando se enteraban de algo así sobre sus supuestos mejores amigos. Esperé a que Luna dijera o hiciera algo más, pero solo se quedó ahí de pie, con una expresión horrible en su rostro y las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Después de un momento, salió de su estupor y me tendió su mano.

Entregué la bolsa con el anillo dentro de ella, dejando que mis dedos tocaran su mano, accidentalmente o a propósito, para que pudiera echar un vistazo en Luna y ver si era realmente la Cosechadora.

Varias imágenes de Luna llenaron mi mente. Ella sentada en clase esta mañana, comiendo su almuerzo en el comedor, acercándose a la biblioteca. Pero mayormente lo que sentí fue un sentimiento de herida y confusión sobre la traición de Wakako. Aparentemente, eso había afectado más a Luna de lo que estaba permitiéndose porque la emoción bloqueaba todo lo demás. No había ningún indicio de que fuera una Cosechadora y no sentí ningún tipo de odio o malicia en ella en absoluto. Era un poco extraño.

Incluso la mejor chica podría ser una completa bruja algunas veces. Si me acabase de enterar que mi mejor amiga me había robado algo, bueno, estaría soberanamente molesta al respecto. Pero todo lo que Vivían sentía era tristeza, decepción y confusión. Era de lejos mejor persona de lo que yo era. Llegados a este punto, habría clavado mis dedos en el pelo rojo de Wakako y comenzado a tirar de los mechones, hasta que confesara haber robado el anillo. Antes de que pudiera conseguir ninguna vibración más de ella, Luna se echó hacia atrás, rompiendo la conexión entre nuestros dedos.

—Bueno, gracias por encontrarlo —dijo con una voz tirante.

—Por supuesto, en cualquier momento.

Luna dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada con Wakako y Misaki. Wakako le preguntó a Luna algo, pero Luna le dirigió una mirada extraña y se alejó de la otra chica.

A través de la biblioteca, Sumire me miró, sus cejas arqueándose en una pregunta silenciosa. Negué con la cabeza, diciéndole que no había conseguido ningún destello de Luna que me dijera que ella era la Cosechadora. La Valquiria se encogió de hombros de espaldas a mí.

Pero no había terminado. Agarré algunos libros para archivarlos y me acerqué a la mesa donde Luna, Misaki y Wakako estaban sentadas todavía. Misaki y Wakako estaban hablando sobre algo pero Luna solo estaba sentada ahí, manteniéndose tranquila y mirando el anillo que había deslizado en su dedo.

Hice mi cosa accidental-a-propósito de nuevo, solo que esta vez, dejé caer un libro sobre la mesa, justo en el medio de las tres Amazonas.

—¡Upss! Lo siento, sacaré esto del camino.

Me agaché y agarré el libro, tocando la mano de Wakako a lo largo del camino. Recuerdos y emociones se precipitaron al interior de mi mente, todo desde Wakako estando sentada en clase hasta estar comiendo el almuerzo en el comedor hasta la Amazona sonriendo a Natsume mientras el Espartano caminaba hacia ella por el campus cuando habían estado saliendo juntos. Una suave y efervescente sensación de calor me invadió entonces, diciéndome lo mucho que a Wakako le había gustado Natsume —y cómo de herida había estado cuando él había roto con ella.

Este último sentimiento hizo que mi estómago se apretara por la culpa, pero me obligué a mantener mi contacto en ella para seguir concentrándome y seguir buscando algún indicio de que Wakako era la Cosechadora.

No encontré nada.

Oh, Wakako estaba bastante enfadada conmigo por un montón de cosas —por quitarle a Natsume, por la forma en que el Espartano me miraba, incluso por dejar caer el libro prácticamente en su regazo hacía unos segundos. A la Amazona no le habría importado resolver su ira y su frustración, discutiendo y golpeándome unas cuantas veces en el gimnasio, pero no tenía ninguna rabia fría, oscura y asesina por mí, y no sentí ninguno de esos sentimientos en los ecos de su corazón.

Perpleja, me eché hacia atrás, agarrando el libro. En este momento, las tres chicas me miraban como si yo fuera una completa extraña. Justo ahora, suponía que lo era.

—Lo siento —murmuré de nuevo y me di prisa en archivar los libros como se suponía que estaba haciendo.

Las tres Amazonas me miraron todo el tiempo, juntando sus cabezas y susurrando. Apreté los dientes y las ignoré, fingiendo que no las veía hablar de mí. En el camino de regreso al mostrador, me detuve en la mesa donde Sumire estaba sentada con Koko y Natsume.

—¿Algo? —cuchicheó la Valquiria.

Negué con mi cabeza.

—No encontré ninguna vibración fuerte de ninguna de ellas. Luna estaba molesta de que Wakako cogiera su anillo, y Wakako estaba enfadada conmigo como siempre. Si una de ellas es la Cosechadora, ha encontrado la manera de ocultarlo.

"Intentó confundirme, hacerme ver cosas que de verdad no estaban allí", susurró la voz de la Abuela Yukihara en mi mente. "Tenía un montón de trampas y era fuerte en su magia. Más fuerte que nadie que incluso yo hubiera visto con ese tipo de poder mental…"

—Wakako no es una Cosechadora —dijo Natsume interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Su cara se endureció—. Confía en mí en esto.

Abrí mi boca para preguntar cómo podría estar tan seguro, pero me di cuenta de que su respuesta sería —porque la familia de Wakako había sido brutalmente asesinada justo como su madre y su hermana mayor. Me mordí el labio y mantuve la boca cerrada. Natsume y yo habíamos establecido este nuevo comienzo entre nosotros. No quería arruinarlo con mis sospechas. Sin embargo, el Espartano me dio una mirada penetrante, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—De todos modos, creo que he hecho suficiente fisgoneo por una noche — dije—. Chicos, pueden irse si quieren. Todavía me quedan unas cuantas horas más de trabajo.

—¿Estás segura de que estarás bien del todo? —preguntó Koko con sus ojos oscuros y preocupados—. ¿Qué pasa si la Cosechadora está merodeando por aquí en alguna parte?

Empecé a responderle cuando me di cuenta de que Jinno estaba mimándome fijamente desde la entrada a las oficinas de la biblioteca. Apuntó con su dedo a los chicos que revoloteaban cerca del mostrador.

—¡Mikan Sakura! —gritó Jinno con una voz aguda—. ¿Por qué esos estudiantes están todavía en la cola?

Hice una mueca y miré a Koko.

—No te preocupes. Creo que Jinno está del suficiente mal humor para incluso mantener alejada a la Cosechadora.

Salí disparada detrás del mostrador. Bajo la mirada vigilante de Jinno, me pasé la siguiente hora sacando libros, archivando y ayudando a los otros estudiantes con todo lo que necesitaban. Sumire y Koko se quedaron durante unos minutos más antes de agarrar sus cosas y marcharse. Natsume se sentó en su mesa un poco más de tiempo, con su cara preocupada, mientras miraba hacia atrás y adelante entre Wakako y yo. Al final, el Espartano se puso de pie. Me miró fijamente, con su expresión en blanco, antes de girarse y salir de la biblioteca. Suspiré, deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotros, deseando que las cosas pudieran ser fáciles. Solo por una vez. Me preocupaba por Natsume y él también se preocupaba por mí. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para nosotros estar juntos?

Uno a uno, el resto de los estudiantes guardaron sus cosas y se dirigieron fuera. Todo el mundo deberían haber decidido llamarlo una noche temprana porque era la única que quedaba en la biblioteca a las ocho en punto, excepto por Jinno, que había vuelto a su oficina para hacer lo que hacía cuando no estaba ocupado gritándome.

Con la biblioteca vacía pensé de nuevo en el mapa de la Cosechadora para intentar encontrar la Daga Helheim, pero ¿cuál era el punto? Podía pasar años buscando en la biblioteca y nunca resolver dónde estaba la daga exactamente. Aunque se suponía que si no podía encontrar la daga, entonces tampoco podría la Cosechadora. Aunque ese pensamiento no me animaba.

Después de que terminé de archivar los libros, no había nada más que hacer que sentarse detrás del mostrador y esperar hasta que mi turno hubiera terminado. Como estaba totalmente aburrida, abrí el libro de arquitectura de nuevo para poder trabajar en mi ensayo. Una vez más, volví hacia las páginas en las que aparecían las imágenes de los grifos. Altura, peso, tipo de piedra utilizada. La información era la misma que antes, pero no podía dejar de mirar las fotografías de las estatuas. No podía deshacerme de este persistente sentimiento de que algo estaba mal con las fotos o tal vez incluso con las estadísticas de la página.

Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta que el diario de mi madre atisbaba en la parte superior de mi mochila. Había dibujado las estatuas cuando era estudiante. Tal vez su diario podía ayudarme a resolver el porqué estaba tan obsesionada con ellas ahora. Agarré el diario, hojeé por las páginas correctas y comparé los dibujos de mi madre de los grifos con las fotos del libro de arquitectura.

Por primera vez, me di cuenta de una flecha que apuntaba a la base de una de las estatuas.

La flecha en el dibujo era de mi madre. Era tan pequeña que no me había dado cuenta antes, pero pensé que era parte del resto de los garabatos y monigotes hechos al azar. Pero cuanto más miraba la flecha, más rápido y más fuerte comenzaba a latir mi corazón. ¿Por qué dibujaría mi madre ahí una flecha? ¿Por qué en ese lugar en particular? ¿Qué era tan especial para que hubiera sentido la necesidad de marcar eso de esa forma? Mis ojos revoloteaban de adelante a atrás entre sus dibujos y las fotografías del libro de arquitectura.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que solo una de las estatuas tenía una base.

La estatua de la derecha, la que había visto a mi madre mirar fijamente cuando toqué por primera vez el diario y destelló su imagen sentada en las escaleras de la biblioteca. Ese grifo estaba situado sobre una losa cuadrada de piedra que quizás era tres pulgadas más alta mientras que la otra estatua parecía como si acabara de ser arrojada junto a las escaleras sin la losa para soportar su peso.

Mi corazón bombeaba con velocidad, corriendo tan rápido como mis pensamientos. ¿Y si.. —quizás— solo quizás— mi madre hubiera escondido la daga dentro de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades después de todo? ¿Y si ella la había escondido "fuera" en su lugar? ¿Y si la había escondido en la base de la estatua del grifo por lo que estaría a salvo?

No, pensé. Eso era estúpido. La respuesta no podía ser tan simple. Cientos de chicos caminaban por esa estatua cada día. Seguramente, alguien habría encontrado la daga si hubiera estado de verdad escondida ahí. Mi imaginación estaba trabajando horas extras, y si era otra pista falsa, al igual que todas las X en el mapa de la Cosechadora de la biblioteca.

Cerré el diario y el libro de arquitectura y los metí en mi mochila, pero no podía dejar de inquietarme y pensar en la flecha —esa pequeña flecha apuntando al grifo. Cuanto más intentaba luchar contra el impulso de salir a la calle y mirar a la estatua, más brotaba la sensación dentro de mí de que yo absolutamente tenía que —que necesitaba reparar esto en este mismo segundo.

Salí corriendo del taburete.

Corrí alrededor del mostrador de la biblioteca, por el largo pasillo principal, a través de las puertas dobles, hacia la entrada y luego finalmente fuera. La noche era fría, tan fría que el aire quemaba en mis pulmones y una oscuridad gélida ya abrigaba el patio interior, pintándolo todo de una plata siniestro y sombrío. La zona estaba desierta y yo estaba sola, a excepción de la escarcha, la oscuridad y las estatuas. Incluso ahora, sentía como si hubiera alguien mirándome desde las sombras, siguiendo mis movimientos.

Pero solo tenía ojos para la estatua del grifo, la única situada al lado derecho de las escaleras. Me incliné más cerca para mirar la estatua, comparándola con la de la izquierda. Justo como en las fotografías y el diario de mi madre, la estatua derecha estaba situada sobre una base mientras la estatua de la izquierda no lo estaba.

Me quedé ahí un momento, mirando fijamente la estatua, preguntándome si tenía razón y si de verdad haría esto. Siempre había sentido que había una fuerza acechando bajo la piedra de las estatuas, especialmente de los grifos de fuera de la biblioteca. ¿Qué pasaba si la tocaba y la estatua cobraba vida? No había nadie en el patio interior, así que nadie me escucharía gritar. Incluso si por algún milagro Jinno escuchaba el sonido desde el interior de la biblioteca y viniera a investigar, bueno, no habría mucho de mí que dejar en el momento que él llegara.

Pero tenía que hacer esto. Según Nike, buscar la daga y trasladarla a otra localización más segura era la clave para mantener a Loki encerrado en su prisión. Proteger la daga era lo que evitaría al Dios del mal reunir a su ejército de Cosechadores e intentar tomar el mundo otra vez.

Ya había visto a gente morir esta semana, estudiantes con los que iba a la escuela, chicos de la misma edad que la mía que no se habían merecido que sus vidas fueran truncadas. Había visto las lágrimas y el miedo de los otros estudiantes y de más gente en el campus, y solo podía imaginar lo que las familias de los chicos asesinados iban a pensar, el dolor corroyendo en sus corazones. No quería que nadie más saliera herido. No quería que nadie más fuera a pasar por ese tipo de dolor nunca más.

Pensé en mi madre, lo inteligente y valiente que había sido escondido la daga para empezar. A pesar de que se había ido, todavía quería hacerla sentirse orgullosa de mí. Ella y mi Abuela Yukihara, y todos los otros ancestros que habían servido a Nike durante siglos. Quería ser digna de la magia que la Diosa me había regalado, y proteger la daga de los Cosechadores era una manera de que pudiera hacerlo.

Pero primero tenía que encontrar la daga y esa era mi mejor pista hasta ahora —y quizás mi última oportunidad. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinarme hacia adelante y tocar la piedra y conseguiría las respuestas a mis preguntas —de una forma u otra.

Con el corazón martilleando, respiré profundamente, rocé mis dedos contra la fría piedra y esperé a que la magia viniera para vivir —y quizás el grifo junto a ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible uerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

><p>Las imágenes y memorias inmediatamente se estrellaron contra mi mente, como una ola llevándose todo lo demás.<p>

Tuve la sensación de que el grifo era viejo, antiguo incluso, de la misma manera que Vic lo era. Y como Vic, allí había una —una chispa en la estatua, algún tipo de fuerza o espíritu que podía sentir mirándome desde lo más y más profundo de la piedra. La fuerza me recordaba a los ardientes ojos rojos —los ojos de Loki— que siempre estaban mirándome siempre que usaba mi psicometría para deslizarme en la mente de Kounji. Sin embargo la estatua no irradiaba la misma malevolencia que el Cosechador y los ojos carmesí. En su lugar, lo que sentí fue más una… presencia vigilante. Como si el grifo estuviera no solo protegiendo la biblioteca sino a todos los chicos quienes pasaban por allí a diario e incluso a la academia en general, justo como Himemiya había dicho. Esto me llenó de una sensación de paz, seguridad y comodidad.

Me quedé allí, con los ojos cerrados, mi mano apretada en la fría piedra, tratando de dar sentido a todas las imágenes parpadeantes a través de mi mente. Había miles de ellas, que se extendían hacia atrás y atrás en el tiempo. Estaciones vinieron y se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nieve derretida en primavera, en verano el sol cayendo con fuerza, las hojas de otoño cayendo y girando, y entonces la nieve venía otra vez. A lo largo de todas las estaciones, a través de todos esos largos años, los chicos se apoyaron en la estatua y pasaron junto a ella, y unos cuantos incluso le pegaron piezas de chicle. Puaj.

Después de unos segundos, la primera ráfaga incontenible de recuerdos y emociones se desvaneció, disminuyendo a un flujo constante, y tuve la oportunidad de comenzar a clasificar a través de las imágenes, buscando por una específica adjunta a una persona específica. Ignoré los destellos de chicos tocándola, apoyándose, o sentados en la estatua, en su lugar me concentré en una de todas las chicas que habían estado cerca del grifo durante los años. No ella o ella o incluso ella… ¡sino ella!

El recuerdo casi pasó de largo deslizó antes de que pudiera aferrarme a él, pero me las arreglé para cogerlo antes de que desapareciera en la oscuridad de mi mente. No hice caso de las otras imágenes que todavía se deslizaban por y a través de la única de la que quería enfocarme.

El recuerdo tenía lugar en una noche fría parecida a esta. Una chica de mi edad estaba parada frente a la estatua del grifo. Cabello castaño, ojos violetas, piel pálida salpicada de pecas. Su rostro era tan familiar para mí como el mío, a pesar de que nunca volvería a ser tan hermosa como lo había sido.

—Mamá —susurré, aunque no pudiera oírme, a pesar de que era solo un recuerdo.

Mi madre miró hacia el patio vacío, escaneando las sombras. Los ojos violetas son ojos sonrientes. Eso es lo que mi madre siempre había dicho en broma, pero no sonreía esa noche. En su lugar, sus labios estaban reprimidos hacia abajo en una línea apretada, delgada, y todo su cuerpo estaba rígido por la tensión y el miedo —miedo a los Cosechadores que estaban buscándola y que la encontraran antes de que pudiera completar su misión para Nike. Mi madre sintió que se le acababa el tiempo, pero aún así se detuvo paró un momento y miró alrededor, siendo todo lo cautelosa que podía ser. 188

Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba sola y que nadie la observaba, mi madre sacó un pedazo de paño negro de su mochila. Dejó el paño en las escaleras de la biblioteca algo que sobresalía del borde de eso raspaba contra la piedra. Mi madre se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos mirando alrededor, como su ese ruido pequeño pudiera de alguna manera enviar a los Cosechadores inmediatamente a ella.

Pero nadie saltó de las sombras, y después de un minuto, mi madre se relajó, y se volvió hacia la estatua. Ella pasó las manos por el grifo de esa manera y como si estuviera buscando algo. Finalmente, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Mi madre se inclinó hacia adelante y giró al final de la cola del grifo. Un segundo después la base de la estatua se inclinó hacia adelante como una puerta, revelando un espacio secreto, hueco por dentro.

Mi madre hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor, una vez más para asegurarse de que nadie la estaba mirando. Luego cogió el paño negro, puso los bordes juntos, y lo deslizó en el interior del compartimento oculto, y retorció la cola del grifo de vuelta en sentido contrario. La base de la estatua se cerró, ocultando la tela de la vista.

Mi madre suspiró y relajó su cuerpo. Lo hizo —su misión estaba completa. Ella dio otro vistazo alrededor antes de ponerse la capucha de su chaqueta, meter las manos en los bolsillos y se alejarse rápidamente de la biblioteca, fundiéndose con las sombras…

Dejé caer mi mano del grifo y abrí mis ojos, dejé escapar un suspiro y me sorprendí al sentir la debilidad de mis rodillas. Tuve que sentarme en los escalones hasta que la sensación temblorosa se desvaneció. Entonces, volví sobre mis pies y me acerqué a la estatua del grifo una vez más.

Mis ojos se posaron en la cola de león de la criatura, me agaché para estudiarla. Se veía como una parte más de la estatua, solo una pieza tallada en un pedazo único de piedra gris oscura. Si no hubiera visto a mamá girando el final de la cola, nunca hubiera pensado hacer tal cosa, o que hubiera un compartimiento oculto debajo de ella.

Me pregunté como mamá lo había encontrado en primer lugar. Si había escuchado la misma clase de conferencia en historia mitológica que yo tenía, si tal vez eso era por lo que había descubierto el secreto de la estatua. En realidad no importaba, al final, sin embargo. Todo lo que era importante era encontrar la daga y llevarla a un lugar seguro —un lugar donde los Cosechadora nunca pudieran llegar a ella.

—La protegiste bien todos estos años —murmuré, hablando con esa chispa de conciencia que había sentido en lo profundo de la piedra—. Pero los Cosechadores se están acercando a la ubicación de la daga, y ahora, tengo que trasladarla a otro lugar. Espero que lo entiendas. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para protegerla. Te lo prometo.

El grifo no dijo nada, pero sus ojos sin párpados parecieron estrecharse en el débil resplandor dorado emitido por las luces que se alineaban en el balcón de la biblioteca. Por primera vez, el sutil movimiento no me puso nerviosa. En su lugar, me consoló que el grifo supiera que era hora de que la daga se trasladara, como si de alguna manera me reconociera como conectada a la chica que la había escondido aquí en primer lugar. Después de un momento, el grifo dejó caer sus ojos y su cabeza pareció asentir muy ligeramente, casi como si me estuviera dando permiso.

Con dedos temblorosos, extendí mi mano hacia adelante y giré el extremo de la cola del grifo.

Se movió tan suavemente como lo había hecho con mi madre, y el compartimiento secreto se abrió con un mínimo susurro. Mi mano temblaba ¿tanto que tuve que parar y cerrarla en un puño durante un momento antes de que se sintiera lo suficientemente estable como para abrirlo y llegar al interior de la cámara vacía. Mis dedos tocaron algo suave y sedoso en la oscuridad, y otra imagen llenó mi mente —mi madre deslizando la tela en el mismo lugar del que ahora estaba tirando para sacarla.

Saqué el paño negro, y luego torcí la cola del grifo de nuevo, ocultando el compartimiento secreto de la vista. Con los dedos todavía temblando, desenvolví una de las esquinas de la tela, y luego la otra, revelando poco a poco la daga Helheim.

La daga era más ligera de lo que pensé que sería —mucho, mucho más ligera. Apenas pesaba más que la seda que la había envuelto; en lugar de metal, la daga estaba hecha de mármol negro que brillaba con pequeñas motas de bronce. Un solo rubí estaba en su empuñadura, pero la gema estaba oscura, como si la luz que había tenido una vez en su interior, se hubiera extinguido. Me llevó un momento darme cuenta que la gema tenía la forma de un solo ojo, un ojo estrecho. Me pregunté si el dios del mal podría mirar a través del rubí y me vería sosteniendo la daga en estos momentos. Me estremecí ante la idea y rápidamente cubrí el arma de nuevo con el paño negro.

Durante un momento me quedé allí, sin poder creer que lo había hecho, que en realidad había encontrado la daga. Una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro, y quería dejar escapar un grito salvaje de triunfo, pero sujetando mis labios empujé esos pensamientos. Tenía otras cosas en que concentrarme, como que hacer con la daga ahora que realmente la tenía.

Jinno, pensé. Me gustaría volver a la biblioteca y llevarle el arma a Jinno. El llamaría a Himemiya y a Narumi, y luego, podríamos encontrar la manera de ocultarla de nuevo...

—Bien, Gitana —dijo una voz baja detrás de mí—. Muchas gracias por encontrar la daga para mí. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si estarías a la altura.

Algo crujió detrás de mí y vi una sombra que se deslizaba sobre el hielo, corriendo hacia mí. Me di la vuelta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El puño de la chica Cosechadora conectó con mi rostro, y el mundo se volvió negro.

La primera cosa que noté fue el dolor punzante en mi mejilla.

Pulso, pulso, pulso. Era un dolor lento y constante, sincronizado perfectamente con el latido de mi corazón. Me dolía mucho, pero me centré en el dolor, moviéndome más allá de él, empujándolo a la parte posterior de mi cabeza. A pesar de que las cosas todavía estaban borrosas en mi cerebro, sabía que estaba en grandes, grandes problemas. Podía sentir el odio que emanaba de las otras personas que me rodeaban. La fea emoción apretada en mi pecho como un pesado plomo, sofocándome. No podía decir cuantos había, pero todos me despreciaban. Mi estómago se retorció con la rabia que seguía fluyendo fuera de ellos como olas chocando contra la orilla.

—Bien —dijo una voz familiar—. Creo que la gitana finalmente despertó.

Conocía esa voz, pensé, todavía me sentía un poco aturdida, pero no podía creer que fuera ella. Ella me había parecido tan agradable, tanto como yo, pero era una Cosechadora, y me usó para ayudarla a encontrar la daga Helheim. Eso era lo que sabía, aunque no sabía exactamente como me había engañado para hacer su mandato.

Abrí los ojos para encontrar a Luna sentada en el escritorio delante de mí.

—Hola, Gitana— dijo Luna—. ¿Sorprendida de verme?

Negué con la cabeza. Pero eso solo hizo que mi cara doliera aún más. Moví mi mandíbula, tratando de sacarme lo peor del dolor de encima. Lentamente, el agudo latido pulsante se desvaneció en suaves punzadas, más manejables, y fui capaz de mirar a mi alrededor, sin una nube de estrellas blancas nublando mi visión.

Estaba atada a una silla en una sala llena de opulentos muebles de madera oscura, sofás antiguos, y vasos de cristal llenos de rosas. El olor abrumador de los pétalos en blanco y rojo-sangre impregnaba el aire produciéndome náuseas, pero seguí explorando el área. Volví la cabeza y me encontré mirando una estatua dorada con forma de ave, con sus alas extendidas. Una enorme pintura con el mismo tipo de ave con las mismas alas colgadas en la pared de atrás. Me di cuenta que estaba —en la sala que había visto cuando había tocado el mapa de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades de la chica Cosechadora, Luna.

—Alas —murmuré, mirando la estatua junto a mí—. ¿Qué pasa con todas las alas?

Luna arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? No como te engañé para que encontraras la daga por mí. De verdad, Gitana, pensé que ibas a decir algo más interesante que eso. Pero si realmente necesitas saberlo, estaré encantada de mostrártelo.

Luna dejó escapar un silbido agudo y se volvió hacia un grupo de puertas que conducían a un balcón. A pesar de que estaba oscuro afuera, todavía pude ver la forma negra caer desde el cielo a la tierra en el balcón. Luna se acercó, abrió las puertas, y dio un paso atrás.

Un segundo después, un roc negro saltó dentro de la habitación.

El roc era enorme, fácilmente tan grande como Nott —sino más grande. Sus alas eran de un pulido negro brillante, atravesado por rayas brillantes rojas que brillaban como ríos de sangre, y el roc negro, curvó sus garras que eran casi tan largas como mi brazo. En la clase de historia mitológica, Himemiya había dicho una vez que los rocs eran criaturas árabes que eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para agarrar a la gente y volar con ellos. Había pensado que la idea era ridícula, pero ahora, lo creía totalmente. El roc parecía capaz de comerme con dos chasquidos de su pico afilado y puntiagudo.

Los ojos del roc eran de un brillante, lustroso negro, también, pero esa siniestra, chispa Cosechadora roja quemaba dentro de los orbes negros como tinta. Me estremecí y aparté la mirada de la criatura.

—¿No te gusta mi mascota? — preguntó Luna—. ¡Qué vergüenza! Mi familia las ha estado criando durante generaciones, ya sabes. Prácticamente todos los Cosechadores obtienen sus rocs de nosotros. Somos muy famosos por criarlos por ser especialmente crueles.

Dejó escapar otro silbido y señaló el balcón. El roc negro saltó fuera, sus garras raspando contra el suelo. Luna cerró la puerta detrás de él, a pesar de que todavía podía ver al roc acechar afuera, mirando a través de las puertas como si quisiera picotear su camino a través del cristal para llegar a mí.

Unos pasos susurraron detrás de mí y unos segundos más tarde, Kounji apareció en mi vista. Luna volvió a su elevada posición en el escritorio, y Kounji se acercó a su lado. Su mono naranja se había ido, y estaba vestido con ropa cara una vez más. Botas, pantalones vaqueros de diseño, un lujoso suéter de cachemira, una chaqueta de cuero todo negro por supuesto. Al igual que su podrida alma.

Kounji me sonrió.

—Te dije que algún día me desharía de ti, Gitana. Que estúpida por no creerme.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Oh, por favor. No estarías aquí mismo si no fuera por Luna, y todos lo sabemos. Ella es la que ha hecho todo el trabajo. Fue ella la que te sacó de la prisión de la academia. —Miré a la otra chica—. Bravo por eso, por cierto. Y el resto de este elaborado plan. Has logrado llevarlo a cabo muy bien.

Ella se iluminó ante mi tono sarcástico.

—¿Lo hice, verdad? No por esto voy a regodearme, pero realmente me he superado esta vez.

—Oh, solo sigue adelante y cuéntame sobre tu malvado plan maestro— murmuré—. Sabes que quieres. Ese es el porque no me has matado aún. Los villanos en las películas y comics siempre quieren regodearse, también.

No agregué que ese regodeo era también siempre la ruina de los villanos —ese cliché era el único pedacito de esperanza que tenía en estos momentos.

Luna se hecho a reír. El sonido rallando en mis oídos como las garras del roc a través del suelo.

—Bueno esa es una de las razones. Como sea. No he acabado contigo todavía, Gitana, pero vamos a llegar a eso en unos minutos. En cuanto a cómo te engañé, se supone que eras una chica inteligente. Fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para derrotar a Kounji, a pesar de no te llevó mucho hacerlo. Así que ¿por qué no me dices tú como te engañé?

La miré durante unos pocos segundos, luego alrededor de la habitación de nuevo. Pensando. Cuanto más tiempo mantuviera a Luna hablando, más personas podrían encontrarme y rescatarme. Por supuesto, no sabía cómo exactamente quien sería ese alguien. Jinno podría pensar probablemente que solo me había fugado de la biblioteca temprano, en lugar de darse cuenta de que algo me había pasado —si es que siquiera se molestaba en buscarme.

Teniendo en cuenta mi historia con el bibliotecario, probablemente estaría encantado de salir de su oficina y encontrar que me había ido.

—¿Gitana? —preguntó Luna, chasqueando los dedos delante de mi cara—. ¿Sigues con nosotros?

Las chispas rojas salieron de sus dedos como gotas de lluvia. Era algo que había olvidado en los últimos días, pero durante la pelea del coliseo, me pareció que la Cosechadora tenía que ser una Valquiria, teniendo en cuenta lo fuerte que era y cuanto me había dolido cuando me había dado un puñetazo.

Pero nunca había visto a Luna lanzar chispas de magia como Sumire o las otras Valquirias. Asentí con la cabeza a sus dedos.

—¿Cómo ocultar eso? ¿Las chispas y el hecho de que en realidad eres una Valquiria? Todo el mundo en Mythos piensa que eres una Amazona. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—De las misma manera que oculté todo. ¿Quieres saber un secreto?

Siempre quise saber secretos, y muy especialmente de ella, pero no dije nada. Luna se inclinó delante mío de todos modos. Ella me miró fijamente, y un destello rojo brilló a la vida en las profundidades de su mirada dorada.

—Tú no eres la única Gitana en Mythos, Mikan.

Mi boca se abrió, y todo el aire dejó mis pulmones. Estaba en shock. La Abuela Yukihara me había dicho que había gitanos allí afuera, otras familias dotadas con magia de los dioses como la nuestra lo había sido. Ella también me había dicho que no todos los gitanos eran buenos como nosotros, que algunos eran perezosos o indiferentes o incluso Cosechadores.

Hasta el momento, no había conocido a ningún otro Gitano, pero ahí estaba yo, cara a cara con la Gitana más malvado de todos —la Campeona de Loki. Por tan bueno como la diosa Nike fuera, Loki era igual de malo, lo que significaba que su campeón sería tan cruel y despiadado como el malvado dios malo.

—¿Qué —qué clase de magia le dio Loki a tu familia?

Me obligué a hacer la pregunta. Si supiera qué clase de magia era la que tenía Luna, entonces tal vez podría encontrar alguna manera de volverla contra ella y escapar.

Luna sonrió.

—La magia más maravillosa de todas —la magia del caos.

—¿Qué es eso? —Nunca había oído hablar de ese tipo de magia antes, y no había visto ninguna referencia a ella en los libros de historia en Mythos que había estado usando para investigar mi propio toque mágico.

Junto a Luna, Kounji, resopló.

—No es magia del caos, en su mayor parte, es solo vieja y vulgar telepatía.

—¿Telepatía? —pregunté. —¿Quieres decir como leer la mente y plantar pensamientos en el cerebro de las personas?

—Exactamente — dijo Kounji—. Luna puede hacer que la gente vea y oiga cosas que no están allí. Gran grito, si me lo preguntas.

Una luz peligrosa brilló en los ojos de Luna, y esa chispa roja Cosechadora que había visto antes quemó un poco más brillante ante las palabras burlonas de Kounji.

Pensé en los destellos rojos de Cosechadora que había notado en los ojos de Wakako y el odio que había llenado su cara cuando me miraba. Luna había hecho eso, me di cuenta, me había hecho sospechar que la otra chica era una Cosechadora, así no me centraría en Luna. Esa era probablemente la forma en que había cambiado la voz, también, así que al oírla hablar no me daría cuenta de quién era en realidad. Me preguntaba que más me había hecho esta semana. Tuve un mal presentimiento —el mal que estaba a punto de descubrir, y que iba ser mucho peor.

—En realidad, Kounji tiene razón — dijo Luna—. Puedo hacer que la gente vea cosas que no están realmente allí, plantar pensamientos en sus cabezas, incluso hacerlos seguir mis órdenes. Las ilusiones, la confusión, el caos. Todo es lo mismo realmente, pero Loki hizo la magia telepática de mi familia particularmente viciosa. Si quiero, puedo mirar en el cerebro de una persona y hacer que aparezca su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. ¿Te gustaría ver eso, Mikan?

Mi corazón cayó en mi estómago ante sus frías, heladas palabras. Mi don Gitano me había enseñado muchas cosas horribles en los últimos años. Si Luna miraba dentro de mi cabeza con su magia, tendría un montón de pesadillas para elegir.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Luna.

Se apartó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia mí. Luna se detuvo frente a mí y me sonrió, luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kounji.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué estas hacien...

Eso es todo lo que salió antes de que su rostro se volviera blanco, y empezara a gritar.

Kounji gritaba, gritaba y gritaba como si nunca parase. Desesperado, se tambaleó hacia adelante, como si pudiera escapar de la magia de Luna con solo moverse. Las rodillas de Kounji golpearon una mesa. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, y luego tropezó con una alfombra y cayó al suelo.

Se hizo un ovillo, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos como si pudiera tapar lo que fuera que estaba viendo. Pero la postura defensiva no le ayudó, y Luna sonrió mientras sus gritos de terror llenaban la habitación.

—La peor pesadilla de Kounji es bastante interesante— murmuró ella, mirándolo fijamente—. Eres tú, de hecho. Al parecer, nunca estuvo tan asustado en su vida como lo estuvo cuando le dijiste que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para detenerte de tocar sus manos y hojearas sus recuerdos con tu magia psicométrica. Kounji es algo fanático del control, ya ves.

Luna se quedó mirando al otro Cosechador, y sentí esa fuerza rodando fuera de ella —una fea, malévola y furiosa fuerza que se hacía más y más fuerte con cada uno de los gritos de Kounji, casi como si su miedo le diera más poder, al igual que su terror la hacía feliz. Casi podía ver la fuerza del mal en el aire, deslizándose y enrollándose alrededor de él como una serpiente con veneno goteando de sus colmillos —veneno que estaba penetrando en el cerebro de Kounji y envenenando su mente con visión tras visión horrible.

Por último, Luna negó con la cabeza y se alejó de él, la fea fuerza, invisible desapareció, y después de un momento, Kounji dejó de gritar, aunque su cuerpo se estremeció con sollozos violentos.

—Demasiado fácil —dijo—. Su mente es muy simple. Eso no fue un desafío. Pero tú, Gitana, tú serás mucho más interesante para jugar.

Mientras Kounji lloraba en el suelo, pensé en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

—Tú planeaste todo esto, ¿no es así? —pregunté—. El ataque en el coliseo Crius, dejándome verte allí después de los hechos para que me diera cuenta de lo conmocionada que estabas, la voz espeluznante en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, incluso contratarme para encontrar el anillo perdido. Lo hiciste todo solo para poder seguirme mientras buscaba la Daga Helheim.

Luna se agachó y arrancó la daga del escritorio. Parpadeé. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que estaba allí tendida? Ella movió la daga de un lado a otro, haciendo que el bronce brillara en el mármol. Por primera vez, me di cuenta de lo que me había molestado tanto de los recuerdos que había tenido del mapa que Luna había dejado caer —el hecho de que ella había estado usando la máscara de Cosechadora en ellos para proteger su verdadera identidad.

Algo que no habría hecho si no hubiera estado planeando dejar el mapa atrás todo el tiempo.

—Dejaste caer el mapa a propósito —dije—. Querías que lo tuviera. Querías que tuviera destellos de él. ¿Por qué?

Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Algunos de los otros Cosechadores habían determinado que la ubicación de la daga estaba en algún lugar dentro o alrededor de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades, pero habría tardado años en registrar el edificio y encontrarla, especialmente teniendo en cuenta mis limitaciones obvias como estudiante. Así que decidí dejar que la encontraras para mí. Pero ya que parecías saber que la daga estaba en la biblioteca, decidí darte un pequeño empujón. Todo el mundo siempre esperaba hasta el último segundo para hacer su tarea. Me figuré que estarías en la exposición el día antes de empezar las clases, así que convencí a Wakako para ir conmigo a terminar mi tarea de historia de la mitología.

—Si estabas tratando de llegar a mí todo el tiempo, ¿por qué matar a los demás chicos? —susurré—. ¿Por qué tenían que morir?

Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía que hacer que se viera como un verdadero ataque o nunca habrías tenido la idea de que había dejado caer accidentalmente el mapa. Además, nunca me gustó Akira Tonochi. Él siempre pensó que era mucho más genial que los otros chicos de la escuela, demasiado genial para salir con alguien como yo. Le pregunté una vez, antes de que Jasmine lo tuviera enganchado, pero solo se rió y me preguntó porque incluso pensé que él querría salir con una pequeña chica tímida como yo. Bueno, él no se rió mucho cuando clavé mi espada en su pecho, ¿verdad?

La furia torció su rostro, y sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de la daga, como si quisiera matar a Akira de nuevo.

—¿Y luego en la biblioteca? —pregunté, tratando de mantener la conversación—. ¿Qué era eso de la voz espeluznante?

El rostro de Luna se suavizó un poco, y se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Necesitaba los códigos de las puertas de Himemiya y las contraseñas mágicas para llegar a la prisión y liberar a Kounji. Sabía que ella estaba llevándote a la prisión para husmear en su mente, y dada tu psicometría y el hecho de que nunca se te olvida todo lo que ves o escuchas, sabía que tenías las contraseñas encerradas en tu cerebro. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era deslizarme en tu mente y hacerte pensar en Kounji, así podría encontrar la información que necesitaba. Lo sabemos todo sobre ti y tu toque mágico. Debo decir que ha llegado a ser muy útil hasta ahora. Ayudándome a liberar a Kounji, a continuación, encontrar la daga. Buen trabajo Mikan. Buen trabajo.

Pensé en todos los dolores de cabeza que había tenido en los últimos días y todas las veces que había parecido que había un par de dedos clavándose en mi cráneo. Esa había sido Luna, usando su telepatía en mí. En algún nivel, había sentido lo que estaba haciendo e incluso había intentado defenderme, a pesar de que no había funcionado. Entonces otro pensamiento me vino a la cabeza.

—Saben sobre mi toque mágico, y lo que se supone que debo hacer con él —dije, haciendo eco de algo que Kounji me había dicho.

Luna resopló.

—Por favor, como si tú pudieras siquiera alguna vez matar a Loki con tu lamentable psicometría.

Una vez más, todo el aire dejó mis pulmones, y las estrellas blancas explotaron delante de mis ojos. Pensé que me habían aturdido antes, pero eso no era nada en comparación con la estupefacción que estaba sintiendo justo ahora.

—¿Crees… que los Cosechadores realmente piensan… que voy a matar a Loki con mi magia?

Mi voz fue apenas un susurro. Casi no podía ni siquiera encontrar el aliento para hacer la pregunta. ¿Matar un dios? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso con mi toque mágico? ¿Cómo podía siquiera alguien hacer eso? Luna notó la mirada de asombro en mi cara y se echo a reír.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo sabías? ¿La gran diosa Nike no te lo dijo? ¡Oh, que maravilloso!

Luna no cesaba de reír. Mientras tanto, Kounji había dejado por fin de temblar y llorar, y se levantó en una posición sentada. Le dio una mirada a Luna llena de odio y se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con el anillo? —pregunté, mi mente girando en miles de direcciones distintas—. ¿Por qué te molestaste en contratarme para encontrarlo?

Luna tendió la mano, admirando el anillo brillando en su dedo. Me quedé mirando las dos caras de la banda de oro. Ahora, en vez de una risa y la otra en llanto, las dos caras parecían estar retorcidas y me sonreían con regocijo maligno, malévolo.

—Debería haberlo sabido —murmuré—. El anillo tiene dos caras al igual que tú. No solo representan las máscaras de teatro, ¿verdad? Aunque has debido comprar algo bueno del señor Ovidio, el profesor de teatro. Él te ha convertido en una pequeña actriz.

—Es cierto —coincidió Luna—. Soy mucho más talentosa que esa estúpida Amazona, Miruku Hajimura, alguna vez será, pero el señor Ovidio siempre le da los papeles de protagonistas de nuestras obras. Realmente necesitas ponerte al día en historia de la mitología, Mikan. Te dije antes que este era el anillo de Janus, en Roma el dios de los comienzos y finales, él tenía dos caras, una mirando al futuro y una mirando al pasado. El anillo ha estado en mi familia durante años como un símbolo de nuestra lealtad oculta a Loki. Era de mi madre —hasta que algunos miembros del Panteón la mataron.

Su rostro se arrugó, y recordé la imagen que había visto de la madre de Luna entregándole el anillo y todo el dolor que la niña había sentido de ver a su madre moribunda. Habría sentido lástima por ella, si no me hubiera causado el mismo dolor con el asesinato de mi madre.

Entonces, otro pensamiento me vino a la cabeza.

—Es por eso que estabas estrenando muebles en tu dormitorio, ¿no? Y por eso te apresuraste en abrir la puerta para mí cuando me fui el día que me vine a buscar tu anillo. No podías correr el riesgo de que algo destellara en tu habitación, como tu tocador, y darme cuenta de lo que realmente eras. Pero ¿por qué me contrataste para encontrar el anillo cuando nunca lo perdiste?

—Tienes razón acerca de los muebles. En cuanto al anillo, tenía que estar alrededor y ver lo que estabas haciendo, y no quería que sospecharas de mí antes de encontrar la daga. Así que me inventé la historia de que Wakako robó mi anillo y lo escondí en su habitación para que lo pudieras encontrar. Además, sabía que iba a ser fácil hacerte pensar que era una Cosechadora. No es ningún secreto que las dos siguen peleando por Natsume.

—Así que solo era una distracción. Pero tenías que saber que tocaría el anillo y tener un destello de él, aunque solo fuera para asegurarme de que Wakako lo había robado —dije—. ¿Cómo tuerces los recuerdos para hacer que viera como si ella fuera la Cosechadora en tu lugar?

Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Magia del caos, ¿recuerdas? La confusión y la ilusión. De alguna manera mi magia es exactamente lo contrario a la tuya, Mikan. Tocas los objetos y ves cosas. Si me concentro fuerte y lo suficientemente largo, en realidad puedo imprimir emociones y memorias sobre ciertos objetos. Así que fue fácil tomar una imagen de mí misma usando el anillo y hacerme ver como Wakako.

—Pero...

Una serie de campanas sonaron abajo, cortándome. Mis ojos se posaron en la fuente del sonido, un reloj de pared de ébano con forma de roc que había contra una pared.

—Pasada medianoche —murmuró Luna—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Mikan?

—¿Qué?

Luna sonrió.

—Eso significa que ha llegado la hora de que hagas lo que te trajo aquí.

Tuve que obligarme a hacer la pregunta.

—¿Y que sería eso?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Morir.

Otro Cosechador entró en la sala de estar —el hombre que había visto cuando toqué el mapa falso por primera vez. Cortó las cuerdas que me ataban a la silla, luego él y Kounji me arrastraron a través de las puertas del balcón y afuera.

Comencé a luchar, pero Kounji sostuvo una espada contra mis costillas y me dijo que la empujaría a través de mi corazón si yo siquiera respiraba mal.

Así que decidí no respirar mal.

Luna lideró el camino, mientras Kounji y el hombre me obligaban a bajar una serie de escalones de piedra y luego hacia el bosque que se extendía más allá de la mansión. No podía ver gran parte del paisaje en la oscuridad, pero tuve la sensación de que aún estábamos en las montañas, todavía estábamos en Carolina del Norte, aún cerca de la academia. No sabía por qué eso me consolaba, pero lo hacía. Si iba a morir, bueno, al menos sería cerca de casa. Tal vez los miembros del Panteón al menos encontrarían mi cuerpo y lo enterrarían.

Caminábamos cada vez con más dificultad y más profundamente en el bosque, las hojas congeladas crujiendo como huesos quebradizos bajo nuestros pies. Las luces de la mansión detrás de nosotros desaparecieron lentamente, pero fueron reemplazadas por otras nuevas más adelante. Las luces parpadeaban y danzaban en la oscuridad, y me di cuenta de que había antorchas ardiendo en la noche.

Entramos a través de los árboles hacia un gran claro. Un enorme círculo hecho de mármol negro había sido colocado en el centro del bosque, con los árboles elevándose por sus lados como los pilares de un gran coliseo. Altas y delgadas antorchas habían sido situadas en pequeños agujeros cortados en la piedra, y sus crepitantes llamas rojas saltaban en el aire, como si se estuvieran esforzando en prender fuego a los árboles a su alrededor. No habíamos pasado a nadie en el bosque, pero trece personas ya se habían reunido dentro del círculo de piedra, una de pie por cada antorcha —y todas y cada una de ellas llevaba una máscara de Cosechador y una túnica negra.

Miré en el círculo de personas, mis ojos yendo de una retorcida cara de Loki a la siguiente. No podía ver quién estaba detrás de las máscaras, pero pensé que probablemente conocía a algunos de ellos, que eran chicos o profesores de Mythos. Una sensación de familiaridad irradiaba de ellos, junto con odio —un montón de odio. Todos y cada uno de los Cosechadores en el círculo habrían estado más que felices de dar un paso adelante y matarme. Me mordí el labio y traté de no mostrar lo aterrada que estaba de ellos y de lo que estaban a punto de hacerme.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunté.

—Esto —dijo Luna con una voz satisfecha—, es una puerta de Garm, una de las cientos localizadas por todo el mundo. Sirve como un portal a otras puertas e incluso a otros reinos —incluyendo Helheim.

—¿Helheim? —susurré.

Por investigar la daga, sabía que el arma fue nombrada por Helheim —que era el mundo nórdico de los muertos— y el reino prisión donde Loki estaba atrapado. Supuestamente, era un lugar del que nadie, dios o mortal por igual, podía jamás escapar, pero tenía una negra y enfermiza sensación de que eso no iba a ser verdad esta noche.

Luna me miró, tenía una expresión burlona en su rostro.

—Simplemente estás atando los cabos ahora, ¿verdad, Mikan? Aunque tengo que decir que me encanta esa incipiente mirada de horror en tu cara.

Quería hacerle más preguntas, pero no tuve la oportunidad cuando Kounji y el hombre me arrastraron al centro del círculo de piedra. Algo había sido tallado en el mármol bajo mis pies, y me llevó unos segundos darme cuenta de lo que era —una mano sosteniendo un conjunto de balanzas equilibradas. Exactamente la misma mano y las mismas balanzas que adornaban el tejado de la prisión de la academia.

Luna se dirigió al centro del círculo también. Se detuvo y miró a los demás Cosechadores que se habían reunido alrededor.

—Todos hemos esperado un tiempo muy, muy largo por este momento — dijo—. Durante siglos, nuestros ancestros han servido a Loki fielmente, preparándose para el día cuando pudiéramos finalmente liberar a nuestro dios de la prisión en la que ha estado atrapado durante tanto tiempo. Bueno, ese momento finalmente ha llegado.

Sí, sabía que estaba a punto de morir, pero aún no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante sus formales y grandiosas palabras. ¿Practicaste mucho delante del espejo, Lulu?

—Todos saben qué hacer —dijo Luna—. Así que comencemos.

Suavemente al principio, muy, muy suavemente, los Cosechadores comenzaron a cantar. No sabía qué palabrería mágica estaban escupiendo, pero el sonido de sus bajas y guturales palabras envió escalofríos a mi espina dorsal. Lentamente, sus palabras se volvieron más y más agudas, hasta que el aire se sentía como si estuviera lleno de frías cuchillas que presionaban contra mi piel, listas para abrirme si me atrevía a hacer más que respirar.

Luna volvió su atención de nuevo hacia mí, girando la Daga Helheim en su mano como si fuera el bastón de una animadora en lugar del poderoso y peligroso artefacto que era.

—Sé que te estás preguntando por qué no solamente te maté en la prisión de la academia cuando tuve la oportunidad o incluso cuando llegaste a Mythos de vuelta en el otoño —dijo Luna—. La respuesta es simple —te necesitábamos para que encontraras la daga por nosotros, y necesitábamos tu sangre. Sangre fresca y no que hubiera sido derramada antes. Por supuesto, Jasmine casi arruinó eso y también lo hizo su hermano mayor Kounji. Junto a mí, Kounji se puso rígido ante sus palabras, pero no dijo nada. Pensaba que no podía despreciar a nadie más de lo que me despreciaba a mí, pero incluso estando aquí entre los todos los demás Cosechadores, pude sentir el especial y celoso odio que Kounji tenía por Luna.

Kounji y el hombre me sostuvieron inmóvil mientras Luna se acercó a mí, la daga brillando en su mano. Mi estómago se retorció, y de repente, me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, Luna iba a sacrificarme para liberar a Loki de su prisión.

La Abuela Yukihara había dicho que ser un Campeón te hacía un objetivo para los Cosechadores. Nike había dicho lo mismo, excepto que había añadido que la sangre de un Campeón tenía poder —un poder enorme— ya que esa persona había sido elegida por un dios. Tenía sentido, supuse. Nike había ayudado a encarcelar a Loki en primer lugar, y ahora, Luna iba a usar mi sangrienta muerte para liberar al malvado dios.

Y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Si trataba de alejarme, Kounji me apuñalaría con su espada. Si me quedaba quieta, Luna me destriparía con la daga. De cualquier manera, estaba muerta, muerta, muerta.

Luna se detuvo delante de mí, una mirada fría y satisfecha en su cara. ¿Cómo había pensado alguna vez que era tímida y dulce? Mientras la miraba, la chispa roja ya parpadeando en las profundidades de su mirada comenzó a arder más y más brillante hasta que sus ojos brillaban con el mismo fuego carmesí que las antorchas.

—Extiende su mano —dijo Luna.

¿Mi mano? ¿Qué quería con mi mano? ¿Por qué no estaba yendo a por mi corazón?

Kounji forzó a mi mano a abrirse y la empujó delante de mí. Luna cortó hacia abajo con la daga, abriendo un profundo corte en mi palma derecha.

Siseé de dolor, pero Luna cortó con la daga más y más profundamente en mi piel, hasta que pensé que iba a cortar mi mano por la mitad. Me tragué un grito y traté de no vomitar.

La sangre se derramó de mi palma, revistiendo la daga de un pegajoso barniz. Durante unos segundos, no sucedió nada, pero entonces, una chispa roja cobró vida en el rubí en forma de ojo situado en la empuñadura de la daga —una inquietante y caliente luz carmesí que conocía demasiado bien.

—No —susurré—. No, no, no.

Luna metió la daga de nuevo en el corte, girándola una y otra vez hasta que estuvo completamente cubierta de mi sangre. Retrocedió, y me di cuenta de que en lugar de gotear la sangre por la punta, la daga estaba en realidad absorbiendo mi sangre, succionándola como una aspiradora. La última gota de sangre se desvaneció en la piedra, y la inquietante luz carmesí se expandió hacia fuera del rubí. En segundos, el arma entera estaba ardiendo con el mismo rojo abrasador que los ojos de Luna.

Luna cuidadosamente situó la daga en una muesca en mitad del círculo de piedra, justo en el centro de la mano sosteniendo las balanzas equilibradas, perforándola en el mismo lugar donde había cortado mi palma. Retrocedió al borde del círculo, y Kounji y el otro hombre me arrastraron hacia allí también, la espada de Kounji aún presionando en mi costado.

Mientras observaba, la Daga Helheim comenzó a arder incluso más brillantemente, despidiendo volutas de acre humo negro, antes de que simplemente… se derritiera en la piedra. Un segundo la daga estaba entera y sólida; al siguiente se había ido. En el instante en que la empuñadura de la daga desapareció, el suelo comenzó a temblar, como si estuviéramos parados en el epicentro del terremoto más violento de todos los tiempos. Una por una, las antorchas se apagaron antes de llamear de nuevo abruptamente a la vida. La piedra negra bajo nuestros pies comenzó a dar sacudidas y a levantarse, como si alguien estuviera golpeándola desde abajo con un puño gigante.

¡BUM-BUM-BUM!

Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta de piedra de Garm dio paso a lo que sea que la estaba martilleando, y el círculo se astilló hacia abajo en el centro. La piedra se levantó de nuevo y se dividió a la inversa, formando una X gigante. Una nube de humo carmesí surgió de la gigante fisura y escupió hacia arriba como lava, ardiendo incluso más brillante y más caliente que las antorchas, hasta que escaldó mi cara con su intenso calor. Una acre fetidez llenó el aire, como azufre mezclado con alguna clase de perfume floral.

Luego, tan repentinamente como había empezado todo, el temblor y las sacudidas se detuvieron, y el humo se desvaneció. Parpadeé, tratando de orientarme, y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que una figura había aparecido en medio del círculo de piedra justo al lado del centro de la X.

Llevaba una larga túnica negra, y se acurrucaba sobre las rodillas. Su cuerpo estaba apretado y retorcido, su pecho casi tocando el suelo, su cuello inclinado hasta el punto de la ruptura, su brazo derecho estaba alzado en un extraño ángulo detrás del resto de su cuerpo. En la mano derecha sostenía la Daga Helheim, la punta de esta doblada, como si hubiera usado el arma para apuñalar a través de la piedra por encima de él.

Solo podía ver el borde de su cara, pero parecía lisa y brillante, como si estuviera hecha de cera. Incluso más que eso, podía sentir la ira saliendo de él en oleadas —ira, rabia, y la clase más absolutamente oscura de odio.

—Loki —susurré con temor.

El Dios Nórdico del Caos se quedó quieto y congelado en medio del círculo de piedra. Lentamente sus dedos se retorcieron, y sus músculos temblaron, como si estar atrapado en esa agonizante posición durante un largo tiempo le diera problemas para mantenerse de pie. Su brazo bajó, su cuello regresó al lugar apropiado, y su pecho se expandió mientras se ponía de pies. Sus huesos crujieron y sonaron con cada movimiento, coincidiendo con el crepitar de las antorchas. Cada uno y todos los sonidos, hacían rechinar mis dientes y me hacían encoger un poco más de miedo. Había estado cara a cara con un dios antes. Nike había venido a mí dos veces, pero esto —esto era diferente.

Porque este era Loki, y él irradiaba maldad pura.

Finalmente, el dios se enderezó en su total altura —casi siete pies de alto. Él estaba a espaldas de mí, pero su cabeza giró de derecha a izquierda, sus huesos acomodándose mientras observaba al círculo de Cosechadores frente a él. Entonces el dios levantó sus manos en el aire y dejó escapar un grito —un salvaje grito lleno de todo el odio y la rabia que lo habían sostenido durante todos los siglos que había estado atrapado. Un grito lleno de sangriento caos, y de las duras promesas de muerte que habían sido susurradas a sus Cosechadores a lo largo de los años.

Solo el más leve de los susurros hubiera sido suficiente para hacer que mi cabeza doliera. Escucharlo en su total fuerza, causaba que calientes lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas y que todo mi cuerpo doliera, como si el grito del dios fuera suficiente para arrancar mi carne de los huesos. Tal vez lo estaba haciendo. No creía que se pudiera ponerse peor —hasta que el dios se dio la vuelta y conseguí darle un primer buen vistazo.

Era —él era— horrible.

Loki era la cosa más horrible que nunca hubiera visto y peor que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado jamás. Había visto dibujos de él en mis libros de historia mitológica, pero habían fallado en mostrar la verdadera esencia del dios. Un ojo azul pálido, una fuerte barbilla, un increíble pómulo, una nariz aguileña, piel de alabastro. La mitad de su rostro era perfecto, hermoso, maravilloso incluso, como si fuera una de esas estatuas de mármol de la Biblioteca de Antigüedades que ha cobrado vida. Su cabello caía como un río de oro, justo ondulado sobre su hombro derecho.

Pero el lado izquierdo del rostro del dios estaba —derretido. Como si un montón de cera caliente se hubiera amontonado y hubiera corrido y derretido todas las originales y limpias líneas de sus características en algo oscuro, feo y retorcido. En vez de ser azul, el ojo de ese lado de la cara era rojo —rojo como de Cosechador. Sus mejillas no eran nada más que un pedazo de masilla aplastada, y su nariz se veía como un pico ganchudo dirigido hacia su barbilla. La parte de su piel que no estaba suave y lisa estaba llena de manchas como de viruela, y el cabello de ese lado de la cabeza era negro con hilos color carmesí corriendo por entre los finos y enmarañados mechones.

Loki era la cosa más horripilante que hubiera visto, y ahora, el dios estaba finalmente libre de su prisión. Y era mi culpa —toda culpa mía. La gente iba a morir, y era mi culpa por ser tan estúpida como para dejar que la chica Cosechadora me usara para encontrar la Daga Helheim. De alguna manera logré tragar la amarga y caliente bilis que se había subido por mi garganta.

Luna dio un paso al frente y se dejó caer sobre una rodilla frente a él.

—Mi señor —dijo en un tono lleno de asombro—. Al fin hemos tenido éxito en liberarte, y ahora, después de tantos años, esperamos tus instrucciones.

Loki miró a la chica Cosechadora arrodillada frente a él.

—Levántate mi Campeona, porque me has servido bien. Y juntos nos aseguraremos que el Caos reine una vez más en el reino mortal.

A pesar de las retorcidas características del dios, su voz era rica y suave, con un bajo timbre gutural. Una voz suave y seductora, el tipo de voz que convencería a cualquier persona de hacer casi cualquier cosa. Aún cuando sabía lo malvado que era, aún cuando conocía las horribles cosas que había ordenado hacer a sus Cosechadores, su voz aún era hermosa, dulce y pura, y podía sentir el tirón hipnótico de sus palabras envolviéndose a mi alrededor, intentando excavar profundo en mi cerebro, justo como Luna había hecho con su magia telepática. Apreté mis dientes y empujé ese sentimiento tan fuerte como pude.

Luna se puso de pie, sus ojos brillando incluso más rojos. El dios le entregó la Daga Helheim, presentándola como si fuera un regalo. Luna asintió hacia Loki una vez más, y entonces levantó el arma en alto.

—¡Por el caos! —gritó.

—¡Por el caos! —gritaron los otros Cosechadores una y otra vez, sus gritos sellando no solo mi destino, sino también el del mundo.

Finalmente los salvajes ecos de los Cosechadores se desvanecieron, y Loki miró a Luna una vez más.

—Ahora —dijo el dios—, quiero ver el sacrificio que me trajiste.

Luna señaló con su cabeza en mi dirección. El dios miró sobre su hombro, observándome con la mitad hermosa de su rostro. El ojo azul se enfocó en mí, y se estrechó, y el dios se volvió y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección. Sus huesos se separaban y volvían a acomodarse con cada paso que daba y me di cuenta de que no estaba usando zapatos debajo de su larga túnica. El fragmentado mármol no parecía molestarlo, aunque sabía que los afilados fragmentos debían estar hincándose en sus pies, con cada paso que daba.

Aun así, no creía que el dios estuviera completamente bien. Había una cierta rigidez en la forma en la que se movía, y seguía haciendo muecas, como si le doliera estar en el mundo mortal. O tal vez había pasado todos estos siglos siendo torturado, como lo había sido la primera vez que los demás dioses lo encarcelaron.

Loki se detuvo a unos cuantos metros. Kounji y el otro hombre me arrastraron hacia la titilante luz de una antorcha, y el dios me examinó.

—Otra chica Yukihara —dijo, su suave voz empapándome con odio—. Veo que Nike no ha cambiado sus tácticas a pesar de todos los siglos que han pasado.

No tenía ni idea de lo que el dios hablaba, y no me importaba en realidad. Lo único que quería era volverme una bolita y gemir a sus pies, pero no iba a ser una cobarde o paralizarme, ni siquiera por el malvado dios. Encontraría mi muerte valientemente —justo como mi madre lo había hecho.

Me llevó un momento reunir todo mi coraje, pero finalmente miré hacia arriba y encontré mis ojos con los suyos. Era extraño mirarle a la cara, con un lado tan perfecto, y el otro tan completamente arruinado. Decidí concentrarme en el lado arruinado. Después de todo, eso es lo que Loki era — arruinado en cada manera posible.

—Podrás haberte liberado —dije en la voz más valiente y audaz que pude—. Pero no has ganado aún. Nike y los otros miembros del Panteón se levantarán y te derrotarán de la misma forma que hicieron antes. Te pondrán de regreso adonde perteneces —y para siempre esta vez.

Loki me miró, y sentí los segundos de mi vida lentamente acabarse mientras el dios pensaba qué hacer conmigo, como hacerme sufrir justo como él había sufrido.

Tic-tic-toc.

En vez de aniquilarme con su ardiente ojo rojo o con cualquier otro tipo de malvada palabrería mágica que podría usar, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Respiré hondo e intenté evitar doblarme por el dolor. El burlesco sonido tenía el mismo efecto que un cruel puñetazo en el estómago. Había sentido el frío y puro poder de Nike antes, cuando la diosa se había aparecido ante mí, pero no era nada como la maldad de Loki. El dios prácticamente rezumbaba de maldad, odio y rabia. Había pensado que Nike era el ser más fuerte que me hubiera encontrado, pero ahora, me preguntaba si estaba equivocada.

—Oh, Gitana, pobre y miserable chica Gitana —murmuró Loki—. Teniendo tanta fe equivocada en tu diosa, justo como todos tus antepasados la tuvieron todo estos años.

El dios se inclinó hacia delante y me miró, su rostro a unos centímetros del mío, su ojo rojo quemando en mis ojos violetas.

—¿No te das cuenta de que ya gané? Estoy libre, y te tengo aquí. Eso es todo lo que necesito para lograr mi victoria final.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en las palabras del dios, Loki le lanzó una mirada a Luna.

—Mátala —dijo el dios.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Luna.

—Será un placer.

La chica Cosechadora caminó hacia mí, cortando el aire con la Daga Helheim, la cual seguía enclaustrada entre sus dedos. Tanto como quisiera, no cerré mis ojos mientras se acercaba. La iba a mirar a la cara mientras me asesinaba, justo como mi madre había hecho. Mikan Yukihara, chica Gitana y valiente hasta en el más amargo de los finales.

Luna se acercaba cada vez más, el carmesí fuego en sus ojos quemando cada vez más brillante y caliente con cada paso que daba.

Finalmente se paró frente a mí.

—Qué lástima que se acabe tan pronto, Mikan —dijo—. Me divertí tanto jugando contigo estos últimos días.

—Vete al infierno perra —dije entre dientes.

Luna dejó escapar una alegre risa.

—Creo que te enviaré primero.

Levantó la daga sobre su cabeza. La cuchilla negra brilló por un momento por la antorcha antes de comenzar a hacer su arco hacia mi coraz…

Un fiero gruñido sonó, y una enorme sombra salió de entre los árboles y se estrelló contra la chica Cosechadora, tirándola al suelo. La daga se deslizó a través de la piedra, y Luna gateó detrás de ella. Pero la criatura no había terminado. Arremetió contra el círculo de Cosechadores, chasqueando sus mandíbulas y clavando sus garras en cualquiera que estuviera a su alcance. En cinco segundos dos Cosechadores ya estaban muertos, en otros cinco segundos, dos más se les había unido.

La criatura se volvió para enfrentar el ataque de unos de los Cosechadores, y finamente la reconocí por quién era y por todo lo que era.

—Nott —susurré.

No sabía como la loba Fenrir me había encontrado en medio de la nada, pero me alegraba que lo hubiera hecho —tan, tan contenta. Por primera vez, un poco de esperanza se levantó en mi interior.

—¡Nott! —repetí más alto.

La loba paró su último ataque por un momento y me dio una tonta sonrisa. Entonces, ya estaba de nuevo hundiendo sus dientes y garras en otro Cosechador. Kounji estaba tan sorprendido de ver a la loba que bajó su espada de mi costado.

Comencé a luchar contra Kounji y el otro hombre que me sostenía. Si tan solo lograra librarme de ellos, podría correr hacia el bosque y escapar. Nott estaba aquí y estaba despedazando a los Cosechadores como si fueran muñecas de trapo. En otro minuto no quedarían suficientes para evitar que escapáramos…

Un fuerte caw-caw-caw, resonó entre las copas de los árboles, sonando más como un grito que el graznido de un pájaro. Apenas tuve tiempo para mirar antes que el roc negro atacara. No había notado al ave gigante, pero debió haber estado apoyado en uno de esos árboles durante todo el espeluznante ritual, porque se lanzó de una rama hacia la espada de Nott, sus garras extendidas para clavarse en ella.

La loba sintió el ataque de la otra criatura y giró su cabeza, sacando un puñado de plumas del roc, el cual dejó escapar otro horrible caw-caw-caw antes de despegar hacia el cielo. Nott observó a la criatura mientras se preparaba para otro ataque. La loba no notó que Luna había recogido la Daga Helheim y que estaba blandiéndola por su lado ciego.

—¡Nott! —grité, aún luchando por liberarme—, ¡cuidado!

Pero era muy tarde. Luna apuñaló a la loba Fenrir en el costado con la daga, entonces la sacó y apuñaló a Nott de nuevo. La loba se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó en la piedra. La sangre estaba —por todas partes. Nott me miró y dejó escapar un bajo gemido lleno de dolor. Las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, y luché tan fuerte como pude, pero Kounji y el otro hombre me sostenían fuertemente.

—¡Nott! —grité—. ¡No! ¡Nott! ¡No!

Los ojos de la loba revolotearon una vez y entonces lentamente se cerraron. La sangre continuaba saliendo de las feas heridas en sus costados, manchando su oscuro pelaje. Seguí llorando, gritando y luchando pero fue inútil. No importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba cuanto me resistiera, pateara o retorciera, no podía liberarme de Kounji y el otro hombre.

Los labios de Loki se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto por el sonido de mis gritos. Se volvió hacia Luna.

—Ciérrale la bo…

En la distancia, una alta y penetrante nota sonó. El brillante y agudo sonido resonó entre los árboles, como un trueno retumbando contra la tierra. Era justo tan alto como había sido la risa de Loki antes, pero por alguna razón, este sonido no me asustaba. Me daba… esperanza.

Por un momento, todos los Cosechadores se congelaron, incluso aquellos que estaban gimiendo y retorciéndose de dolor por el daño que Nott les había infringido.

—¡Los miembros del Panteón! —gritó uno de los Cosechadores—. ¡Han encontrado la casa segura!

—Que vengan —dijo Luna, sacudiendo la daga de arriba abajo en un malicioso arco para que la sangre de Nott, saliera del extremo de esta—. Terminaremos esta guerra —de una vez por todas.

La nota sonó de nuevo, incluso más alta y aguda que antes. Para mi sorpresa, Loki retrocedió ante el sonido y el dios se llevó las manos hacia sus oídos.

Luna lo miró, de pronto insegura.

—¿Mi señor?

—Es el Cuerno de Roland —jadeó Loki en voz baja—. Después de estar atrapado durante tanto tiempo, el sonido es como… dagas en mi cabeza.

El cuerno atacó por tercera vez, y el dios dejó escapar un grito de absoluta agonía, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con dolor. Uno de los Cosechadores se paró junto a Luna.

—Rápido —dijo el Cosechador—. Súbelo al roc antes de que soplen el cuerno de nuevo. Aún está débil, y no podemos dejar que lo capturen, no ahora. No antes de que esté listo para la transformación.

¿Transformación? ¿Qué transformación? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Luna emitió un agudo silbido, y el roc negro aterrizó en el suelo.

Ella le pasó la daga Helheim a Kounji y se apresuró sobre el pájaro.

Trabajando rápidamente, ella y el otro Cosechador acomodaron unas especies de arneses de cuero sobre el roc, cargaron al aún desesperado Loki sobre la enorme espalda del ave, y lo amarraron. Iban de hecho a —¿montar la criatura? Luna se subió enfrente del dios y tomó las riendas, respondiendo mi pregunta no hecha. Ella levantó las riendas y comenzó a golpear contra las alas del ave.

—Espera —carraspeó Loki—. Una… cosa más…

El dios me miró, y una vez más, sentí toda la fuerza de su odio, quemándome como si estuviera parada en la superficie del sol. —Mata a la chica Yukihara —dijo Loki—. Con la daga. Ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Con gusto —dijo Kounji. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, antes de siquiera pudiera gritar, Kounji levantó la Daga Helheim y me apuñaló en el pecho con esta.

Durante un momento no sentí nada.

Luego mi cerebro dio alcance al resto de mi cuerpo. Grité cuando Kounji metió la daga dentro de mi pecho y grité de nuevo cuando la arrancó para liberarla. El dolor era… era… insoportable. Olas interminables de agonía rugían a través de mi cuerpo, cada una un poco más grande y más terrible que la anterior. No recordaba poner mis manos sobre la herida, pero debí hacerlo, porque de repente, podía sentir la sangre saliendo a borbotones de entre mis dedos —caliente, húmeda, pegajosa y apestando a cobre.

Estrellas blancas explotaban delante de mis ojos, y la siguiente cosa que supe era que estaba sobre el suelo, mirando hacia arriba a Loki, Luna y al roc Negro que estaban presentes. El dios malvado me sostuvo la mirada, y una sonrisa se rompió en sus grotescas facciones. En el lado terso de su cara se curvaron sus labios pero en el lado derretido se giraron hacia abajo. La vista me recordó a las dos caras en el anillo de Luna —solo que mucho, mucho más feas.

—Bueno —dijo Loki, con una nota discordante de triunfo sonando en su voz—. Este es un problema solventado al fin. Dale mis saludos a Nike cuando la veas, chica Gitana. Y dile que solamente es cuestión de tiempo antes de que el Panteón caiga y el Caos reine una vez más.

Luna apretó su agarre en las riendas del roc Negro y bajó la mirada hacia Kounji.

—Asegúrate de que la Gitana muere, Kounji —ordenó—. El resto de ustedes desaparezcan entre los bosques. Nos reagruparemos en un segundo refugio. Y miren si pueden eliminar a algunos miembros del Panteón a lo largo del camino.

Los otros Cosechadores asintieron y se deslizaron en el interior del bosque.

Luna golpeó las riendas de cuero contra la espalda del roc y el pájaro enorme batió sus brillantes alas negras. El roc se abalanzó hacia el aire tan fácilmente como se había lanzado hacia abajo desde los árboles. A pesar del dolor en mis heridas, no podía dejar de mirar a la criatura y a la gente que lo cabalgaba.

Luna, la chica que había matado a mi madre, y Loki, el malvado dios que había liberado en contra de mi voluntad.

No sé si Loki escuchaba mis pensamientos agonizantes, pero el dios se inclinó sobre un lado del roc, su ojo rojo de Cosechador ardiendo en el mío. Una vez más sentí una emoción radiando fuera de él —una de puro, triunfo creciente. Como si por ordenar mi asesinato, hubiera logrado algún soñado gran secreto, alguna gran victoria final.

El medio rostro derretido del malvado dios fue la última cosa que vi antes de que el roc desapareciera en el cielo de la noche.

Kounji miró a Luna y a Loki desvanecerse en la oscuridad, una expresión amarga en su apuesto rostro.

—Debería haber sido yo —murmuró—. Yo debería haber sido elegido para ser el Campeón de Loki. No ella.

Kounji arremetió con su pie y me pateó en el costado. La fuerza del golpe me hizo rodar sobre mi estómago, y gemí cuando una fresca ola de dolor palpitó a través de mi cuerpo.

—Bien —dijo—. Al menos tengo el placer de matarte esta noche. Eso es algo, supongo.

Kounji se agachó, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

—No eres tan dura ahora, ¿no, Gitana? No eres tan valiente y fuerte cuando no estás cavando a través de los recuerdos de las personas mientras todos están encadenados. Pero tu lastimosa magia psicométrica no puede ayudarte ahora, ¿no?

_Pero tu lastimosa magia psicométrica no puede ayudarte ahora, ¿no? _

Quizás era la bruma del dolor que me envolvía entera, pero las palabras de Kounji hicieron eco a través de mi mente una y otra vez. Algo sobre sus palabras parecía… erróneo.

Luché para intentar centrarme en averiguar lo que ahora me molestaba tanto sobre las palabras del Cosechador mientras me estaba muriendo y debía estar pensando sobre cosas como mi alma inmortal.

Me llevó unos cuantos segundos, pero luego, recordé lo que la Abuela Yukihara y la Profesora Himemiya me habían contado. Sobre cómo había más en mi psicometría que solo tocar objetos y conseguir sacar vibraciones de ellos. _Tu psicometría te permite ver los recuerdos de la gente, te permite sentir lo que ellos sienten._ La voz de Himemiya sonaba en mi cabeza. _¿Quién puede decir que no podrían incluso llegar más profundo en el interior? ¿Quizás incluso aprovechar la magia de alguien mientras estás luchando contra él y volverla en su contra? _

Luego pensé en Sumire, sobre cómo había sido capaz de sentir su poder de curación en el coliseo y luego otra vez en el gimnasio, sobre cómo había sido capaz de tomar su poder y sentirlo fluir dentro de mi propio cuerpo durante unos segundos. Demasiado malo era que la Valquiria no estuviera aquí ahora.

Podía haber llegado a su poder curativo…

Entonces se me ocurrió la idea más extraña. Sumire no estaba aquí, pero Kounji sí.

Pensé sobre ello, preguntándome si podía hacerle al Cosechador lo mismo que le había hecho a Sumire… si pudiera tocarlo y de algún modo utilizar su magia, su energía, para curarme. Sonaba loco, pero haría cualquier cosa para detener este horrible dolor interminable que estaba sintiendo —incluso tocar al Cosechador una última vez.

Kounji estaba bien. Yo me estaba muriendo. Podía sentir la vida salir de mí con cada gota de sangre que supuraba sobre el roto mármol negro. Locura o no, tenía que intentarlo. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Por lo que tomé una respiración profunda, puse una mano temblorosa sobre la piedra irregular y me empujé hacia adelante unos cuantos centímetros. Luego, hice lo mismo con mi otra mano. Fue duro —tan enloquecedoramente duro— pero lo hice de todas formas. Después de unos segundos, Kounji se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó salir una inquietante y siniestra risa.

—¿Todavía luchando, Gitana? ¿Todavía viniendo a por mí? No te hará ningún bien. Esa herida que te hice es una herida mortal. Morirás en unos cuantos minutos. La única razón por la que no utilizo mi espada para cortarte la cabeza es porque quiero que sufras, justo como sufrió mi hermana Jasmine cuando la mataste. Por supuesto, no puedo hacer que tu dolor dure tan poco tiempo como debería, pero eso lo hará absolutamente agradable.

No me molesté en responder. No tenía el aliento o la energía para eso.

Todo en lo que estaba centrada era en Kounji. Estaba agazapado a dos pasos de mí. Las partes inferiores de sus pantalones se habían levantado cuando se hubo inclinado hacia abajo y pude ver una parte de su pálido tobillo mostrándose a través del hueco entre su pierna del pantalón y su calcetín. Me arrastré cerca y más cerca del pie del Cosechador, dejando manchas de sangre en la piedra rota debajo de mi cuerpo, mis ojos se fijaron en esa pequeña remesa de piel desnuda.

Kounji sonrió hacia mis lamentables esfuerzos. Mirarme ganar mi camino hacia él divertía al Cosechador. Me apoderé de esa emoción y la utilicé para avivar mi propia ira por todo lo que había sucedido esta noche. Luna engañándome, liberando a Loki y matando a Nott.

Casi me deshice de ese último pensamiento, ante la idea de que Nott estaba muerta, pero entonces recordé el quejido del lobo y el modo en el que me había mirado, como si me hubiera decepcionado cuando en su lugar yo era la única que le había fallado. Nott se había arrojado en un círculo de Cosechadores para intentar salvarme. Lo menos que podía hacer para devolver su sacrificio era intentar mi plan loco, incluso si no funcionaba.

Además no tenía nada que perder.

Por lo que me di un último empujón hacia adelante, extendí mi mano y envolví con ella el tobillo de Kounji —pero todo lo que sentí fue su asombro.

La tela era suave, lisa y resbaladiza bajo dedos sangrantes y codiciosos, pero eso no era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba tocar su piel desnuda. Tenía que hacerlo. Esa era la forma en que funcionaba mi magia —y era el único modo de que mi plan fuera a funcionar.

Si funcionaba.

—Gitana —murmuró Kounji—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No sabes que esos calcetines son de cachemira? Y acabas de arruinarlos. Debería apuñalarte otra vez por eso.

Llorando ahora abiertamente, me agitaba en su tobillo, con mis uñas arañando, intentando bajar su calcetín para que pudiera envolver mi mano alrededor de su piel desnuda.

Kounji frunció el ceño como si se diera cuenta por vez primera que no me estaba volviendo loca de dolor y pena que en realidad estaba tocándole por una razón.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…?

Con el último chorro de energía que tenía, me levanté hacia adelante otros centímetros y empujé hacia abajo su calcetín. Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del tobillo del Cosechador y luego tiré.

Esa era la única palabra en la que podía pensar para describir lo que hice.

Los recuerdos de Kounji y sentimientos inmediatamente fluyeron dentro de mi mente, del modo en que siempre lo hacían siempre que tocaba a otra persona. Pero esta vez, empujé esos pensamientos y sentimientos a un lado y fui más profundo, buscando su magia, buscando la chispa que hacía a Kounji, bueno, Kounji.

Y la encontré.

Fue más difícil de lo que había sido con Sumire, mucho más duro, probablemente porque Kounji no tenía la magia de curación de la Valquiria. No sabía exactamente qué tipo de magia tenía el Cosechador, pero podía sentirla latiendo dentro de mí, una alarmante chispa roja que se sacudía junto con cada bombeo constante de su corazón. Me imaginé metiendo mi mano alrededor de su corazón y cerrando mis dedos alrededor de esa energía, ese sentimiento, esa chispa en el mismo centro de su ser. Y luego tiré de ella hacia mí.

Mentalmente tiré de su magia, de ese sentimiento fuerte y palpitante, con todo lo que tenía, quitándoselo a Kounji y empujándola dentro de mi propio cuerpo.

Durante unos segundos, Kounji no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo o quizás por el tiempo que le tomaba para que empezara a funcionar. Pero de repente, dejó escapar una respiración entrecortada.

—¿Qué estás… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ignoré las preguntas del Cosechador. De verdad, no sabía tampoco lo que estaba haciendo. De todo lo que era consciente fue que el dolor en mi pecho había comenzado a ceder, y sentía como si pudiera respirar de nuevo.

Después de unos segundos, el Cosechador finalmente se dio cuenta de que algo estaba seriamente mal. Intentó apartar su pie y alejarse de mí, pero al mismo tiempo, me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a mi mano libre, empujé su calcetín fuera del camino y envolví mis dedos alrededor de su otro tobillo. Kounji se incorporó bruscamente, pero sus brazos se agitaban como molinos y se calló de culo sobre la piedra.

El Cosechador intentó patearme lejos, pero clavé mis uñas en sus tobillos, extrayendo sangre, y agarrándome bien. Sabía que si me dejaba ir, si se las arreglaba para luchar lejos de mí, mi conexión con él sería cortada. No sería capaz de tocarle —o a su magia— de nuevo, y luego yo moriría. Al mismo tiempo, seguía arrastrando, tirando y empujando de su energía, vertiéndola dentro de mi propio cuerpo, imaginando que estaba fluyendo dentro de la herida de puñal dentro de mi corazón y tirando de toda la piel de ahí juntándola de la manera que debería estar, como había visto a Sumire al curar a Koko en el coliseo.

Kounji empezó a gritar, pero bloqueé el sonido. Mi mundo entero se había reducido a sujetarme al Cosechador, y usar su magia para curarme.

No sé cuántos minutos pasaron antes de que me diera cuenta de que Kounji no se estaba moviendo, que el Cosechador no estaba luchando conmigo, que no estaba gritando más.

Y que la herida en mi pecho no me dolía más.

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome qué estaba mal, preguntándome por qué no sentía a Kounji poniendo resistencia, preguntándome por qué no sentía la energía del Cosechador vertiéndose dentro de mí. Fue difícil, pero despegué las uñas de mis dedos ensangrentados de los tobillos de Kounji. Luego, me di la vuelta sobre mi espalda, abrí la cremallera de mi sudadera y me levanté la camiseta que llevaba debajo. La sangre cubría mi pecho como si la hubiera pintado para un partido de fútbol pero la herida del puñal se había curado.

Todo lo que quedaba de ella era una tenue línea recortada sobre mi corazón.

De alguna manera, lo había hecho —había utilizado mi toque mágico para curarme.

Tiré mi camiseta hacia abajo, me giré sobre mi estómago y empecé a gatear hacia Kounji. Podría haber curado la herida de la daga pero todavía estaba débil y tenía que parar y descansar para otra respiración. Pero finalmente fui capaz de ver la cara del Cosechador.

Los ojos azules sin brillo de Kounji miraban hacia el cielo, su boca estaba torcida en un grito silencioso.

Estaba muerto y finalmente me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido exactamente. Había matado al Cosechador. Había matado a Kounji con mi don Gitano, utilicé mi magia psicométrica para extraerle toda su vida.

Me dejé caer sobre la piedra e intenté no llorar ante la maldad que había hecho —acababa de cometer un asesinato.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible uerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

><p>No sé cuánto tiempo me habría quedado allí tirada si un gemido bajo no hubiera sonado, penetrando en mi odio, miedo y autodesprecio. Miré hacia arriba para encontrar a Nott mirándome fijamente, con los ojos apenas abiertos.<p>

—¡Nott!

Me arrastré hasta la loba Fenrir tan rápido como pude. De alguna manera me obligué a sentarme y acunar su enorme cabeza en mi regazo. La loba débilmente lamió mis dedos, y sentí su dolor pulsar a través de mi cuerpo. Este era aún mayor de lo que había sido el mío, tan grande que no sabía cómo encontraba la fuerza para seguir respirando, para seguir luchando. Sus ojos enrojecidos estaban completamente oscuros ahora y cubiertos por una fina capa de color gris.

—No te preocupes —le susurré—. Voy a curarte.

Cogí mi magia, pero esta vez, la empujé hacia afuera, tratando de sanar a Nott de la forma en que había utilizado la energía de Kounji para curarme. No funcionó.

Ella estaba demasiado lejos, y yo no tenía suficiente magia. Cada parte con la que la alimentaba se absorbía de inmediato, y me di cuenta que no estaba haciendo una diferencia. Yo estaba agotada ahora. Apenas tendría suficiente poder para salvarme a mí misma, y Kounji ya estaba muerto. En ese momento, deseaba que el Cosechador todavía hubiera estado vivo. Lo habría arrastrado hasta aquí y asesinado felizmente de nuevo con mi magia si eso significaba salvar a Nott.

La loba lamió mis dedos otra vez, como si estuviera tratando de decirme que estaba bien, que ella sabía que había hecho todo lo posible por salvarla.

—¿Nott? —susurré—. ¡Nott!

La loba bajó su cabeza, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar lo que parecía un suspiro de felicidad. Entonces, ella se fue —para siempre.

Puse mi cabeza sobre el cuello de la loba y lloré.

Ellos me encontraron en la madrugada, justo mientras lo último del crepúsculo lavanda se desvanecía, y el mundo se estaba preparando para un nuevo día —el primer día sin Nott. Me acurruqué allí en la fría piedra, acariciando las orejas sedosas de Nott con los dedos congelados.

¡Clash-clash-clang!

Gritos y alaridos resonaban en el bosque, seguidos por el sonido de hoja sobre hoja. Las ramas se quebraron y las hojas crujieron mientras varios Cosechadores corrían hacia el claro. Se detuvieron en seco al verme acurrucada en medio del círculo roto, mi cabeza todavía apretada contra el cuello frío de Nott.

—¿Es esa la Gitana? —dijo uno de ellos—. ¿La que Yamanochi apuñaló hasta la muerte? ¿Cómo está todavía viva?

—No lo sé —murmuró otro—. Pero no será por mucho tiempo.

El Cosechador se acercó a mí y levantó la espada en alto, lista para caer sobre mi cabeza…

Él se estremeció, gritó y arqueó la espalda un momento antes de caer al suelo a mi lado. Una flecha dorada temblaba en su espalda. Sumire, pensé, y volví a acariciar a Nott.

Los otros Cosechadores se dieron la vuelta, y un momento más tarde, mis amigos cargaron hacia el claro. Natsume llevaba una espada y un escudo atado al brazo. Sumire con su arco de ónice y su carcaj. Kitsu, Ruka, Himemiya, Jinno y Narumi, todos llevando armas.

Incluso Koko estaba allí, sosteniendo un báculo y un cuerno de marfil que me recordaba a una tuba en miniatura, el mismo cuerno que había recogido en el coliseo, el que Sumire había dicho que seguía apareciendo en su habitación, sin importar cuántas veces él se lo devolviera a Himemiya. El Cuerno de Roland, pensé. Así es como Loki lo había llamado.

—¿Mikan? —gritó Natsume, blandiendo su espada hacia el Cosechador más cercano a él—. ¡Mikan!

No levanté la cabeza, y no le respondí. Solo seguí acariciando las orejas de Nott. Nada importaba más que eso.

¡Clash-clash-clang!

La batalla se prolongó en el círculo a mi alrededor, pero parecía distante y lejana. Las maldiciones, los gritos, el golpe violento de acero contra acero. Era como un sueño oscuro. Eventualmente, sin embargo, mientras mis amigos se abrían paso más cerca al centro del círculo, empecé a distinguir sus voces a través del ruido y el caos.

—¡Fuera del camino, Espartano! —escuché a Sumire soltar—. ¡A menos que quieras que ponga una flecha en tu espalda!

—¡No! —le gritó Natsume a su vez—. ¡Tengo que llegar a Mikan antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡No voy a dejarla morir como hice con mi madre y mi hermana!

Fruncí el ceño. Eso no estaba bien, pensé. Natsume no había dejado morir a su familia. Había sido un niño cuando los Cosechadores las habían asesinado.

No había nada que él pudiera haber hecho para salvarlas. Si lo hubiera intentado, habría sido asesinado, también.

El sonido de la voz de Natsume me hizo parpadear y levantar la cabeza. El Espartano se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

—¿Mikan? —dijo con voz sorprendida—. ¡Mikan!

Natsume estaba tan sorprendido que hizo algo que nunca habría pensado que haría —dejó de luchar. El Cosechador con el que había estado luchando levantó su espada, dispuesto a utilizar esta ventaja inesperada. El pánico se levantó en mi pecho, rompiendo a través de la fría niebla que nublaba mi mente. Natsume iba a morir por causa mía —igual que lo había hecho Nott.

Empecé a gritar una advertencia, pero Jinno se adelantó, colocándose entre Natsume y el Cosechador. El bibliotecario desvió el golpe destinado a su sobrino, y luego llevó su espada hacia el pecho del Cosechador. Natsume alejó sus ojos de mí y comenzó a luchar de nuevo.

Un minuto más tarde, la batalla había terminado, y todos los Cosechadores estaban muertos. Mis amigos se apresuraron hacia mí, pasando por encima de los cadáveres que cubrían la negra piedra agrietada.

—¿Mikan? —dijo Natsume—. ¿Estás bien?

El Espartano me miró fijamente, con una mirada de angustia en su rostro, pero lo único que podía ver era la sangre sobre él. Cubría su espada, su escudo y sus manos como una capa de pintura fresca y brillante. La sangre había salpicado incluso en su rostro, viéndose como lágrimas carmesí goteando por las esquinas de sus rojos carmesí ojos.

Mi mirada pasó junto a él. Sumire, Koko, Kitsu, Ruka, Himemiya, Jinno, Narumi. Todos ellos estaban cubiertos de sangre —mucha sangre.

Ellos habían luchado su camino a través de los Cosechadores para llegar a mí, alguien que no merecía su amistad.

Alguien que no se merecía nada en absoluto.

—¿Mikan? —preguntó Natsume de nuevo, su voz cayendo a un susurro—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

—Era Luna —dije en un tono aburrido—. Fue Luna todo el tiempo. Ella tiene poderes de magia telepática, ilusión, confusión y caos. Me engañó para que buscara la Daga Helheim por ella, entonces la utilizó y a mi sangre para abrir un portal a la prisión de Loki. Él está libre. Loki está libre, y Nott está muerta.

Seguí acariciando las orejas frías del lobo.

—Pobre Nott. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad de vivir, ¿sabes? Ser libre. Y ahora se ha ido, todo por mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa. El asesinato de mi madre, Luna liberando a Loki, todo. No deberías haber venido a por mí. Deberías solo haber dejado que los Cosechadores me matarán. Debí dejar que Kounji me matara.

Natsume miró a los otros, entonces bajó su espada y se quitó el escudo. El Espartano se dejó caer de rodillas a mi lado.

Vaciló, y luego extendió los brazos, como si fuera a abrazarme.

—¡No me toques! —grité, dando bandazos lejos de él—. ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

La confusión y el dolor llenó el rostro de Natsume, pero extendió de nuevo su mano hacia mi. De alguna manera fui capaz de ponerme de pie y tropezar alejándome del Espartano.

—¡Mantengan la distancia! —grité, dando vueltas alrededor—. ¡Todos ustedes! ¡No se acerquen a mí!

Esta vez, Sumire dio un paso adelante, con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—¿Mikan? Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie va a hacerte daño ahora. Somos tus amigos. Estamos aquí para ayudarte.

Dejé escapar una risa amarga.

—No es por ustedes que estoy preocupada. Es por mí.

—¿Los Cosechadores… los Cosechadores te lastimaron? —preguntó Kitsu en voz baja.

Me reí de nuevo, un poco más fuerte y más duro esta vez.

—Sí, sí, lo hicieron. Luna cortó mi palma hasta el hueso, y Kounji me apuñaló en el pecho con la Daga Helheim.

—Pero te ves... bien —dijo Kitsu en tono vacilante, como si no estuviera seguro de que fuera realmente cierto. Él miró a los demás por algún tipo de ayuda, pero todos parecían estar tan sorprendidos e inseguros como él.

—Sí, claro —dije—. Estoy bien ahora. Porque le hice eso a Kounji.

Los otros miraron al Cosechador muerto tumbado en el frío mármol.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Koko—. No veo ninguna herida en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué le pasó? Yo lo maté, Koko. Con mi magia de tacto. Mi poder, ese que es tan raro y tan especial. Solo me sujeté a Kounji, y saqué toda su energía, toda su magia, toda su maldita vida, hacia mi propio cuerpo. Para curarme, para salvarme. Vaya especie de Campeona que soy yo, ¿eh?

El friki de la banda me miró fijamente, con la boca abierta en un silencioso O.

Me volví hacia Himemiya, mi mirada dura y acusadora.

—Usted me dijo que podía influir en otras personas y objetos con mi psicometría. Nunca dijo nada acerca de matarlos. Nunca dijo nada de eso.

—Va a estar bien, Mikan —dijo Himemiya, caminando lentamente hacia mí—. Va a estar bien. Ya lo verás. Vamos a resolverlo todo. Lo que importa ahora es que estás a salvo.

Levanté la vista hacia el cielo, como si de alguna manera pudiera ver a Luna, Loki, y al roc negro en el que habían volado lejos.

—Ninguno de nosotros está a salvo —murmuré—. Ya no.

Tan repentinamente como habían llegado, toda la lucha y la energía dejaron mi cuerpo. Mis rodillas se doblaron, y la cara de Natsume fue lo último que vi antes de desmayarme.

Himemiya usó su magia para curarme y me desperté unos minutos más tarde, todavía tumbada cerca de Nott. Las siguientes horas pasaron en una bruma de lágrimas. A pesar de mis demandas para que se mantuvieran alejados de mí, mis amigos me pusieron en una camilla y me llevaron fuera de peligro.

También hicieron lo mismo con Nott, sin que ni siquiera tuviera que preguntar.

Me llevaron a la casa de la Abuela Yukihara. Le dije a mi abuela lo mismo que a los demás —no me toques. Pero, por supuesto, ella no escuchó.

—Eres mi nieta —dijo ella en una voz aguda. —Nunca me harías daño.

Entonces, la abuela acunó mi ensangrentada cara en sus manos y sentí el calor de su amor inundándome, más fuerte que nunca. Y lloré de nuevo. Al final, me subí al cuarto de baño, pero en vez de entrar en la ducha, me miré en el espejo del baño. Mi cabello castaño estaba enmarañado y enredado, mi ropa estaba rasgada y unas manchas negras de agotamiento rodeaban mis encantados ojos violetas. Incluso mi collar de copo de nieve parecía apagado y manchado alrededor de mi garganta. Había sangre por toda la cadena de plata —mi sangre, sangre de Nott. Me lo quité y lo dejé en la encimera del baño.

Estaba tan feliz cuando Natsume me había regalado el collar, pero en este momento, no podía soportar mirarlo. No podía soportar mirarme. Me di una ducha caliente y me limpié, pero en realidad, solo estaba pasando por mis movimientos. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina de la Abuela Yukihara, escuchando la historia de cómo los demás me habían encontrado. Al parecer, tenía que darle las gracias a Yura Otonashi por mi rescate. Ella había estado pasando por el borde del patio, volviendo a su dormitorio por la noche y había visto a la chica Cosechadora llevándose mi cuerpo. Yura había seguido a la chica Cosechadora hasta llegar a una de las puertas de la academia, en donde se había quitado la máscara, mostrándole a Yura, quien era en realidad. Cuando Yura se dio cuenta de que Luna me llevaba fuera de la escuela, había avisado a Himemiya y dio la alarma. Himemiya y los otros se habían dado cuenta finalmente de que Luna me había llevado a una propiedad cercana de su familia y había luchado su camino a través de docenas de Cosechadores que se habían reunido en la mansión y en la finca.

Después de que Himemiya terminará la historia de Yura, la profesora y yo fuimos al baño y examinó una vez más mi mano y el pecho donde había sido apuñalada. Pero ambas heridas estaban completamente curadas, a excepción de las delgadas líneas blancas que marcaban mi piel. Himemiya trató de deshacerse de esos también, pero no importaba cuanta energía curativa vertiera dentro de mí, las marcas no desaparecieron. Ella pensó que era porque habían sido hechas con la Daga Helheim. Himemiya dijo que los artefactos tan poderosos a veces podían dejar cicatrices que nunca se curaban.

Al igual que mi corazón nunca, nunca sanaría. No necesitaba las cicatrices para recordar lo que había sucedido. Nunca lo olvidaría y nunca dejaría de culparme por todo, por todos mis miserables fracasos.

Más tarde esa mañana, enterramos a Nott en el patio trasero de mi abuela, justo al lado de un arbusto de lilas que estaba desnudo y marrón por el invierno. Natsume y Kitsu se ofrecieron como voluntarios para cavar la tumba y yo insistí en ayudar, aunque no quería nada más que acurrucarme en la cama y no salir nunca más. Himemiya, Narumi, Jinno y la Abuela Yukihara salieron para presentar sus respetos a Nott, junto con Sumire, Koko, y Ruka.

—¿Deberíamos decir algo? —me preguntó Kitsu en voz baja cuando habíamos terminado.

Miré hacia el amplio montículo de tierra suelta y sacudí mi cabeza. Me hubiera gustado haber dicho algo, para hablar de lo tierna que era Nott en el fondo, pero mi garganta se cerró y no pude pronunciar las palabras. La Abuela Yukihara me apretó la mano y todos los demás me miraron con simpatía y dijeron cuánto lo sentían. Luego, uno por uno, los adultos y mis amigos volvieron adentro, hasta que solo Natsume, la Abuela Yukihara y yo nos quedamos fuera.

—Les voy a dar a los dos unos minutos —dijo la abuela, finalmente, apretando mi mano de nuevo antes de que se dirigiera a la casa.

Natsume y yo nos quedamos allí junto a la tumba de Nott. El Espartano levantó el brazo como si quisiera ponerlo a mi alrededor, pero lo dejó caer de nuevo en su lugar. Además de Himemiya y la Abuela Yukihara, nadie me había tocado y no quería que lo hicieran.

No quería que nadie me tocara de nuevo. No después de lo que le había hecho a Kounji. No cuando por fin sabía exactamente de lo que era capaz. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, pero el aire se volvió más frío y los gruesos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer desde el blanco cielo del invierno.

Los copos se juntaron en mi pelo y se mezclaron con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Aunque todavía no estaban tan fríos como mi corazón.

—Soy un cobarde, Mikan —dijo Natsume, rompiendo el silencio.

Eso era lo último que esperaba que dijera y me volví a mirarlo.

—No eres un cobarde —dije.— Vi cómo luchaste contra los Cosechadores en el claro y Narumi me dijo como dirigiste a todos a la batalla contra los que estaban en la mansión. Está muy orgulloso de ti por eso. Así como Jinno.

Natsume suspiró.

—No quise decir hoy. Me refería cuando era un niño —el día que mi madre y mi hermana mayor fueron asesinadas. Ese es mi gran secreto, Mikan. Eso es lo que nunca quise que averiguaras. Lo cobarde que fui ese día.

Vaciló, después dio un paso adelante. Traté de moverme, pero Natsume capturó mi cara suavemente entre sus manos. Me miró a los ojos y el recuerdo se apoderó de mí.

Natsume como un niño, escondido en un armario, empuñando una espada, aterrado por los gritos y las maldiciones que escuchaba fuera de la puerta. Después, el Espartano viendo los ensangrentados cuerpos muertos de su madre y su hermana mayor. Natsume tendido en medio de ellas mientras las lágrimas y el dolor le abrumaban.

Había visto esas mismas imágenes una vez antes cuando había besado a Natsume, pero él mantuvo sus manos en mi cara, permitiéndome ir más profundo en su memoria, haciéndome sentir sus emociones, finalmente mostrándome su secreto.

Lo vi todo a través de sus ojos. Él jugando afuera con su espada de juguete, fingiendo que estaba luchando contra Cosechadores. Entonces, Natsume realmente viendo a un grupo de Cosechadores vestidos de negro trepando por la pared de piedra en el borde del bosque. Natsume corriendo dentro y gritando una advertencia a su madre y su hermana mayor. Su madre gritando de vuelta a Natsume y a su hermana para esconderse. Después, los Cosechadores asaltando la casa, su madre y su hermana adelantándose para luchar contra ellos, incluso a pesar de que sabían que no podían ganar. Natsume queriendo ayudar a su familia, pero en su lugar dándose la vuelta y corriendo dentro de la casa...

Natsume se odiaba porque había tenido miedo ese día. Los Espartanos eran los mejores luchadores, los guerreros más duros. Ellos no debían tener miedo o huir de una batalla —nunca. El auto odio de Natsume se filtró en mí, haciéndome sentir mal del estómago. La culpa, la vergüenza, el asco, el miedo. El Espartano sentía todas esas cosas porque se había escapado y escondido en un armario en lugar de luchar contra los Cosechadores, como su madre y su hermana lo habían hecho; para lo que él había sido entrenando, como él quería. Una parte de él sentía que las cosas hubieran sido mejor si por lo menos hubiera intentado proteger a su familia, incluso si se hubiera muerto junto con ellas.

—¿Lo ves? —susurró Natsume. —¿Al final has visto lo cobarde que fui? ¿Cómo dejé morir a mi familia solo para salvarme?

Negué con la cabeza y di un paso atrás. Sus manos cayeron de mi cara, rompiendo nuestra conexión.

—No eres un cobarde. Tenías cinco años cuando pasó. Si hubieras intentado luchar contra ellos, te habrían matado a ti también, Natsume. Tienes que saber eso. Tu madre lo sabía. Es por eso que te gritó a ti y a tu hermana para que se escondieran. Ella quería que estuvieran a salvo, incluso si eso significaba quedarse atrás. Sin duda, tu hermana sentía lo mismo, que tenía que ayudar a tu madre a protegerte.

El Espartano me dio una sonrisa triste.

—Tal vez eso es cierto, pero así no es como lo siento. Siento que las defraudé, que me defraudé a mí mismo. Ese día me prometí que me convertiría en el mejor luchador que pudiera ser, así podría proteger a otras personas. Así podría detener a los Cosechadores de matar a la familia de alguien más y la gente que me importa. La gente que amo.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire entre nosotros, parecía que flotaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo con el viento, junto con los copos de nieve cristalinos. Mi corazón se elevó ante las palabras del Espartano, liberándose en mi pecho y girando hacia el cielo. Natsume se preocupaba por mí tanto como yo me preocupaba por él. Él me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba. Por un momento, todo fue brillante, hermoso y perfecto. Entonces me di cuenta de que no me merecía el amor de Natsume —ya no. Natsume me miró con tanta esperanza en sus ojos, un anhelo tan intenso.

Tomó toda mi fuerza que tenía para alejarme de él y aislar la felicidad que sentía en su confesión.

El Espartano suspiró.

—Pensé que eso es de lo que te habías dado cuenta cuando me dijiste que me habías visto de pie junto a mi madre y mi hermana. Que habías visto lo cobarde que realmente era. Lo que piensas de mí me importa —importa mucho. Es por eso que estaba tan disgustado esa noche en la biblioteca. Es por eso que te dije todas esas cosas horribles. ¿Crees que puedes perdóname, Gitana?

—No hay nada que perdonar —dije. —No pienso que seas un cobarde, Natsume. Creo que eres una de las personas más fuertes, más valientes que conozco.

El Espartano puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y sentí su aliento besar mi mejilla. Pero incluso eso no fue suficiente para ahuyentar el frío que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta de que sus manos estaban peligrosamente cerca de tocar las mías de nuevo. La imagen de la cara muerta de Kounji llenó mi mente y mi pecho se apretó con pánico.

—Suéltame —dije. —¡Suelta!

Natsume inmediatamente bajó los brazos y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho?

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de ralentizar el rápido y doloroso ritmo de mi corazón.

—Nada. Tú no has hecho nada malo. Soy yo. Siempre he sido yo y mi estúpida magia psicométrica.

El Espartano frunció el ceño, la confusión llenando sus ojos. Él no lo entendía, y yo no sabía cómo explicarle que tenía miedo de hacerle daño al igual que hice con Kounji. Natsume habría insistido en que no era posible, pero el Espartano no había visto lo que le había hecho a Kounji, él no había sentido el pánico de Kounji y el miedo que tenía. Él no sabía que yo había ignorado el miedo de Kounji, y peor aún, a esa parte de mí le había gustado realmente la forma en que se había sentido, esa parte de mí había disfrutado realmente del poder que tenía sobre el otro chico en ese momento. Natsume no se daba cuenta lo que era capaz, y yo no quería que se enterara nunca.

Tal vez eso me hacia ser la verdadera cobarde con mi propio secreto para ocultar ahora.

—Lo siento, Natsume —dije finalmente. —Solo, déjame en paz. ¿Por favor?

Me di la vuelta y volví corriendo a la casa antes de que él pudiera llegar a mí de nuevo.

Pronto, después de eso, todos se fueron para volver a la academia. Yo quería quedarme con la Abuela Yukihara, pero Himemiya insistió en que también volviera a la academia, hasta que ella y los demás miembros del Panteón pudieran entender cómo el escape de Loki iba a afectarnos a todos.

—Es el lugar más seguro en estos momentos para ti, Mikan —dijo Himemiya con voz suave. —No te preocupes. He dispuesto que algunos miembros del Panteón vengan aquí y vigilen a Serina.

Así que fui, incluso a pesar de que en realidad no quería hacerlo. Estaba de vuelta en el campus a las tres. Me paré frente a la puerta que conducía a mi dormitorio, pensando en lo normal que parecía, lo normal que parecía todo. Me pregunté si alguna vez me sentiría normal otra vez, si alguna vez me sentiría segura o feliz de nuevo. La puerta estaba abierta, probablemente desde que Nott había salido de mi habitación para venir a buscarme. Me dolía el corazón al pensar en la loba. Me pregunté si alguna vez iba a dejar de doler, si todo lo que había sucedido iba a dejar de doler alguna vez.

—¿Mikan? —preguntó Sumire. —¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Las palabras de la Valquiria penetraron en mi aturdimiento. Sumire había entrado a mi habitación conmigo, aunque había insistido en que podía hacerlo por mí misma.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Solo necesito estar sola en estos momentos. ¿De acuerdo?

A Sumire no le gustó, pero asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Mi amiga puso sus brazos cuidadosamente alrededor de mí y me dio un abrazo, justo como lo habían hecho los demás. Todos me habían abrazado o tocado antes de que hubiéramos dejado la casa de la Abuela Yukihara, como si eso pudiera convencerme de que no era una amenaza para ellos. Pero nada podría hacer eso —no ahora.

Sumire intentó ser amable con su abrazo, pero su gran fuerza de Valquiria todavía seguía agrietando mi espalda. Me quedé completamente inmóvil, con cuidado de no dejar ninguna parte de mi piel desnuda a su toque. Por último, dejó caer sus brazos y dio un paso atrás.

—Llámame más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Sumire con voz preocupada.

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de hacer eso. No tenía intención de hacer nada. ¿Cuál era el punto? Había hecho un lío de todo. Loki estaba libre, y pronto, él y sus Cosechadores del Caos se adueñarían del mundo y matarían y esclavizarían al resto de nosotros. ¿Cuál era el punto en intentarlo de nuevo?

Nunca me había sentido tan miserable en toda mi vida, y sabía que me lo merecía. Esto era mi culpa —todo culpa mía. Si solo me hubiera dado cuenta de lo Luna estaba haciendo, si hubiera dejado la daga escondida donde estaba, habría estado a salvo y Loki todavía estaría atrapado en su prisión. En su lugar, había desatado al dios del mal en el mundo entero. Yo no era Mikan Yukihara, esa chica Gitana que veía las cosas. Ya no. Ahora, era Mikan Yukihara, el épico, épico fracaso.

Sumire se fue y entré en mi habitación y tiré la mochila en el suelo. Por segunda vez esta semana, Himemiya había llevado la bolsa a casa de la Abuela Yukihara. Metí la mano en el bolso y saqué a Vic, que estaba enfundado todavía en su vaina de cuero negro. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de usarlo contra Luna y los otros Cosechadores. O algún chico prodigio guerrero como yo.

El ojo de Vic se abrió de golpe y me miró durante varios segundos.

—No es tu culpa, Mikan. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Incluso los campeones no son infalibles.

Incluso Vic estaba siendo amable conmigo, lo cual me hizo saber cuán magníficamente había metido la pata.

—Gracias, Vic —murmuré y colgué la espada en su lugar en la pared.

La espada no dejaba de observarme y me dejé caer sobre la cama para evitar su mirada fija. Loki, Luna, Kounji, Nott, Natsume. Todas las imágenes del último día se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, añadiéndose a mi culpa. No sé cuánto tiempo me habría quedado allí mirando un punto en el techo, si un gemido suave y familiar no me hubiera llamado la atención.

—¿Nott? —susurré, sentándome.

La habitación estaba vacía.

Entonces, recordé. Nott se había ido y había visto morir al lobo, la había sostenido entre mis brazos mientras sucedía. Era solo mi imaginación, solo mi don Gitano jugándome un cruel, cruel truco. Empecé a tumbarme en la cama cuando el gemido volvió a sonar.

Miré alrededor de la habitación de nuevo y me di cuenta que algo se movía en el montón de mantas donde Nott había estado durmiendo. Se veía pequeño, pero aun así agarré a Vic. Entonces, me acerqué de puntillas a las mantas, me incliné y quité con cuidado una de ellas.

Un recién nacido cachorro de lobo gimió hacia mí.

Mi boca se abrió y lo único que podía hacer era estar allí y mirarlo.

¿Cómo?¿Por qué?¿Cuándo? Mis pensamientos confusos no tenían ningún sentido, pero la respuesta finalmente llegó a mí.

—Nott —susurré.

La loba debió haber tenido a su cachorro mientras me habían secuestrado. Entonces, de alguna manera, por alguna razón, ella había sentido que algo estaba mal y había venido a buscarme. La Abuela Yukihara había dicho que el lobo y yo teníamos algún tipo de conexión, pero nunca había esperado esto.

En mi mano, el ojo de Vic se entrecerró mientras miraba hacia el lobo.

—Genial —murmuró la espada. —Sangrientamente genial. Ahora, hay otro de ellos.

—Cállate, Vic —dije poniendo la espada y volviendo hacia el cachorro.

El cachorro de lobo era peludo, de pelaje gris ceniza y parecía que pesaba menos de un kilo. Como no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, tentativamente extendí mi mano hacia él. No sabía si podía olerme o no, si tenía idea de quién era o qué había sido de su madre, pero el cachorro acurrucó su cabeza debajo de mi mano y me lamió los dedos. Todo tipo de sentimientos pasaron por la cabeza.

El cachorro estaba confundido, asustado y hambriento.

Eran algunas de las emociones más hermosas que jamás había sentido.

Los sentimientos se estrellaron con el duro y frío caparazón que había cubierto mi corazón desde que Nott había muerto, agrietándolo de par en par. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Envolví al cachorro de nuevo en la manta y luego busqué a tientas mi teléfono. Estaba demasiado excitada para mandar un mensaje, por lo que golpeé el número de mi marcación rápida. Lo cogió al segundo timbre.

—¿Hola?

—¡Abuela! —grité. —¡No te imaginas lo que ha pasado!

—¿Calabaza? —preguntó la Abuela Yukihara. —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué está pasando?

Comencé a contestarle, pero fue cuando el cachorro abrió sus ojos por un breve segundo, por un mínimo momento de tiempo. Lo que vi me dejó sin aliento y me hizo preguntarme si estaba soñando. El teléfono resbaló de mis dedos y golpeó contra el suelo.

—¿Mikan? ¡Mikan! —La voz de la abuela resonó a través del teléfono, pero ya no le estaba prestando atención.

En su lugar, estaba mirando al lobo. Una vez más, el cachorro abrió los ojos por sólo una fracción de segundo. No me había equivocado antes y no estaba imaginando cosas.

Los ojos del cachorro eran del mismo color que los de Vic —como el suave color del crepúsculo.

—Un cachorro de lobo Fenrir —dijo la profesora Himemiya asombrada una hora después. —Nunca antes he visto uno de ellos.

Himemiya estaba en mi habitación, junto con el entrenador Narumi y los tres estábamos mirando al lobo. Himemiya había traído una caja de cartón, la que yo había forrado con mantas. La profesora me había dejado alimentar al cachorro con una botella llena de leche y ahora, el cachorro —una chica— estaba durmiendo. Me agaché y le acaricié las diminutas orejas al lobo, y la alegría del cachorro llenó mi mente.

—¿Crees que es por eso que Nott vino aquí? —pregunté— . ¿Para que pudiera cuidarlo? ¿Crees que ella sabía que iba a morir?

Narumi encogió sus enormes hombros.

—El mundo y los dioses trabajan de manera misteriosa, Mikan. Pero Nott dejó algo de ella misma detrás y vamos a cuidar bien de ella. Puedes contar con eso.

—Amm —carraspeó Vic desde su lugar en la pared. —Va a haber un montón de problemas si me preguntas, y va a dejar pelo por todas partes.

Miré a Vic y empecé a decirle que se callara otra vez, cuando me di cuenta de que el rostro de la espada se había suavizado y que había un brillo de lágrimas en su ojo.

—Sin embargo, supongo que el pequeño polluelo es muy lindo. Por lo menos para algo cubierto de pelo —murmuró Vic.

Sorbió un par de veces y me dio la impresión de que él hubiera limpiado las lágrimas de su ojo si, ya sabes, en realidad hubiera tenido una mano para hacerlo. Así que cogí un pañuelo de papel de la caja de mi escritorio y con él le sequé el ojo a la espada.

Vic me sonrió y luego los dos centramos nuestra atención en el cachorro una vez más.

—¿Cómo la vas a llamar? —dijo Himemiya.

Pensé en eso durante un segundo.

—Nyx.

—¿La diosa griega de la noche? —preguntó Narumi.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, porque salió de la oscuridad justo como lo hizo Nott.

En la caja, el cachorro se movió un poco, casi como si pudiera escuchar el sonido del nombre de su madre, a pesar de que Himemiya había dicho que el lobo podría estar ciego y sordo por lo menos durante unos días.

Sin embargo, seguí acariciando sus pequeñas y sedosas orejas, como Nott hubiera querido que hiciera.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible uerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

* * *

><p>Me quedé con Nyx el resto del día, maravillándome de lo pequeña y perfecta que era. Sumire y Koko acudieron también, y los tres nos sentamos allí mirando al cachorro. Pensé en llamar a Natsume, pero cada vez que cogía el teléfono, la cara de Kounji llenaba mi mente en su lugar. Sencillamente no podía sobreponerme a mi miedo de hacerle a Natsume lo mismo que le hice al Cosechador.<p>

Pero había algo más que tenía que hacer, así que pedí a mis amigos que alimentaran a Nyx de nuevo mientras yo salía durante un momento.

Caminé a través del campus hacia la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Todas las cosas eran normales en el interior. Los estudiantes se reían, hablaban y murmuraban en el primer piso mientras Amanatsu vendía aperitivos y bebidas con su carrito de café. Jinno estaba de pie detrás del mostrador de recepción, ayudando a la Señorita Banba a encontrar algunos materiales de referencia. Él, Himemiya y Narumi habían decidido seguir con sus rutinas diarias y fingir que todo era normal hasta que supieran cómo querían las Potencias manejar la noticia de la fuga de Loki.

Me di cuenta que el bibliotecario estaba mirándome, pero le ignoré y subí las escaleras a la segunda planta. Me detuve y miré a todos los chicos estudiando abajo. No tenían ni idea de lo mucho que su mundo había cambiado durante la noche. Pensé en el ataque de hacía unos días en el Coliseo Crius. Había habido tanta muerte, destrucción y engaño. Y ahora, solo empeoraría desde que Loki fue liberado. Había una guerra viniendo — una guerra de la que no tenía ni idea de cómo íbamos a ganar.

Caminé alrededor del balcón circular hasta que llegué a la estatua principal en el Panteón —Nike, la diosa griega de la victoria. Se veía igual que siempre, aunque su cara parecía estar un poco triste hoy, con las comisuras de su boca hacia abajo en vez de hacia arriba. Me preguntaba si era porque la había fallado tan miserablemente.

—Lo siento —dije, las lágrimas llenando mis ojos una vez más—. Lo siento tanto. Por todo.

Me quedé ahí de pie, esperando que la diosa me respondiera, pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo. La diosa solamente se aparecía a mortales en sus condiciones. Aun así, sabía que Nike vendría a mí de nuevo así que me senté al lado de la estatua para esperar.

No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuve allí, esperando a que Nike se moviera, parpadeara, hablara, solo hiciera alguna cosa, algo que me permitiera saber que no estaba perdida toda la esperanza. Pero nada sucedió.

Abajo, Jinno anunció que la biblioteca estaba cerrándose por esta noche, y unos pocos estudiantes que quedaban dentro empaquetaron sus cosas y se fueron. No queriendo quedarme atrapada una noche en la biblioteca, me puse de pie, bajando en tropel las escaleras, y dirigiéndome hacia las puertas dobles en la primera planta. Estaba a punto de dar un paso a través de ellas, cuando una voz llamó detrás de mí.

—¿Mikan Sakura? Un momento por favor.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta. Jinno estaba detrás de mí, sosteniendo algo en su mano. Me hizo un gesto y caminé hacia él.

—¿Qué? —murmuré— ¿Va a sermonearme sobre que he hecho un lío de todo esto? No tiene que hacerlo. Confíe en mí, sé como están las cosas de mal justo ahora.

Jinno agitó su cabeza.

—No, Mikan Sakura. No voy a sermonearte. Creo que te has mantenido extraordinariamente bien con todas las cosas consideradas. No creo que yo hubiera sido tan valiente como lo fuiste tú.

Parpadeé. El bibliotecario nunca me felicitaba —nunca. Había pensado que él despotricaría sobre cómo casi había condenado al mundo entero, ya que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. En su lugar, el bibliotecario me hizo un gesto para tomar asiento en una de las mesas de estudio. Desconcertada, hice lo que pidió, y Jinno sacó una silla y se sentó en frente de mí. Se me ocurrió que esta era la primera vez que el bibliotecario había bajado su nariz hacia mí. Pero en vez de mirarme, mantuvo sus ojos en el trozo de papel de su mano, como si fuera la cosa más importante que jamás hubiera visto.

Finalmente, Jinno se aclaró la garganta.

—Hace unos cuantos días, me preguntaste porqué te odiaba tanto.

—¿Y ahora me lo vas a contar? Fabuloso —murmuré.

El bibliotecario agitó su cabeza.

—No, no voy a contarte porqué te odio, Mikan. Nunca lo he hecho.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con toda esta actitud cada vez que vengo aquí? Porque actúas como si me odiaras.

Jinno suspiró.

—Es… complicado.

—La mayoría de las cosas lo son en Mythos —dije con un tono sarcástico. Habría dicho algo más mordaz si no me hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada de tristeza en el rostro del bibliotecario—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué he hecho mal esta vez?

Jinno levantó la mirada hacia mí finalmente.

—Nada. No has hecho nada malo, pero admito que ha sido… difícil para mí trabajar contigo, Mikan Sakura. Y tu perpetua impuntualidad no es la única razón.

Tomó otra respiración.

—Conocía a tu madre. Ya ves. Antes, cuando ambos fuimos a Mythos. Realmente éramos muy buenos amigos, Yuka, Himemiya y yo.

Jinno dobló el trozo de papel que había estado agarrando firmemente, y me di cuenta de que en realidad era una foto —una de mi madre, Himemiya y Jinno sentados en las escaleras de la biblioteca, riéndose por algo.

Mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta.

—¿Dónde… dónde conseguiste esto?

—Se escapó del diario de tu madre cuando se te cayó la mochila en la biblioteca hace unas noches —dijo. —La foto se deslizó por debajo de una de las mesas. Intenté devolvértela luego, pero ya te habías ido.

Así que eso era por lo que había estado llamándome esa noche. Había pensado que él sólo había querido regodearse porque Natsume me había plantado.

—¿Fuiste amigo de mi madre? —pregunté.— ¿De verdad?

Asintió y una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

—De verdad, Yuka, Himemiya y yo éramos como uña y mugre. Teníamos grandes sueños por aquel entonces, ya ves, de cómo íbamos a enfrentarnos a los Cosechadores y cambiar el mundo, cómo íbamos a hacerlo seguro para todos los otros guerreros de ahí fuera, por lo que tal vez, no tendrían que ser guerreros nunca más.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté, sintiendo que la historia no tenía un final feliz.

Jinno se encogió de hombros.

—Luchamos contra los Cosechadores, todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Mythos, y Yuka y Himemiya fueron elegidas como Campeonas. Pero entonces, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Bueno, todo empezó a cambiar. Para cuando la graduación se llevó a cabo, no éramos la misma gente que ves en esta foto. Tu madre estaba… cansada. Cansada de luchar contra los Cosechadores, cansada de ser una Campeona, cansada de toda la sangre y la muerte y la responsabilidad.

Sabía exactamente cómo se había sentido. Yo solo había sido la Campeona de Nike durante unos cuantos meses, pero parecía que no importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba cómo de fuerte peleara, los Cosechadores solo seguían viniendo y viniendo y viniendo. Y ahora, con Loki libre, solo conseguiría empeorar —mucho más.

—De cualquier manera, justo antes de la graduación, tu madre y yo… discutimos —continuó Jinno—. Yo quería unirme con los otros miembros en el Panteón. El Panteón tiene su propia fuerza policial, ya ves, con miembros destacados en todo el mundo, dedicados a buscar a Cosechadores y ponerles en prisión donde pertenecían. Unirme a sus filas había sido mi sueño mientras había estado en Mythos. También había sido el sueño de Yuka.

—Pero ella cambió —dije, captando sus sentimientos—. ¿Y no quiso luchar más, no? Después de la graduación.

Jinno agitó su cabeza.

—No, y no podía entender el porqué, ya que era una Campeona, ya que tenía tanto poder, demasiada magia. Le dije algunas cosas… Bueno, digamos que no fueron muy agradables. Básicamente, la llamé cobarde y la dije que no se merecía ser la Campeona de Nike.

Hice una mueca.

—Suena un poco duro para mí.

Jinno me dio una triste sonrisa.

—Lo fue, y lo lamento más de lo que nunca sabrás. Nos fuimos por caminos separados después de la graduación. Finalmente, decidí regresar aquí y ocuparme de los artefactos de la biblioteca.

—Y mi madre se convirtió en una policía en el mundo mortal.

—Supongo que cumplió nuestro sueño de alguna manera después de todo —dijo Jinno—. Pensaba en ella muy a menudo, preguntándome dónde estaba y qué había sido de ella, si estaba viviendo una vida libre de Cosechadores tal como quería. Luego, un día de la pasada primavera, Himemiya vino a mí y me contó que Yuka había sido asesinada. Que tenía una hija que iba a empezar a acudir a Mythos en el otoño. Inmediatamente le dije a Himemiya que te quería para trabajar aquí en la biblioteca conmigo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo me has tratado. No dije las palabras, pero colgaban en el aire entre nosotros, enfadadas y tácitas.

—Porque eres la hija de Yuka —dijo Jinno en voz baja—, y amaba a tu madre demasiado.

La revelación me sorprendió. El convencional y remilgado Jinno y mi… mi… madre. ¿Juntos? ¿Cómo una pareja? ¿Enamorados? No tenía ningún sentido. Por otra parte, suponía que Natsume y yo no teníamos tampoco mucho sentido. El fiero guerrero Espartano y la chica Gitana que solo estaba aprendiendo a luchar.

—Siento haber actuado de esa forma hacia ti —dijo Jinno—. Nuestra ruptura fue más bien… turbia, como puedes imaginar. Pensé que había superado a tu madre, o al menos superado mi enfado por su abandono, pero luego viniste a Mythos. Y te pareces tanto a ella, especialmente cuando sonríes. Más que eso, eres inteligente y fuerte, como ella también lo era.

El rostro del bibliotecario se suavizó, y por un momento, tuve una idea de lo que había sido cuando era más joven —el chico del que mi madre se había enamorado durante todos esos años atrás. Luego, Jinno se aclaró su garganta otra vez, y la imagen se desvaneció.

—Supongo que he estado dirigiendo mi enfado hacia tu madre en ti, Mikan Sakura, y eso no es justo. Quería disculparme por eso. No volverá a ocurrir.

No dije nada. No sabía qué decir. Jinno amando a mi madre; mi madre queriendo una vida normal; mi madre renunciando a ser la Campeona de Nike. Era mucho para asimilar, y mil preguntas diferentes llenaban mi mente.

—De todos modos —dijo Jinno—, pensé que deberías saber porqué te he tratado de la forma que lo he hecho, y quería que tuvieras esto.

Sujetó la fotografía, y mis dedos temblaron mientras la cogía. Mi psicometría se inició inmediatamente y sentí todas las cosas que mi madre y Jinno habían sentido, desde que ambos habían tocado la foto. Sobre todo, conseguí destellos de los recuerdos de mi madre y su pesar por el dolor de la manera que las cosas habían terminado entre ellos dos. Tenía los mismos sentimientos que Jinno tenía, aunque los suyos estaban ahora mezclados con la determinación de hacer lo correcto por mí —de protegerme de la misma manera en la que Himemiya había jurado que haría.

—Gracias por esto, pero creo que lo necesitas más que yo —le devolví la fotografía—. Mantén esto como un recuerdo de mi madre. Creo que ella querría eso.

Jinno asintió y tomó de regreso la foto. Sus dedos se detuvieron en el rostro de mi madre y podía decir que él estaba pensando en ella de nuevo y deseando que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre ellos. Al final, el bibliotecario levantó su mirada hacia mí una vez más, sus ojos carmesí que eran tan parecidos a los de Natsume.

—Y ahora, una última cosa quería decirte esta noche. No puedes renunciar, Mikan Sakura —dijo Jinno—. Tienes que seguir luchando como el resto de nosotros.

Suspiré.

—¿Cuál es el punto? Loki está libre por mi culpa. Porque fallé al proteger la Daga Hellheim; él y los otros Cosechadores van a matar a la gente. Ya lo sabes, comenzar otra Guerra del Caos, sumir al mundo en una oscuridad eterna, ese tipo de cosas.

Había estado de regreso en el bosque, pero sabía que Kitsu había encontrado la daga al lado del cuerpo de Kounji. No tenía ni idea que sucedería ahora con el artefacto. Quizás las Potencias la pondrían en un lugar aquí en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades como un recuerdo de mi épico fracaso.

—Escúchame, Mikan Sakura Yukihara Azumi —dijo Jinno en un tono agudo.

Parpadeé, preguntándome cómo el bibliotecario sabía mi segundo apellido, pero decidí no preguntarle ya que estaba mirándome —de nuevo.

—Eres la Campeona de Nike como ya lo fue tu madre antes de ti —dijo bruscamente Jinno—. Y no dejaré que el buen nombre de Yuka Yukihara sea desprestigiado porque estás demasiado ocupada lamentándote y cavilando en hacer lo que necesita ser hecho. Una guerra se avecina y vamos a hacer lo mejor para ganarla, lo cual significa que necesitas empezar a encerar esa espada parlante tuya. ¿Me has entendido?

Tal vez fue el tono remilgado de Jinno o la fiera mirada en su rostro. O quizás fue que sentía las mismas cosas que él por mi madre —todo el amor y todo el dolor del remordimiento. Pero en este momento, en este instante, me dio el destello de esperanza de que quizás no fuera demasiado tarde. Que quizás podíamos encontrar una manera de derrotar a Loki después de todo.

Que tal vez podía matar al dios, como suponía.

—Lo entiendo —dije.

—Bien —dijo Jinno.

Nuestra conversación estaba terminada. Me puse de pie y Jinno hizo lo mismo. Le di las buenas noches, me di la vuelta y salí de la biblioteca.

—¡Y no llegues tarde a tu turno de mañana! —gritó el bibliotecario cuando apenas había dado un paso a través de las puertas dobles.

En vez de molestarme, sus palabras me hicieron reír. Era reconfortante saber que no importaba las cosas malas que vinieran, algunas cosas nunca, nunca cambiarían.

Salí de la biblioteca y bajé los escalones. Me detuve un momento para mirar la estatua del grifo, la que había protegido la Daga Helheim durante tanto tiempo.

—Lo siento —le susurré. —Te fallé.

Tal vez fue solo un truco de la luz de la luna, pero pareció como si el grifo agachara su cabeza por la decepción. Suspiré una vez más. A pesar de que las palabras de Jinno levantaron mi ánimo, no había superado el hecho de que las cosas no habían salido bien en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Bien en absoluto.

Me volví a mirar por última vez hacia la biblioteca —y fue entonces cuando la vi. 241

Estaba de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras de la biblioteca, perfectamente enmarcada por un trozo de luna. Su cabello de bronce caía por sus hombros en gruesas ondas que combinaban con los pliegues de su blanca toga, como el vestido que cubría su delgado y fuerte cuero. Su rostro era tan hermoso como siempre, a pesar de sus rasgos que parecían tan fríos como el mármol en la oscuridad. Me concentré en sus ojos —ojos que no eran bastante violeta pero no eran realmente grises tampoco. Incluso ahora, aquí, me recordaba el color del crepúsculo.

—Nike —susurré.

—Hola, Mikan Sakura —dijo la diosa.

La Diosa Griega de la Victoria se deslizó por las escaleras hacía mí, sus pies apenas tocando la piedra. Sus alas se arqueaban hacia arriba por su espalda como las dos mitades de un corazón, las plumas fruncidas con sus movimientos elegantes y gráciles. Mientras la diosa se acercaba, una vez más sentí su poder —el frío, hermoso, y terrible poder que salía de su cuerpo en oleadas interminables, imparables.

—Hola, Mikan Sakura —dijo Nike otra vez, y me dio una suave sonrisa.

La expresión serena de la diosa no me infundía aliento. No, en absoluto. No después de haberle fallado tan miserablemente. Tragué saliva.

—Supongo que estás aquí para recuperar a Vic y me vas a quitar mi magia también, mientras se la das a otra persona. Alguien que se la merece.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué haría eso?

Tragué saliva de nuevo, pero parecía que no podía deshacerme del nudo que obstruía mí garganta.

—Porque te he fallado —susurré—. Porque no fui capaz de ocultar la daga de nuevo. Porque Luna me utilizó a mí y mi sangre para liberar a Loki. Porque ahora, él sumirá al mundo en una Segunda Guerra del Caos. Porque la gente va a morir, y todo es culpa mía.

No podía contener las lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

—Toda mi culpa.

—Oh, Mikan —dijo Nike, moviéndose hacia adelante—. No es tu culpa. Esto era lo que siempre iba a suceder.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo sabías que Loki conseguiría la libertad? ¿Sabías… sabías todo esto? ¿Que los Cosechadores encontraría la daga y le liberarían al final?

La diosa lentamente asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en los míos. La confusión me llenó.

—Pero, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dejar que eso suceda? Si sabías que yo iba a fallar, entonces ¿por qué me dijiste que buscara la daga? ¿Por qué no dejar que se mantuviera oculta? Si sabías que no tendría éxito, ¿por qué no elegir a alguien más para que fuera tu campeón?

En lugar de responder a mis preguntas, Nike se sentó en los escalones de piedra, justo entre las dos estatuas de grifos. Acomodó su vestido sobre las rodillas, y luego palmeó el lugar a su lado, sus dedos dejando marcas tenues en la helada oscuridad que ya se había reunido allí. Desconcertada, me dejé caer junto a la diosa, con cuidado de no tocarla. Nike podría afirmar que ella no me iba a despojar de mi magia o incinerarme en el momento, pero siempre podría cambiar de opinión.

—Lo que tus libros de historia mitológica no te dicen es que la prisión de Loki siempre debió ser una solución temporal —dijo Nike—. Pero el tiempo tiene un significado diferente para los mortales que para los dioses, y como pasaron los siglos, y Loki permaneció encarcelado, la mayoría de los miembros del Panteón pensaron que eso significaba que se había ido para siempre, que se quedaría encarcelado hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Está bien —dije, tratando de entenderlo—. Así que Loki no estaba destinado a estar atrapado eternamente, pero era más como poner cinta adhesiva en algo hasta que te lo arreglen para siempre. Pero ¿por qué me dijiste que encontrara la daga? ¿De qué sirvió que lo hiciera?

—Ha sido una parte necesaria de la cadena de acontecimientos —dijo Nike. Me quedé mirando a la diosa.

—¿Necesaria? ¿Era necesario todo esto? Casi muero, y maté a alguien en el proceso, usando la magia que me diste. Y Akira y los otros chicos en el coliseo y Nott murió. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de todo esto? ¿De todo ese dolor?

Nike me dio una mirada triste.

—El dolor es parte de la vida, Mikan, para los mortales y los dioses por igual.

—Todos somos piezas de juego para ustedes, ¿no es así? —murmuré con voz amarga—. Pequeños muñecos a quienes pueden mover y jugar como ustedes quieran.

De repente, supe por qué mi madre había dejado de ser la Campeona de Nike. Me podía imaginar exactamente cómo se sentía, día tras día, año tras año, luchando contra los Cosechadores, tratando de hacer lo correcto, pero no teniendo ni idea de lo que los dioses realmente hacían tras su espalda o cómo sería su impacto. No me extrañaba que mi madre hubiera dejado la Academia Mythos y el mundo mitológico que representaba, muy atrás. No es de extrañar que se volviera loca.

—Tu madre se sentía de esa manera, también .dijo Nike, casi como si pudiera oír mis pensamientos—. Sentía como si yo la estuviera utilizando para alcanzar ciertos fines.

—¿En serio?

La diosa me dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Es un negocio difícil, tratar de salvar al mundo. Algunas personas deben hacer sacrificios para que otros puedan vivir y prosperar.

—Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo tengo que ser la encargada de hacer sacrificios?

—Porque eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo, Mikan Sakura —dijo Nike.. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante, no importa que cosas oscuras y sin esperanza surjan, incluso si no crees en ti. Podrías haber renunciado cuando el Cosechador te apuñaló. La mayoría de la gente lo hubiera hecho. Pero en cambio, has descubierto una manera de salvarte. Eso te hace muy inteligente y muy, muy fuerte. Es por eso que los Cosechadores te temen —es por eso que el mismo Loki te teme.

Dudaba mucho que Loki le temiera a algo, sobre todo a mí, pero no discutí con la diosa. Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos instantes, mirando la luna y el jirón de nubes a través del cielo nocturno. Por último, Nike volvió a hablar.

—Ahora, tienes que tomar una decisión, Mikan Sakura: si deseas o no continuar siendo mi Campeona.

Miré a la diosa.

—¿En realidad me dejarías renunciar? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Por qué? Eres una diosa. Puedo sentir el poder que tienes. Me imagino que puedes obligarme a hacer lo que quieras.

—Yo podría hacer que sigas como mi Campeona, pero tu corazón no estaría en ello, y pronto llegarías a odiarme por eso. Tienes libre albedrío, Mikan Sakura, al igual que toda criatura, mortal y dios. Recuerda eso, ya que es la cosa más importante que nunca voy a decir. Nunca lo olvides, porque es la misma cosa que Loki y sus Cosechadores están tratando de quitarte —tu derecho a elegir tu propio destino.

Nike vaciló.

—Sé que has perdido mucho ya, que has sufrido mucho ya, y si deseas liberarte de ser mi Campeona, entonces yo lo haré por ti.

Quería decir que sí muy desesperadamente. Pretender que nunca había oído hablar de Nike, Loki, o cualquiera de los demás, al igual que mi madre. Para volver a ser solo Mikan Yukihara, esa extraña chica Gitana que tocaba objetos y veía cosas. Pero no podía dejar de hacer la pregunta inevitable.

—¿Y qué pasaría si abandono? —pregunté—. ¿La academia? ¿Mis amigos?

Nike se encogió de hombros.

—La academia será invadida por los Cosechadores y finalmente destruida… y también lo serán tus amigos.

Lo dijo con calma, con frialdad, como si fuera un final inevitable, como si en ello, hubiera un reloj de arena gigante en algún lugar y la arena ya hubiera comenzado a gotear fuera de él para sellar la suerte de mis amigos y todos los demás en Mythos.

—¿Y si continúo como tu Campeona? ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora que Loki está libre? ¿Cómo puedo detenerlo a él y a los Cosechadores?

—Solo hay una manera de terminar por fin el conflicto entre Loki, los Cosechadores, y los miembros del Panteón —dijo Nike en un tono siniestro—. Alguien tiene que matar a Loki, y ese alguien eres tú, Mikan Sakura.

Luna me había dicho lo mismo en la mansión, pero escucharlo de Nike lo hizo sonar aún más imposible que antes.

—Pero, pero ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? —escupí—. No pude controlar a los Cosechadores en la liberación de Loki en primer lugar. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a matarlo? Él es un dios, en caso de que no lo hayas notado.

Nike arqueó una delicada ceja ante mi duro tono, pero no di marcha atrás y no aparté mi mirada de ella. Matar un dios. En realidad esperaba que matara a un maldito dios. Yo había visto a Loki, y había sentido exactamente lo poderoso que era, a pesar de haber estado atrapado en su prisión mitológica durante siglos. No pensé en que simplemente podría ir hasta él y apuñalarlo en el corazón con Vic.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —le pregunté, una nota suplicante se arrastraba en mi voz—. Ya lo derrotaste una vez. Seguro que puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

Nike negó con la cabeza.

—Después de las acciones de Loki que dieron lugar a la muerte de Balder, todos los otros dioses se juntaron e hicieron un pacto en el que ningún dios sería capaz de matar a otro. Es por eso que no maté a Loki al final de la Guerra del Caos. Es por eso que fue encarcelado en su lugar.

La diosa me miró.

—Pero nunca dijimos nada de los mortales, ya ves. Si un Campeón mortal es lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente, entonces puede matar a un dios incluso uno tan poderoso como Loki. Pero hay que actuar con rapidez, Mikan. En este momento, él sigue siendo débil debido a su encarcelamiento, pero no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que empiece a ganar poder, y más aún con los Cosechadores.

—Pero no sé ni dónde está, ni tampoco Himemiya o los otros miembros del Panteón —dije. —¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a encontrar?

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Nike—. Sus espías están por todas partes, y vendrá a la academia tarde o temprano. Hay muchos artefactos aquí que él quiere, muchas cosas poderosas y personas aquí que necesita para poder finalmente derrotarnos.

Envolví mis brazos a mi alrededor, tratando de protegerme del frío que sentía en sus palabras, pero no funcionó. Mis ojos recorrieron el patio, el grupo de edificios antiguos, bancos de hierro y árboles altos. La primera vez que había llegado a Mythos, odié la academia, pero ahora, no podía imaginarme a mí misma yendo a alguna escuela en otro lugar. De alguna manera, durante los últimos meses, se había convertido en un segundo hogar para mí, un lugar donde estaba aprendiendo poco a poco como acoplarme, un lugar donde estaba aprendiendo poco a poco a ser más fuerte.

Y todo sería destruido si Loki era detenido —si no buscaba la manera de matar al malvado dios.

—Ahora, Mikan Sakura, debes tener una respuesta. ¿Continuarás ayudándome a luchar contra Loki? ¿Vas a hacer lo que puedas, lo que debes, para salvarnos a todos?

Pensé en Natsume, Sumire, y todos mis otros amigos. Pensé en los jardines de la academia siendo invadidos por los Cosechadores, los Cosechadores matando a todos los que pudieran tener en sus manos. Pensé en todas las estatuas de la academia y los edificios desmoronándose en polvo. Pensé en la oscuridad cayendo sobre el mundo tal y como lo había hecho en el claro del bosque la noche pasada. Y sabía cuál sería mi respuesta, la que sería siempre —siempre mientras tuviera aliento para luchar.

—Lo haré. Voy a continuar siendo tu Campeón. —Miré a la diosa—. Pero no me culpes si terminas decepcionada. Ya sabes, cargar con el destino de todo el mundo sobre mis hombros es una gran cantidad de presión que te vuelve loca.

—Yo nunca podría estar decepcionada de ti, Mikan Sakura —dijo Nike en voz baja—. Eres todo lo que es bueno acerca de los mortales. Tu corazón es puro, y lo haces lo mejor que puedes, no importa lo difícil de la situación. Siempre lo intentas, y eso es lo único que se puede pedir de un Campeón.

Yo no sabía nada de lo bueno y puro, pero no iba a discutir con ella. No ahora.

Nike se puso en pie.

—Y ahora, tengo un regalo para ti, Mikan. Una visita de un viejo amigo.

Uñas de pies hicieron clic en el balcón por encima de nuestras cabezas, y di la vuelta, pensando en el sonido. Un momento después, Nott apareció a la vista.

—Nott —susurré. Subí corriendo las escaleras y eché los brazos alrededor del cuello del lobo.— ¡Oh, Nott!

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, y comencé a frotar las orejas del lobo. Se sentían lo suficientemente real bajo mis dedos. Nott dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de felicidad.

—Estoy tan, tan triste, Nott —dije a través de mis lágrimas—. Hice lo mejor que pude para salvarte.

El lobo lamió mi cara, y sentí su tierna comprensión y el perdón llenar mi mente, junto con otro pensamiento. Con los brazos todavía alrededor del lobo, me volví a mirar a Nike. La diosa subió los escalones hasta donde estábamos.

—Me la enviaste, ¿de verdad? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y cómo? No pensé que me podías ayudar de esa manera. —Otro pensamiento me vino a la cabeza—. ¿Es por eso que Nott tuvo su cachorro tan pronto? ¿Le ayudaste con eso también?

Nike asintió.

—Sí, en ambos casos. Sabía que necesitarías ayuda en el bosque cuando Loki fue liberado, y cuando fuiste salvada por Nott antes de que la liberaras del chico Cosechador. Así que me acerqué a ella y le pedí su ayuda. Ella accedió a intercambiar su vida por la tuya. Y tienes razón. Los dioses no pueden interferir con los mortales, pero Nott no es del todo un mortal, ahora lo es.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios satisfechos, y supe de lo que estaba hablando en realidad —otra laguna. Al igual que escoger un Campeón era la forma en la que un dios veía si sus instrucciones se llevaban a cabo aquí en el reino de los mortales. A veces me preguntaba por qué los dioses se habían molestado con las normas, en primer lugar, ya que siempre estaban buscando la manera de que los rodearan.

—Pero ella murió —susurré—. ¿Por qué iba a querer morir?

—Nott estaba enferma, Mikan —dijo Nike—. Muy pocos miembros del Panteón sabían eso, pero los Cosechadores usan una droga potente, un veneno, para entrenar a los lobos Fenrir y otras criaturas. Es lo que convierte su piel y sus ojos de ese color rojo espeluznante. Los Cosechadores comienzan a alimentarlos el día en que nacen para que puedan controlarlos. Es por eso que muchos de los lobos y otras criaturas obedecen a los Cosechadores y no tratan de luchar contra ellos —porque las criaturas necesitan dosis diarias de la droga para seguir viviendo. Sin él, las criaturas mueren lenta y dolorosamente.

Había pensado que había algo malo con Nott, dado lo cansada que parecía. Había pensado que tal vez era porque estaba a punto de tener un cachorro, pero en realidad, ¡había sido la droga tóxica! Trabajando en ella todo el tiempo, poco a poco carcomiendo su cuerpo.

—Pero sin duda hay un antídoto —dije—. Algún modo de revertir el veneno.

Nike negó con la cabeza.

—No en caso de Nott. Ella había sido alimentada con el veneno durante mucho tiempo.

Otro terrible pensamiento llenó mi mente.

—Pero ¿qué hay de Nyx? ¿Se pondrá bien?

—El lobo cachorro va a estar bien —dijo Nike.

El alivio me llenó y acaricié los oídos de Nott un poco más.

—Pero ahora, me temo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, —dijo Nike en un tono suave—. Incluso ahora, Loki está empezando a moverse en contra de los otros miembros del Panteón. Tengo preparativos que hacer, viejos amigos y aliados a los que recurrir.

Asentí con la cabeza y limpié las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho —le susurré al lobo—, mucho. Voy a cuidar muy bien a Nyx por ti. Te lo prometo.

Nott lamió mi mano, y luego se alejó. Me puse de pie, y Nike se acercó a mí una vez más. La diosa se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla. Tan pronto como ella me tocó, sentí su poder arrastrarse sobre mí como olas ondulantes de hielo sobre mi piel. Pero no fue un mal presentimiento. En todo caso, casi me sentí como si estuviera compartiendo su fuerza, aunque solo fuese por un momento. Esa sensación, la sensación inmensa de su poder, me dio el valor que necesitaba para seguir adelante, sabiendo lo que ella esperaba de mí, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer para salvarnos a todos —encontrar una manera de matar a Loki.

—Ten cuidado, Mikan Sakura Yukihara —dijo Nike—. Sé buena y mantente fuerte hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, porque serás sometida a una prueba antes de lo que piensas.

Entonces, dio un paso hacia atrás, fundiéndose con la luz de la luna, hasta que solo las sombras y el frío me rodeaba una vez más.

No pensé que lo harían, no creí que pudieran, pero lentamente, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Fui a clases, cuidé de Nyx, y me escabullí fuera de la escuela para ir a ver a mi Abuela Yukihara. Incluso seguí trabajando en mis turnos regulares en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. No diría que, Jinno y yo éramos ahora los mejores amigos, pero ya no nos tratábamos mal el uno al otro en cada oportunidad que teníamos. Eso era una mejoría, supuse.

Sin embargo, el ambiente en la Academia Mythos estaba tenso. Las Potencias habían convocado en una asamblea a toda la escuela y llevaron a cabo una ceremonia en memoria de los chicos y las otras personas que murieron en el Coliseo de Crius. Después de que la ceremonia finalizara, las Potencias les reveló a todos, que los Cosechadores habían logrado finalmente liberar a Loki, aunque no mencionaron exactamente cómo sucedió o la parte en la que yo intervine. Las reacciones de los chicos oscilaron entre la neurosis de guerra hasta el miedo inmediatamente de querer ir a la guerra con los Cosechadores. Yo conocía esos sentimientos .todos y cada uno de ellos. porque eran los mismos con los que yo lidiaba todos los días. Con la diferencia que en realidad yo iba a matar a Loki, y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso —si es que eso era posible, en primer lugar.

Les conté a Himemiya y a la Abuela Yukihara lo que Nike me había dicho, lo que me dijo que tenía que hacer, pero no compartí mi misión con mis amigos. No había ningún sentido hacerlos preocuparse. Yo estaba suficientemente preocupada por todos nosotros.

Unos días después, Sumire, Koko y yo nos sentamos en el comedor.

Sumire y Koko estaban besándose y yo estaba picoteando la misteriosa carne frufrú que los cocineros decidieron improvisar para el menú. Solo otro día en la Academia Mythos, a pesar del hecho que un dios maligno estaba suelto.

Sumire dejó salir otra risilla, y una lluvia de chispas rosas llenó el aire. Rodé mis ojos y dejé el tenedor.

—Bien, ¿en serio? ¿Chicos van a besarse durante el almuerzo también? Algunos de nosotros estamos tratando de comer —murmuré.

—Ya no más —dijo Sumire—. Tú baja tu tenedor.

—Como sea —dije—, y ¿Koko? Deberías saber que estás usando el brillo labial de Sumire otra vez.

Koko se sonrojó, recogiendo una servilleta y comenzó a frotar su cara con ella. Sumire únicamente se rió, se inclinó hacia adelante, y plantó otro beso en la cara del friki de la banda. Rodé mis ojos de nuevo, pero no era la única mirando a la feliz pareja —también lo estaba haciendo Wakako.

La bonita Amazona estaba sentada en una mesa a unos metros de nosotros, junto con Misaki y Yura, quien parecía haberse convertido en amiga suya.

No había hablado con Wakako, pero todos en Mythos sabían que Luna era en realidad una Cosechadora y Campeona de Loki. Las Potencias les hablaron a todos sobre Luna durante la asamblea. Wakako y Misaki, estaban ambas picando su comida, y Wakako tenía una particular expresión triste en su rostro.

—Chicos, los veré luego, ¿de acuerdo? Hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Sumire y Koko se despidieron de mí, luego comenzaron a besarse de nuevo.

Agarré mi mochila y me dirigí a la mesa de Wakako. Estuve ahí casi un minuto antes de que la Amazona por fin decidiera dejar de fingir que no me veía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —finalmente murmuró.

Tomé aire.

—Solo quería decir que lamento que Natsume haya terminado contigo. Sé lo mucho que te preocupabas por él, y sé lo mucho que ambos te lastimamos. Lo siento por eso, por todo eso.

Wakako parpadeó como si no pudiera creer que yo acabara de disculparme. Misaki parecía igual de sorprendida, aunque Yura me sonreía. Me preguntaba si la Valquiria siempre había querido decirle a Jasmine que ella lo sentía por andar por ahí con Akira, pero por supuesto, era muy tarde ahora. Disculparme con Wakako era algo que había estado pensando desde hacía un tiempo. No sabía si haría alguna diferencia a la otra chica, y ciertamente no esperaba que le agradara o siquiera me perdonara, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer por mí misma. A pesar de que no había sido mi intención, había lastimado a Wakako, y quería intentar hacer lo correcto.

Wakako me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no estuviera segura que lo decía en serio. Luego, su mirada se desvió hacia la mesa donde Natsume estaba sentado con Kitsu y Ruka. La tristeza llenó su lindo rostro.

—Lo sabía —dijo—. Supe que te gustaba Natsume desde la primera vez que los vi juntos en el baile de bienvenida. Solo quería ser yo en su lugar. ¿Sabes?

—Sí —dije con voz tranquila—. Lo sé.

—Él está mirándote justo ahora.

No me giré para mirar al Espartano. No estaba lo bastante lista para enfrentarlo. Nadie habló durante un momento. Todo a nuestro alrededor, el tintineo y el estruendo de platos sonaba, mezclándose con las conversaciones de los otros estudiantes.

—¿Así que están juntos ahora? —preguntó Yura.

Miré a la Valquiria, y Misaki la golpeó en un costado con su codo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yura, haciendo una mueca—. Ya saben chicas, que no puedo resistirme a una buena pieza de chismes.

.No sé lo que somos —dije, respondiéndole a Yura—, pero me preocupo por él. Nunca pensé que sería la clase de chica que roba el novio a alguien, pero supongo que me convertí en esa persona, después de todo. Justo como tú dijiste que era cuando estábamos en el coliseo.

Yura me miró, luego sonrió otra vez, mágicas chispas verdes parpadeando a su alrededor.

—No, Gitana. Tienes un largo camino que recorrer para alcanzarme.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Además —dijo Yura.— Les conté a Wakako y a Misaki sobre cómo me salvaste de Jasmine esa noche en la Biblioteca de Antigüedades. Así que saben que no eres tan mala, aunque Misaki no quiso admitirlo.

Misaki miró a la chica y Yura rápidamente deslizó su silla atrás así que ella estaba fuera del radio del rápido y fuerte codazo de la Amazona.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —pregunté—. ¿Lo que pasó esa noche?

Una mirada atormentada llenó los ojos avellana de Yura.

—Podía ver, escuchar y sentir todo lo que estaba pasando mientras sucedía. Solo que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Las otras chicas la miraron con simpatía, pero Yura fingió no notar sus miradas. Todos estábamos volviéndonos buenos en ignorar las cosas que no queríamos ver.

—De todas formas —dije—, únicamente quería que supieras que lo lamento. Nos veremos por ahí.

—¿Mikan? —Wakako llamó mientras yo comenzaba a alejarme. Me giré para mirarla—. Se buena con Natsume, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo ella—. Se lo merece.

Pensé en decirle que no sabía si Natsume y yo volveríamos a estar juntos alguna vez, que no sabía si el Espartano quería aún estar conmigo. En su lugar, solo asentí.

—No pienses que esto significa que no seguiré pateando tu trasero en la clase de gimnasia en cada oportunidad que tenga —gruñó Misaki.

Le sonreí.

—No esperaba nada menos.

La mañana siguiente fui al gimnasio por primera vez desde que Luna me obligó a liberar a Loki. Había ido al gimnasio para mi clase usual, pero no había aparecido por la mañana para el entrenamiento de armas con Natsume, Ruka y Kitsu —hasta ahora. También me puse el collar de copo de nieve por primera vez desde que Loki escapó. La Abuela Yukihara había conseguido limpiarlo por mí, y ni una mota de sangre manchaba la cadena de plata. Todavía, cuando tocaba el collar, todos los horrores de esa noche venían corriendo de regreso a mí, ya que todos mis sentimientos y emociones se habían empapado en el suave metal. Pero el delicado collar había estado esa larga noche cuando no debería haberlo hecho, al igual que yo. Era una señal de mi supervivencia —y la esperanza que tenía de que Natsume y yo podíamos superar nuestros problemas también.

Yo fui la primera en el gimnasio, y tiré de mi cabello hacia atrás en una cola de caballo. Caminaba de un lado a otro frente a las tribunas donde Vic estaba apoyado, y ensayé lo que le iba a decir al Espartano.

—Oh, solo dile al chico que lo amas apasionadamente y acaba de una vez —gruñó Vic—. Estas cosas acarameladas me dan dolor de estómago. ¿No estás de acuerdo, bola de pelo?

Nyx ladró, pero no sabía si ella estaba de acuerdo con Vic o enfadada por el sobrenombre que la espada le había dado. Los ojos crepusculares de la cachorra finalmente se abrieron, así que la puse en mi bolsa esta mañana y le había dado un recorrido por la escuela. Había esperado que Nyx se quedara en mi mochila durante el entrenamiento de armas, pero la cachorra ya se había salido. Ahora, estaba tratando de saltar a una de las tribunas.

Sonriendo, me agaché, la alcé y la puse a donde quería ir. Nyx lamió mi mano y comenzó a correr arriba y abajo, como un pirata corriendo a lo largo de las tablas de madera.

—Es linda —dijo una voz baja detrás de mí—. Justo como Kitsu dijo que era.

Me di la vuelta. Natsume estaba detrás mío. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta azul de mangas largas que resaltaban sus ojos de fuego.

—Hola —dije con voz suave.

—Hola —dijo Natsume en tono reservado.

Permanecimos allí. Natsume no se me acercó, no se burló de mí, no hizo nada que pudiera decirme lo que estaba pensando. Finalmente, me aclaré la garganta.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está tu séquito? —pregunté.

Natsume se encogió de hombros.

—Dejaron de venir hace algunos días. Todos tienen cosas más importantes en que pensar ahora que Loki está libre.

Asentí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Gitana? —preguntó Natsume, su mirada en mi rostro—. Te he llamado y enviado mensajes una docena de veces, y nunca respondiste ni uno.

—Lo sé —dije—. Y lo lamento por eso. Vine hasta aquí esta mañana para disculparme por, bueno, todo. Pero especialmente por cómo me comporté fuera de la casa de mi Abuela Yukihara. Tú fuiste a rescatarme, arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme. Y yo no quería tener nada que ver contigo. Lamento eso. Lo lamento más de lo que tú nunca sabrás.

No puse excusas. Y no planteé lo que había pasado en el círculo de piedra, cada cosa que perdí y lo mucho que eso me había lastimado. Koko me había dicho más de una vez que todos los chicos habían perdido a alguien por los Cosechadores. Ahora, yo también. Primero, mi madre y ahora, Nott. Sin mencionar las partes y piezas de mí misma que sacrifiqué a lo largo del camino solo para mantenerme viva. Y aún quedaba más pérdidas, sufrimiento y dolor en el camino —para todos nosotros. Podía sentirlo en el fondo de mis huesos.

Natsume suspiró.

—También lo siento, Gitana. Por esa noche en la biblioteca cuando te acusé de cavar en mi cerebro. Sé que no puedes evitarlo, que tu magia te hace ver cosas quieras o no. La verdad es que estaba asustado —asustado de que me vieras como el cobarde que realmente era. Pero luego cuando me enteré de que habías sido secuestrada por los Cosechadores, lo único que importaba era conseguir que regresaras —y no ser ese cobarde de nuevo.

—Tú no eres un cobarde —dije—. Yo nunca pensé, ni por un minuto que fueras un cobarde. Yo soy la cobarde.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque te quiero, pero tengo miedo de estar contigo.

Natsume comenzó a dirigirse hacia mí, pero levanté mi mano, deteniéndolo.

—No quiero lastimarte —susurré—. Con mi… mi magia. Tú no sabes lo que se sintió extraer la vida de Kounji. ¿Qué pasa si me equivoco y lo hago de nuevo? ¿Y si te toco y te hago eso a ti? Nunca me lo perdonaría. No sé si pueda perdonarme a mí misma por hacerle eso a Kounji, aún si esa era la única manera de salvarme. El pensamiento de lastimarte alguna vez, eso solo… me enferma.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor mío y aparté la mirada. Natsume se acercó, acunó mi mano con su mejilla, levantando mi rostro hacia él. Mis ojos se abrieron a su suave tacto y todas las emociones que sentí se derramaron en mí. Su atención, su preocupación, su compresión. El calor, palpitando cálido de sus sentimientos me dejó sin aire porque esa era exactamente la forma que yo me sentía con respecto a él. La misma forma en que siempre me había sentido por él.

Natsume me dio una sonrisa torcida.

—No me lastimarás. Sé que no lo harás.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —susurré.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Porque tú eres la chica Gitana, y yo soy el chico malo Espartano. Y pienso que es hora de que finalmente estemos juntos, ¿no lo crees?

Lo miré, todos esos sentimientos fluyendo a través de mí, ardiendo y quemando, más y más brillante, más y más caliente, hasta que no pudieron ser contenidos y había solo una cosa que yo pudiera hacer. Me puse de puntillas y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y presioné mis labios contra los de él.

Por un momento, el mundo… se detuvo, y todo lo que sabía era que sentía los labios de Natsume contra los míos, el firme agarre de sus brazos alrededor de mí, la dura fuerza de su cuerpo presionando el mío. Era el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo, y el beso era todo lo que sabía que sería, todo lo que siempre soñé que sería —caliente, tierno, sexy e intenso.

Pero era más que solo un beso. Por primera vez, Natsume se abrió completamente a mí. Vi y sentí tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones. Todas las dudas y miedos de Natsume, todas sus inseguridades, todas las preocupaciones en las que él había trabajado tan duro para ocultarlas de todos los demás. Sentí su fuerza, también —su determinación de pelear contra los Cosechadores, sin importar qué. Y lo más importante de todo, me di cuenta de lo mucho que él se preocupaba por mí.

Sentí… todo. La cálida y difusa, fiebre vertiginosa que Natsume tenía en su pecho cada vez que yo le sonreía. La maliciosa satisfacción cada vez que me reía por alguno de sus chistes. La claridad cada vez que nos tomábamos el pelo el uno al otro. Incluso el orgullo que tenía de lo rápido en que me había convertido en una guerrera.

Todo eso me hizo más feliz de lo que nunca creí poder ser. Cuando el beso finalmente terminó, el Espartano abrió sus ojos.

—Vaya —exhaló—. Sé que soy un gran besador, pero tú me diste una buena competencia, Gitana.

Giré mis ojos, di un paso atrás y le di un puñetazo en el hombro. El Espartano solo rió. Comencé a golpearlo otra vez, pero Natsume agarró mis manos, me acercó y me besó de nuevo. El resto del mundo se desvaneció...

—¡Guau! —chilló alguien, interrumpiéndonos.

Sorprendidos ambos, nos apartamos, jadeantes y nos giramos para ver a Kitsu y a Ruka parados en la puerta del gimnasio, junto con Sumire y Koko. Nuestros amigos tenían todos una sonrisa en sus rostros, y Sumire dejó salir otro fuerte grito y comenzó a aplaudir, chispas rosas bailaban en el aire a su alrededor.

—Supongo que el secreto fue descubierto —dijo Natsume.

—Supongo que sí —contesté.

—Bueno, ya era hora —murmuró Vic desde su lugar en las tribunas—. Me estaba preguntando si ustedes dos alguna vez iban a darse cuenta el uno del otro.

Nyx ladró, de acuerdo con la espada.

—Cállate Vic —dije con una sonrisa.

Natsume puso sus manos en mi cintura y se inclinó hacia abajo de manera que su frente tocara la mía. Me maravillé de sentir su piel, en el círculo de sus fuertes brazos, y especialmente del hecho que ya no había secretos entre nosotros.

Sí, las cosas estaban algo enredadas ahora mismo. Loki estaba en algún lugar allí fuera, conspirando contra el Panteón, junto con Luna, y los Cosechadores del Caos preparándose para subir una vez más. Pero ahora mismo, yo estaba en la academia, a salvo, con Natsume y mis amigos.

Habría tiempo suficiente para preocuparse mañana. Sobre los Cosechadores, sobre Loki y especialmente sobre cómo iba a matar al dios maligno. Pero hoy —hoy era sobre Natsume y yo, y sobre nuestros sentimientos por el otro.

—¡Vamos, Natsume! —llamó Koko desde el otro lado del gimnasio—. ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso! ¿O tengo que ir hasta allí y mostrarte como se hace?

Natsume se giró y miró a Koko, quien simplemente se estaba riendo. Luego, el Espartano me miró de nuevo.

—¿Qué dices si les damos algo por lo que puedan celebrar, Gitana? —susurró Natsume.

Arqueé mi ceja.

—Hagámoslo, Espartano.

—Niños —murmuró Vic con voz de aficionado.

Y eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que Natsume bajara sus labios hasta los míos una vez más.

FIN


	16. Adelanto crimson frost

**Resumen:**He visto muchas cosas alucinantes desde que comencé a acudir a la Academia Mythos el pasado otoño. Sé que se supone que soy un temible uerrero, pero muchas veces, me siento como si esperase a que lo siguiente malo ocurriera. Como que alguien intente matarme; otra vez.

Todos en la Academia Mythos me conocen como Mikan Yukihara, la chica Gitana que usa su magia psicométrica para encontrar objetos -y que podría estar saliendo con Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más caliente de la escuela. Pero también soy la chica que los Cosechadores del Caos quieren muerta de la peor manera. Los Cosechadores son los más malos de los malos, la gente que asesinó a mi madre. Así que ¿por qué vienen a por mí?

Resulta ser que mi madre ocultó un poderoso artefacto llamado la Daga Helheim, antes de morir. Ahora, los Cosechadores harán lo que sea por recuperarla. Ellos creen que se donde la daga está escondida, pero eso es algo que no puedo descubrir con usando mi magia. Todo lo que se, es que los Cosechadores vienen por mi, y debo luchar por mi vida.

**La historia pertenece a Jennifer Estep y los personajes son de Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sé que aquí los ojos de Mikan son violetas, no los cambie debido que es una aspecto muy importante en el transcurso de la saga.**

**Cree un grupo en facebook para los que les encanten los fanfic de gakuen alice. Para así poder comentar sobre ellos o ideas que nos gustaría en un fic.**

**Si alguien quiere unirse el grupo se llama Fanfiction Gakuen Alice**

**facebook /groups/547219585384785/**

—Tengo una confesión que hacer.

Natsume Hyuuga me echó una vistazo.

—¿De verdad, Gitana? ¿Y qué es?

Cambié mi peso a otro pie.

—En realidad no me gusta el café.

El Espartano me miró fijamente un momento antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa burlona.

—Probablemente deberías haberlo mencionado antes.

Sí, probablemente debería haberlo hecho, desde que entramos en la cafetería. Un mostrador muy grande con montones de cómodas sillas de cuero, mesas de hierro forjado, pinturas de dioses y diosas en las paredes, una vitrina llena de bollos de arándanos, tartas de limón y frambuesas y decadentes pasteles de queso y chocolate. El Kaldi's Coffee Emporium se veía como la típica cafetería unida, excepto que todas las cosas eran de primera clase y muy caras de todas formas, desde la lujosa máquina de café expreso que silbaba y soltaba un rico aroma del sabor ridículamente caro del café oscuro que fluía en el aire.

Por otra parte, ese tipo de lujo era la norma en las tiendas exclusivas de Cypres Mountain, en Carolina del Norte. Los chicos de la Academia Mythos no aceptaban nada menos que lo mejor, y Kaldi's era uno de los lugares más populares para pasar el Rato y ser hacerse ver cuando los estudiantes tenían tiempo libre, como lo teníamos ahora. Las clases de la tarde y las actividades habían sido canceladas por lo que todos los chicos podían acudir a alguna gran asamblea en el anfiteatro de la academia. No estaba segura de lo que la asamblea iba a tratar. Probablemente algo más de calurosos consuelos por parte de los profesores y el personal de que todos nosotros, chicos guerreros prodigiosos, estábamos tan seguros como podíamos estarlo en la academia, incluso aunque el malvado dios Loki estuviera libre.

Por un momento, un rostro destelló ante mis ojos la cara más horrenda que hubiera visto jamás. Un lado tan perfecto, con su cabello dorado, con un penetrante ojo azul y rasgos suaves. El otro lado tan completamente destrozado, con sus mechones de cabello negro, el ojo rojo ardiendo y la piel derretida.

Loki el malvado dios que había dejado en libertad en contra de mi voluntad.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Gracias a mi magia psicométrica, nunca olvidaba nada de lo que veía, pero la imagen del doble rostro de Loki estaba grabada en mi recuerdo. No importa lo que estuviera haciendo o con quién estuviera, no importaba lo fuerte que intentara olvidar lo que había sucedido, veía la imagen del tramposo dios nórdico en todos los lugares a los que iba.

Brillando en las ventanas de mi aula, resplandeciendo en la superficie brillante del escritorio de mi dormitorio, titilando en el espejo, como un demonio posado sobre mi hombro.

Me estremecí de nuevo. Había tomado toda la fuerza que tenía para no gritar cuando cepillé mi cabello esta mañana y de repente había visto a Loki sonriéndome en el espejo de mi cuarto de baño, el lado perfecto de su cara levantado en una sonrisa, y el lado destruido vuelto hacia abajo en una sonrisa terrible y retorcida…

—¿Gitana? —preguntó Natsume en voz baja—, ¿estás todavía aquí conmigo?

Aparté todos los pensamientos de Loki y me obligué a sonreírle al Espartano incluso aunque no quería nada más que envolverme en mis brazos y acurrucarme como una pelota en el rincón.

—Lo sé, lo sé —refunfuñé—, debería haberte dicho que en realidad no me gusta tomar café. Solo que no quería que nada estropeara nuestra primera cita, y cuando sugeriste café…

—Estuviste de acuerdo con ello —terminó Natsume.

Me encogí de hombros.

Tal vez estaba pensando en Loki y su cara dividida, pero cuando miraba a Natsume, recordaba una vez más lo diferente que éramos. En pocas palabras, Natsume Hyuuga era precioso con su pelo espeso de color negro y sus intensos ojos carmesí. Sus vaqueros de diseño, el jersey azul, y la chaquete de cuero solo destacaban lo fuerte y musculoso que su cuerpo era.

Junto a él, yo desvanecía más o menos a un segundo plano. Lo más interesante sobre mi pelo castaño y ondulado era cómo de encrespado estaba hoy. Podrías mirar dos veces a mis ojos, los cuales tenían una sombra inusual violeta, pero la única cosa especial sobre mí era el collar que llevaba. Seis filamentos plateados se envolvían alrededor de mi garganta antes de que sus puntas de diamantes puntiagudas formaran un copo de nieve en el centro del diseño. Un regalo de Navidad de Natsume, uno que casi siempre llevaba, incluso aunque no combinara con mi suéter gris claro, mi chaqueta a cuadros púrpura y unos vaqueros para nada de diseño y zapatillas de deportes.

Y no era solo que nuestra apariencia y ropa eran diferentes. Natsume era un fiero guerrero Espartano, el mejor luchador de la academia. Yo todavía estaba intentando comprender como empuñar una espada, incluso aunque era la Campeona de Nike, la chica elegida por la Diosa Griega de la Victoria para ayudarla a luchar contra Loki y Cosechadores del Caos aquí en el reino de los mortales. En algo había fallado muy miserablemente hasta ahora, ya que Loki era libre y estaba decidido a sumir el mundo en una Segunda Guerra del Caos.

—¿Sabes qué, Gitana? —dijo Natsume una vez más interrumpiendo mis pensamientos negativos—. Nada podría arruinar esta cita. Pregúntame por qué.

—¿Por qué?

Colgó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y sonrió.

—Porque estoy en esto contigo.

Y de repente, todo estaba bien, y podía respirar de nuevo.

Eso es el porqué estaba loca por el Espartano. Natsume podía pasar de divertido y coqueto a terco e irritante, pero luego se iba y decía cosas como esas. ¿Era extraño que tuviera un tipo de gran flechazo hacia él?

De acuerdo, bien, así que quizás había comenzado como un enamoramiento hace unos meses, pero teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que habíamos pasado, mis sentimientos hacia el lindo guerrero Espartano se habían profundizado rápidamente en algo más: el amor. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba que era, eso es lo que sentía .ese cálido, suave y efervescente sentimiento que llenaba mi corazón cada vez que el Espartano me sonreía, cada vez que me tomaba el pelo o trataba de hacerme olvidar mis preocupaciones o al menos durante un rato.

Como ahora.

Suspiré y puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Natsume me abrazó hacia su pecho. No dijo nada, no lo necesitaba. Sólo estar cerca de él era suficiente para mí, después de todos esos meses en los que habíamos pasado dando vuelta uno alrededor del otro.

—¿Están listos para ordenar? —preguntó el camarero.

Nos acercamos al mostrador. El Espartano pidió un triple expreso ya que le encantaba el torrente de cafeína, mientras que yo pedí un té caliente de miel de granada. Natsume comenzó a sacar su monedero del pantalón, pero me adelanté y le tendí al camarero un billete de veinte dólares.

—Yo invito —dije—. Después de todo, soy la que sugirió el café en primer lugar en el camino de regreso en otoño.

Natsume asintió.

—Lo hiciste. De acuerdo, Gitana. Tú invitas; esta vez. La siguiente ronda es mía.

Cogimos nuestras bebidas y nos acercamos a una mesa en el rincón de la cafetería cercana a una chimenea de piedra. Puesto que a los estudiantes les habían dado la tarde libre, no éramos los únicos chicos de Mythos que habían decidido venir a Kaldi's y conseguir algo para comer y beber antes de que la asamblea comenzara en una hora más o menos.

Vi a varios estudiantes que conocía, incluyendo a Ruka Nogi. El amigo Espartano de Natsume, que estaba aquí en su propia cita con Misaki Harada, la bonita Amazona de mi clase de gimnasia. Los saludé con la mano y Ruka me guiñó un ojo antes de volver su atención hacia Misaki.

—¿Qué está haciendo él aquí con ella? —insinuó una voz burlona hacia mí.

Miré hacia mi derecha para ver a Miruku mirándome. Miruku era una despampanante Amazona con su cabello y sus ojos de color caramelo. Desde la muerte de Shizune Yamanochi en otoño, Miruku se había establecido como la reina de las chicas nuevas de diecisiete años de los estudiantes de segundo año de Mythos. Se sentaba en una mesa cercana con dos de sus amigas Amazonas, todas vestían vaqueros caros, botas de tacón de aguja, y camisas ceñidas y ajustadas; tenían el pelo perfecto, las joyas, bolsos y maquillajes a juego.

—Pensaba que los niveles de Natsume estaban un poco más altos que eso. Supongo que estaba equivocada. Por otra parte, los chicos harán cualquier cosa con quien sea para conseguir algo.

La voz de Miruku fue baja, pero la cruel sonrisa en su cara me dijo que quería que yo escuchara cada palabra. Nunca le había hecho nada a Miruku, excepto defender a otra chica a quien había estado tomando el pelo, pero eso había sido suficiente para ponerme en la lista negra de la Amazona. Ahora, cada vez que me veía, Miruku sacaba su forma de ser maleducada para mí. Por más que lo intentaba, no parecía nunca poder obtener lo mejor de la Amazona, ni si quiera soñar con contestarle para conseguir que se callara.

Miruku murmuró algo más a sus amigas y todas comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente. Mi mano se tensó alrededor de mi taza de té. No era la primera vez que deseaba poder tener la rapidez de una Amazona de modo que pudiera darle a Miruku un porrazo en la cabeza con mi taza. Pero ella solo la atraparía y la lanzaría hacia mí antes de que pudiera parpadear.

—Ignóralas —dijo Natsume en voz baja—. Solo están celosas de que estés aquí conmigo.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Sí. Tú y tu ego.

La sonrisa de Natsume se amplió y no pude evitar reírme. No importa lo mal que las cosas se volvieran, el Espartano siempre me hacía reír. Otra cosa más que añadir al sentimiento cálido y efervescente en mi pecho.

Nos sentamos en silencio, escuchando los murmullos de los otros chicos y los gorjeos de las máquinas del café expreso. Después de todas las batallas a las que habíamos sobrevivido recientemente, era bonito estar sentada con Natsume sin preocupaciones sobre que iba a suceder luego, qué nuevas crisis surgirían, o qué Cosechadores podrían estar acechándonos, haciéndose pasar como estudiantes, profesores o incluso personal de la cafetería.

Pero después de unos cuantos minutos, la realidad de la situación me golpeó. Estaba en una cita con Natsume el fenómeno Hyuuga, uno de los chicos más guapos en la Academia Mythos .y no tenía ni idea de qué decirle.

—Así que… ¿sobre qué habla la gente en las citas?

Natsume levantó la mirada de su expreso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Me moví en mi asiento.

—Quiero decir que tienes mucha más experiencia en esto que yo.

De hecho, Natsume tenía la reputación de ser un casanova que iba de una chica de la academia a otra. ¿Yo? Había tenido exactamente un novio para un gran total de tres semanas antes de que conociera a Natsume. Así que ir a una cita era todavía una especie de nueva experiencia para mí. Además, el Espartano tenía ese encanto natural y fácil que hacía que le gustara a todo el mundo .chicas y chicos por igual. ¿Yo? Era tan encantadora como un calcetín mojado.

—Quiero decir, sé de qué hablamos en la academia todo el tiempo. Ya sabes, el entrenamiento de armas, dónde podría estar oculto Loki, cuando vendría a matarnos a todos, como se supone que le detendremos.

En realidad, eso último era más bien cómo supuestamente iba a matar al dios del mal. Sí, yo matar a un real, viviente, caminante y hablador dios. Y no cualquier dios, sino Loki, que era la encarnación del mal más o menos.

Pero esa era la aparentemente misión imposible que Nike me había dado la última vez que la había visto un par de semanas atrás .algo que no había compartido con Natsume o cualquiera de mis amigos. Matar a un dios. No tenía ni idea de cómo esperaba Nike que hiciera eso. No tenía ni idea de cómo alguien podía hacer eso, especialmente yo, Mikan Yukihara, esa Gitana rara que tocaba objetos y veía cosas.

Natsume seguía mirándome, y me encontré abriendo la boca una vez más.

—Quiero decir, supongo que podríamos hablar de cómo últimamente estoy mejorando al usar las armas, aunque dudo que pueda llegar a estar en tu liga. O podríamos hablar de Nyx, y lo totalmente linda que es. O Sumire y su magia curativa. O Koko y cómo está obsesionado con el concierto de invierno de la banda en la que está tocando...

Balbuceos. Finalmente tenía una cita real con Natsume, y yo estaba balbuceando como una muñeca de cuerda a la que alguien le había dado demasiada cuerda.

Natsume se acercó y puso su mano sobre la mía, la cual estaba todavía envuelta alrededor de mi taza.

—Relájate, Gitana. Relájate. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. No tenemos que hablar de nada si no quieres. Estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo en tranquilidad, especialmente con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo en las últimas semanas. ¿Sabes?

Sus dedos se sentía calientes y firmes contra los míos, pero más que eso, sentí la calidez en el corazón de Natsume .y todos sus sentimientos. Su fuerza, su valentía, su determinación para luchar contra los Cosechadores y para protegerme sin importar lo que pasase. Todas esas imágenes, todos esos sentimientos centellearon a través de mi mente, alejando las dudas que sentía por mí, por Natsume, y por todo lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

Mi magia psicométrica me permite saber, ver y sentir la historia de cualquier objeto que tocaba, y lo mismo ocurría cuando se trataba de otras personas. Más de una vez, mi mano había rozado la de otra persona, y me había dado cuenta de que lo que decían no coincidía con lo que sentían. Eso era lo que había pasado con mi primer novio. Él me dio un beso, y me di cuenta de que realmente estaba pensando en otra chica en su lugar.

Pero no tenía que preocuparme por nada de eso con Natsume. Conocía todos los secretos del Espartano, y a su vez él sabía los míos. Bueno, a excepción del asunto de Mikan-supone-matar-al-dios-Loki. Todavía no estaba segura de cómo planear eso exactamente, y no iba a hacerlo. Hoy no. Ya habría tiempo suficiente para preocuparme y obsesionarme acerca de eso más adelante. En este momento, solo quería disfrutar de mi cita con Natsume.

—¿Cómo es que siempre sabes exactamente qué hacer y decir para hacerme sentir mejor? —dije.

Natsume sonrió.

—Es solo otra pequeña parte del instinto asesino de los Espartanos. Puedo matar a las damas tan bien como mato Cosechadores.

Rodé los ojos y me incliné para darle un puñetazo en el hombro y logré derribar su café y el té. El líquido cayó por toda la mesa, la mayor parte se derramó por el lateral a lo largo y en el regazo de Natsume. El Espartano se levantó de un salto, pero él no tenía la rapidez de las Amazonas, así que no pudo evitar mojarse.

—Lo siento —dije, poniéndome de pie también—. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Cogí el soporte de plata de la mesa, con la intención de extraer algunas servilletas, pero en cambio, terminé tirándolo al suelo también. El sujeta-servilletas repiqueteó por el suelo.

En el momento en que se deslizó hasta detenerse y el ruido se había desvanecido, toda la gente en la tienda había detenido sus conversaciones y trabajo y se volvían para mirarnos. La vergüenza hizo que mis mejillas ardieran, mientras que Natsume parecía como si hubieran vertido agua sobre él.

—Lo siento —murmuré de nuevo.

—Está bien —dijo él, con las manos a los costados para evitar tocar sus ahora pegajosas ropas—. Voy a ir a limpiarme.

Se dirigió hacia el baño. Suspiré, cogí unas servilletas del contenedor, y comencé a limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

Después de unos segundos, la mayoría de la gente volvió a sus conversaciones excepto Miruku y sus amigas. Estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose de mí para hablar. Bajé mi cabeza, ignorándolas, y limpié el líquido lo más rápido que pude antes de limpiar mis manos. Tiré todas las servilletas usadas en un contenedor de basura cercano y entonces me senté y me dejé caer tan bajo como pude en mi silla. Hasta ahora, esta cita no había sido exactamente un gran éxito o incluso sólo el momento divertido que quería que fuera. Una vez más, había estropeado todo sin siquiera intentarlo. A veces pensaba que era mi especialidad en la vida.

Estaba melancólica y tan ocupada que no presté ninguna atención cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y tres hombres entraron en tropel al interior.

Una vez más, toda la conversación se detuvo y sentí una oleada de emoción colectiva de todos en la tienda: el miedo.

—El Protectorado —escuché el susurro de Miruku.

¿El Protectorado? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Yo nunca había oído hablar de ellos antes, pero parecía que me conocían porque los hombres caminaron hacia mí, con los ojos fijos en mi cara.

Me tensé, luego me erguí en el asiento, preguntándome quiénes eran los hombres y lo que querían. ¿Podrían ser Cosechadores que venían a atacar a los estudiantes en la tienda? Había querido estar a solas con Natsume, así que había dejado a Vic, mi espada parlante, en mi dormitorio. Estúpida de mí, al no llevar el arma conmigo, a pesar de que solo íbamos a beber café. Debería haber sabido que ahora nada era simple en Mythos ni siquiera mi primera cita con Natsume.

Mis ojos recorrieron las mesas cercanas, en busca de algo que pudiera utilizar como arma, pero las únicas cosas al alcance de mi mano eran las dos tazas vacías y el sujeta-servilletas. Envolví mi mano alrededor del sujeta-servilletas y lo puse en mi regazo, debajo de la mesa y fuera de la vista de los hombres.

Esta no sería la primera vez que me habían atacado los Cosechadores. Si estos hombres decidían hacer lo mismo, bueno, lucharía todo lo fuerte y feroz que pudiera. Además, un buen grito, y Natsume vendría corriendo del cuarto de baño. No tenía ninguna duda de que el Espartano podría defenderse contra esos hombres y algunos más.

Uno de los hombres se adelantó y miró hacia mí. Era bastante guapo, con el pelo rubio y los ojos azul pálido, pero su boca estaba fija en un gesto firme, como si constantemente encontrara defectos en todo y todos a su alrededor. Me miró y me observó un momento antes de que mi mirada se trasladara a los dos hombres que le flanqueaban. Uno de ellos era alto y delgado, mientras que el otro era bajo, con un cuerpo que parecía gordo, pero era realmente todo músculo duro.

Lo más extraño era que todos los hombres tenían oscuras túnicas grises sobre la ropa de invierno. Las túnicas me recordaron a las batas negras que siempre llevaban los Cosechadores, aunque los hombres no lucían las horribles máscaras de goma de Loki así como los Cosechadores. En su lugar, un símbolo estaba cosido en sus ropas con hilo blanco, situado en el lado izquierdo de sus cuellos, cerca de la garganta, una mano que sostenía una balanza equilibrada.

Había visto ese símbolo antes. Estaba tallado en el techo de la prisión en la parte inferior del edificio de matemáticas y ciencias en la escuela, y también había estado en el centro de la puerta Garm que Luna Koizumi había usado para liberar a Loki. Mi inquietud pasó a otro nivel. Nada bueno se asociaba jamás con esa imagen, por lo que a mí se refería.

—¿Así que eres ella? —dijo el primer hombre—. La nueva Campeona de Nike. No es exactamente lo que esperaba.

Su voz era suave, lisa y culta, pero había una evidente autoridad en sus palabras, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ser obedecido sin importar lo que pasara.

—¿Quién eres tú? —espeté, con mis dedos apretando el servilletero endeble—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Y no tienes ni siquiera el sentido común de saber cuando estás en problemas —murmuró el hombre, como si no hubiese dicho ni una sola palabra.

Solté un bufido. Oh, sabía que estaba en problemas. Yo estaba casi siempre en problemas estos días. La única pregunta era cómo de grave sería esta vez y si de alguna manera podría salir viva de ello una vez más.

El hombre seguía mirándome con sus ojos fríos y juzgadores. Levanté la barbilla en señal de desafío. Pasara lo que pasara, lo que estos hombres quisieran de mí, de lo que trataran de hacerme, no le iba a mostrar cómo de confundida y asustada estaba. Los Cosechadores prosperaban en ese tipo de cosas. No creía que estos hombres fuesen Cosechadores, ya que nadie en la tienda estaba gritando o tratando de escapar de ellos, pero no estaban aquí para nada bueno. Podía sentir la hostilidad que emanaba de ellos en oleadas, especialmente del líder.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Me pregunto que vio ella en ti..Después de un momento, se encogió de hombros.. No importa. No va a cambiar nada.

—¿Cambiar qué? —pregunté—. ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? Y ¿por qué lleva esas ropas ridículas?

La ira hizo que se le enrojeciesen las mejillas al líder. El hombre bajito, musculoso ahogó una risa. El líder se volvió para fulminarlo con la mirada, y el otro hombre apretó los labios, aunque podía ver su pecho temblando, como si estuviera tratando de tragarse el resto de la diversión. El tercer hombre parecía aburrido, como si se tratase de un encargo que estuviese ansioso por acabar de una vez.

Bueno, esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño. Estaba mirando más allá de los hombres, preguntándome qué le estaba tomando a Natsume tanto tiempo, cuando el líder dio un paso más cerca de mí, con los ojos brillantes de cólera.

—Mikan Sakura Yukihara Azumi —dijo en voz alta y retumbante—. Estás bajo arresto.


End file.
